


The Queen and her Thief

by SweetieR



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama & Romance, Epic Love, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 167,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28801548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetieR/pseuds/SweetieR
Summary: Collection of Outlaw Queen one shots inspired by readers' prompts.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood
Comments: 25
Kudos: 25





	1. I just want you to be happy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :) I bring back from FF my OS inspired from readers' prompts, I hope you'll enjoy them ! I'm bringing them back from the last to the first and of course they'll be corrected and I'll add some new stuff to make it worth it haha Hope you're staying safe, wherever you are. :)

**Prompt :** _Robin is a famous musician and happily married to Regina; one day he gets a call from his mother explaining that she and his father are getting a divorce. He doesn't tell Regina and locks himself up in their room, needing to be alone. Regina and robin eventually get into a fight because he is shutting her out without telling her why. After, he goes out for a drive while she goes into their room. She finds pages for his new song (When You Love Someone by James TW) and she gets the idea that he wants a divorce... maybe some angst and a cute make up!_

* * *

Robin and Regina were very happy and very much in love.

He was a famous musician, and she was a teacher in their local elementary school.

They had been married for three blissful years now, together for almost seven.

Life was absolutely perfect for the both of them.

Until one day…

Everything changed.

  * **DAY 1**



Robin was home, writing music for his next album when his phone rang.

He believed it to be his darling wife, but frowned seeing his mother's number.

"Mum?"

"Hi, honey. Can we talk?"

Robin frowned.

"Is everything alright?"

His mother cleared her throat and now he knew something was wrong because she wasn't a hesitant woman.

"Mum?"

"Right. Look… I'm calling to tell you..."

"Please, tell me."

She sighed deeply and then said in one breath,

"Your father and I are getting a divorce."

Robin's heart stopped.

A silence settled in.

"What?"

His vision blurred.

Everything he thought was real.

"Robin-"

Everything he had based his own life on.

"Are you joking?"

Everything he thought he knew.

"I'm not sweetheart, I am sorry."

Everything was gone.

He swallowed dryly.

"But why?"

"Robin..."

"Mum, you're not making any sense right now. I know you're happy with dad!"

She sighed deeply.

"Look, this is a bit more complicated than what you think. The important part is that you're father and I are getting a divorce. I am sorry Robin, I know you didn't expect this but you're adult now and-"

"But why? Don't you guys love each other?"

"Robin..."

"No. I don't understand."

She sighed again.

"I can hear you're mad, darling."

"Of course I'm mad!"

"Robin.."

"Stop saying that and explain me why!"

She sighed again.

"I think I will call you back in a couple of days, the time for you to calm down and then I'll explain everything. I swear."

"Mum!"

"Goodbye, sweetheart."

"No!"

But she had closed the call.

And all of which Robin had built his entire life on had crumbled down.

Just like that.

* * *

Regina had come home.

He knew she did.

But he couldn't face her.

Not yet.

Not when his very definition of love and marriage had been shaken forever.

He needed to think.

Suddenly, someone knocked at the door.

"Robin?"

"I'm here."

"Are you alright?"

He closed his eyes.

"Yes, but don't wait up I don't know how long I'll stay here."

A small silence.

"Okay. Goodnight, then."

"Goodnight."

* * *

  * **DAY 2**



Robinhad thought about it, but he couldn't talk to Regina.

He just couldn't.

He had always thought his parents had that kind of love that just would last forever…

(He always thought he had been lucky enough to find a love of his own just as strong.)

And now what?

All he had believed about love was questioned.

He had thought Regina and himself would stay together forever but what if they ended up like his parents?

He would die.

He would die if he were to lose her.

Could love end so abruptly?

And then he remembered the words his father had told him when he was nothing but a teenager, words that had always stuck with him, always make him envious of the love his parents shared…

" _You'll understand son, when you love someone._ "

Robin buried his face in his hands.

Now what?

What was he to understand?

Was love even real?

* * *

Regina was outside the door of his writing room, frowning.

Yes, it was like Robin to lock himself in his writing room in the midst of creation, but still she was worried.

"Robin?" she knocked. "Are you alright?"

"Fine." came his answer.

So short.

So unlike him.

"You didn't come to bed last night, are you sure everything is alright?"

A silence.

"Yes." came his voice but she knew him too well and that wasn't his usual voice. "Don't worry."

She frowned again, but decided to let him be for now.

Sometimes during intense writing session, he tended to exclude himself from the world but he always came back to her eventually.

And she was always there waiting for him to do so.

Always.

* * *

  * **DAY 3**



Regina was starting to get suspicious.

He knew she was.

And he also knew he should talk to her, it wasn't right of him to let her in the dark because if he knew her like he did, she would soon start to worry _she_ did something wrong.

He should tell her.

She would understand.

She would find the words to comfort him.

(She always did)

But he wanted none of these things…

He wanted his parents back together and what he had always believed in, to be right again.

He wanted to be sure he wouldn't lose Regina somewhere in some dark future because she would stop loving him without any sort of heads up.

(He wanted to get out of his own head and back to the real world.)

* * *

  * **DAY 4**



That had lasted enough.

Regina took a deep breath and knocked on the door,

"Robin?"

Nothing.

"Please, Robin." she frowned. "I am getting worried. Talk to me."

And then his voice, slightly muffled.

"There is nothing to talk about."

She frowned.

"You've been locked in this room for days… I didn't see you at all and I just want to be there for you, you know that."

She leant her forehead on the door.

"Please, leave me alone."

Something was terribly wrong.

And that broke her heart more than she thought it could.

Because he had never pushed her out the way he was doing now.

Something was wrong.

* * *

  * **DAY 5**



Robin knew what he had to do.

Because this couldn't go on like that…

He spent his days and night in here, only went to eat and shower.

Always avoided Regina when he did so.

This couldn't go on.

It needed to stop.

So he took his phone.

"Robin?"

"Why." was all that he said and he heard his mother sigh deeply on the phone.

"Your father and I… we've stopped loving each other in _that_ way a long time ago, you know. And… And then I met Kyle and-"

His heart stopped again.

"Wait a minute. You've cheated on Dad?!"

Could this be any worst?

 _"Robin_." she cut him sternly. "Your father and I, we stopped being a couple so many years ago. What I have with Kyle-"

"You're still together?"

"Will you please stop cutting me?"

He swallowed.

"Go."

"Yes, we are. After I came clean to your father, we both decided it was time to stop the charade our marriage had become."

Robin didn't even answer.

His whole world crashed around him.

How was it possible?

"Look, sweetie." sighed his mother softly. "You have every rights to be mad at me right now, but you know Robin; sometimes mom and dad fall out of love." his heart stopped. "Life happens. It doesn't mean we hate each other and it surely doesn't mean we'll stop being a family."

He was actually ashamed of the tear rolling down his cheek.

He was a grown man.

And grown men didn't cry because their parents got divorced.

But it was so much more than that...

He had built his entire life around the concept of love personalized by his parents.

Now everything was falling down around him.

And he didn't know how to stop it.

He didn't know what that meant for his own life.

* * *

  * **DAY 6**



Robin was still avoiding Regina.

She did all she could to reach him and he was aware of that but he didn't let her.

He knew he was being unfair to her…

He just couldn't stop it.

His mother had loved his father and yet…

He needed to write.

He needed to express it all out.

That was the only way.

* * *

**DAY 7**

That was it.

Regina had had enough.

She wanted to know.

She _needed_ to know.

She deserved to know.

If she had done something wrong…

Something to push him away…

She needed to know so she could make it right.

Robin spent all of his time in his writing room and refused to talk to her.

It had been a week.

She was worried.

So worried.

She couldn't afford to lose him,

Not without trying to get him back, at least.

He was everything to her.

So she walked to his writing room and did something she had never done before.

She came in.

Robin's eyes widened when he saw her and she noticed how pale he looked, pale and troubled.

God she hated to see him that heartbroken.

Why didn't he talk to her?

"Robin, I can see something is wrong-"

" _Regina._.." he sighed.

"Please, I am your wife." she walked to him and sat by his side, but he refused to look at her. "You can tell me anything. I want to help."

A silence.

And then he took his guitar and said some words that absolutely broke her heart.

"I just need some time alone right now. Please."

* * *

  * **D** **AY 8**



Writing had helped.

A bit.

It felt a bit less like he was drowning, now.

But by getting inside of his bubbles, Robin couldn't see what was going under his own roof.

How pale Regina had gotten, or the fact that she was always trying to get him to talk to her…

He didn't notice he was losing his wife acting so afraid to lose her.

* * *

  * **DAY 9**



The song was finished and to be honest, he did think it was a good one.

But it had been 9 days.

He knew he couldn't keep pushing Regina away…

That was just not fair.

So he took a deep breath and got up, ready to have a much needed conversation with his wife...

And then his phone rang again.

"Dad?"

"Robin, we need to talk."

He froze.

"Look-"

"No, son. I know." he sighed again. "I know your mother should have waited to tell you, we should have told you face to face because I need to explain you. Your mother and I… It was over years ago. I knew."

"You knew what?"

"About her affair."

Robin froze.

"You did?"

"I did."

"Why didn't you say something? Dad, she was cheating on you, for God's sake!"

"The truth is… It didn't hurt me." Robin froze. "It didn't, Robin. That's when I realized your mother and I didn't love each other."

Robin didn't say what to answer to that.

"Does Emma know?"

Emma was his little sister, she was three years younger.

"We won't do the same mistake, we're heading ourselves to tell her."

"Hm."

Robin was trying to make sense of everything.

"Oh, and Robin?"

"Yes?"

And then his dad said something that made tears pricked at the back of his eyes.

"Your marriage with Regina won't crumble down just because ours did, son."

* * *

  * **DAY 10**



Regina had had enough.

She had.

Robin hadn't slept in their bed in more than a week and she didn't understand why.

If she had done something wrong…

Or if he had doubts…

If maybe he had met someone else…

Her heart stopped in her chest.

_No._

This stopped today.

She walked to his writing room and his eyes widened when he saw her there, his guitar in hands.

"That's enough, Robin. I want answers."

His eyes widened and yes, maybe that wasn't the smoothest way of starting the conversation but she was mad and scared and mad.

(Did she say mad?)

"Excuse me?"

"You've been locked in here for 10 days, Robin. 10 FREAKING DAYS." her voice shook and she closed her eyes a few seconds, tried to compose herself.

He sighed deeply.

"Look, Regina-"

"No!" she cut him and he jumped. "Not this time. I can't take more of your _"I need to be alone"_ crap! You may need to be alone, but I need to understand what's going on with you."

"Regina-"

"NO!" and now she could feel she was losing it. "No and no and no!"

"I am sorry-"

"NOT GOOD ENOUGH!"

And it wasn't.

No after a 10 days of silence.

Unjustified silence.

"Please, stop screaming."

"THEN TALK TO ME!"

"Regina-"

"WHAT IS GOING ON WITH YOU?!"

"STOP SCREAMING!" he finally lost it because this had been ten difficult days and she was not helping right now.

He knew it was all his fault but he was tired and emotionally exhausted.

But he had no right to scream at her.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew that.

Her eyes widened.

"Are you kidding me, Robin?" she said, her voice and eyes icy.

"Let me explain-"

"You've been pushing me away for _days_ and now I am the one who is acting crazy?"

"I can't do this right now." is all that he said, storming off because he needed to cool off.

"Robin-" cried Regina but it was too late.

He was gone.

She heard the door opened and closed, and then she was alone.

And distraught.

She didn't know what to do.

Regina ran a hand through her hair, looking around the room like she could find the answer to all of her questions.

And then it clicked.

She would never have ever considered it before, but...

She needed answers.

And if it was what it took to understand what Robin was hiding...

She would do it.

Regina took a deep breath,

And then she started looking around his writing room.

She searched for a few minutes and then, finally, she found his new music sheet.

A song she did not know.

_**Come home early after class  
Don't be hanging 'round the back of the schoolyard  
I've been called up by a teacher  
She says she can't even reach you 'cause you're so far  
You've been talking with your fist  
We didn't raise you up like this, now did we  
There have been changes in this house  
Things that you don't know about in this family** _

_**It don't make sense, but nevertheless  
You gotta believe us, it's all for the best  
It don't make sense  
The way things go  
Son you should know** _

_**Sometimes moms and dads fall out of love  
Sometimes two homes are better than one  
Some things you can't tell your sister 'cause she's still too young  
Yeah you'll understand  
When you love someone** _

_**There ain't no one here to blame  
Nothing's going to change with your old friends  
Your room will stay the same  
'Cause you'll only be away on the weekends** _

_**It don't make sense but nevertheless  
You gotta believe us, it's all for the best** _

_**It don't make sense  
It don't add up** _   
_**We'll always love you no matter what** _

_**Sometimes moms and dads fall out of love  
Sometimes two homes are better than one  
Some things you can't tell your sister 'cause she's still too young  
Yeah you'll understand  
When you love someone  
When you love someone** _

_**Come home early after class  
Don't be hanging 'round the back of the schoolyard  
And if we're crying on the couch  
Don't let it freak you out  
This has been so hard** _

_**Sometimes moms and dads fall out of love  
Sometimes the best intentions just ain't enough  
Some things you can't tell your sister 'cause she's still too young  
Yeah you'll understand** _

_**When you love someone** _

_**When you love someone** _

_**When you love someone** _

_**When you love someone** _

And then her heart fall at the bottom of her chest.

Her world crumbled around her.

Because this could only mean one thing…

Robin wanted a divorce.

* * *

Now that he had calmed down, Robin realized how unfair he had really been to Regina.

He loved her more than life itself and had not acted as such lately…

He didn't deserve her.

She had every rights to be angry at him.

Every rights to scream at him.

He had been an arse.

And had to beg her to forgive him.

So he stopped by a florist and got her a bunch of flowers, her favourite.

He would come home and explain everything.

And then beg for her forgiveness.

* * *

Regina couldn't believe it.

Her world was crashing down.

Nothing made sense anymore.

Robin.

Her Robin.

The love of her entire life…

No.

No.

Surely she had misunderstood the lyrics...

Surely...

She read the lyrics again, tears rolling down her cheeks.

But there was not a thousand of meaning possible.

Robin wanted a divorce.

How could she have missed this?

How could she had not seen he was feeling this way?

What did she do wrong?

What could she do now?

* * *

Robin came in and the first thing he saw was that Regina was crying.

His heart stopped.

What had he done?

In his vows, he had promised to never be the one to make her cry…

Well done, Robin.

"Regina-" he tried, wanting to run to her but she raised a hand in defense.

"Don't." she breathed. "If… Is it really what you want?" her voice broke.

He frowned, lost.

"What?"

"I'm asking you if this is really what you want."

Was she asking if he wanted her to cry?

That was a very stupid question.

"I don't understand..." he said, still frowning.

And then she laughed darkly before getting and throwing something at his face.

A paper.

He bent to retrieve it, unfolded it and then froze.

Oh no.

" _Regina_ -"

"Oh so now you see, don't you?"

His heart was beating so loudly he was sure she could hear it.

"This is not what you think."

"Ah!"

"I can explain-"

"Oh I bet you can."

And now he was panicking.

How could he have been so bloody stupid?

"I love you, please listen to me."

But Regina had had enough.

And she was just too hurt to listen…

"You know what, Robin?" she shook her head. "If you want a divorce-"

"Please don't-"

"I'll give you one."

"Regina-"

"You'll hear from my lawyer soon enough."

And then she took a bag he had not even noticed she had, and stormed off before he could even try to stop her.

"What have I done?" he buried his face into his hands.

* * *

Regina was driving.

Driving and crying.

She couldn't believe it.

Her Robin.

The love of her life…

She wiped her eyes furiously.

Maybe she should have listened to him...

Maybe...

She sobbed and shook her head.

God, she loved him more than anything.

Maybe she could call him?

She reached for his phone but her bag fell and the time for her to retrieve it, she left the road from her eyes two seconds and could only hear the honk of the car in front of her...

* * *

Robin had wasted no time at all and was in his car, searching for his wife when suddenly his phone rang.

He stopped the car on the side of the road and took the phone call,

"Mister Robin Locksley?"

"Himself."

"Storybrooke General Hospital. I have you listed as Mrs Regina Locksley's emergency contact." his heart froze and he almost dropped the phone.

No.

"Yes?" he said, his voice nothing more than a whisper.

"Mrs Locksley has been into an accident and checked in inside our building-"

He didn't even let the doctor finish.

"I'm on my way." he said, closing the call and driving to the hospital.

Not her.

Not that.

Please.

* * *

Robin arrived at the hospital, panicked.

"Regina Locksley!" he panted and the doctor checked his file, before smiling slightly.

"Try to calm down, this was actually a minor accident. She didn't even lose consciousness but the driver wanted to call the emergency to be sure."

Huge relief.

Robin felt like he could breath again.

She was alive.

Everything would be alright.

"Can I see her?"

"Follow me."

* * *

Robin didn't even think about what he would say once inside, he just came in and Regina was fidgeting – clearly aware he was coming, and she opened the mouth to talk when she saw him, but all he could think about was that she was okay, a few scratches but not even a sling and he loved her so, so much.

And he could have lost her.

"Robin-"

But he couldn't listen to her.

Instead, he took the few steps separating them and cupped her cheeks, crashing his mouth on hers to shut her up.

And after a few seconds…

She kissed him back.

They receded and he nuzzled her nose.

"You're sending quite mixed up signals..." she chuckled sadly and he frowned, kissed her again.

And then he finally opened up.

"You should never have to doubt the strength of my love for you." he said and her eyes widened.

" _Robin..._ "

"No, please." he cut her softly, stroking her cheeks. "You have to let me talk."

A silence.

And then she nodded.

"My parents are getting a divorce." he finally admitted and her eyes widened once again.

"Oh my love..." she breathed because it all made sense now.

Of course.

She knew the importance it had to her husband…

How could she have missed this?

"I am so sorry." they both said, and then chuckled.

He took her hand and laid it against his heart,

"Regina, _I_ am sorry. Sorry for letting you down, sorry I pushed you away and most of all, sorry you could ever feel like I could ever fall out of love with you." she looked down and he cupped her chin, tilting it up. "I love you more than anything else, now and forever. I promise. Nothing can ever change that."

The smile she gave him was bright and trusting.

It warmed his world in seconds.

And then he realized…

He didn't need a world in which his parents were together.

He needed a world with Regina in his.

And he had it.

How could he be so lucky?

"I'm an idiot." he murmured and she frowned slightly, "I don't need them together, Regina, to know that you and I are soulmates."

She smiled lovingly, and then she went shy suddenly and put a strand of hair behind her ear as she bit her bottom lip and he frowned slightly,

"Is everything alright?"

"Well… As it turns out... This day has not been totally useless." she murmured and he didn't quite understand. She took a deep breath. "They have run multiple tests on me while I was here..."

His heart froze.

"Are you alright?"

"Oh yes," she blushed. "I'm quite fine."

He frowned again,

"I don't understand, my love."

She chuckled,

"You're so dense sometimes, Robin." she said, so full of affection it warmed his heart.

She took his hand and kissed it tenderly, before she laid it on her stomach, eyes shining with a light he had never seen before.

And then it clicked.

He didn't dare hope.

Could it be?

"Regina-" his voice broke.

She smiled.

It was all the confirmation he needed.

"Are you..."

A tear rolled down her cheek as she nodded, cupping his cheeks and nodding happily.

"I am, actually! We're having a baby!"

And then a sob of joy escaped him as he brought her to him and kissed her again and again through her giggles, his hand protectively on her stomach, intertwined with her.

He had a family now.

His family.


	2. What if...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - Can you write a story where their characters are reversed? I mean Robin's first love died in front of his eyes and he had to marry the queen and Regina was a thief. And the whole story about the tavern and tattoo with Robin to be the one who ran away.

**-THE ENCHANTED FOREST.-**

Robin was running through the castle, his father's words in mind.

He was angry.

So angry.

And scared, not that he would admit it outloud.

His father was a cruel man.

" _You will marry the Queen, my son."_

_Robin's eyes widened._

"The Queen? _But she is at least twice my age, father! I don't want that!"_

_Robert's eyes darkened._

" _You will do as I say."_

" _But-"_

" _Robin."_

_A silence settled._

" _You know that's not what I want." he finally breathed and his father sighed wearily._

" _And what do you want?" he ran his hand through his hair. "To be with that_ peasant _of yours?"_

_His face flushed._

" _Marian is not-"_

" _ENOUGH." he screamed and Robin jumped. "I did not do everything that I did for you to marry some commoner. You_ will _marry Queen Cora and you will become King. You can thank me later, son. It's for you own good."_

_Robin could feel tears pricked at the back of his eyes._

_So he turned around._

_And left._

And now he was running for the stables, where he knew Marian would be.

They needed to leave.

That was their only chance at love and happiness…

He came into the stables and couldn't help the sigh of relief when he saw the love of his life was still there and still alive.

"Marian!" he breathed and she jumped, turning around and then she smiled when she saw who was there.

"Robin, what the hell are you doing here?"

But he didn't answer.

Instead, he walked to her and cupped her cheeks before kissing her passionately.

Marian gripped at his hands, eyes unfocused when they receded and he leant his forehead on hers, breathing heavily and that had her frowning, worried about him.

"What is it, Robin?"

"We have to go. My father… My father wants me to marry the Queen." She froze in his arms.

"We knew that day would come, Robin."

She took a step back, away from his embrace and his eyes widened in panic.

"No, you don't understand." he shook his head. "I don't want this life!"

"Robin, we've already talked about this and-"

"Listen to me, Marian. _Please._ "

Blue eyes met brown and she finally nodded,

"Fine."

"I don't care about money, I don't care about titles. All I care about is _you_."

Tears were shining in her eyes too, now.

He walked carefully to her and took her hand, she let him do it.

"But your father..."

"Has no right to dictate what I should do with my heart."

"But the Queen..."

"We'll run away."

A silence.

"I can't ask that of you."

Robin shook his head tenderly and then tilted her chin,

"You don't understand, do you? I love you. I don't care about anything else, and I don't want anything else as long as I have you."

She smiled lovingly and cupped his cheeks, stroking it.

"I love you, too. And you know you have me, Robin. Forever."

He smirked.

"I was kind of hoping you would say that..."

And he dropped on one knee.

A gasp escaped the woman and he took out a ring.

"What..."

"Marian, will you make me the happiest man alive in the realm and marry me?"

She bit her bottom lip, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"You're crazy." she beamed,

"Is that a yes?"

"Of course it is, you idiot!"

He laughed and got up, crashing his mouth on hers and then he took her hand, the ring a perfect fit as they only had eyes for each other.

But then he became serious again and took the hand with the ring, kissing it tenderly.

"We need to leave tonight." he said and she nodded. "It will not be easy, but once we are safe, we will be free from my father, free from the Queen and free to be together forever."

"I like the sound of that." she smiled shyly and he chuckled, leaning in to kiss her again.

They were so lost in each other that they didn't notice…

They weren't alone in the stables.

A little girl was there.

Green eyes and red hair.

Cora's daughter.

Zelena.

And she had heard everything.

In the little girl's head, everything was spinning around…

She had come to like Robin, so much.

Had come to think he could become her father and they would be a happy family.

He had been so nice to her and she had thought he could love her and then convince her mother to love her too…

She had thought she would never be alone ever again.

But that dream was threatened.

Because of her.

That girl.

No.

No, Zelena was not losing this chance at happiness with her new family.

So she turned around and was ready to run, but she made something fall loudly and suddenly Robin and Marian were looking at her and time seemed to stop.

" _Zelena_..." breathed Robin, so much fear in his eyes and she did the only thing she could think of.

She ran.

* * *

Regina liked to think that she wasn't a bad person.

She was an outlaw, yes.

But not of any kind…

Since her father had died and her lands taken from her, she had made it her goal to steal from the rich to give to the poor and thus bring back some humanity and justice into the world.

"Regina." said a voice and she smiled, looking up from some map she was studying to see her fiancé looking at her.

"Daniel." she smiled.

Daniel was her childhood sweetheart and when she had fled, she had taken him with her.

Since then, they had become engaged and she couldn't be happier.

He walked to her and cupped her cheek, before his other hand rose, with a flower and she laughed, taking it before her arms circled his neck and his her waist.

"Thank you, my love."

Their eyes locked.

"I love you so much."

"And I you.

* * *

Robin finally managed to catch up with the little girl and now he could see her, and her green eyes were full of tears.

He felt bad for her.

"Zelena, please wait!" he screamed, finally catching up to her and tears were rolling down her eyes.

"I don't want to!" she pouted.

"Please, let me explain..."

"Why were you kissing that _girl?_ "

"Zelena..."

"You are supposed to marry my mother!"

He sighed deeply and then took her hands in his.

"I don't love your mother." her eyes widened, "And she doesn't love me in return. This is not how love works."

She frowned.

"You love that girl?"

He beamed.

"Her name is Marian and yes, yes I love her more than anything in this world."

"But… you were supposed to be my dad."

Her voice broke and he hugged her tightly against him.

"I am sorry Zelena, when things will have calm down, maybe you could come visit us?"

She smiled weakly.

"I'd like that."

Robin receded and was very serious suddenly,

"You have to promise you _won't_ say a word of any of this to your mother or my father."

"Why?" she pouted.

" _Please,_ Zelena."

The child seemed to think about it and then she took a deep breath,

"Okay. I won't say a word."

"You promise you'll keep it a secret?"

She scrunched her nose.

"I promise."

Robin smiled brightly.

"Thank you."

* * *

Zelena didn't know what to do.

She wanted a family more than anything, all of her friends had father and she was incredibly jealous of being the only one who didn't.

She wanted a father.

She deserved a father.

She was a good girl, she always obeyed her mother, she did her homework and was nice to her people.

Why couldn't she have the only thing in life she really wanted?

All because of this _Marian…_

And then,

Then her decision was made.

She walked to a huge door and knocked, a man opening and his eyes widened when he saw her.

"Your Majesty?"

"Sir Locksley, I have to speak to you."

He nodded, curious and then she came in.

* * *

Zelena had just told them everything and Robin's father, Robert was fuming.

The girl had left and he was pacing, Robin's mother watching him nervously.

"Robert, please..."

"No. No, Anne. Absolutely not. He had no right to be so foolish!" he shouted. "Not after everything I've done for him!"

"He is our son."

"I know. I'll do right by him."

He went for the door but she came in front of him, stopping him.

"What will you do?"

"Don't concern yourself with that."

"Robert. Please." she begged. "Mercy for our son. He is still so young. Don't break his heart, I beg of you."

He smiled sadly and stroked her cheek,

"My sweet, naive wife."

And then he was out and she prayed for her beloved son.

* * *

Regina and her merry women were planning a big robbery in the planning tent.

"It's very dangerous, Regina." said Ruby, her best friend and second in command.

"I know." she nodded, still looking at the map. "But you know as well as you do that this could allow the people to live for quite some time." she was about to add something else but stop.

"What?" asked her friend and Regina took a deep breath, turning around.

"You want the truth?"

"Always."

"I am ..." she sighed. "I am getting a bit weary of stealing." Ruby smirked. "I think… I think it's time for me to get out of the game, you know?"

"Anything to do with Daniel?"

She smiled.

" _Everything_ to do with Daniel. I'd like to take some time to enjoy my fiancé and start our family. So..."

"So?"

"So this is the last robbery I will ever do."

* * *

She was in their tent, sated and cuddled against Daniel's chest.

"I have a bad feeling about this final heist." he breathed and she kissed his chest sleepily.

"Everything will be alright, my love."

He hummed.

"I'm worried is all."

She sighed and receded, cupping his cheeks.

"I meant what I told you the other day," he smiled in answe. "After this one, I'm out for good. I even told Ruby."

"Really?"

"Yes." she smiled. "But you know I have to do this one last time. For the people."

He leant in,

"You wouldn't be the woman I love otherwise."

She chuckled and kissed him again.

* * *

Robin came in the stables,

"Marian?"

"Robin!"

He smiled seeing her and ran before engulfing her in a huge hug and she laughed, kissed him again and again.

"Are you sure about this?" she asked and he nodded, biting his bottom lip.

"I haven't been so sure about anything else in my life." he pecked her lips, "I love you, you are my happy ending."

"How _touching_." came a third voice and Robin froze.

No.

No it couldn't be.

It couldn't be because he had been so careful…

And then it clicked and his heart fall into the bottom of his chest.

_Zelena._

"Father." he breathed, turning around and sheltering his Marian.

"I can't say I'm not disappointed."

"Father, please-"

"That you would leave without saying goodbye, first." smiled his father.

Robin gasped.

What?

That, he did not see coming.

"I don't understand." blue eyes were wide.

Robert sighed deeply and took a step toward them.

"Look… I know you don't love the Queen, but you should have talked to me about it."

"But..."

"No buts. You are my son. You deserve to be happy." Robin's eyes widened. "And if this young lady here is what it takes… I'll allow it."

Robin couldn't believe it.

"Really?"

"Really."

Father and son smiled, and then Robert looked at Marian, still behind Robin's back.

"Can I have a word with my future daughter-in-law, please?"

Marian was clutching Robin's hand, terrified.

"I'm not sure." she breathed but Robin kissed her hand,

"Trust me. It's going to be alright, true love always wins. I told you so."

She smiled softly and took a deep breath before walking to Robin's father, but something felt off immediatly.

Robert put an arm around her and smiled at Robin,

"You make my son happy, I gather?"

"I do my best, sir."

Robert hummed.

"And you love him?"

"More than anything."

"You would do anything for him?"

"Anything."

Robert nodded, and then took a deep breath.

"So do I." Marian frowned, "And that's why you'll understand why I have to do it."

"Do what?"

And then it all happened in one second.

Robert reached inside Marian's chest and took out her heart, Robin screamed.

"NO! FATHER NO PLEASE!"

Marian turned towards her Robin and only had time to whisper his name before Robert crushed her heart to dust and she crumbled on the ground.

"NO!" screamed Robin, his entire world crumbling down around him as he ran to his fiancée and brought her to him, kissed her lips in hope it would wake her up but her beautiful eyes were closed…

Forever.

His father sighed and then only said,

"You will marry the Queen, my son."

Robin lost it.

"YOU DID THIS!" he shouted, "YOU KILLED HER AND I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS!"

Robert shrugged.

"I did what I had to do. You've got one night of mourning, I want to see you tomorrow in the palace."

And then he left, leaving Robin to sob on the body of his love.

"I'm so sorry Marian..." he sobbed and sobbed. "It's my fault... I'm so sorry..."

* * *

Everything went wrong.

The Royals they were stealing from had been prepared and there were so many of her merry women wounded that Regina felt sick.

She was herself hurt, but couldn't care less because there was someone else she was searching for…

They had been separated right from the beginning of the battle and she could feel something was wrong.

And then…

Then she saw it.

Saw a dozens of people circling someone and her heart stopped.

No.

Not him.

Oh please.

Ruby saw her and ran to her,

"Regina… I am so sorry..."

"LET ME SEE!" She pushed her away and ran towards the person that was laid down, blood leaving his body and breathing erratic.

" _Regina_..." he breathed and a shout of despair escaped her.

"NO!" she screamed, running to him and bringing his head on her knees, stroking every piece of him she could. "Oh please no..." she sobbed, "You're gonna be okay."

He smiled sadly and took her hand, his hold weak and she sobbed harder.

"We both know I won't."

"Oh no… Please don't leave me."

"I am … sorry..." he tried to speak. "I … I love … I love you, Regina."

"I love you too." her voice broke and she leant in, kissed him and tears were rolling down her cheeks freely but she couldn't care less.

He was dying.

Because of her.

"Daniel… Please don't leave me."

"You know I… I … I would do it … all… all over again… with … with you.." he was panting and she was panicking. "It … was all worth it." he swallowed dryly. "But… Regina… you have to… Promise me… you have to.. to love… Love again."

" _No!_ No!" she shook her head. "I won't have to because you will be fine." and then she broke, "I will never love again."

He smiled sadly and cupped her cheek, green eyes meeting brown.

"I pray to God that you will."

Her eyes widened and in one last smile she saw the light fading from his eyes, his hand falling from her cheek.

And Regina screamed.

And screamed.

* * *

_**Weeks later...** _

Robin felt like he was dead inside.

He had agreed to marry the Queen because he felt like nothing mattered anyway.

And this way…

This way he could have his revenge.

On Cora, on Zelena, on his father.

They had all destroyed his happiness.

We would avenge Marian at any costs…

If it was the last thing he did.

* * *

Regina had refused to leave her tent since the death of Daniel.

Her tent, not theirs.

Not anymore.

And it was all her fault.

They had buried him on the top of a hill, where he could be free forever.

She would never see him again.

Never.

And Regina couldn't accept that.

Not after everything they've been through.

Not after this bright future ahead of them.

"IT'S NOT FAIR!" she screamed.

She didn't know what todo because his death was all her fault.

Daniel had not wanted to go… She had convinced him.

She had killed him.

And she didn't know how to live with that.

* * *

**_Months later..._ **

Robin was at the top of the castle, on the murals.

Thinking about what his life had become…

He was losing who he was, wishing the death of a _girl_ and briefly, he wondered what his Marian would think of all of it.

But then he froze.

Robin refused to think about Marian.

It hurt way too much.

And she was gone.

She was gone because of his love for her, and her love for him.

She was gone because of Zelena and his father and Queen Cora who didn't give a damn about him while he had a good woman ready to love him for who he was and not what he meant.

Robin then took a decision.

What more could he lose?

His _life_?

He chuckled darkly at the thought.

And then climbed on the walls of the castle, ready to die or not.

Ready to leave his fate in the hands of the Universe.

And then…

Before he had time to realize what was happening.

He was falling.

…

Until he was not.

Robin's eyes widened when he realized he was actually _flying_.

"What the..."

"Hello, dearie."

And then appeared in front of him someone Robin could only describe as an _imp_ , covered in some kind of golden dust.

"Who are you? Why did you save me?"

The imp chuckled and then brought them both back on top of the castle.

"This isn't going to make you happy."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Death isn't the only option, Robin of Locksley."

"How do you know my name?"

The imp smiled.

"You wouldn't believe me."

The young man frowned.

"What do you want from me?"

"I want to help you."

Robin's eyes widened at that.

* * *

They were having a fight in the middle of the camp.

"YOU"RE DOING EVERYTHING IN YOUR POWER TO GET YOURSELF KILLED!" shouted Ruby and Regina glared at her.

"No, I am not." she tried to stay calm but her heart was beating way too fast.

"THEN WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT LAST JOB?"

She had no answer.

So she got defensive.

"STOP YELLING AT ME!"

And great, now she was angry too.

"YOU'RE PUTTING US ALL AT RISKS, REGINA!"

"STOP SAYING NONSENSE!"

"NO! I WILL NOT AND YOU KNOW WHY?"

"TELL ME"

"BECAUSE GETTING YOURSELF KILLED WON'T BRING HIM BACK, REGINA!"

A silence fall on the camp and Regina gasped, eyes widening and she could see the regret on her best friend's face.

"Oh God." Ruby's voice was trembling. "Regina, I am so sorry..."

She raised a hand, fighting with tears.

"Let's go to the tavern."

"Regina-"

"I need a drink." she only breathed and then escaped quickly enough to not have every one of her people see her losing it and crying her heart out.

Because what Regina didn't say was that there was something else troubling her.

And she didn't know what to do with that new piece of information.

She felt nauseous on the morning, she was tired and felt emotional about everything.

Plus, there was a swelling on her stomach that shouldn't be there…

 _And_ she could count.

She knew exactly how long Daniel had been gone and she remembered what they did on the morning just before leaving for that big operation that cost him his life.

There was but one explanation possible.

Regina was pregnant.

And the thought alone was terrifying her.

* * *

"You said you could help me," said stubbornly Robin as he was sat in a tavern with the imp. "But I do not know how. I'm beyond help. You're losing your time with me."

The imp – whose name was Rumple, sighed.

"You need love, Robin."

The man laughed out loud bitterly.

"I had love. And she is dead, and I suffered. I don't want to live that again."

A small silence.

"Everything is not lost."

"You're gonna help me find another soul mate?" smirked Robin but Rumple was very serious.

"I am the light one, of course I will."

"I don't believe this is possible. You're losing your time with me."

"I don't think so." he took a small purse, "This is imp smoke. And imp smoke doesn't lie. This will lead you to your soul mate."

Robin seemed to think about it, but he finally shrugged.

What could he have to lose?

He was already living half a life.

What was another disapointment to add to the list?

The imp smiled and threw some dust, before they both followed it to the door of another tavern.

They looked through the window on the door, to a woman covered in dust.

Robin's eyes widened, he couldn't see her face but she had dark long hair and on her arm… A tattoo.

A feather tattoo.

"The woman with the feather tattoo." smiled Rumple, "She is your soul mate. Your second chance at love and happiness." then before disappearing he added, "Go and get her."

Robin looked at the woman and was surprised by how much he actually wanted to come inside.

He opened the door, took a deep breath but then…

Then he remembered.

Marian.

The pain.

Zelena.

Cora.

His father.

More pain.

No.

No, he couldn't do that.

He couldn't live that.

Not again.

Never again.

So Robin did the only thing he could do at this point..

He threw one last glance at the woman who was supposed to be his soul mate and fled.

She would be better off without him anyway.

He only brought death to the people he loved.

* * *

Regina suddenly felt a chill through her body and she didn't understand why but she had to turn around, feeling like she was missing on something weirdly very important.

But the door was closing and no one was there.

"Regina, tell me what's wrong." a voice cut her thought and she turned back to her friend, staring at her fruit juice. " _Please._ "

And then she broke.

She needed to talk.

Desperately.

"I am pregnant." she whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks and her friend gasped. "Ruby, I am pregnant with Daniel's child and he is gone..." a sob escaped her and soon, Ruby's arm were around her shoulders, soothing.

"Oh Regina..."

"I don't know how to do this without him."

"We're here. We'll always be here. We've got your back."

And for the first time in months,

Regina didn't feel so alone.

* * *

Robin was in his room, waiting for Rumple to come back.

His mind was on this woman.

But he had made the right choice.

"You don't look happy." said a voice and he jumped, turned around to find the imp frowning. "You should look happy..."

"I didn't go."

Rumple sighed.

"It is not too late."

Robin got up, did his best to look bored and regal.

"Cora made me an offer I couldn't refuse."

"Which is?"

"She'll teach me magic. Then, I will be able to get my revenge not that she knows that, of course."

Rumple shook his head.

"This is not what will make you happy and you know it."

It touched something deep inside of him.

Like the older Robin.

But that Robin was gone, now.

"Stop acting like you know me!" screamed Robin, "You don't. All that I want is revenge for what they did to my Marian. Nothing else."

A long silence.

"You're making a mistake."

"I highly doubt so."

"This woman is as much your soul mate as you are hers. You are cursing her to a lifetime of unhappiness."

Something broke inside Robin,

"I highly doubt so." he said again, voice wavering but then he cleared his throat.

"Please, think about it."

"I have to ask you to leave."

"Robin..."

"Robin is dead." said Robin, eyes dark and cold, so very distant. "They killed him the night they killed Marian. Now… Long live the Evil King."

Rumple sighed, ready to leave.

"You'll regret that."

But Robin couldn't hear the truth in his warnings.

Because without this anger that was keeping alive, what would he be?

* * *

**-STORYBROOKE – DARK CURSE-**

  * _**Part 1 - Middle years of the curse.**_



Robin had really thought it would bring him happiness, to see them all struggling under this dark curse he had enacted.

( He had sacrificed everything to get his revenge, had taken the heart of his beloved mother to be able to do so.)

And at first it did.

At first, he had enjoyed seeing Zelena apart from her husband, Wale, struggling to be happy, to have a joy, to be alone like he had been for so long because of her…

At first he had enjoyed making everyone suffer, these people who hated him and had helped _her_.

At first, he had enjoyed this place where none of them could get their happy ending.

But soon…

Robin found out that this was just not quite enough.

* * *

Regina was a successful bartender and she was happy.

At least, she thought she was happy.

But it felt like something was always missing in her life, and she couldn't for the life of her understand what.

The only ray of sunshine was her son, Henry.

He was everything to her.

* * *

It was after seeing one of his secretary bring her son at the office that Robin knew what he was missing.

A child.

He had always wanted children.

He would have been a good father, he thought, with the right woman by sides.

Nothing like his father.

But what was troubling Robin now, was that he looked a lot more like his father than what he would have imagined.

He shook his head.

His father was dead.

He had made sure of that.

So after a lot of thoughts…

He decided to adopt.

And then weeks later a little boy with ten toes, ten fingers and a dimple smile to die for walked right into his life, stealing his heart right away and making him feel things he thought were lost to him forever.

"Hello there… Roland." he smiled at the boy who caught his finger with his little hands.

And maybe,

Just maybe it was warmth he felt entering his dark heart.

* * *

  * _**Last years of the dark curse.**_



Henry was 10 and was perfect in every way.

Regina was happy, even if something was still missing from her life and she knew what.

A partner.

Someone to be there for Henry, for her.

Someone to share her life with.

Her friends kept trying to make her meet someone, but she couldn't move on from Henry's father – Daniel, he had been taken from her in a horrible car accident, and she refused to be with anyone else.

She was broken.

* * *

Roland was 7 now, and Robin loved him with all of his heart.

He looked at him making his homework in the living room, and realized it had softened something in him to have a child of his own.

Had brought back a part of him he had thought gone forever…

Robin didn't know who he was anymore.

He was so lost and…

All of it just didn't feel right anymore.

The curse.

The revenge.

Everything he had based his life on so far.

"Are you alright, daddy?" asked a little voice and he got up, kissed his son's curls and whispered there,

"I promise I will become someone better for you, my son. Someone you will be porud to call your dad."

Roland didn't understand but smile, brown eyes full of trust and admiration.

"I love you, papa."

"And I love you."

Robin decided to make good on his promise to his son.

So,

He started to try fixing the happy endings of the people he had cursed.

He reunited Zelena with her husband ( Cora long dead, killed by Robin himself), reunited Snow White with her Prince Charming, Gepetto with his son…

And Robin had to admit…

It did feel kind of good.

It felt like Marian was finally living through all of this, like he could see her smiling at him, in that proud and tender way he used to love so much.

It was like after everything that he did to try and bring her back, this right there, was what came closer to keeping her alive.

And after such emotional days, he often wondered about what would have happened if he had walked into that tavern to meet the woman with the feather tattoo.

But then he wouldn't have Roland.

And he couldn't imagine a life without Roland.

Everything he was trying to become, he owed it to his son.

If Marian felt more alive than she had in the last decade, he owed it to his son.

If he was still alive, he owed it to his son.

Robin took a deep breath, seeing Cinderella running to her Prince.

Bloody Hell,

He needed a drink.

* * *

Robin came inside the bar he didn't even know existed before today.

Regina's.

What had caught his attention was the arrows underneath the name of the bar.

He loved arrows and what no one knew was that he was quite a good archer.

He and Marian had spent afternoon practicing together...

But that was off-topic.

And he refused to think about that.

Not now.

Robin came in, sighing deeply.

A woman was in front of him and all he could see was her back, and her dark hair.

But there was something about her…

He couldn't quite understand what, but she felt familiar.

She turned around and his heart stopped because facing him was the most beautiful brown eyes he had never seen, coupled with a smile to die for.

He lost his words as she talked.

"Hi, ." she smiled. "What can I gotcha?"

Robin swore his heart stopped in his chest.

But that didn't make any sense.

Regina smiled, her heart beating so fast in her chest, without any reasons.

Well, yes this man was handsome.

Blue eyes, dark sandy hair and the stubble on his cheek was only making more charming.

But a lot of handsome men came inside her bar, and yet this was the first one to catch her attention.

There was something emanating from him…

It wasn't something she could explain.

"A whiskey, please." he finally said and she groaned inwardly.

The _accent_.

She always had a thing for accent.

"Of course." she smiled, went behind the bar and he followed, sat in front of her. "I never saw you here, new in the neighborhood?"

He chuckled and smiled at her,

"Not really."

Shit.

The dimples now.

Shit shit shit shit shit.

But Robin didn't notice.

He was having his own private battle.

What was it in her that was incapacitated him so?

Robin had had his fair share of women, even here.

He knew he was not repulsive and had actually used that in his past more often than he liked to admit.

But there was something in her…

"Have we met somewhere before?" he asked, frowning and she chuckled.

God, he wanted to hear that more.

Which didn't make _any_ sense whatsoever.

"I doubt I'd ever forget meeting you." she winked and he smirked back.

Fire.

He liked that.

Robin was about to add something when a young boy walked to them, hugging the woman.

She smiled and kissed his head, leaving his drink for a few seconds.

"Henry." she breathed tenderly, "Manners."

The boy smiled,

"Sorry mom. Hi, Sir."

"Hi." smiled Robin.

"Mom, can I go with Ruby?"

"I'm almost done, sweetheart."

"Please?" he begged and Regina frowned playfully,

"What did she promise you, this time?"

"Nothing!"

But he was too quick to deny and Regina knew her best friend too well.

" _Henry Daniel Mills.._ "

He sighed.

"She said I could have fries."

Robin laughed and Regina's eyes were dawned to him once again.

Then she turned her attention to her son.

"Fine." she smiled, "But save me some." she tickled him and he nodded, kissed her cheek and left yelling at Ruby that mom had agreed.

Regina chuckled to herself and Robin tilted his head, studying her.

It suited her, this tender look on her face, this touch of a mother he could so clearly see in her.

But then he shook his head.

What the hell?

"Sorry about that." she said, resuming her drink.

"No trouble." he answered and then talked if only to stop his own mind for wandering to far, "I have a son, too."

"You have?"

He nodded.

"Roland, he is 7."

She smiled,

"Henry is 10, I can only understand."

"Is his father around?" he asked and her eyes widened.

"Nope. Daniel died before Henry was born."

The sadness in her eyes.

He knew it.

He felt it.

It was like her sadness called out his own.

It didn't make any sense.

He knew better than that.

And yet...

"I am sorry."

"You didn't know."

The next words were out of his mouth before he could even think about it.

"My fiancée died before we could have a child, too." Her eyes widened and his too.

WHAT THE HELL.

He never spoke about Marian.

And certainly not with strangers.

"I am so sorry." she breathed, brow eyes full of understanding but lacking the pity he thought he would find there. "So… Roland?"

"I adopted him."

"That's very brave."

Their eyes met for real, then and something happened.

Something strange.

Something _right_.

And no matter what, they couldn't seem to be able to let that thing go.

"I'm Regina." she said softly. "Regina Mills."

Robin smiled.

"Robin of Locksley."

"Nice meeting you."

And God her voice was killing him.

Like well-aged whiskey.

Regina finally laid his drink in front of him, and then Robin glimpsed something on her wrist.

And his heart stopped.

His blood froze.

No.

No

No no no no no no no

A feather tattoo.

On her wrist.

It couldn't be.

IT COULDN'T BE.

That path had been long lost for him.

He couldn't-

"Robin?" she asked, and he jumped before wide eyes looked at her.

He couldn't.

So he did the only thing he could think of.

He ran away.

And Regina was left following him with her eyes, confused as to why she wanted him to stay so much.

* * *

Robin couldn't think.

He couldn't.

He was so lost because this woman – Regina, was supposed to be his soul mate and she was everything he wanted her to be…

But he couldn't.

He couldn't fall in love again.

He wouldn't go down that road again.

He had made a promise to himself, a promise to Marian.

"Something wrong, dearie?" asked a voice and he jumped, he was in his office as Mayor and he frowned when he saw who was there.

And the imp...

He seemed way to confident.

Like this was funny.

Like... 

"You knew." he said to the light one.

"Knew what?" giggled the imp.

"You knew _she_ was there."

Rumple sighed.

"She is still your chance at love and happiness, Robin. It isn't too late."

No.

No he couldn't hear that.

"Leave."

"You felt it, didn't you?"

"Leave!"

Rumple smiled.

"You felt that bond..."

"Okay. If you won't leave, I will."

He needed air.

"You are meant to be together!" was the last thing he heard but no.

He couldn't.

And Robin knew she was dangerous…

Because he could feel how easy it would be, to fall for that dark-haired beauty who was already the only thing he could think about since the last time he had seen her.

* * *

Regina wasn't waiting for that handsome man to come back.

She. Was. Not.

Or perhaps…

Perhaps she was.

He was the only one who had caught her attention in decades and that meant something.

His eyes…

She felt like she was born to gaze into the blue of them.

And yes,

She knew how cheesy that sounded.

She just didn't care.

* * *

Robin tried not to go back.

He really did.

But…

But after reuniting Ariel and Eric, he decided to go.

To go and see her.

One last time.

One last time because he didn't believe in happy endings, not anymore.

Not even with her.

But when he came inside the bar, Regina was there and the bright smile she instantly gave him made his heart skipped a bit.

He smiled back.

(He was so fucked up, already.)

"You came back." she said softly, as he sat at the bar and she laid a whiskey a front of him ( that damn tattoo mocking him!) and he smiled, couldn't help the warmth in his heart and it scared the hell out of him but he couldn't walk away.

Not this time.

"I am sorry for the way I left, the other day."

She shrugged,

"Forget about it."

He raised an eyebrow, still smiling.

"You're not mad?"

"No." she shook her head and then she blushed and God, she was attractive. "Just glad you're back."

She turned around, ready to leave but he stopped her.

"Me too."

He saw the smile she was trying to stop as she walked to another customer.

* * *

  * _**1st month after their meeting-**_



Robin was playing a dangerous game.

He knew he was.

Because he was spending all of his free time with Regina, spending his afternoon at the bar with her until it was time to go fetch Roland at school.

And …

And he was not supposed to … to _feel_ things.

But for the life of him.

He couldn't walk away.

He had tried.

But had not managed to.

He couldn't walk away from Regina Mills.

Couldn't walk away from her smile, and her laugh, and that sweet and gentle soul of hers that had known much too much pain already.

Shit.

What was he doing?

* * *

Regina was happy.

Happier than she had been in a very long time.

And she knew why.

Knew why when each time the door opened she jumped and looked to see if it was _him_.

She had a giant crush on him…

Him and his unreadable blue eyes, his dimple that shown when she told something that made him smile and she loved that she seemed to be the only one to bring out a smile on his beautiful face.

"You're daydreaming." smirked Ruby and Regina blushed.

"Am not."

Ruby laughed.

"It's alright, Regina. It's actually good to see you like this."

"Like what?"

"Smitten." winked Ruby.

Regina wanted to deny it.

She really did.

But then she smiled.

"It's stupid." she murmured and Ruby frowned.

"Why?"

"I'm not even sure he likes me." she breathed and her friend scoffed.

" _Right_. Because he spends all of his time here only because of the whiskey."

Regina's heart warmed up.

Maybe.

Just maybe…

* * *

Robin came inside the bar, ready to tell her that whatever this was, it couldn't continue.

He couldn't love.

Even her.

He was beyond that.

He couldn't be loved.

It was too late for him.

So, he would let her go and go back to his life with his son.

It was already way more than what he deserved after everything he had done.

But then he came in and frowned when he didn't see her.

"Regina?" he called, coming in and he noticed the bar was empty and something filled his heart.

Fear.

If something had happened to her...

If somehow someone had learnt who he was and who she was to him...

God, he only brought destruction and death all around him, didn't he?

"Regina?!" he called again and only then did he notice a table put for two, a candle in the middle and he tilted his head.

"I just thought it was about time you and I had a proper date, don't you think?" came a voice and he jumped, turning around and then lost all coherent thought altogether.

She was there, wearing a red dress that left very little to imagination, brown eyes wide and trusting and…

And there was… his heart.

Beating _so_ fast.

"Regina..." he breathed and she walked closer to him, her perfume everywhere and why did he come already?

"Hi." she smiled and she took another step closer and she was close.

So close.

Too close.

It was making him way to honest to have her this close to him.

"I'm not good enough for you." he breathed and her eyes widened, before a small smile lit up her face and she cupped his cheeks. He closed his eyes, tried not to lean but he couldn't, tried to walk away but he couldn't either.

"I'll be the judge of that." she whispered and he opened the eyes, blue locked onto brown.

"I'm not an easy man."

"I know." she smiled, stroking his cheeks. "I've always liked a bit of a challenge..." there was this spark in her eyes.

And then he couldn't take it anymore, his arms found their way around her waist and he brought her so close to him, heart beating so fast in his chest and she gasped, breathed a bit faster.

"You don't know who I am." he breathed, warning her. "The things I've done..."

"I don't care."

Her eyes got lost on his lips.

"I am bad news, Regina." he said honestly because she deserved the truth.

Once again, she leant in and he was losing his resolve.

"I don't care." she said again. "I want this."

And God, he wanted this too.

Her.

So much.

But was it wise?

" _Regina_..." he tried one last time but she brought him to her, leaving almost no room between them.

"Tell me you don't want this, Robin. Tell me and I'll let you go."

He swallowed.

Looked at her; this beautiful, kind and stubborn woman he had done nothing to deserve.

And he made up his mind,

"Fuck it all." he breathed before crashing his mouth on hers.

She gasped but then was kissing back as passionately, and he was touching every part of her he could get, she was clutching at him like he would go.

This was perfect.

This was so perfect.

And if he had not been so busy enjoying their kiss, _maybe_ that would have been enough to scare off Robin.

But she was all he could think about at the moment.

* * *

  * _**2nd month after their meeting-**_



Regina was smiling, thinking about her relationship with Robin.

It was perfect.

Of course she could feel he was holding things back from her, but she didn't care.

Not for now, at least.

She knew he was a complicated man, but she was a patient and stubborn woman.

He'll open up to her, eventually.

And for now, the way he kissed her and looked at her like she was the only thing he saw, the way he held her against him after they made love, like he was afraid she would disappear…

That was enough.

He might not have been ready to admit it, but he felt the way she did.

And for now, it was enough for her.

She could wait.

Right at this moment, the door opened and she knew it was him before she even saw him.

Regina turned around and he was there, walking to her in that confident walk of his, but then looking so shy as he hold her a beautiful bunch of flowers.

She loved that about him, this vulnerable part he only showed _her_.

It made her feel special.

The brunette walked to him, smiling and she took the flowers.

"They are beautiful, Robin." she smiled and he leant in, took her breath away with a tender kiss.

"Beautiful flowers for a beautiful lady." he smirked and she chuckled,

"That was so cheesy."

He laughed and God, she loved that she was the only one able to draw such sounds from him.

His hands found their way to her waist and she went willingly into his arms,

"Too much?" he teased, biting his bottom lip and no, that wasn't right she was supposed to do that for him.

So she leant in and did just that and he groaned, his hold on her stronger as she breathed against his lips,

"Not nearly enough, actually."

And then he kissed her again.

* * *

  * _**3rd month after their meeting-**_



Robin didn't want to think about what he was doing.

He didn't want to dwell on the fact that this was doomed to fail.

He was the Evil King.

He didn't deserve a happy ending.

So, he would enjoy the happiness in his life while it lasted…

Would enjoy his time with his wonderful son, his time with his beautiful Regina (because who was he kidding? She was his and he was hers, her tattoo was proof enough of that) and be ready for it all to fall apart.

But for now.

For now he refused to think about it.

* * *

  * _**4th month after their meeting-**_



Robin walked into the bar, thinking of asking Regina to meet Roland.

Yes, it was a big step.

But…

He had thought a lot about it and he wanted her to meet his son.

Plus, he remembered a talk he had on the morning with his beloved son.

" _You look happy, daddy." said Roland and that made Robin froze._

" _What?"_

_The boy shrugged happily,_

" _You smile all the time, and you laugh, and… I don't know. But you are happy."_

_Robin froze._

_Because it was true._

_He_ was _happy._

_Happier than he ever thought he would be…_

" _Is it because of a woman?" asked Roland and Robin chocked on his tea._

" _What?"_

_Roland chuckled._

" _Don't look so afraid, daddy."_

_Robin smiled tenderly,_

" _I am not._ _" and then, "Yes, it is."_

_Roland beamed._

" _What's her name?"_

" _Regina."_

" _Can I meet her?"_

" _Roland..."_

" _Please?"_

_Robin took a deep breath._

" _You want to?" The boy nodded with enthusiasm and ran to his father, jumping on his lap, brown eyes so happy suddenly._

" _She makes you happy and that makes me happy."_

_Robin's heart warmed and he hugged his son tightly against his chest._

" _You'll always be my priority, I hope you know that."_

" _I know, daddy." chuckled Roland as if he had never doubted it._

So here he was, walking into the bar and ready to ask Regina to meet his son and God, he was nervous.

But …

At the same time he wasn't.

Which was very confusing.

But he had long since done trying to understand how he felt about it all.

So he took a deep breath but then froze as his heart stopped in his chest.

Because yes, his Regina was there.

But she wasn't quite alone.

She was leaning over the bar, talking to some man that Robin recognized immediately.

Graham Hunter.

The bloody Sheriff.

He clenched his teeth as he saw them both looking quite cosy together and she was smiling that smile he had come to think was his, chuckling and Graham was touching her hand…

That was quite enough.

He had been stupid.

So stupid.

Of course it couldn't last.

Of course.

Who had he been kidding?

Robin turned around, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

He should have known.

Should have known after a couple of days ignoring her texts, and calls and ignoring _her_ she would find a way to come to him.

Stubborn woman.

But she had been flirting with Graham and that had hurt him more than he thought it could.

Because despite each of his instincts, Robin had wanted to open up to her.

For the first time in forever.

But she had messed it all up.

She didn't want him.

Was he merely a game to her?

"Are you done ignoring me?" said a voice and he jumped, then frowned when he saw she looked mad.

And why on Earth was she mad?

He was mad.

And he had reasons to.

So he got up and took his most regal mask.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Cut the crap, Robin!" she said, walking to him and he held her gaze, her eyes shooting glare at him. "You're avoiding me."

He took a deep breath, trying to keep his temper at bay.

"I am sorry," he said politely. "But you didn't seem to miss me the last time I saw you."

She blushed at that and good, because she had hurt him.

Regina sighed deeply.

"Can you at least let me explain?"

"There is nothing to explain."

"Please, Robin."

He turned around, closing his eyes before turning back to her.

"I think we both made a mistake." her eyes widened and she shook her head,

"You can't mean that." her voice broke.

He tried not to break.

"But I do."

"Robin..." she breathed, walking to him and cupping his cheeks, brown eyes locked onto blue. He tried to leave but his body wouldn't listen. "Graham means _nothing_ to me."

"Please, leave."

"No." she shook her head and he was losing it. He was losing his battle to stay distant when she was so close to him, he couldn't do it.

"I don't know what games you're playing, but I don't need to be saved." he breathed and her eyes widened.

"No. Perhaps not." she admitted, stroking his cheek tenderly. "But _I_ needed to be saved when you found me."

A silence.

"Regina..."

He could feel it.

She was winning whatever they were doing.

"You have to know that Graham means _nothing_ to me." she breathed and he wanted to believe her, sighed again. "He was only this close to me because I've known him forever, that's all." he still hadn't talked and she added, so very unsure suddenly. "Robin, you have to know that I..." she swallowed and shook her head. "You have to know that there is only _you_ for me."

And that did it.

The sincerity in her voice and heart?

It had his heart roaring with something that felt a lot like hope.

And there was only one thing Robin could do to stop over thinking it…

He kissed her.

Again.

And again.

When they receded, breathless, he leant his forehead on hers.

And then his treacherous heart talked before his brain could stop it. 

"I feel the same." he breathed quietly, and she smiled brightly.

"I know." she admitted and he chuckled, "But it is good to hear it."

Robin took a deep breath,

"Would you meet my son?" he blurted out and when her eyes widened, he cursed himself. "Sorry, this was blunt and-"

But she kissed him again.

"Of course, I will." she murmured, so touched suddenly and she had never looked more beautiful to him.

* * *

  * _**5th month after their meeting-**_



Regina wouldn't lie, she had been _terrified_ at the idea of meeting Roland.

Because it was clear that it was Robin's most important person in the whole world and she rather not think about what would happen if he didn't like her…

"Everything will be alright, mom." smiled Henry.

She was taking him too, to have a proper meeting with Robin.

"I know, sweetheart."

"You really like him, huh?" smirked her son,

"I do."

"Then everything will work out. I promise."

She kissed his cheek and rang at the door.

Robin opened and the bright smile he gave them was everything.

She had noticed he was smiling a lot more lately, he was less reserved and he touched her more in public and-

And now was not the time to think about the progress in their relationship.

"Hi, Robin." she smiled and he smiled back, leant in to kiss her cheek gently and she melted at that. And then melted even more when he held his hand to Henry,

"I am glad to properly meet you." he smiled and Henry smiled back, before he did something that surprised them both and hugged him right away.

"Thank you for making my mom happy."

Robin's eyes were as wide as they could get, but he hugged him back.

"It's my pleasure."

And if a tear escaped Regina's eyes?

Well, who could blame her?

They finally came inside and a boy walked shyly to her, dark brown eyes and brown curls falling on his forehead.

He was so cute.

"Roland, this is Regina. Regina, this is my son, Roland."

She smiled and he smiled back, walking to her and she knelt to be at his sides.

"I am glad to finally meet you, Roland. Your father speaks about you all the time."

Roland beamed at that and chuckled happily.

"He speaks about you all the time, too!"

She laughed and saw Robin blushed slightly before her attention was back to the boy, studying her.

"You're pretty." he said and she smiled,

"And _you_ look like your daddy."

And that had the brightest smile of all lit up the little boy's face.

Robin had told her Roland knew he had been adopted, but saw resemblances with Robin anywhere he could.

And actually he did look like his father…

Same dimples, same mannerism..

It was all a mini Robin.

Robin felt something inside of him..

He'd rather not name it.

But he knew what it was.

* * *

  * _**6th month after their meeting-**_



Now they spent all of their week-ends together, with both of their sons.

And all of this…

It was starting to look a lot like a _family._

And having a family was a dream Robin thought would be lost for him forever...

"Robin?" said a voice and that made him leave his thoughts, Regina studying him in that way of hers. "What is it?" she breathed, moving on his lap and his hands found her waist.

"Nothing." he breathed, nuzzling her nose with his. "I just never thought I'd have this."

She smiled, eyes shining with tears.

"Me neither." she breathed.

Their sons were safely asleep in Roland's room and there were only the two of them left to enjoy each other.

He needed her to know.

Tonight especially he couldn't stay silent.

"Regina." he breathed cupping her cheek, "You make me so happy..."

She smiled, this smile he was mad about.

"You too." she took a deep breath, "Robin, I-"

But no.

He wasn't ready to hear that.

So Robin kissed her, stealing her breath away, and with it the words he had no doubt she was about to say.

* * *

  * **7th month after their meeting-  
**



He was in his office, thinking once again about Regina when someone came into his office.

He looked up and saw Rumple, looking quite happy and he knew why.

"Rumor Has it you're quite happy with our town bartender."

"Leave it, Rumple."

"She's the woman with the feather tattoo, isn't she?"

Robin took a deep breath.

"Yes."

A silence.

"I am happy for you, you know."

Another silence and then Robin said the thing that was eating him alive.

"It won't last."

Rumple's eyes widened.

"You don't love her?"

Robin's heart stopped.

"That's not the issue."

Because he did.

He did feel… _that_ for her.

"Then I don't understand."

"I am the Evil King. I can't be loved."

The Light One sighed and got up,

"You have to forgive yourself at one point if you want to move on in this life, Robin."

"I am the Evil King." he said again, "And villains don't deserve happy endings."

Rumple sighed again.

"Funny thing is, it's been a while since I've seen you do something evil, isn't it?"

He froze.

"It doesn't change a thing. They are all here because of me, they suffered because of me."

"Perhaps. But you've changed."

Robin looked down,

"It's too late."

Rumple left,

"You'd be surprised by the power of true love, Robin."

* * *

  * _**8th month after their meeting-**_



Robin was happy, happier than he ever thought he would be again.

So of course it couldn't last.

"I love you." she said, brown eyes so full of love and trust.

No.

No he couldn't do that.

He loved her so much (there was no point in denying it any longer).

But he was Evil…

He couldn't be loved.

And that damn tattoo!

No.

"I am sorry." he breathed, leaving before he broke but not before he saw the rejection on her beautiful face.

* * *

  * _**9th month after their meeting-**_



He came to her.

Of course he did.

Because he was a weak man in love and he couldn't picture his life without her in it.

How pitiful was that?

But then he walked inside the bar and she looked so very hurt, eyes red and puffy.

He had done that to her.

And with everything that he had done, Robin had a long list of regrets…

Yet making Regina Mills cry was one of his biggest ones so far.

So he walked to her and her eyes widened, something like hope flashing in her eyes.

"Robin?" she breathed before hesitantly walking to him.

"Could we talk somewhere in private?" he asked and she nodded, asked her colleague to take over and led him to her office.

"Robin-"

But she had not time to speak because he couldn't take it anymore and he walked to her, engulfing her in a big hug that had her sighing in relief.

"I thought I'd lost you." she breathed and he hugged her closer to him.

"I am sorry."

" _I_ am sorry." she receded, and he wiped the tears rolling down her cheeks. "I shouldn't have told you-"

"That's not the problem, my love." he breathed and her eyes widened both at what he said and the endearment.

It was the first time he allowed himself to call her that.

Because he knew it would also be the last.

"What?" she breathed.

"I…" he shook his head. "I feel very much the same about you."

A weak smile lit up her face, and she was looking at him like it was the last time.

His heart was hammering in his chest.

He had to tell her.

Everything.

It was the time.

"Regina," he started. "I am incredibly afraid of losing you."

"You won't-"

"Once I will have told you what I have to, I will lose you. And it hurts even thinking about it, because you will leave me and I am not sure I can live without you anymore..."

Her eyes widened.

"You won't lose me. That's a stupid thing to say, Robin."

Robin leant in and kissed her, tender and soft.

One last kiss.

"I will tell you _everything_." her eyes widened but she let him talk and he brought them to the small couch, took her hand in his and squeezed it tightly. She sat close to him and he relished in her presence because he knew she would leave, and he couldn't blame her. "Regina, I..." he didn't even know where to begin. "I've been in love, before."

"Marian?" she asked.

He nodded.

"Yes, I told you she died before we had a chance to get married. Well, I was promised to the Queen of my realm and when I chose to escape to be with my Marian instead, my father learnt about it and came to see us."

"A Queen?" she frowned.

He chuckled bitterly.

"You will think me mad, but I need you to open your mind okay? And I need you to listen to me until the end."

She nodded.

"Okay." he took a deep breath. "My father came to see us the night we were supposed to escape together, turns out the daughter of the Queen had told him everything." he looked down, the memory still as hurtful as it was decades ago. "He killed her, Regina." she gasped in horror.

"Marian?"

He nodded, biting his lip to stop the tears.

"Right in front of me."

"Oh Robin..."

"He took out her heart and crushed it. In one second she was dead, our future together gone and I was all alone."

Regina didn't understand everything but she could see he was in pain and she hated that.

"Oh, I am so sorry..."

"I think I've lost myself, after that." he looked up, blue eyes locking onto brown. "I let my grief consumes me. I was so very devastated and so very angry… They had taken from the only person that mattered, the only one I loved. The only thing I needed to be happy. Marian made me a good man and without her… Well she took it all with her. "

She swallowed.

"What did you do?"

"Terrible things." he only said and she shivered.

"What kind of things?"

But she knew.

She could see it in his eyes.

And she remembered what he had said to her the first time they kissed.

He had warned her.

She had just refused to listen...

"I promised to destroy anyone's happy endings. And I did." A tear escaped her eyes and she let go of his hands slowly. "I've killed my father for what he did. I've killed the Queen, too."

"Robin-"

"I've killed a lot of people, Regina."

"Oh my God..." she breathed and now she receded from him because it was too much.

"And I've cast a curse, a curse so dark it took all of us out of the Enchanted Forest and brought us here, where happy endings don't exist."

Her eyes widened.

He was becoming crazy.

"What the..."

"You don't remember it because this was also a memory curse. None of you remember except for me. This was my better revenge and in order to achieve it, I had to kill the person I loved the most." he looked down, "I killed my beloved mother. That's how dark I was, Regina."

"You're insane." she breathed, horrified, and that hurt more than he would have expected.

"Regina, please listen to me. Everything changed when I met you..."

" _Leave._ " she breathed, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I know how it sounds, I know I don't deserve you but I'm trying to change and what we have, it means every-"

"LEAVE!" she shouted this time and he jumped, looked so helpless but only smiled sadly.

"Okay."

And Robin left, his heart broken yet again.

He shouldn't have tried.

He was the Evil King.

And Villains didn't get happy endings.

* * *

_Weeks_ passed.

Robin was trying to make everything right in Storybrooke ( for Roland, for Regina – even if she didn't want him anymore, for Henry) and he was also trying to find a way to break his own curse.

He still had zero news from Regina.

But he never pushed.

He loved her way to much for that.

* * *

Regina was so lost.

She didn't know what to believe.

A kingdom full of magic and royalty?

A dark curse?

Robin was mad.

He was totally mad and even if what he said was true…

Then he was a monster.

How could she love a monster?

Regina buried her face into her hands.

Because she did.

Oh God, she did.

He wasn't a monster.

At least not anymore.

He was kind, funny and generous and bold in his own way…

He loved his son so much, had been so kind to Henry, had loved her so well-

"What is it, Regina." came a voice and she looked up, found Ruby looking at her, worried. She had told her everything and had then asked never to speak about Robin again. Ruby sighed. "It's Robin, isn't it."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Look, I know you don't want to hear that, but-"

"Ruby, stop-"

" _But_ even if what he said is true, even if Robin is the man he told you he was." their eyes locked, "He makes you happier than I have seen you in _decades_ , Regina." She looked down and her friends kept talking, "And you know what I think? I think everyone has darkness inside. _Everyone._ You forget easily in what state you were after Daniel died..." Regina froze. "You were ready to lose yourself to your grief, and you could have easily fall down that dark path too, if you hadn't had friends and hadn't been expected Henry." She sighed again and squeezed her shoulder, "I'll leave you to think about it."

Regina's heart stopped and a tear escaped her eyes.

Oh God.

She was right.

Wasn't she?

Could she have lost herself after Daniel's death if not for her friends and Henry?

Regina thought about it for a minute.

Yes, 

Yes she could have.

Had things been different, she could have been the Evil Queen.

She was quite sure of it.

But was it enough to forgive Robin?

* * *

Robin was desperate and quite frankly losing patience.

For Fuck's sake.

Was his curse _unbreakable_?

Was he that talented?

He was still searching in one of his book when someone knocked softly at his door.

Who the hell was that…

The man sighed and went opening the door, and then his heart stopped in his chest before beating way too fast.

"Regina..." he breathed and she smiled, unsure.

"Can we talk?"

He tried to tear his eyes from her, but he couldn't.

He had missed her.

So much.

"Of course." he said and let her in.

Robin and Regina walked to the living room and just when he had gathered enough courage to ask her if she wanted something to drink, she turned around and there was something in her eyes that took his breath away.

"Is it the whole truth?" she asked suddenly and he froze.

"What?"

"What you said to me. Is it true?"

He clenched his teeth.

"It is."

"Nothing else?"

"How so?"

"You're not hiding other things from me?"

"Of course not!" he exclaimed and her heart warmed at the indignation in his eyes.

"And what we have..." her voice broke, "Was it real?"

Robin couldn't take it anymore, he took her hand and laid it on his beating heart.

"It was. Oh God, Regina of course it was. My feelings for you were- _are_ real."

She could feel herself tear up, and Robin didn't dare believe.

"And… And you can promise me right now that no matter what _… evil_ you did, it's over for good?"

He nodded, squeezing her hand against his chest.

"I have done so many terrible things, Regina..." he swallowed. "But I really am trying to make it right. I… I am trying to bring back everyone's happy endings! I am really trying to be someone that Roland deserves, that you and Henry deserve..."

Regina let out a deep breath she didn't know she had been holding, her heart warming at his words.

"Oh Robin." she breathed before hugging him and she buried her face in his neck, felt his arms around her squeezing her so tightly. She receded and cupped his cheeks, could feel he looked like he couldn't believe it. "I don't care who you were… I only care who you are now."

"Regina..." he tried.

But no.

Not this time.

"You're not a villain anymore. You're _not._ " she said when he scoffed lightly, and then their eyes locked. "You never were. Not to me. Never to me." A tear rolled down his cheek and she stopped it with a kiss.

"You deserve someone better than me..." he whispered the admission that was breaking his heart and she shook her head violently.

"I don't care. Robin, I only want to be with you."

"You don't" he tried but she cut him.

"I love you."

Robin's heart was beating so fast in his chest.

She loved him.

Could he do that?

Could he take his chance and finally be happy?

He took a deep breath because that was the tavern all over again.

But this time…

This time he wouldn't run away.

So he leant in;

"I love you, too _._ " he whispered from the bottom of his heart,

And then he kissed her.

A gulf of air went through them both and they receded, breathless.

Regina's eyes were wide and Robin couldn't believe it.

"The curse..." he breathed.

The curse was broken.

Robin had no idea how it was possible!

(He knew. Of course he did. An act of true love.. How had he not thought of that earlier? This was the answer to almost every curses.)

They both froze and Robin half expected Regina to run away from him again, but she only smirked and crashed her lips on his even harder.

"I hope you have nothing against outlaws..." she teased against his lips and he laughed, brought her even closer to him.

"I wouldn't have you any other way, my little _thief_."

She laughed and put her arms around his neck, kissing him again and again.

* * *

The following days had not been easy, to say the least…

Everyone remembered what Robin did to them, and they tried to make him pay.

Walked to his mansion and asked for him to get judged and punished.

They wanted revenge.

They wanted him to suffer the way he had made them suffer.

At first he had wanted to go, afraid they would come after Roland, or Henry and Regina that were now living with them.

He couldn't risk that.

But his love had shouted at him that he was a fool if he thought she was letting go of him after all that they did to be together.

So they went out together.

He had tried to apologize, to say he wasn't after revenge anymore and that he only wanted to live happy with the woman he loved and their sons.

Some people didn't take it well.

But Regina was by his side, fierce and protective his little outlaw, asking everyone to remember that yes, he did evil things to them all, but he also brought back a lot of their happy endings _before_ the curse ended and that had to mean something.

She told them she loved him, and that if they wanted to go to him, they would have to go through _her_.

Her and her merry women, of course.

And she wouldn't go down without a fight, she had said holding out her bow in warning.

Her eyes were dark and she had never been more beautiful to him that right now.

He loved her so much.

The mob had decided to test him, to see if he really meant it.

Regina had been outraged but he had agreed.

Eventually, days passed and weeks passed and months passed and people were forced to see he was indeed trying to change.

He knew he would always have to prove himself to them,

But it was enough for now.

He only needed Regina, and their boys.

Nothing more.

 _They_ were his happy ending.

Speaking of which, he had also a very honest conversation with Zelena.

She had apologized for what she did as a child, he had apologized for what he did to her, had admitted his anger was misplaced.

They weren't quite friendly but…

Who knew.

Maybe one day.

* * *

Robin and Regina were enjoying a picnic in front of his fireplace, sipping some red wine and he couldn't tear his eyes off her.

Their children were asleep upstairs and life was perfect.

It had been well over a year now that they were together and there was still _something_ he was holding from her…

"You're staring." she smirked and he chuckled, put a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Maybe I am."

Regina almost purred as she snuggled closer to him, and he cupped her cheeks eyes studying her.

"What is it?"

"I just love you so much."

And it was still very new, this way he had to be able to express his feelings so freely but the smile it always earned him in return was worth it.

"I love you too, Robin."

He leant in, savoring the taste of her lips.

"You know that I can feel when you're not telling me something..." she breathed and he sighed.

"I guess you're right."

They receded and she cupped his cheek.

"What is It, Robin?"

"Okay..." he took a deep breath. "Long ago, you know I didn't believe in love or happy endings."

"After Marian?"

"Yes. Her death was my fault."

"Robin.."

"She died because she loved me."

Regina stroked his cheek, brown eyes so understanding it hurt.

"You know I understand. Daniel died because of me, too."

He nodded and they were so alike, sharing the same pain over their first love.

"There was something about me I never told you."

She frowned slightly.

"How so?"

"One night, I… I fell over a mural." her eyes widened in horror.

"What?"

"But someone saved me. The Light One." she was listening to him and that gave me the courage to continue, "He told me he could lead me to my soulmate, the woman I was destined to be with."

Her eyes widened.

"How?"

"Imp smoke." he shrugged.

"Imp smoke never lies..." she recited and he nodded.

"Exactly."

"Did he?"

"He did." he could see her worried stare and smiled, took her hand and kissed it tenderly while his eyes never left hers. "He brought me to this tavern, to this woman he said I was meant to be with..."

"Who was she?"

"I never saw her face." he smiled and then his fingers found the ink of her tattoo and he smiled again. "But I did see her tattoo."

Tears were shining in her eyes as her eyes fell to her tatoo then back to his own eyes.

"It was _me_?"

He nodded, biting his bottom lip.

"Yes."

Regina chuckled happily and then took his breath away by kissing him passionately.

"Well, my love." she said breathless, "Maybe everything works out when it's supposed to..." she climbed on his lap and he brought his lips to her once again, before she murmured there, brown eyes locked onto blue in the most passionate embrace. "Maybe it's all about timing."


	3. My worst mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - Regina and Robin are together for a year, Regina was very in love with her old boyfriend (anyone but Graham) who went away to New York and broke all between them, Regina, after some time met Robin and allowed to fall in love again but for their surprise, her former love returned and Regina was very confused, she believed she still loved him and broke everything with Robin, who suffered a lot, after a few months Regina realized that she had made a terrible mistake and that she could lose Robin for forever because he was starting to fall in love with someone else

  * **July, 2011.**



Jefferson had asked her to come and meet him on their special spot on the bridge and she was feeling anxious about it.

Anxious because she was well aware he had been offered that great job he had always wanted back in New York and she knew he wanted her to follow him, but she was scared.

Because him asking her to move in with him would make it all more real…

But then she stopped thinking because she spotted him and she couldn't help the smile that lit up her face.

She didn't know why she had been worried anymore.

It was Jefferson.

And she was Regina.

It didn't have to make sense to make sense.

They had met their second year of high school and had been together even since.

They were now ending their second year at University so they had been together four years and Regina really believed her was the one.

"Hi." she smiled when he was close enough and walked to kiss him but he stopped her, and something in his eyes made her freeze.

He looked heartbroken.

Why would he look heartbroken?

She froze.

This couldn't be good.

"Regina..." his voice broke.

"Jeff?"

He swallowed.

"You know I love you, Regina."

She frowned.

"And you know I love you." then she added, "But I don't think I'll enjoy where this is heading."

He looked tortured.

"I can't ask you to give up your entire life for me." he blurted out out of nowhere and her eyes widened. "Your life is here, in Storybrooke."

"What do you mean?"

"I just can't. It would be unfair of me. You deserve so much better than giving up on your dreams for a man like me."

"Jefferson-"

"You belong here."

"I belong with you!"

He seemed hurt at that.

"I thought so, too..." his voice broke. But then he took a deep breath. "I am so sorry, Regina. It is absolutely killing me but I'm doing it for you, because I love you and you deserve better than following my dreams and not yours."

And now she was angry.

"I deserve better than a man telling me what I deserve!"

He looked at her with pure affection.

"True, but-"

"I am a grown woman, Graham. I can decide what is good or not good for me."

He sighed.

"I don't want you to resent me for that move."

"What?"

"My decision is final, Regina."

"But let's talk about it-"

"I can't tell you what to do, but neither can you, my love."

She was speechless.

He walked to her and kissed her forehead tenderly.

"Goodbye." he breathed and then, he was gone.

As if nothing happened.

As if he had not broken her heart.

As If it had all been nothing but a dream.

She collapsed on the ground.

* * *

  * **July, 2012.**



One year later after that day at the bridge…

And Regina was still utterly devastated.

She still felt as if her life had lost its major pillar.

And what was she supposed to do now that she had lost Jefferson for good?

Because she did try to get him back.

She had called, tried to reach him by any means…

Nothing had worked.

She was on her own.

* * *

  * **August, 2012.**



"Come on, Regina!" tried to cheer her up Emma, one of her best friends. "Live a little! This is your twenties! It only happens once."

"I am perfectly happy with my life."

The blond snorted at that.

"Obviously." Regina glared at her, and she hurried to say. "For all you know, you will find someone for you this year at University and-"

"Please, Emma." she cut her. "This is not what I want to hear."

"But this is what you _need_ to hear."

"Please."

"Regina-"

"No, you know I was done dating and falling in love the day Jefferson left me." A silence. "It's not worth it. The pain is not worth it."

Emma sighed and then…

"One day Regina, you're gonna find a man who will make you realize how wrong you are."

(But Regina never believed her when she said stuff like that.)

* * *

  * **September, 2012.**



It was her first day back at Colllege and she wanted to talk to no one.

She wanted to listen to her classes and then go home.

That was why she was sat on the very last row and glaring at anyone who seemed like they wanted to talk to her or even sit next to her.

And it worked.

The class started and she was on her own ( she had learnt to appreciate her loneliness) but then something disturbed her thoughts…

More like _someone._

"Can I sit here?" asked a voice and she was ready to tell him to go to hell, when her eyes met two of the bluest eyes she had never seen and her throat went dry. "Can I?" he asked again and _God,_ that accent.

So she only nodded and he smiled a dimple smile that had her eyes widened even more.

(Damn it.)

And who the hell was that guy?

"Robin Locklsey." he breathed, holding her his hand. "I am sorry to disturb you, I'm still new to this town and I didn't want to have to sit at the front row." She took his hand, smiling softly and then added,

"It's alright."

And found out that she actually meant it.

* * *

  * **October, 2012.**



She and Robin were inseparable.

Her friends were teasing her mercilessly about it, but she stood to her version : they were just friends.

They were.

Even if…

Even if she would be a fool not to notice the way Robin smiled at her.

The way his blue eyes always seemed to linger on her a bit more than they should.

How he was in a sudden bad mood when she talked to another man.

But it wasn't just him.

She'd be a fool to ignore how she reacted to him as well.

How her heart skipped a beat when he smiled at her, or talked to her, or looked at her.

How she had trouble focusing when he was sitting next to her.

(But she didn't want to think about that too much.)

* * *

  * **November, 2012.**



They were at Robin's when suddenly, out of the blue, he asked her something that had her eyes widened…

"Why are you so guarded, Regina?" she froze and intense blue eyes met brown. "Why do you look so hurt all the time?"

"What do you mean?"

He shrugged.

"I think you know fully well what I mean."

Her heart stopped at his words and she looked down.

Robin took her hand right away and squeezed it so that she looked up and their eyes met again.

It felt right, her hand in his.

"If you don't want to talk about it, that's fine Regina." she smiled softly. "I don't want you to think that I'm forcing you."

The brunette smiled tenderly, that was exactly the reason why she decided to tell him everything…

She never had.

Not so fast.

Not to anyone.

But she felt like she could trust him and something was pushing her towards him.

She couldn't quite put her finger on what.

She took a deep breath.

"I was in love, once." she started and he was studying her, curious. "But… He broke my heart. We were together 4 years, I really thought he was the one. I thought we would move in together, marry, have children and a dog." she chuckled sadly.

"What happened?" he asked softly and she chuckled bitterly.

"He got a job in New York, I was ready to move in with him and give up my life here. He didn't want me to. Said he couldn't ask that of me and broke up with me just like that on the bridge whe had met. I have been heartbroken ever since. And even if one day I fall in love, it could never be like the way I love Jefferson. He'll always be the love of my life." Her voice broke. 

A silence.

And then he squeezed her hand again and only then did she notice he had not let it go during her speech.

"You've been through quite some terrible heartache, Regina." she smiled sadly and he added, "I am so sorry."

"What for?" she raised an eyebrow.

He tilted his head and then put back a strand of hair behind her ear.

His hand brushed her skin and she felt her heart speed up.

"I wish I could have been there to spare you all that heartache."

Her heart melted at that.

Literally.

And she was already troubled by the feeling of his skin on hers.

"I wish I had met someone like you, first." she admitted and saw his eyes were shining, making them even bluer.

(Was that even possible?!)

He leant in slowly and her heart started beating faster.

This was dangerous.

Too dangerous.

She wasn't ready for that.

So she cleared her throat and receded, and Robin's eyes widened right away.

"I am so sorry." he breathed and she smiled nervously.

"Nothing to be sorry about." Regina waved like it was nothing.

She saw him frown slightly and open the mouth, she prayed he wouldn't say something stupid…

But then he changed his mind and closed his mouth.

* * *

  * **December, 2012.**



He was pretty mad and she knew it.

Could see it in the frown on his face, the tension on his jaw and the way his hands were buried in the pockets of his coat.

He emanated tension.

But at the moment, Regina was quite drunk.

And she decided she didn't care he was mad at her.

So she reached out to him while he walked her back to her place after one party on the campus, and she laced her arm through his, felt him tense under her.

"What is it?" she slurred and he sighed.

"You really don't know?" he asked, still tense and she froze before looking up but he looked so mad, she was puzzled.

"I really don't."

Robin scoffed and then receded from her and she stumbled slightly before finding her balance again, her heard turning and turning.

Could the world stop spinning for a minute?

She had a crisis to handle, there.

"Why didn't you ask _Graham_ to walk you back?" he asked, glaring at her and she felt uncomfortable in front of the intensity in his eyes.

Ah.

Graham.

Right.

Graham was the man she had spent the night flirting with.

But he didn't mean anything.

Anything at all.

Graham was not Robin.

Graham was...

A distraction.

To prevent her from feeling what she was feeling since that almost kiss.

That was all that Graham was.

Not that she would ever admit that to Robin.

She was drunk and Graham had been there, saying nice things to her and yes, she had enjoyed his attention but for the love of God, he didn't touch her and she didn't touch him.

And she knew fully well why she had not asked Graham to walk her home…

And she was just drunk enough to admit _that_ part to the man in front of her.

"Because Graham is not you, Robin." she breathed and Robin's eyes widened, before he let out a tired sigh.

"And what am I to you, Regina?" she froze and a small silence settled before he found the courage to admit. "What are we to each other, then?" she swallowed. "I can't see you with another man and you don't like me talking to another woman. Where do that leave us?"

She froze.

He was refering to some days ago, when she had seen him _giggling_ for an hour with a girl of their class in the Uni cafe and she had been so very mad. Had refused to talk to him for hours. He had accused her of being jealous, making him even angrier ( because how dared he speak the truth?). In the end, he had told her that woman - _Jenny,_ meant nothing to him and after a couple of hours it was all forgotten.

They had never spoken about it again.

Until now, apparently.

"I don't know, Robin." she murured, "We're friends. We've always been friends."

He sighed deeply and ran a hand through his hair.

God, she was way too drunk for that kind of conversation.

"What if it is not enough anymore?" he whispered and her eyes widened. "What if I want more than being friends."

She opened the mouth, then closed it.

Again.

And again.

Words were stuck in her throat.

"Robin..." her voice broke.

He looked so miserable in front of her.

"I've waited for you, Regina." he said softly and her heart stopped. "And it's okay, I don't mind the wait. I can wait for you to be ready if that is what it takes."

"Robin, please don't."

He couldn't do that to her.

"But I need to know." he shook his head, blue eyes wide and unsure. "Do you feel the same thing I do?"

She froze.

It all came back to that.

Did she?

Or rather,

Could she admit it outloud?

Their eyes locked,

She opened the mouth...

"Robin..."

She couldn't.

And he couldn't ask her that.

It wasn't fair.

Because she knew all too well how love ended.

Love ended with her broken heart at her feet.

Nothing more and nothing less.

But then he walked to her and she had trouble breathing, lost in him…

Why was he standing so close?

Why did she want him even closer?

"Do you or do you not feel the same, Regina?" he breathed and she swallowed. "There is no wrong answer. I just need to know how you feel. Please."

"Robin..." she tried again but then tears invaded her eyes and she did the one thing she could think of. "I am so sorry, but I can't."

And she ran away.

* * *

  * **January, 2013.**



She had not seen him in almost a month now, and she had to admit that she missed him dearly.

He was avoiding her,

And being incredibly talented at it.

He had stopped answering her texts and calls, he was nowhere to be seen and never opened when she knocked on his door.

He even skipped the classes they had together.

She was missing him so badly she sometimes had trouble breathing.

He was all she could think about day and night.

Even Emma had noticed.

But she knew better than to tease when Regina was in this state.

She was miserable.

Robin was on her mind 24/7.

He was all she could think about.

Was he alright?

Did he hate her?

Was he with that stupid Jenny?

Why didn't he answer?

She needed him.

And then one day, it clicked.

Robin was all she could think about.

_Robin._

When was the last time she had thought about Jefferson?

Regina let out a loud breath of surprise.

She had not thought about Jefferson in weeks.

Not once.

Her heart stopped at the realization that it was finally over.

She was over Jefferson.

Because…

Because she was in love with _Robin_.

She was.

Robin and his sexy accent, his gentle and crystal blue eyes, his warm dimple smile.

Robin and how he took care of her, how he made her laugh and made her feel loved and protected.

Robin, whom she had broken the heart because she had been too much of a coward.

Robin.

Regina got up and took her phone instantly.

She had to fix this.

At any costs.

**RM : We have to talk. This is really urgent.**

And finally, after almost a month without a sign of living, he answered.

She could barely believe it.

Even that brought back warmth to her heart.

**RL : I just need some time.**

And then.

**RL : Your rejection hurt pretty badly. You have every right to feel (or don't feel) what you feel, but I need some time to get over it.**

Her heart stopped and she swallowed dryly.

No.

She couldn't have messed it up.

**RM : That's what I want to talk to you about. Please, Robin.**

**RL : Nothing more to be said on that particular subject. I've been an idiot and I've made a complete fool out of myself. Period. It's not your fault, it's mine. I'm not mad at you, I just need some time alone.**

Oh God, she couldn't see how she would ever make this right.

Okay.

Time to open up.

**RM: You're not an idiot . And you didn't make a fool out of yourself. Please. 5 minutes.**

He still wasn't answering, so she added.

**RM : Please, I really need to see you. You know I wouldn't have asked, otherwise. I need you, Robin.**

She knew she had got to him.

She knew him.

Better than she knew herself.

And it was so very obvious now that she had finally undersood her feelings.

It was there, right in front of her eyes.

And then sure enough…

**RL: Fine. But only five minutes.**

**RM : Thank you so much.**

* * *

She was so nervous.

She didn't know how he would react…

Was it already too late?

Would he be able to forgive her?

She was getting herself mad with worry at a table of the coffee they were supposed to meet at, when suddenly she froze and looked up.

He was there.

And when she laid eyes on him,

Everything seemed to fall into place.

She was home.

* * *

Robin froze when he saw her waiting for him.

God, he was so very much in love with her and it hurt so badly that she wasn't.

But he would respect her choice.

And with time, it would be enough.

With a lot of time.

"You wanted to see me?" he asked, sitting across her and her eyes widened at how cold he was, but he needed it to be over as soon as possible.

It wasn't coldness per say.

It was self protection.

She took a deep breath and took his hand that was on the table.

His heart stopped in surprise and then he looked up and their eyes locked…

There was something different in hers, but he couldn't quite put his finger on what.

But then she smiled, that beautiful smile he was so in love with, that smile he thought about every time he closed his eyes.

"I am so sorry." she breathed and he froze again. "You deserve the truth, Robin."

"Regina-"

"The truth is that I have been stupid because I was afraid." she took another deep breath. "You have to understand that after Jefferson left me… I really thought I would never be able to trust someone again." she smiled softly at him, head a bit tilted, and did she know how beautiful she was to him? "But I do, now. I trust you with my life, Robin."

He smiled genuinely at that because it did mean something to him, so he squeezed her hand.

"I am grateful for that." he said softly, "And with a bit of time, this will be enough for me Regina."

She smiled again and now, he was lost.

"I'm not done." she took a deep breath and he frowned, "I thought I would never be able to trust someone, but most importantly I also thought I would never be able to love someone ever again..."

His heart stopped.

A silence.

He saw her eyes shining with tears as she hesitated, then muttered something that looked a lot like _Damn it_ and then got up and walked to sit by his side on the bench.

Her presence so close to him was making him lose all of his capacities.

He swallowed.

And then their eyes locked.

"But I do love again." she whispered only for him to hear it. "I love _you_. So much." His eyes widened, his heart stopped, his world stopped spinning.

"You..." he murmured but his throat was dry and the words died on his lips.

She put a strand of hair back behind her ear so shyly, and nodded, eyes shining with unshed tears.

"I do. I really do. And I am sorry that I am only realizing it now, but-"

She couldn't finish her thought.

Because there was only one thing Robin _could_ do…

And that was kissing her.

She gasped and he deepened their kiss, his hands finding her hair and bringing her even closer to him as he kissed her while her own got lost on his chest, tracing it and grabbed the lapels of his jacket.

When they receded from each other, they were both breathless and Regina couldn't help a chuckle, Robin chuckled too as he put a strand of hair behind her ear tenderly.

He couldn't believe it.

"Do you want to get out of here?"

She bit her bottom lip and nodded happily.

So they got up and left the coffee, hand in hand and ready for a bright future together.

* * *

  * **February, 2013.**



She was so nervous.

She didn't even know why!

Robin and she had spent their nights together for the last few months, so why was she anxious about this night in particular?

Because it was their first date ever.

And that had to mean something.

But she had no more time to think about it when her door rang and she froze before taking a deep breath and walking to open the door.

And then her eyes widened.

Robin was there, a blue shirt she didn't know but which was drawing out the blue of his eyes so much that she swore she could drown inside of it.

She swallowed and only then noticed he was looking at her with wide eyes, too.

She smiled, her red dress was doing her job well, if she could read him.

(And she always could.)

"You look..." he tried and she smiled before he shook his head. " _Stunning_. In every way."

Regina blushed and then he caught her hand and brought her to him, kissing her lips tenderly.

"Hi." he breathed and she laughed, cupped his cheek and kissed him again.

"Hi."

It was so new and yet so normal to be with him like this.

* * *

"Am I the only one nervous about tonight?" he asked later in the car and she laughed slightly.

Thank God!

"I am _so_ nervous." she admitted, "I don't even know why! We've spent all of our evenings together for the last few months. We know we'll find things to say to each other."

"I know!" he laughed and then took her hand while driving and brought it to his lips. God, she loved when he did that. "All I care about is being with you and I know everything will be fine as long as we're together."

Her heart melted.

"I want that, too." she breathed.

"So, no more pressure, okay?" he asked and she nodded, bit her bottom lip and saw how his eyes fall on her lips.

She smirked at that and he looked up, smiling sheepishly.

"I think everything's gonna be just fine." she said and he smiled that dimple smile of his.

"I'm sure of it."

And the night after that was perfect indeed.

* * *

  * **March, 2013.**



"So?" asked Emma, smirking from where she was on her bed, reading some magazines while Regina was trying on clothes for her date with Robin.

"So what?"

" _Come on._ " her friend rolled her eyes. "How are things going with Robin?"

Regina stopped folding her clothes and turned around, smiling brightly.

"He just..." she searched for the words. "He just makes me so happy. I didn't think it could be possible to love someone so much."

Emma smiled.

"I am so happy for you, Regina." then she hesitated, but asked. "And what about Jefferson?"

Regina stopped to actually think about it for a second, but the answer was very obvious.

"I'm really over Jefferson, now. He wasn't my story. Robin is. And I know that I am ready to face any future coming my way, as long as Robin is by my side."

"Which shouldn't be a problem, if the way he looks at you _constantly_ is of any indications..." winked Emma and Regina blushed before sticking out her tongue at her best friend.

* * *

  * **April, 2013.**



They had not said to each other again that they loved each other since that day at the coffee.

But one day, Regina was making dinner for the both of them, singing quietly to the radio while Robin was finishing an essay he had to return the next day.

He finished and then got up and walked in the kitchen, leaning on the door frame and couldn't help the rush of affection taking hold of him.

He needed to tell her.

They'd been dancing around the words for a few weeks, now, and he couldn't hold it in any longer. 

She turned around to get something and saw his blue eyes looking at her with adoration, she smiled.

"What's going on in your mind, handsome?"

Robin chuckled and then walked to her and took her in his arms, which she went in willingly, snuggling closer to him.

"I love you." he breathed and she receded, brown eyes looking at blue. "I love you so much. I didn't even know it was humanly possible to love someone this much."

Regina was so touched that she could only cupped his cheeks and kiss him.

Otherwise she would end up crying.

And she hated to be that weak, but God she had fallen hard this time.

"I have never loved as fiercely as I love you." she admitted against his lips.

He smiled again and leant in, kissing her again.

* * *

  * **May, 2013.**



Regina's phone rang again and she frowned because she didn't know that number.

If she wasn't mistaken, it was likely to come from New York given the number, but she didn't know anyone back there so who could call her?

She shrugged, thinking it to be a mistake and let it go.

Right at this moment, the door opened and Robin came in smiling at her and she smiled back.

"Are you ready, love?"

She got up and took his hand.

"Always."

* * *

  * **June, 2013.**



Regina had met Robin's parents and they had been adorable.

His mother had been ecstatic to finally meet the woman her son was talking non-stop about and she had laughed when Robin blushed at that with a " _Mum..."_ that made her laugh even harder.

His father was a nice guy, not very chatty but he had smiled at her in a way that made her understand she was welcome in the family.

She knew how much it meant to Robin that she got along well with them, and she was happy that everything went well.

Robin had also met her parents.

Her father had been overjoyed to meet him and had done everything he could to make Robin feel welcome in the family, which made her love him even more.

Her mother had been a bit harder to convince as she believed Regina to be too good for any boy she ever met, but by the end of the diner she could see even her mother had warmed up to her charming boyfriend.

Everything was perfect.

Their relationship was getting serious and they loved every moments of it.

* * *

  * **July, 2013.**



They took their first holidays together that summer, and Robin surprised her by taking her to Paris.

And really… _Paris._

The city of lovers.

Regina had not believed it when he told her at the airport that he was taking her to France.

But here they were, walking in the streets of the most romantic city, she was against his chest and he was holding her so close to him.

"Come live with me." he blurted suddenly out of nowhere and she froze before stopping and looking up at him.

"What?" she breathed and he took a deep breath, taking her hands in his.

"Sorry. Let me start from the start. I love you, I love being with you all the time and I want more. Always more. So, would you like to come live with me?" he said again, blue eyes serious and so intense. "I know it's quick and some people will think us foolish but _I_ know how we feel and I really couldn't care less about what others might think as long as-"

But most like the first time they kissed, Regina smiled and cut him by kissing him tenderly.

He chuckled and stroked her cheeks.

"I don't care about others either." she breathed lovingly and he smiled, she traced his dimples with her fingers. "I love you, Robin, and I want to be with you all of the time."

He beamed, so happy that it triggered her own smile.

"I love you so very much." he smiled and she chuckled, kissed him again.

"And I have never been happier."

* * *

  * **August, 2013.**



They were packing her things for their new flat when the unknown number tried to call her again.

It wasn't the first time now, he had tried at least a dozens of time now and she was getting worried, to be honest.

So she decided to finally take the call.

"Please whoever you are , stop harassing me because I think you've got the wrong number."

But no one answered.

"Hello?" she said again.

Nothing.

"Is everything alright?" asked Robin and she jumped, turning around.

"I don't know actually. This number has been calling me for weeks and-"

Robin frowned and took her phone from her.

"Hello? Hello is anyone here? Please, either talk or stop calling this number. My girlfriend might be patient but I am not, and I will call the Police. Understood?"

And he closed the phone.

Angry and frowning, he gave her the phone but when he looked up, Regina was biting her bottom lip and her eyes were dark.

"What on Earth is going on with you?" and he did look surprised, yet curious.

"You know..." she said, walking to him and he swallowed. "It's kinda hot to see you defend my honor like that."

He laughed and bit his own bottom lip, took her hand and brought her to him.

"Is it?" he whispered and she nodded before he crashed his mouth on hers.

God she wanted him.

"You know, my bed is still there..."

He hummed, pensive.

"I think we can make a break from packing for a bit."

She laughed and then screamed when he took her in his arms, walking towards her bedroom and closing the door behind her, but not before their mouths came together again.

* * *

  * **September, 2013.**



Everything was so perfect.

School had started again, their penultimate year of University and Regina couldn't be more impatient to start their new life.

Living with Robin was an absolute dream and she still had difficulties to understand all of this was really hers.

* * *

  * **October, 2013.**



The party was going so well.

It was Halloween and Regina was disguised in catwoman, talking with Emma who was disguised in Cleopatra.

"Have you seen Robin?" asked Regina, looking around, searching for his costume.

"Nope."

"Where-"

But right at this moment, two strong arms settled around her waist and she froze but then relaxed when she recognized his embrace.

She turned around and linked her arms around his neck, his finding their ways to her waist.

"I'm sorry Batman but I'm afraid you're too late… No matter what happened between us in the past, I'm taken now."

He chuckled.

"Well, that's a shame… But I am here, and… where is that boyfriend of yours?"

She barely heard Emma say that she would leave them alone.

"I don't know… " she pretended to look around. "I hope not flirting with some other women."

He brought her even closer.

"I very much doubt that. He would be a bloody fool..."

She laughed at that and then brought him even closer to her.

He did look handsome and so, so hot.

God, she had too much to drink already.

"I guess… One kiss couldn't hurt..." she said in a husky voice.

He hummed, eyes lost on her mouth.

"I guess so. After all Catwoman and Batman do have … _history._ "

"They do."

"We can't fight it."

"Absolutely not."

"It's fated at that point."

She nodded.

"You have to promise you won't tell my boyfriend, though."

"Only if you don't tell my girlfriend."

She bit her bottom lip.

"Deal." she opened the mouth to say something else but he growled and kissed her passionately.

She moaned at the back of her throat and kissed him back.

They made out for a couple of minutes, all tongues and groping hands (thank God they were in a dark corner and everyone else was already drunk) when they had to break away in order to breath.

And then a silence.

"Want to find an empty room?" he whispered huskily, hands getting reckless on her skin and she shivered, smirking.

"Please."

* * *

  * **November, 2013.**



She woke up and reached for Robin but his side was cold and she opened the eyes, only now remembering that he had to go to class early.

She groaned in disappointment but then saw a flower on the pillow and smiled, taking it and there was a small note, too.

_You look so beautiful when you sleep, my love. Be back soon.  
_

_I love you._

She was smiling so hard, the flower against her chest.

God, she loved him so much.

What could possibly go wrong?

* * *

  * **December, 2013.**



They chose to spend Christmas together and they couldn't be happier about it.

Now, they were snuggled together on the couch, hot chocolate in front of them on the table and the lights from the Christmas tree lightning their faces as they looked at each other's eyes.

"You are the love of my life." he whispered and tears shone in her eyes as he cupped her cheek and she leant into his hand.

She kissed him and felt her heart roaring with love in her chest.

"I am so grateful you chose to sit by my side on that day…" he chuckled at that.

"Well, you were the most beautiful woman in that room."

She laughed.

"I love you so very much." she whispered and he leant in, kissing her again.

"Merry Christmas, Regina."

"Merry Christmas, Robin."

* * *

  * **January, 2014.**



Regina couldn't believe it.

One year.

They had been together for one year and she couldn't be happier.

She couldn't love him more than she did right now and those butterflies never stopped each time she looked at him…

He was the one.

There was no mistakes possible.

* * *

He couldn't believe it.

One year.

They had been together for one entire year and he still loved her as much as he did when they met.

"Robin?" came her voice. "Can I come in, now?"

He chuckled and walked to the door, opening it and then very much like the night of their first date ( very much like each time he saw her) his eyes widened and she smiled shyly.

Robin took a step to her, cupping her cheeks,

"Happy anniversary, my love."

She leant into his hands, brown eyes shining with utter love as she smiled.

"Happy anniversary, Robin."

And she walked to him, kissing him because no more words were needed right now.

* * *

  * **7th of February, 2014.**



Regina was so very happy with Robin.

Valentine's Day was coming fast and she already knew what she wanted to give him.

So lost in her thoughts, she didn't realize someone was waiting for her by her car.

" _Regina._ " was all that she heard but she absolutely froze as her heart stopped in her chest.

No.

Her word stopped turning.

No.

This voice.

No.

It couldn't be.

Not him.

No.

She looked up and here he was.

His hair were shorter but he looked every bits as she remembered him…

Brown hair, green eyes that could look right through her and that smile a bit crooked...

" _Jefferson_." she breathed.

* * *

She didn't know why but she had agreed to take a coffee with him.

Just one coffee.

She shouldn't have done that.

She knew better.

She knew Jefferson always had a kind of power over her and it was still true right now, if she believed the way his eyes looked at her and she felt like she was 17 all over again.

This was dangerous.

She needed to leave. 

She was so closed off and he must have noticed it for her took a deep breath.

"Regina..."

"I don't want to hear it." she cut him and he looked so sad.

No.

She was stronger than that.

A picture of a smiling Robin kissing her goodbye this very morning floated on her mind.

Shit.

What was she doing?!

"Jefferson, I really should go-"

He caught her hand and she froze.

"Leaving you on that day was the worst mistake I have ever made." he said quickly and she froze and stopped. What? What did he say? "And that is why I am here, Regina. To make it right."

She had longed to hear these words for months…

If not years.

But now?

Regina chuckled darkly and shook her head.

(All ideas of leaving far away from her mind as she sat back.)

"It can't be that easy. It was more than 3 fucking years ago."

"I know." he looked down, ashamed.

"You broke my heart." she said, tears of anger shining in her eyes. "You left me like what we had was nothing and then didn't contact me for years and you expect me to believe you? You never called. Never wrote. Nothing."

"Regina-"

"No. It's too late. I have moved on and I love someone else, now."

A silence.

"I know." he took a deep breath. "But that won't stop me, because I know what it is like to live without you and I have had enough of it. So no matter how long it'll take. I'll wait."

Their eyes met and God, she was so lost.

He was Jefferson.

Her first love.

The man she believed was the love of her life.

(But what about Robin?)

Regina couldn't answer.

She couldn't think either.

It was moving too fast.

She was confused.

So confused.

"I have tried to call you for months." he admitted then and her eyes widened. "You never answered. And then one day you did, and hearing you again?" his eyes were glassy and he really did look heartbroken as she put the pieces back together, little by little. "The time for me to gather up my courage, and it was a man telling me to back off because you were _his_ girlfriend."

She scolded herself for not understanding _who_ in New York was trying to call her.

What would have happened if she had?

Would he have come back?

Oh God.

It was so messed up.

"You tried to reach me?" her voice broke and he nodded. Then he smiled so sadly and took her hand, she jumped but didn't remove it.

It felt good.

Memory muscles and all.

He had tried to call her.

"I have never forgotten about you." he breathed and she was under his spell. "I still love you Regina, and I am ready to do anything to get you back because I am sure that you still love me too."

"Jeff..."

"No. A story like ours can never be over and you know it."

She swallowed.

The problem was that she didn't know anything anymore.

* * *

She came back home, so lost.

She loved Robin.

She really did.

But could it be…

Could she love Jefferson more?

It felt that way at the moment.

Because looking into his eyes earlier…

Touching him…

Hearing him say that he loved her?

It was like nothing had changed and they were back to a time when she was only his and he was only hers.

_But what about Robin?!_

Her mind kept screaming at her.

She tried to keep the tears at bay as she opened the door.

"Is it you, my love?" came his happy voice and she froze.

Why did it have to happen to _her_?

Oh God.

What could she do?

She came in and he was in the kitchen, making them dinner and she leant on the door frame, very much like the first time he had told her he loved her.

But..

Now that she really thought about it…

Could it be that she never really let go of Jefferson?

He was always there, she has just chosen to ignore it.

Had chosen to move on since he wasn't an option anymore.

But now that he was back…

Her feelings were still there, surely, and-

"Is everything alright, Regina?" asked Robin and she jumped, finding him in front of her, looking worried.

She couldn't answer, all she could do was open the mouth but nothing came out.

"Robin..."

He took a step closer and cupped her cheek, stroking the skin of her face with his thumb, blue eyes concerned.

"Talk to me, my love."

She didn't deserve his comfort.

Even if she craved it.

God, she didn't know what she wanted.

She closed her eyes and took his hand with trembling hands, pushing it away from her face and she saw his eyes widened as she took a step back.

"We have to talk." her voice broke.

He frowned.

"What happened?"

"Today, I..." she tried to look him in the eyes but she couldn't. So she looked around but the table was set for two, there were new flowers on the table and it wasn't helping at all!

"Regina." he said firmly and she looked up, saw he was more worried that he would have liked to seem. "What is it. Tell me. Please."

She took a deep breath.

"I was coming home today when… When I ran into somebody."

"Who?" he seemed tense.

"Jefferson." she whispered and saw how he instantly paled and swallowed dryly.

Robin's heart stopped.

Jefferson.

Her ex-boyfriend.

The man she had loved so much she had nearly said goodbye to love forever.

But…

They had been together for more than a year, it had to mean something.

She couldn't just forget about that.

Could she?

(She had taken his hand off of her face not five minutes ago.)

Robin swallowed once again.

"But..." he couldn't think. "But why? What was he doing here? I thought he was in New York."

"He wanted to see me."

A punch might have hurt less.

Why?

They were so happy.

Why now?

"Oh." he ran a hand through his hair, so nervous. "So what, he thinks he can get you back after so many years?" He tried to chuckle but stopped when she looked up. He knew her so well, she was so lost. She didn't answer and the less she answered, the more he got agitated. "You told him we were together? You told him he didn't stand a chance?" she didn't answer. "You told him all of that Regina, right?"

Still nothing.

"Robin..."

He couldn't believe it.

His heart was beating so fast in his chest.

"What did you say, then?" he asked and when she looked up, blue eyes were terrified and so hurt already.

"It's not that simple..."

"But you … You love me, right?" he asked, voice shaking suddenly. "I mean, our relationship is not gonna change just because some jerk comes back after a couple of years! "

Still nothing.

"Regina..." he whispered and took a step closer to her but she didn't look up. "Tell me Jefferson being back doesn't mean anything for us."

She couldn't hold back the sob.

So she ran away in their room…

Leaving a very distraught Robin behind.

* * *

About an hour later, Robin came into their room with a tray of food and he laid it on the desk nearby.

"I thought you might be hungry." he said and she saw he was pale and his eyes were red suddenly.

Regina was still crying and she was so lost.

She didn't know what to do.

Robin then sat by her side and he opened the mouth, hesitated but then finally said,

"I love you. So very much." he said because there was no point in denying it. And he didn't want to. "I love you and I don't want to lose you. We are so happy Regina, it cannot change just because Jefferson came back after so many years."

Regina looked down but she didn't know what to say.

He didn't understand.

Could not understand.

She had fallen in love with him, but what if Jefferson had never left?

What if he had come back sooner?

Would they still be together?

"What do you want me to say, Robin?" she breathed and then she tried to look at him, but he looked so worried that she couldn't.

She was a coward.

"I just want you to tell me that you love me." his voice broke and she froze. "And that you're not just giving up on us just because your ex-boyfriend is back in the picture."

She swallowed and how could everything be so messed up?

He needed to understand.

"He is not just any boyfriend." she breathed. "It's not that simple. He's the love of my life, you do know that."

Robin's heart broke in his chest instantly.

The love of her life.

Well.

That certainly clarified things, didn't it? 

He had thought _he_ was the love of her life.

She certainly was the love of his.

He tried to keep up appearances but Regina looked up and she saw how hurt he was by what she just said.

He looked like she had slapped him right accross the face.

His blue eyes were wide, his cheeks red and his mouth open in disbelief.

What had she done?

No.

She didn't mean it like that... 

" _Robin..._ " she tried but he got up and shook his head, and she saw his eyes were glassy suddenly.

Stupid.

So stupid. Kept saying the voice in his head.

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.Stupid.Stupid.Stupid.Stupid.Stupid.Stupid.Stupid.Stupid.Stupid.Stupid.Stupid.Stupid.Stupid.Stupid.Stupid.Stupid. 

"I might as well sleep on the couch tonight." he looked down and then looked up and she tried not to cave at the pain she could see in his eyes. 

And then he was out.

Before she could even say a word.

But what could she say?

* * *

Robin walked to the couch and sat there, his head buried in his hands.

It couldn't be happening.

It was a nightmare.

A horrible nightmare.

He would wake up and Regina would still be his and Jefferson would never have come back and-

Oh God.

Who had he been kidding all along?

He had always known, deep down, that if Jefferson were to come back, their relationship wouldn't stand a chance.

He just didn't expect it to happen one month after their anniversary.

"So stupid..." he breathed to his own self.

Because she had warned him before, no matter who she ended up with, she would never love him the way she loved Jefferson.

He had refused to believe it.

Look where that got him...

And now that he thought about it,

He had told her numerous time she was the love of his life.

She had never.

Never ever.

Tears pricked at the back of his eyes.

It was all there for him to see.

She had never loved him the way she had loved ( still loved?) Jefferson.

But what now?

* * *

  * **8th of February, 2014.**



The next morning, Regina got up after a terrible night and when she left the room she saw that Robin was already up, too.

Great.

She swallowed and walked to the kitchen where he was, making breakfast.

And she could have thought nothing happened, if it wasn't for his pale and tortured face.

He looked so heartbroken.

She never had wanted that for him.

Never.

Then he turned around and absolutely froze when he saw her.

"Hi." he breathed.

"Hey."

They stood ther awkwardly.

"I've made you breakfast." and his voice was too calm, nothing like his usual cheerful self, like he was trying to hide something and she knew what it was : fear. And then he added… "We need to talk."

Regina opened the mouth.

Then closed it.

No.

No she couldn't do that.

So she ran away.

* * *

A few hours later, Regina had still not come home and Robin was hopeless and desperate.

He had tried to call her.

Nothing.

Was she with Jefferson?

He swallowed, tears pricking at the back of his eyes again.

Could she cheat on him?

He would never have consider it the day before.

But...

But now? 

He didn't know what to do.

He didn't understand what was happening.

One moment he was happy and in love, his feelings were very much mutual and he was planning this wonderful Valentine's Day for the woman he loved; the next she had run into her ex, had realized she had never stopped loving him and was ready to leave their story behind, as if it meant nothing to her.

A tear escaped his eye.

What could he do?

What was he supposed to do?

Let her leave him?

Fight for her?

Robin didn't know what to do and he called the one person that would never judge him.

"Robin?" came a feminine voice.

"Mum?" his voice broke. "I need your help. I don't know what to do."

* * *

Regina came into the coffee and found Jefferson, waiting for her at a table.

She took a deep breath and walked to him.

This was a mistake.

She had not planned on seeing him again so soon.

Had wanted time alone to figure some things out.

But he had called and she had agreed.

His face lit up when he saw her and it was so easy to pretend nothing happened and it was just the two of them before all went wrong…

"I am so glad you came." he said and she smiled softly.

"Jeff…"

"Don't tell me you don't want to be with me."

She swallowed.

"I need time to think."

"Regina, we belong together."

"It's a bit more complicated than that, actually."

He frowned,

"Because of that man?"

She nodded.

"I love him too." he seemed awfully hurt at that and she blamed herself.

"I know you can love more than one person," he murmured. "But I also know what you and I have, it's true love."

"Then why did you leave? Why didn't you call?"

"I left for you! And I did call!"

She buried her face in her hands.

* * *

"What is it, my boy?"

He took a deep breath.

And then explained it all…

How everything was going perfectly and then Regina came home and told him she had run into her significant ex-boyfriend and that she was lost, she didn't know what to do and what was killing Robin was that he could _see_ how lost she was and he had not a single clue about what to do!

"Do you love her?" only said his mother and he froze.

"Of course I do. More than anything in this bloody life." he chuckled darkly. "I can't imagine my life without her, mum."

He heard his mother sighed.

"Then you need to fight for her."

His heart stopped.

"What?"

"If you love her Robin, you fight for her. As simple as that."

He swallowed.

"And if I lose her anyway?"

She sighed again,

"Then sweetheart, at least you would have tried."

* * *

"You know I'm right." he breathed, getting up and sitting by her side and she froze. 

Him being so near...

She couldn't remember why it was a bad idea to begin with.

"I ..."

"I'm the love of your life and you're the love of mine. Period."

She closed her eyes and he cupped her cheek.

Regina looked up and then leant into his hand,

"I've missed you." she breathed and he smiled again, leaning in.

"I will wait forever, Regina. Do you hear me?"

Their eyes locked and the tension was sharp…

His eyes fall on her lips

She did nothing to break away from his hold

And then he kissed her.

And

The worst part?

She let him.

* * *

Regina came back from her classes and she laid the keys on the table, heart beating fast in her chest.

The flat was full of candles and it smelt amazing.

She swallowed.

And then she came in and saw Robin, all dressed up in that blue shirt she loved so much ( the shirt he had worn for their first date) waiting for her sat at the table.

She cleared her throat and he jumped before getting up and God, he looked so sad.

Robin tried a smile and then he seemed to remember something and he turned around, taking a beautiful bunch of flowers.

"For you." he breathed.

She took the flowers, heart breaking.

God, she was so lost.

She had let Jefferson kissed her…

But Robin.

Robin was still Robin.

Oh shit.

Why was it happening to her?!

She had spent the day thinking about what she could do and she still had no clue…

And then Robin cleared his throat and their eyes locked once again, his seemed so determinate suddenly and something warmed inside of her.

"I won't give up on you, Regina." he said firmly and her eyes widened. "I love you and I know we have something real, so I'm not ready to give up on that. Never. And in the mean time, if you have trouble remembering what we have it true..." he walked to her and took her hand, laid it on his beating heart and tears pricked at the back of her eyes as he murmured, "Use my heart for the both of us."

A tear rolled down her cheek.

She couldn't imagine a life without him either.

What would she do?

"Fine." she whispered. "I will try my best to do that, Robin."

That was the best she could do.

And she found out she really wanted to.

* * *

  * **13th of February, 2014.**



It had been a couple of days since that night and she knew Robin was doing all that he could to make them work.

He tried to spend time with her, to talk and flirt like they used to ( even if she could see the underlying concern in his eyes), he made her dinner, took her to restaurants, left her romantic notes and did all these things she really was thankful for.

But he wasn't the problem.

 _She_ was the problem.

She was the problem because while she was very happy with him, she couldn't help herself thinking about the fact that she might be losing the chance of her life with Jefferson...

When she was with Robin, she thought about Jefferson.

And when she was with Jefferson, she thought about Robin. 

She really didn't know what to think anymore.

She needed to think.

She really needed to.

It couldn't go on like this anymore.

She had to make up her mind.

So she took a bag for the night and then hesitated, but she couldn't leave without notice, so she took a paper and write a quick note to Robin before she ran away.

* * *

Robin came home, heart breaking in his chest.

He was doing all he could to make Regina happy, but he knew it was not enough.

He knew _he_ wasn't enough.

Could see it in how the way she looked at him changed, the way she didn't smile at him with _that_ smile, the way she always seemed lost in her thoughts when they were together…

He was losing her.

Tomorrow would be Valentine's Day and he had been so bloody happen to spend it with her…

But that was before.

Before she stopped loving him.

Or at least, before she realized she had never stopped loving Jefferson and her feelings ( whatever they were) for him didn't stand a chance.

He felt so alone and heartbroken.

He loved her so much.

He swallowed dryly and then came in.

"Regina?" he called. "I'm home."

Nothing.

He frowned and walked in and then absolutely froze when he saw a note on the table.

He couldn't take a step more.

Would have she left him?

Leaving a note?

His heart was beating so fast he felt dizzy.

He walked to the note and took it with a trembling hand.

It wasn't a breakup letter, but as if.

_Robin,_

_It can't go on. I'm making you miserable and I am not happy myself. I am sorry but I need time to think on my own. I need to make a choice._

He turned the card around to see if there was something else written,

Nothing more.

Nothing.

Not a sign that she would miss him…

Not a sign of affection.

Nothing.

Robin let himself fall on a chair nearby, the letter clutched in his hand.

Because he knew what that letter meant.

He had failed.

She was gone.

He had lost her.

* * *

Regina was at Emma's for the night and she didn't know what to do.

"I'm so lost..."

A silence.

She looked up and her friend was frowning at her, looking annoyed with her behaviour.

"I don't understand you, Regina." the brunette's eyes widened but Emma wasn't finished. "You are the luckiest girl I know! You have in Robin everything a girl could wish for: he is kind, funny, smart, good-looking, caring, not afraid of commitment, he loves you more than anything; and you're willing to give all of that away for a man who broke your heart and left you like you meant nothing to him _3 years ago_?!"

Regina swallowed.

She didn't want to hear the truth of that statement.

"You can't understand."

"What I _do_ understand, is that you're making one hell of a mistake! WAKE UP, GIRL!"

Regina looked down.

She didn't want to see how right Emma was.

"What I have with Jeff-"

"You have nothing!" cut her Emma and she was exasperated. "You were a _child_ when you dated Jefferson! _Robin_ is the love of your adult life, what you have with _him_ can last the distance! _Robin_ was there when you needed him, _he_ took you to Paris, _he_ met your parents, you met _his_ and for God's Sake Regina, you're _living together_! Have you done any of these things with Jefferson?"

She swallowed.

"He left me for my own good. If he had not, I would not be with Robin right now."

Emma shook her head.

"You don't know that." Regina's eyes widened and her friend added, "It's just… When you and Robin are together… It's just… It seems like it's meant to be. It's so obvious you guys belong together." 

"Maybe you're wrong."

Emma growled loudly and then she took a deep breath.

"Fine." she breathed. "Do as you wish, but you want to know what I think? You _will_ regret this, Regina."

* * *

  * **14th of February, 2014.**



Regina had made her decision.

She knew what she had to do.

"Please don't do that." said her friend and she looked up to find Emma quite upset.

"Emma..."

"Regina, this is _Valentine's Day_. It's cruel. Robin is deeply in love with you. You can't do that to him."

But Regina was blinded by what she thought was the love story of her lifetime.

It was her and Jefferson against the whole world.

"It needs to end now. Robin will understand."

"It's not fair." tried the blond once again. "And you know I'm right… Robin loves you and he healed your broken heart, but now you want to break his on the very day celebrating love? Please, don't. At least wait until tomorrow! "

But Regina couldn't heart the truth in her friend's words.

"I can't wait any longer." she said before leaving.

* * *

So Regina came home, and then she froze.

She heard noises in the flat and walked further in…

Her heart stopped when she saw Robin was once again cooking, the table was already set for two and decorated in a romantic way.

She saw a box besides her plate and gasped when she saw it looked like jewelry…

And then,

She finally took a second to really look at him.

He looked so heartbroken, focusing on his recipe and she saw he also checked his phone every minute.

(She hated herself for not giving him any news at all.)

So she cleared her throat softly and he jumped, before turning around and wide blue eyes locked onto hers.

"You're here." he whispered and she nodded.

A silence.

She couldn't remember why she came.

All she could do was look into his eyes.

His blue eyes.

God if she loved his eyes.

"I am." she whispered.

"Happy Valentine's Day." he told her and she smiled sadly. "I didn't know when you would be back, so I started making dinner." he said again and she could see he was really nervous. "Maybe you can have a sit in the living room, I'll bring you something to drink."

She hated herself.

She really did.

She sat on the couch and he was back a few minutes later, bringing two glasses with him and she saw he sat away from her even if he was looking at her like she was water and her was dying of thirst.

"Robin..."

"Please don't." he cut her and he looked so nervous.

"We have to talk." her voice broke.

She wasn't strong enough.

It turned out that leaving him was a bit more difficult than planned.

He swallowed.

"Don't leave me." he pleaded and that stopped her heart.

"Robin-"

"I just need more time."

More time to show her he could be enough.

Tears pricked at the back of her eyes.

"I have thought a lot about it. It's the only way."

"It's not, actually." he shook his head and he looked desperate, caught her hand and laid a reverent kiss on top of it. Her skin tingled, her heart sped up and now was so not the time for her body to betray her like that! "We're happy you and I, Regina. I know we are."

She swallowed.

"Maybe it's not enough anymore... Maybe it was meant to be a temporary happiness."

He looked on the verge of tears.

She hated that.

"You only think that because _he_ got into your head." he murmured,

She froze.

"Jefferson isn't to blame, Robin."

"No?" and then their eyes locked. "We were happy and in love, you see him and all of a sudden this relationship is no longer what you want? Whose fault is that, then?!"

He was angry but she knew he was only trying to hide his pain.

A silence.

And then…

"It's not his fault. It's mine."

He shook his head again.

"I refuse to believe that."

"Robin..." their eyes locked. "When I'm with him... I can't explain it. It's fate. I'm supposed to be with him. It's what was always supposed to be."

A tear rolled down his cheek and it tore at her heart like nothing before.

She lost her breath for a minute.

"And what about me?" he asked, and his voice was breaking. "What was I, then? A distraction?"

Her heart couldn't take it.

He was so obviously hurt and she couldn't be the cause of this.

"I love you, too." she admitted and he closed his eyes, shook his head. 

He didn't believe her.

That hurt more than she had thought it would. 

"Don't bother." he murmured and she hated that he couldn't even speak outloud anymore. 

"Robin..."her own voice broke. 

He was looking down, now. 

She hated that distance between them.

"I love you so much it has actually just been shy of enough. But it's him I want to be with."

His eyes widened and he looked up as another lonely tear rolled down his cheek.

She felt she could throw up.

She couldn't take his pain.

He was like frozen.

What could he answer?

She was being perfectly clear.

He opened the mouth but nothing came out.

What could he add?

"I am so sorry, Robin." she breathed and then got up because she knew she couldn't take it anymore.

She took her keys and left them on the small table.

Her heart was bleeding in her chest.

This was too hard.

She couldn't look at him as he realized what she just said…

The pain on his face?

She just couldn't take it.

When she got to the door, she turned around one last time before leaving and Robin was up, looking at her like it was the last time he was seeing her.

He wanted to stop her…

But he couldn't speak.

She had been clear enough.

No matter how much it broke his heart.

* * *

  * **15th of February, 2014.**



Nothing.

Nothing at all.

He couldn't truly realize what happened.

A few weeks ago, they were happy together and celebrating their anniversary.

He had thought they were on for a long time.

(Forever?)

And now…

Now what?

Nothing.

Nothing left.

Nothing at all.

Robin was laid down on his bed, eyes wide open and all he could hear was his heart beating so loud.

(The same heart that had been broken forever)

All he could think about was _her_.

* * *

  * **March, 2014.**



Regina had not talked to Robin in two weeks.

She felt terrible for what she did to him…

She had gone back to Jefferson and even if she didn't feel complete ( she figured it would take some time to get back where they were), she thought she was really happy.

But after avoiding Robin for weeks, she had to get her things back.

Which meant talking to him.

She swallowed.

Emma barely talked to her and she knew she was upset about the way she handled things with Robin.

But it had been worth it.

(Really?)

Regina knew she had been cruel to Robin, he didn't deserve that and least of all from her.

He had tried to call her several times, had left a couple of voice mails but she had never answered and never listened to them.

Too afraid of what he would have to say.

But now, she needed to do this.

**RM: Hi Robin, we need to talk.**

* * *

Robin wasn't doing well.

At all.

He had lost the woman he loved with all his heart, and she was happily living her fairy tale with someone else, as if the time they had spent together never happened and meant absolutely nothing to her.

( _Because it didn't._ A voice was screaming in his head and he hated that this voice was right.)

He had given her his heart, his soul.

But he had been nothing more to her than a simple rebound.

A way of killing time.

He had tried to call her…

He knew he shouldn't have, but he needed to hear her voice.

She had never answered him.

He had left a couple of voice mails.

She had never called him back.

But then his phone buzzed and his heart stopped when he saw _who_ was texting him.

**RM: Hi Robin, we need to talk.**

He hated that the spark of hope was still there, even after everything that happened.

(Maybe she was as unhappy as he was?)

**RL: Hi. About what?**

But then, in one text she broke all of his hopes like it was a sand castle.

(She was quite good at that, it would seem.)

**RM: I am sorry to bother you, but I need to get some of my things back from the apartment. I'll arrange for the rest later, but I need some items.**

The apartment.

Not their apartment.

His, at the very best.

But he was already searching for a new place to live.

Couldn't stay in that place he had been both the happiest and the most miserable.

Didn't know what to do with all the place, either.

Robin's heart broke in his chest as he felt tears pricked at the back of his eyes once again.

She had broken his heart like no one else had ever done before.

And yet, he still loved her so so much.

It didn't make any sense.

At all. 

**RL : Of course. You can come by anytime, Regina.**

She didn't even answer him.

He spent the night glued to his phone, waiting for an answer.

Nothing. 

* * *

  * **April, 2014.**



Regina took a deep breath before she knocked on the door.

Because she had not seen Robin since they broke up.

(And she wasn't sure she was ready to do so.)

But then the door opened and her eyes widened at what she saw.

God, she had missed him.

Had not realized how much until he was right in front of her.

Robin was in front of her, he was wearing a new shirt, smelt so good but he was pale and his eyes looked sad and so very hurt.

She had done that to him.

Something in her felt wrong…

Felt like she needed to run to him and take away his pain…

But she forced it out of her mind.

She had made her choice.

"Hi, Regina." he breathed and made her sign to come in.

She swallowed and came in, trying to gather up some courage.

"Hi, Robin."

An awkward silence settled during which they were facing each other and she saw him looking at her like he had not seen her in ages.

Oh God.

"Can I?" she tried, showing him her empty suitcase and he jumped, nodding.

"Of course. Sorry." he rambled. "The bedroom still is at the same place."

She tried a smile and ran to their room – _his_ room.

Robin closed his eyes and then sat on the couch.

God.

He had dreamt about this moment for _weeks._

Had dreamt about what he could tell her once she was in front of him.

Dreamt about the way to act and…

And once she had been in front of him for real?

He hadn't been able talk.

Had not been able to even move or think, to be honest.

He groaned and buried his face into his hands.

He should go to her and talk to her.

(He couldn't.)

 _Coward._ Breathed a voice and he swallowed dryly.

* * *

Regina took a deep breath before she left the room.

She wasn't sure she was strong enough to do that.

Seeing how hurt and sad he looked..

God.

But it was for the best.

Robin would move on and she would live happily forever after with Jefferson.

Everything was perfect.

(Was it?)

She walked to the living room and saw him there, fidgeting.

He jumped when he heard her and got up right away.

"All done." she said and he nodded, eyes focused on her.

"Do you..." he tried and cleared his throat. "Do you want to have a coffee? I've made some."

Here, thought Robin, simple. 

Coffee.

Coffee was simple.

He just desperately wanted her to stay.

He just desperately needed her in his life.

And she may not miss him, 

But she was all he could think about.

She froze.

Because she had not expected that.

Robin must have sensed her hesitation because he added in a voice that lacked his usual enthusiasm.

"It's just a cup of coffee, Regina."

She swallowed.

And then panicked.

" I have to go. Jefferson is waiting for me downstairs."

The hurt instantly invading his eyes showed her she should better have kept her mouth shut.

He opened the mouth then closed it, but she saw his eyes were glassy suddenly as he tried to recover from the blow she had given him.

"Of course." he whispered. "Of course."

Regina ran away after that, all the while convincing herself that it was all for the best.

And Robin was left trying to get his breath back, after he felt like she had punched him in the very heart.

* * *

  * **May, 2014.**



Robin was at the bar.

_Again._

He was at the bar in order to drink his heartbreak away.

And yes, it wasn't clever.

But he had done everything right, everything by the book all of his life.

And still, here he was.

So yes, he was at the bar.

He didn't believe in anything anymore.

She had taken it all with her.

He was so focused on his pain, he didn't notice the young woman with long brown hair and bright blue eyes looking at him with interest from where she was with her friends on the other side of the room.

* * *

Almost 4 months.

Almost 4 months since she had got back with Jefferson and yet, she couldn't understand why she still didn't feel complete.

Regina couldn't understand why she was still feeling like something was wrong between them.

Something was missing.

If only she could figure out what!

"It will just take some time." had told her Jeff one night as she had confessed her fears. "We've been apart a long time, these type of things take some getting used to. We'll be just fine."

And she believed him.

She did.

She just couldn't quite shut up that voice in her head telling her that it might be a bit more complicated than that…

(Wasn't it strange that this voice sounded exactly like Emma's?)

* * *

  * **June, 2014.**



She did not see him at first.

But then she looked up and here he was, waiting to get into the same class she had to go.

He still looked as pained as he did that night she left him, and that broke her heart.

"Hello, Robin." she smiled and he nodded.

"Hi."

Not a smile.

Nothing.

God, she would kill to see his smile.

She needed that.

But nothing.

He just looked at her but she hated that look on his eyes.

No love.

No affection.

No happiness.

She froze deep inside and had to talk to think about anything else.

"You're waiting for the class?"

"It would seem so."

And then she realized what was that look she hated on his eyes, 

He looked…

_Guarded._

From her, she soon realized with horror.

No. 

She couldn't accept that.

"How are you?" she tried and saw him swallow.

"I'm okay." then he hesitated… "You?"

"Same."

He nodded and there were so many things she wanted to ask him, so many things she wanted to say to him but then the teacher arrived and opened the classroom.

Robin left, but not without saying first.

"Well, goodbye Regina."

And then she was left alone in the corridor.

"Goodbye." she breathed, 

And was surprised to feel tears at the back of her eyes.

* * *

  * **July, 2014.**



Robin was just walking through campus, his mind on Regina once again ( like usual) when he saw _them_.

He froze.

This was a sight he had hoped he would never ever witness.

They were talking under a tree and Regina was looking upset, her arms were crossed as a man he could only assume was Jefferson tried to comfort her.

And the he realized what he already knew…

He was still not over her.

It hurt too much.

Too deeply.

He had made so many plans for the both of them.

Had thought they would end University together, then get a job, and then he would have proposed and-

He shook his head violently.

He really thought she would have been the one for him.

But she wasn't.

And it was about damn time he understood that. 

So the young man turned around and left, and didn't see the brunette's eyes following him from afar.

* * *

Regina saw Robin left and she realized something as her eyes followed him.

She missed him.

She really, really did.

She didn't know what that meant or if it meant anything at all, but she missed him.

And then it hit her.

She had not really seen before today.

How horrible she had been to him.

How could she have treated him like that?

In the name of what?

"Regina, are you even listening to me?!"

She jumped and looked at Jefferson.

"Of course I am."

They were arguing, _again._

Because Jefferson accused her of not being entirely in this relationship, he said something was holding her back.

_Someone._

He was always talking about Robin and she was sick of it.

Robin had nothing to do with them,

It was just easier for Jefferson to put it all on him.

"You're thinking about _him_ , aren't you?"

She sighed.

"Please, don't bring Robin into this mess again."

"I don't see why not."

"Because!" she exclaimed, getting angry. "I've left him to be with _you_. How much do you want from me?"

Jefferson studied her.

"I want that part of your heart that you're keeping locked away only for him."

She froze.

"I gotta go."

And then she was gone.

* * *

  * **August, 2014.**



6 months.

6 bloody months.

It had been 6 months since Regina had broken his heart and Robin was still as hurt as the day it had happened.

So he was at the bar, again.

Getting drunk in order to forget her, again.

But then he froze when someone cleared her throat and he looked up, found a woman looking at him with a soft smile.

"Can I sit?" she asked and when he frowned slightly, she added. "I've seen you here for quite some time, you always look like you could use company." she shrugged, smiling again.

She had a nice smile.

He swallowed.

"I'm afraid I'm not a merry man at the moment." he breathed and she chuckled slightly.

"I don't mind. I can talk for both of us, at first." she said cheerfully and that made him smile, before he waved at her to sit.

"Please." he said and she smiled again before holding him her hand,

"I'm Belle. Belle French."

He took her hand and shook it.

"Robin Locksley."

She smiled again.

* * *

  * **September, 2014.**



"So, here we are again." said Jefferson and she swallowed.

"Yes."

"In the very situation that broke us up, all those years ago..." she nodded again and he took her hand. "Except this time, I want you to come with me Regina. I don't want to lose you again."

She opened the mouth.

Nothing came out.

She didn't know what to do.

This was all she had ever dreamt of.

And yet…

"I can't." she breathed and his eyes widened while he let go of her hand.

"What?"

"I am sorry, Jefferson. But I can't."

And she realized only now that she didn't want that.

She didn't want to leave to New York.

But why...

His eyes were glassy as he swallowed, then asked.

"Why?"

She shook her head.

"I honestly don't know."

"I think you do."

"No, I don't!" she said again. "All I know is that I belong _here_."

He shook his head, chuckling darkly.

She saw tears unshed in his eyes.

"So you're telling me that you don't know why you're staying?"

"That's what I just said."

He shook his head and ran a hand in his hair, before he glared at her slightly.

"It's _Robin_."Her heart stopped and she must have looked quite shocked because when he resumed, his voice was softer. "It's always been him, Regina. The reason why we fought, the reason why you never gave me your heart back fully… Because you left it with him in the first place.."

"No..." she breathed weakly.

It couldn't be.

"Yes. You've made a mistake leaving him, and that's also why you never felt complete in our relationship." he took a deep breath. "You still love him. I suspect you always have. I should have seen it sooner."

She wanted to talk.

But she couldn't.

He was saying nonsense.

So instead, he took a step closer and kissed her forehead tenderly.

"Goodbye, Regina." he said. "I really hope you will get him back."

* * *

Robin and Belle had become great friends and were now spending all of their time together.

And he wouldn't lie, he was glad to have a friend like her even if he could never love her back the way he knew she would like him to.

Because he was no fool.

He would be blind not to notice how she blushed when he smiled at her, how she cared for him, the way her eyes lingered on him a bit longer than necessary each time…

But no.

He couldn't love her that way.

Love was over for him the moment Regina Mills stomped on his heart like it meant absolutely nothing.

* * *

Regina was with Emma in a bar, when she dared ask her something that she knew would get Emma angry.

"Have you got any news from Robin?"

Emma laid back her drink and studied her friend, tilting her head.

Regina had never asked but she knew Emma and Robin were still getting along pretty well, despite of what happened with Regina.

She knew because she had seen them together a couple of times and it had been _torture_ to even think they could end up together.

And now she needed to know.

Her talk with Jefferson had her thinking…

_What if._

What if he was right and she had made the biggest mistake of her whole life?!

"I have." said carefully Emma, "Why?"

Regina swallowed.

"Can you tell me?"

A silence.

"What do you want to know?" Emma looked very suspicious.

Only one thing, actually…

And thanks the drinks for the liquid courage.

"Is he seeing anyone at the moment?"

Emma frowned and her eyes widened as she looked at her best friend.

"Why the fuck are you asking me that?!"

"Just..."

" _Regina._ _"_

"Please… I just… I can't right now..." she swallowed. "Can you answer me? I'll explain later, I promise."

Emma frowned for long minutes before she sighed and finally nodded.

The brunette let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Robin is still single." said Emma. "He is still pretty heartbroken because of what happened between you, if you really want to know. "Regina's heart broke. "Although he did talk to me about that woman he met at a bar… Belle, I think. They spend all of their time together, but they are only friends, although I do think she's got a huge crush on him."

Regina froze.

Because all she could think about was…

Their story had started exactly this way:

She didn't believe in love anymore, Robin arrived and changed everything.

She couldn't lose him.

The thought of him being with someone else...

OH GOD.

What had she done?!

Why hadn't she realized sooner?

How stupid had she been?

She had everything and broke it all off out of tantrum, like a spoiled child.

* * *

  * **October, 2014.**



They were having dinner one day, and Robin felt like he was ready to talk to Belle.

So he did.

"There was a woman." he told suddenly and she froze, before a soft smile crossed her lips and she took his hand, squeezing it.

"I'd gathered that much, Robin."

He nodded, looking down for a few seconds before looking up.

"I really loved her." he said again, voice breaking. "She was… She was so beautiful, so funny and smart and everything I had ever wished for in a woman. We were so happy…"

"What happened?" she asked and he took a deep breath.

"Her ex-boyfriend came back." he swallowed dryly. "And in a matter of weeks she left me like I meant nothing to her and got back to him. They've been happy ever since and I..." he chuckled darkly. "I have been getting drunk in bars."

A silence and then their eyes locked.

She seemed genuinely lost.

"I can't believe someone would do that to you..."

He smiled sadly.

"She didn't love me as much as I thought she did." And the truth was still hurting now. "I was nothing but a rebound to her. A way to kill time until her true love came back." his voice broke again and he hated that it stil affected him that much. 

Belle squeezed his hand gain.

"If it had been me, I would _never_ have hurt you this way."

Robin smiled again and squeezed her hand back.

"Thanks, Belle." but then he admitted, "You want to know the worst part? I would do it all over again – and that includes the pain, if it means being able to love her the way I did even one more day." he looked down again. "I still miss her. So damn much. I don't think that will ever change."

She didn't answer to that.

* * *

Regina didn't know what to do.

She had messed up.

Badly.

She had been so lost under Jefferson's spell that she didn't even notice what was right in front of her.

She had been selfish.

And stupid.

And she deserved the pain she was into.

Right now she was at a bar, crying her eyes out because all took sense, now.

She had cried all night the day they broke up because she loved Robin.

She had not been able to give Jeff that final piece of her heart because she loved Robin.

She had not been able to leave to New York because she loved Robin.

The constant arguing, the doubts…

All because of her feelings for Robin.

How could she have been blind to that?

And now it was too late.

How could she had been so stupid?!

"Are you ready to tell me what's going on, now?" asked a voice and she jumped, before tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I've messed up, Emma..." she only breathed and her best friend froze before she sat by her side.

And then Regina told her everything.

* * *

  * **November,2014.**



Robin was sat at a table, waiting for Belle to come when someone cleared her throat and he froze.

Absolutely froze.

His heart stopped then started beating way too fast.

This voice...

Because that was not Belle.

He swallowed and looked up.

_Regina._

"Hi." she breathed softly and he swallowed again.

Was she allowed to be so beautiful when he was angry at her?

"What are you doing here?"

"I saw you and-"

"So now we're talking to each other?" he couldn't help but ask.

Because it had almost been one year, for God's Sake and she had not even _tried_ to reach out to him.

And he was still so hurt.

But now, he had learnt to change that hurt in anger.

(Less painful.)

She paled.

"Robin..."

He glared at her and was about to answer but then Belle arrived and he saw Regina's eyes widened.

And he thought…

Hell, why not?

So he got up and put an arm around Belle, felt happy for the way Regina paled a bit more and felt bad for the way he was using Belle…

But he couldn't think.

Not when she was so close.

"We've got things to do." he said and she opened the mouth, then closed it.

And then they were gone.

Once out of sight, Robin took his arm off Belle and hurried to apologize.

"I am so sorry I used you this way!" he said but she only smiled softly. "I shouldn't have and that was-"

"It's fine, Robin." said the woman, squeezing his hand. "I understand."

He smiled back, softly.

"Thanks."

He turned around, looking back.

Regina was still looking towards him,

And if he thought he saw her wipe her cheeks?

Well, it might have been his imagination.

* * *

  * **December, 2014.**



All Regina could think about was that she couldn't live like that.

And that she hated herself for what she did.

She had acted selfishly and thinking only about a foolish high school dream.

She had broken the heart of the love of her life.

Because there was no doubt left in her mind.

Robin was the love of her life.

She had just been too stupid to understand it.

And if she had not…

If she had not (and it hurt her so much to admit it) , then Robin and herself would have been about to celebrate their second anniversary together and God only knew what could have happened.

* * *

Almost a year since they broke up.

And Robin could only think about one thing…

The fact that in one month it would have been their second anniversary.

"Are you alright, Robin?" asked Belle and he jumped, he didn't hear her come in.

"It's just..." he shrugged slightly. "It's just that these two months will be complicated."

She sighed sadly and then took his hand, squeezing it.

"I want to be here for you."

Robin smiled tiredly.

Belle was there and _she_ cared for him…

So why not give her a chance?

But not right now.

Right now, he needed time.

(A lot of it.)

* * *

  * **January, 2015.**



That was it.

Had she not left him…

They would have celebrated their second anniversary together.

Robin chuckled darkly and ended the bottle of whiskey he was holding in his hand.

He was drunk.

Totally drunk.

He had wanted to drunk enough to stop thinking about her altogether.

So how was it _she_ was still all he could think about?!

Robin then made a decision he would never have made sober, and took his phone.

* * *

Regina was once again at Emma's, because it should have been her second anniversary with Robin but here she was, alone and miserable and she could only blame herself..

It was quite late but she didn't feel sleepy and they were watching one of the Harry Potter's movies because it was her favourite and Emma thought it might cheer her up.

(It didn't.)

And then…

Her phone rang.

She frowned when she saw the hour and took it, before her heart stopped in her chest when she saw _who_ was calling her.

"Who is it?" asked Emma but she couldn't answer, all she could do was show the phone to Emma, who sat up with wide eyes before saying… "This will not end well."

* * *

Answering machine.

Great.

Bloody great.

She didn't want to talk to him?

Robin chuckled darkly.

As if it was going to stop him!

" _You've reached Regina Mills, please leave a message and I will try to get back to you as soon as I can."_

His heart stopped.

Her voice.

God he missed her.

"Hi. It's me. Robin _._ " he made short sentences, voice slurring and mind unclear. "I don't even know what to tell you. Happy anniversary, I guess?" he chuckled darkly, but it came out so sad. "I.. I still miss you, you know. I know I shouldn't. I know you're very happy. But I still miss you." his voice broke and he closed his eyes. "I wish you would have loved me enough, Regina. I really do. Your words keep ringing in my head, "just shy of enough"... What does that mean? I loved you so very much. I just wish it would have been enough. I really, really do."

But then he closed the call without even saying goodbye.

It was too hard to say goodbye to her.

He couldn't.

* * *

She was left with the phone in her hands and the notification of a new voicemail.

"Open it!" urged Emma.

"I can't."

She was frozen.

She couldn't breath.

Couldn't move.

Couldn't talk.

"Are you kidding me?"

"I'm too afraid of what it might hold."

And it was true.

What if he was with that woman? 

_Belle?_

What if he was telling her he hated her?

What if he was feeling better and ready to move on?

What if he was saying goodbye to her?

"Do you want me to listen to it with you?"

Brown eyes locked onto blue.

"Please." she breathed and her friend smiled, nodding.

"Fine, put it on speaker."

Regina swallowed and then, with a trembling finger…

"Hi. It's me. Robin _._ "I don't even know what to tell you. Happy anniversary, I guess?" he chuckled darkly, but it came out so sad. She knew he had drunk, could hear the way his words were slurred. "I.. I still miss you, you know. I know I shouldn't. I know you're very happy. But I still miss you." her heart broke and she bit her bottom lip to stop the tears. "I wish you would have loved me enough, Regina. I really do. Your words keep ringing in my head, "just shy of enough"... What does that mean? I loved you so very much. I just wish it would have been enough. I really, really do."

And then nothing.

A minute passed…

And then Regina's face broke out in a huge smile as tears escaped her eyes, and Emma's eyes widened.

"Why are you smiling? Have you lost it?"

"Don't you see?"

"Not quite. Robin looked quite heartbroken still, and I do not see how you can smile after that."

But she didn't understand.

The voicemail in itself was awful.

But...

"That means that he still cares." only breathed Regina and Emma's eyes widened.

" _What?_ "

"He still cares about me. Everything is not lost."

"Regina.. _._ "

"Please, I know what you're about to say. But I need you. I need my best friend." Emma hesitated. "Please. I need to try. I can't... At least I need to try."

And then Emma sighed.

"Fine, I think this is crazy and that he will never forgive you. But I will help you trying to get him back."

Regina only hugged her tightly.

"Thank you so much."

She didn't know if she was making the right decision,

But she had to do something.

At least _try_.

He was worth it.

* * *

  * **February, 2015.**



Valentine's Day.

Robin was in his room and much like the date of their anniversary, he refused to get out.

Only cared about drinking and with a bit of a chance : forgetting.

But then he froze.

He couldn't drink too much.

Last time had ended with him leaving a voicemail to Regina.

A voicemail he didn't remember and on the next morning he had felt awful and ready to be swallowed by the ground when he had realized what had happened, but then he had seen she had sent him a message, not long after on the same night.

**RM: Please don't worry about this when morning comes, Robin. It was a very difficult night. For both of us.**

He didn't know what to think of this text.

He had not answered.

* * *

Regina was ready.

Ready to get him back.

She had prepared a plan and there was no way it wouldn't be working.

By the end of the year?

She would have her Robin back.

* * *

  * **March, 2015.**



So Regina decided to befriend Belle.

She knew it was playing unfair and she knew she was playing with people here…

But she didn't know what else to do.

She needed to do something.

So one day, she saw the young woman at the library and ran to her, all the while praying she wouldn't remember her from their encounter with Robin, a couple of months earlier.

"Hi." said Regina and Belle jumped before she turned around and smiled, friendly.

"Can I help you?"

 _You have no idea…_ only breathed Regina and she swallowed her guilt, trying to forget about what she was doing and focus on _why_ she was doing so.

Robin.

* * *

By the end of the month, they had actually become good friends and Regina found out that she really liked Belle.

(She also found out that she would understand if Robin fall for her, not that it wouldn't destroy her.)

And finally, one day, she saw them together.

Belle waved at her happily and she waved back, smiling shyly.

But then she saw Robin froze and the smile left his face.

But it was too late.

They were already face to face.

"Hi, Regina!" smiled Belle, but she was so pale suddenly.

"Belle, I'm glad to see you."

"Regina." came another voice and she looked up at Robin, who still looked so tense and so guarded.

God he looked handsome.

She wanted to curl against his chest.

Badly.

A minute of an awkward silence.

"I'm so sorry!" then rambled Belle and Regina's eyes widened, as did Robin's. "I didn't realize you were… God, I am so stupid! I should have recognized you from that time-"

"Belle." cut her Robin, a hand on her arm and Regina felt warm all over with something she'd rather not name.

The brunette smiled weakly.

"Everything is fine." said Regina and she tried to mean it, as blue eyes laid on her and she felt paralyzed.

"We can be civil." agreed Robin and their eyes locked.

"We can."

The talk went on for a few minutes ( mainly Belle and Regina, Robin wasn't talking much) when Belle had to get away for a few seconds to go speak to one of their teachers and she hesitated for a long time before Robin urged her to go because he was going to be fine.

And Regina hated the intimacy they already seemed to have.

It was making her sick.

But then...

There was only the two of them.

"I should… I should go." he said and ran a hand through his hair but she couldn't let him go.

Not like that.

So she hurried to catch his hand and he froze, before taking it back almost as quickly.

He looked so guarded but something in these eyes she knew so well told her that everything was not lost…

Not just yet.

So she went for it.

She had actually prepared a whole speech but it all faded away the moment their eyes had met.

"Robin, I know I have no right to ask you that. But… I was hoping… I was hoping we could try to be friends again?"

He paled.

"Are you kidding me?" he breathed and she swallowed.

"I am not." then she added, voice so low he almost didn't hear it. "I miss you."

Robin couldn't believe it.

He couldn't.

How dared she?

Now seemed the right time to break her heart in return.

One word.

One single word.

But then he looked at her, truly looked at her.

Her brown eyes were pleading with him, soft and unsure, and there was that strand of hair escaping her ponytail the way it always did.

And he wanted to put it back behind her ear so badly...

God, he was so weak when it came to her!

He opened the mouth, then closed it.

"I need some time to think about it." he breathed and she nodded, smiling this smile that had still his heart beat faster.

God, he swore it blinded him a little.

"Of course. I'll wait."

* * *

**April, 2015.**

Regina was at her flat, fidgeting.

She was waiting for Robin's answer.

All she knew was that she needed him to agree.

Otherwise, it would be lost and she would have to let go of him.

And God,

She didn't want to do that.

She didn't know if she could do that.

* * *

"You look troubled." said Belle and he looked up, finding her looking at him with concern.

"Just thinking." he tried a smile.

"About?"

Robin sighed.

"You're not going to like it."

"Try me, Locksley."

He chuckled slightly but then became serious again.

"The other day… Regina told me she wanted us to be friends again."

Belle froze.

Because she wasn't blind, she could see her friend was still very much in love with his ex-girlfriend no matter how hard he was trying to deny it.

Just the way he looked at her was giving him away.

And she didn't like the idea of him being with her all the time…

Because she had hoped…

She had hoped he would come to feel the way she felt, with time.

Ans she really believed he would.

With time.

"What did you say?"

"That I needed time to think about it."

She hummed.

"What do you think?" he asked again and she froze.

"I don't know."

"Belle..."

She sighed.

"I don't know if this is a good idea, Robin. This woman broke your heart! You don't need her in your life anymore." _You've got me_.She wanted to add but didn't.

Robin frowned slightly, tilting his head at her and she froze again, before he smiled tenderly.

"Regina won't take your place, you know."

She smiled softly at that, nodding.

And all the while, Robin thought…

He didn't _love_ Belle.

But he did care for her.

And with time?

It might be enough.

* * *

Regina was still worrying over his answer when her phone buzzed and she froze.

Oh God.

Hour of truth.

She took her phone with trembling hands and almost dropped it from the relief she felt.

**RL : I've missed you too. So much time has passed, now. I'd like to be friends again.**

And she smiled so hard her cheeks were hurting.

* * *

  * **May, 2015.**



So Robin and Regina started hanging out again.

With Belle.

And really, could the situation be any more awkward?

Regina and Belle were not going along very well.

And that for one simple reason…

Belle was after Robin and she could see he was not over Regina.

Regina wanted Robin back and she could see Belle was a real threat.

Robin was oblivious to it all.

Because he was having his own private battle.

And that was trying to stop his heart from missing a beat anytime Regina smiled at him, tried not looking at her so much and the list went on…

Robin Locksley was trying very hard not to fall for her all over again.

But it was harder than he had originally planned.

* * *

  * **June, 2015.**



Belle was looking at them, frowning.

She did not know what to do.

It had been an entire month and she could see something was still going on between the two of them.

Regina was very obvious in her signs, but the way Robin did his best to hide and deny his attraction was just as obvious, if not worst.

Shit.

And now, she was looking at them from where she was at the door.

Robin and Regina were at the bar, waiting for her but they were talking and she could see they were in their own little world.

She saw Regina's shy smile and the way Robin's eyes fall on her lips, before she cleared her throat and he blushed. She chuckled and then said something else and put her hand on his chest, laying it for two seconds and was ready to take it back when he raised his own hand to keep it there. Both of their eyes widened before he said something that had her smile went so tender…

Belle had _never_ seen Robin this happy.

God, she was losing him.

She needed to do something.

She couldn't let that happen!

So Belle walked to them.

"Hi!" she tried to say cheerfully and they both jumped, Robin took his hand back and he looked nervous while Regina resumed sipping her drink and she only looked annoyed.

Perfect.

If she thought she was taking Robin from her?

Think again.

* * *

  * **July, 2015.**



Along the weeks, Robin and Regina had become careless in their touches and their flirting and Robin was so, _so_ lost.

Wasn't she with Jefferson?

Why was she acting this way?

Could it be…

_No._

He had been through that before.

What she did was unforgivable.

(No matter how much he wanted to forgive her.)

And then, one evening as he walked her back to her place after one of their night out with Belle ( and he had seen how the young woman seemed disappointed that he chose to walk _Regina_ home, but… She was Regina. And he was Robin. ) and then she finally talked.

"I never should have broken up with you." she breathed and he froze, stopped right on his tracks and she took a deep breath before turning around.

He couldn't speak.

No.

He couldn't do that.

He wanted to ask her if she was kidding him.

He wanted to ask her _why_ she was telling him that _now._

He wanted to ask her so many questions.

But all he could ask was…

"What?"

She took a deep breath and then took a step closer, brown eyes so wide and so hesitant.

So beautiful.

He needed to leave.

He could feel it.

"You heard me, I've made a horrible mistake Robin."

He swallowed.

No.

"But you're happy, with _him_."

And it broke his heart so much to admit that.

Regina tilted her head, frowning slightly.

"You don't know, then."

"Don't know what?"

"Jefferson and I broke up." his eyes widened. "In September."

His heart stopped again.

The world stopped turning for a second.

September?

She was single.

She was...

"But that was-"

"Almost a year ago, yes."

"And..."

"And before we started speaking again."

A silence.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked curiously.

She looked down and shrugged.

"I didn't want you to think I was coming back to you after my relationship with Jefferson didn't work out."

He took the blow in the heart.

This was exactly what he would have thought.

"Did you?"

"Of course not!" she exclaimed and took another step closer.

Robin chuckled darkly.

"Excuse me if I have trouble believing you."

Regina looked at him, then.

" _I_ broke up with Jefferson." his eyes widened once again.

"Why would you do that?"

He wanted to scream at her.

To scream she had left _him_ to be with Jefferson.

She had destroyed everything he believed in only to break up with Jefferson?

"I couldn't go on like that any longer. He wanted me to come to New York with him, I couldn't leave. Something was holding me back here, someone…"

"Don't." he breathed, could see where this was going."

She took a step closer.

"You. "

He froze.

"Regina..." he warned, tears pricked at the back of his eyes. "Don't you dare."

Her eyes widened and she paled. 

"I know you can't forgive me, Robin. I'm not even sure I can forgive myself!" a tear rolled down her cheek and God, he hated to see her cry. That much had not changed.

(It was not the only thing that had not changed.)

"Please don't cry." he breathed like he couldn't help it and she chuckled sadly.

"I know there is no excuse for what I did." she broke down, big tears rolling down her cheeks. "I know! I can't even explain it myself. All I can say is that my relationship with Jefferson never worked, and I know now it was because I couldn't let you go." he was frozen. "I know you can't forgive me, Robin. I understand, but I have to try. I have to tell you. I am sorry..." her hands were on her heart and a tear had rolled down his cheek. "And I was wrong. I was so wrong, I can see that now. Jefferson and I didn't work out because I've always loved you." she admitted, "You are the love of my life, Robin. I am sorry it took me so long to see it."

Robin couldn't think.

Or talk.

Or do anything else.

He couldn't.

And she looked so beautiful, looking at him like she was right now…

So beautiful that his treacherous broken heart spoke before his mind got a chance to.

He did something he had been dying to for more than a year.

Something he thought he would never be able to do again.

He cupped her cheeks, crashing his mouth on hers.

They kissed passionately, his hands bringing her closer to him as he deepened the kiss and she clutched at him and God, it was everything he remembered and even more !

This feeling of being complete, this electric shock he felt every time their lips met.

Shit.

Shit shit shit shit

**SHIT.**

Robin receded and her eyes were still clouded by their kiss and he knew he must have looked the same.

He took a step back and she looked so sad,

"Robin..."

"No."

"Please..."

"I shouldn't have..."

She tried to walk to him but he took a step back and she froze.

" _Please._ " she whispered once again but he only shook his head.

"I have to go."

And then he ran away.

* * *

  * **August, 2015.**



Yes, Robin was avoiding Regina.

Of course he was.

Because _he_ had been the one stupid enough to kiss her, and now he didn't know what to do.

He loved her.

Of course he did.

He really thought she was the one for him.

But that wasn't the problem.

She had broken his heart.

No,

She had crushed his heart to dust. 

And he couldn't ever forget or forgive that.

Period.

* * *

Regina was starting to get desperate.

Really.

Robin had kissed her and she had felt happier than she had felt in more than a year.

But then nothing.

And it had been a month.

He didn't answer her calls.

He refused to see her.

She sat on the couch and buried her face in her hands.

She had lost.

Everything.

And the worst?

She had no one else to blame but herself.

* * *

  * **September, 2015.**



Robin was with Belle at her place and he could feel something was wrong.

The way she was looking at him…

He was about to say something to break the tension, but she spoke first.

"We have to talk."

Robin froze.

"Belle..."

But tonight was the night.

Tonight, she would tell him about her feelings before it was too late.

Because she knew something had happened with Regina,

He was avoiding her again.

So now was the time to act.

She took a deep breath and walked until she was facing him.

"You know what I'm about to tell you, Robin." their eyes locked and she couldn't read his stare. " You know that I am in love with you."

A heavy silence settled.

Robin couldn't speak.

He couldn't think.

Because he knew where his heart laid, but _this_ special path only led to one end : heartbreak.

There was only one thing he could say that wasn't a lie.

"Belle..." he ran a hand through his hair. "I am just so lost, right now."

And it was the truth.

But she shook her head and walked closer while he was frozen on spot and didn't know what to do.

All he could think about was the feeling of kissing Regina.

She was it or no one else. 

That part was clear for him, now. 

"No." she breathed, shaking her head. "You're not getting away from this because you're scared. I'm not her. I'm not Regina."

His heart was screaming at him that he was an idiot because he knew perfectly well _who_ he wanted to be with while his mind was screaming at his heart to shut the fuck up because how could he forget the pain _she_ put him through?

Bloody Hell.

He was still trying to sort out his feelings when Belle moved even closer.

He swallowed dryly.

"I know you feel it, too." she breathed and then…

Then she kissed him.

Robin froze.

He couldn't move.

He really couldn't.

He finally kissed her back but…

_Nothing._

No spark.

No heart beating so fast in his chest.

No will to never let her go out of his arms.

And then…

He finally realized.

He couldn't do that.

So he pushed her away softly and saw her looked at him, frowning slightly.

"I can't." he breathed and saw her hurt look as she took a step back, eyes wide and pained.

He felt horrible to hurt her, but it was for the best.

She deserved better. 

"Belle..." he started and ran a hand through his hair.

"Is it because of _her_?"

He sighed again.

"It's because you're my friend and I can't do that to you. You are so amazing, and so beautiful! So smart, so kind and really, I don't deserve you."

"Then why isn't it enough?"

Their eyes locked.

"Because I can't give you something that I do not have."

She froze.

And then her eyes watered.

"She still has your heart, hasn't she?"

Robin nodded, sadly.

"And believe me, I'm the one here who would wish more than anything that is wasn't the case!" he chuckled bitterly. "But it is. And I can't drag you into this mess. This is my mess, Belle."

She looked down a few seconds.

"I think I understand." she breathed and his heart broke for her.

"One day, you will find the one that will make you happy and will love you the way you deserve to be loved."

"But you're not that man." she ended.

"But I am not that man."

Belle's eyes were shining with tears as she asked.

"So you still love her, huh?"

Robin couldn't answer that because the truth was really too painful.

He was still in love with the woman who had hurt him like no one else ever did before.

* * *

Belle had left, asking him a bit of time before they could start being friends again, and he would have agreed to anything after the way he hurt her.

All because of Regina.

Regina…

_Regina._

He was angry.

Terribly so.

And then, his decision was taken.

And he left his flat.

* * *

It was raining cats and dogs outside, but he had to see her _right now_.

It couldn't wait.

 _He_ couldn't wait.

He wanted answers and he was about to get them right now.

So Robin drove to her place and then he got out and rang at her intercom, he didn't care that he was wet from the rain already, didn't care that he was coming unannounced.

"Yes?" came her voice.

"Come down right now."

A silence.

"Robin?"

"Yes. I need you to come down, Regina. We have to talk."

"Don't you want to come up?"

"No."

"Robin, it's raining-"

"Bloody hell Regina, you owe me that!" he exclaimed.

Another silence.

And then…

"Fine."

He was waiting for her when finally the door opened and she arrived.

She was so pale and looked so tired and sad…

Her eyes widened as she saw him and she opened the mouth but he spoke first.

"YOU BROKE MY HEART!" he screamed desperately and her eyes widened, tears shining in them.

Everything came out now.

"Robin..." she tried but her voice broke as she took a step closer to him, rain falling down on her too, now.

"YOU BROKE MY BLOODY HEART AND YET, I CANNOT FOR THE LIFE OF ME STOP LOVING YOU!" she took another step to him, but he couldn't stop. Not now that he was finally telling her what was really on his mind. "THAT MAKES NO SENSE, REGINA. NO SENSE AT ALL!"

Now both were crying, tears getting lost in the rain falling down their faces.

She opened the mouth to answer, but once again he was quicker.

"AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU DID TO MAKE ME FEEL THIS WAY, BUT I CAN'T FORGIVE YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ME-"

"Robin-"

"EVEN IF I AM NOT EVEN SURE YOU NEED FORGIVENESS ANYMORE COMING FROM ME-"

"Please-"

"AND WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME TO MAKE ME FEEL THIS WAY?!" he shouted and was about to add something else when she finally cupped his cheeks and kissed him passionately.

Time stopped.

He kissed her back.

How could he not?

It seemed like they were fighting with each other so much the passion was eating them.

This.

This was what a kiss was supposed to feel like.

Then they receded slightly, both breathless.

"What happened with Belle?" asked Regina and Robin only chuckled sadly, but his hands never left her waist, keeping her locked in a possessive embrace.

"I am so ruined for love." he admitted and Regina's heart broke. "Belle was a perfectly fine woman who would never have hurt me but I didn't love _her_." their eyes locked and she got lost in the blue of his eyes. "I'm in love with someone else." his voice went soft as he added. "It is still true now, Regina."

Regina swallowed.

She knew what she had to do.

Right here and now, with Robin in front of her and both so wet from the rain.

She knew what she had to do.

Their situation was messy but they knew the most important part : they loved each other deeply.

And if these last years had taught her one thing…

Nothing else mattered.

So Regina took a deep breath and then…

She got one one knee.

Robin's eyes widened.

"What the fuck are you doing?" he asked and she could see he looked scared, yet most of all curious.

She cleared her throat, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Robin, I know that I've messed up our wonderful relationship..." her voice broke and he got on his knees too, eyes shining with tears.

"Please, stop..."

But she shook her head.

"I have blamed myself for leaving you this entire past year and more."

"Regina…"

"No." a sob escaped her and Robin's eyes widened once again. "I have no excuses. Robin, you are the true love of my life. Love like ours only happens once and I've ruined it."

"You didn't-"

She put a hand on his mouth and continued.

"I know our relationship is far from back on tracks, I know we still have so much road to do, I know there is no guarantee that it will work, no guarantee that you can learn to trust me again or that I can learn to live with myself after what I did..." she took a deep breath. "But I know that I love you and that you love me. I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you, even if that means keeping on figuring out how it works." they were both kneeling on the wet ground, under the rain and Robin could officially say that he had never loved her more. Something inside of him warmed, and he could feel his walls lowering. This was real, this was true. "I love you, Robin. And I know that I will ever only love _you…_ And I don't know what I did to deserve that, but I think you feel the same way about me. So that's why , I'm asking you… Will you marry me?"

Robin swallowed and he couldn't talk because tears were chocking him.

"Wasn't I supposed to ask you that?" his voice broke and she chuckled slightly, tears choking her too.

"I was the one to mess up, Robin. I got to ask." then she looked worried. "So, what do you say?"

He looked at her.

Hair wet and already curling under the rain.

Brown eyes wide and hopeful, shining with tears.

Body shivering from the cold.

Tears running down her cheeks, along with droplets of rain.

His Regina.

And he knew what his answer was.

And he knew their story was not over.

He knew they would have to work their situation out, at one point.

But for now…

For now he would allow himself this.

Robin cupped her cheeks and kissed her again, so passionately that they both fall on the ground and he chuckled against her lips.

Their forehead met after the kiss and he stroked the skin of her cheeks while her hands found his on her face.

"Yes." he breathed and she bit her bottom lip.

"Yes?" her voice broke and he chuckled happily, while she got up slightly.

"Yes, Regina. I know this will not be easy, but I love you. I believe it will be enough."

She jumped into his arms and they fall on the ground again, both laughing.

"I don't know what I did to deserve you." she breathed but he didn't even answer.

Instead,

He kissed her again.

Because he could.

* * *

  * **August, 2016.**



Regina looked at herself in the mirror, smiling.

One year later.

They had made it.

It had not been easy at all.

It had even been so complicated.

But they had made it.

They had made it through Robin's insecurities and his fears of her leaving him again.

They had made it through her guilt and the way she felt she didn't deserve this second chance.

They had made it through what people had to say about them.

They had made it through the fighting and the arguing.

They had made it.

And why that?

Because they loved each other truly and more than anything else.

And for each one of Robin's insecurities and fears, Regina was always there to reassure him of her feelings, to show him that she was there to stay and that she loved him far more than anything else.

For each time she felt guilty and undeserving of his love, Robin had loved her even fiercely and kissed her troubles away, showing her that he loved her and nothing else mattered.

For each time people judged them, they showed that they belonged together and fought back _together_.

For each fight, they made sure the other knew that he or she was still the priority to the other and that nothing else mattered in the end of the day, that pride meant nothing in front of the great love they shared.

So yeah, they had made it.

And as Regina was looking at herself in the mirror, barely minutes before their wedding…

She realized she had never felt happier.

"Wow." breathed a voice and she turned around, smiled brightly at Emma.

Emma who was looking so happy and Regina knew it was also due to her new boyfriend.

Killian was Robin's best friend and his best man, the two had really shared a connection and had been inseparable ever since they met.

Regina couldn't be happier about that.

"Do you think Robin will like it?" she asked her friend.

Emma chuckled.

"Are you kidding me? You look gorgeous. And you know the man would marry you in a sack of potatoes."

Regina laughed, shaking her head tenderly.

"He probably would." she admitted and Emma laughed again, before she walked closer, looking at her. "What is it?"

"I am just so happy for you guys." she breathed and Regina smiled. "You two are meant to be together and I am sure that you will be so very happy. And you know what? Remember I told you that all of this wouldn't end well?"

Regina nodded.

"I have never been happier to be wrong in my entire life."

Regina laughed.

"Thank you, Emma."

The blond nodded.

"Come on, your father is waiting for you and not to mention your future husband."

Regina's heart warmed.

"Let's do this."

* * *

Robin was waiting for Regina and he was having trouble hiding his impatience.

"Calm down, mate." smirked Killian and he glared at him.

"I've been waiting for so long, and yet these few minutes are the worst."

" _Cheesy_." only answered his best friend and Robin turned around, punching his arm. "OUCH!"

"Oops." chuckled Robin and Killian was about to do something when music started and right away, Robin turned toward the end of the aisle.

It was time.

* * *

Regina took a deep breath when the music started.

"Ready, darling?" asked her father and she nodded, squeezing his arm.

"More than ever."

* * *

Robin was sure his jaw must have dropped when she appeared.

God.

Could anyone look _that_ stunning?

Regina bit her bottom lip, trying to hide her smile when she saw his reaction.

He looked pretty handsome himself and she couldn't believe this man was to be hers forever.

They finally arrived at the end of the aisle and Robin walked closer.

Her father hugged him and then she took Robin's hand and their eyes locked, it was is if they were the only one in that Church.

"Hi." he breathed, blue eyes shining and she could already feel the tears pricking at her eyes.

"Hey." her voice broke and he brought her hand to his lips, kissing it reverently.

"You look so beautiful."

"I love you so much."

He smiled and she could see he was so touched.

And then the ceremony began.

It was beautiful.

They exchanged their vows, their "I do's" and then finally, the priest made them husband and wife.

"You may now kiss the bride." he couldn't stop the smile as Robin brought Regina to him and kissed her like he had not seen her in days.

Her arms circled his neck, trying to get him closer to her.

When they receded, their foreheads met.

"Hello, husband." she breathed and he smiled this dimple smile of his, leaning in to kiss her again.

"Hello, wife."

She smiled so hard her cheeks hurt before kissing him again and again.

* * *

It was now time for their first dance as a married couple, and they were in the middle of the dancefloor, every eyes on them while they only had eyes for each other.

Emma was there with Killian and his arm was around her while she was snuggled against his chest, looking at her best friend with tears in her eyes.

Belle was there, too.

And even though she had first agreed to come in order to finally move on from Robin, she had met someone at the rehearsal dinner.

Indeed, she had instantly clicked with Regina's godfather : Rumple Gold.

More surprisingly, Jefferson was there too, with his new girlfriend he had met in New York shortly after he came back from his second breakup with Regina.

Robin hadn't been really happy about it, but Regina knew he needed to see Jefferson was happy with someone else to erase that fear he had once and for all.

( It had worked, she knew her husband well.)

But for now…

It was only them.

Only Robin and Regina lost in each other as they danced to their music.

Regina's arms were around his neck while his were around her waist, holding her so close to him she could feel his breath on her lips.

It made her want to kiss him.

So she did.

He hummed pleasantly and they receded slightly.

"I love you." he whispered and she smiled.

"I love you, too. This had been the happiest day of my life… I can't believe we really made it."

Robin smiled.

"But we did. We did, Regina. And now, we're gonna stay together forever."

Their eyes locked once again, shining with a promise of a bright future together.

"I want nothing more, _husband_."

Robin smiled and leant in, kissing her tenderly as the song ended, holding her close to him and she went willingly in the arms of the love of her life.


	4. I didn't want to let you go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - The Parent Trap: Robin and Regina were once madly in love, but stuff happened and they split up and Robin left town. 3(?) years later he comes back with a new wife (Marian) and a son (Roland). Henry starts babysitting Roland and quickly sees that Marian loves money more than Roland and that Roland knows it. When Roland meets Regina he instantly loves her and tells Henry that he wishes that Regina would be his mum and not Marian. The boys see that Robin doesn't seem to love Marion as much he did/does Regina (and as much as she tries to deny it, Regina still loves him too) and the parent trap begins! (With help of Tink, a reluctant Hook and Emma, and Regina's surrogate dad!Rumple)

  * **STORYBROOKE:**



" _So what do we do, now?" she asked, tears rolling down her cheeks and the man in front of her shrugged, but there were unshed tears on his eyes, too._

" _I really don't know, Regina."_

" _Do you still love me?"_

_He looked at her like she had gone mad._

" _That's a bloody stupid question."_

_Her heart broke._

" _Robin..."_

" _This is the job of my dream, Regina."_

" _I know." she looked down, bracing herself. "I know. But what about us? What about our future?"_

" _You know that I love you." and when she looked up, he looked desperate and her heart went out to him, she took a step closer and he engulfed her in one of these hugs of him. She closed her eyes and heard him murmur, "Come with me."_

_She buried her face in his chest._

" _I can't. You know I can't."_

" _Why not?" he receded and cupped her cheeks, "Why not, Regina? Why not?!" he asked again, desperate. "We could be happy, and you could find a job and we could come back every month, bloody hell we could come back every week if you want to! I would do anything for you to come with me..." he leant in and she closed her eyes, enjoyed his proximity. "What are you so afraid of, Regina?"_

_She didn't know what to say._

_But this._

_This couldn't happen._

_She couldn't leave._

_What if it went wrong?_

_What if they broke up?_

_What if?_

" _Robin, I-"_

"MOM!" screamed a voice and she woke up, sweating and breathless.

She always made the same nightmare.

Only it wasn't just a nightmare, it was the truth.

And each nights, she relieved the worst night of her life.

Each night, she had to lose the love of her life all over again.

She wiped her cheeks and wasn't surprised to find tears there, along with the sweat.

Damn nightmares.

And then Regina let herself fall back on her bed for a minute, lost in thoughts.

She should have gone with _him_.

Why didn't she?

What had she been so afraid of?

But Regina had not time to think further about it, because her door opened and her son appeared.

She smiled when she saw him looking all sleepy.

Henry was 13 years old and even if he wasn't her biological child, he was her son.

And she was his mother.

End of discussion.

She had adopted him 7 years earlier, a year after _he_ had left and she had not been able to stop him.

She shook her head.

No use in dwelling about the past.

"Are you up?" asked Henry and she took a deep breath, chasing away the remnants of her dream before smiling,

"I am."

* * *

  * **NEW YORK:**



Robin smiled as he looked over at his young son, playing with his games.

His son.

He was everything to him.

_Everything._

"Robin?" came a voice and he only looked towards the woman coming his way, brown eyes and long brown hair but she wasn't even looking at him, she was looking at her phone…

"Can I take the credit card, today?"

He sighed and then his eyes got lost on Roland once again.

"Of course."

And she left without adding another word.

How did his life turn out to be this way?

He had always dreamt of a happy and loving marriage..

A marriage with someone he loved.

(With _her)_

And now?

But Robin knew it was too late for this kind of thoughts.

So he sighed again and got up, walking to his son.

* * *

  * **STORYBROOKE**



"Is aunt Snow waiting for us?" asked Henry and Regina smiled, squeezing his hand.

"She is. With Emma."

" _Awesome."_

The brunette laughed, shaking her head.

Things were … _unconventional_ , to say the least.

Snow was her sister – well, half-sister but that didn't count, and she was married to David.

They had a son, called Neal who was now 5 years old.

Emma was – and here came the unconventional part, she was Robin's little sister.

Robin, as in _the-love-of-Regina's-life-the-one-that-got-away-_ Robin.

Yeah.

Talk about complicated.

But in the blissful years they had together with Robin, Regina had become quite fond of Emma – even though she would deny it under torture, and when things had ended, she had wanted at first to stop any kind of contact.

But Storybrooke was a small town and after all, _she_ had not been the one who left.

So why should _she_ being the one telling her friends goodbye?

Saying goodbye to him had been heartbreak enough.

Plus, Emma had made it quite clear that she didn't want their friendship to stop and that what happened with her brother was none of her concern.

So here she was, having breakfast with her new family and Henry ran to the table, jumping happily.

He kissed Snow's cheek and then ran to Neal, talking happily about the new video games he had.

Regina got there a few seconds later and kissed Snow's cheek too, before sitting and her eyes found Emma, talking animatedly on the phone, she frowned slightly and turned towards her sister,

"Is she with Killian?"

"Nope." said Snow, looking strange suddenly.

She looked nervous.

That wasn't good.

"Snow?"

"What?"

"Who is she talking to?" the brunette's eyes widened. "Not Graham, I hope!"

Graham was a man Emma had met a few months earlier and at one point, she had almost made the mistake to sleep with him while Killian and she were having a rough patch in their marriage, but now everything was over, or at least she had thought so-

"It's not Graham."

"Who is it, then?"

"You don't want to know."

She frowned.

"Why wouldn't I?"

She only realized her mistake when Snow opened the mouth to answer her.

"She's talking to Robin."

Regina's heart stopped.

She could swear it stopped in her chest.

A silence settled over the table and of course, _of course_ Henry would choose that moment to listen to their conversation.

Damn timing, or karma, or whatever was against her!

"Who is Robin?"

"No one." she hurried to answer.

He frowned.

He could always see when she was lying to him.

"Auntie Snow?"

"Robin is Emma's brother, sweetie."

Henry's eyes widened.

"She has a brother! Why didn't you tell me about him?!"

Regina swallowed dryly.

Oh God.

This couldn't be happening.

"Because he lives in New York." she managed to get out.

How she did manage to get that sentence out without crumbling was a mystery in itself, though.

"But when will I meet him?!"

She was about to answer that it would never happen, when Emma joined the conversation and added in a voice quite hesitant something that absolutely made Regina want to throw up.

"Actually, you might meet him sooner than you expect, kiddo."

Another silence.

Regina's eyes found hers and she was sure the blond could easily read the panic in her eyes.

"How so?" asked her son.

"Robin is coming home for the holidays." she breathed and then all became black around Regina.

She didn't hear Henry's _"Awesome!"_

She didn't hear Snow's worried _"Are you okay?"_

She didn't hear anything.

All she could see was dark.

And dark….

And then golden hair shining in the sun.

Blue eyes crinkling at the corner.

Dimpled-smile thrown at her.

Loving touches.

Heated kisses.

Tender kisses.

All she could feel was his arms around her.

His kiss on her lips.

His warmth next to her.

All she could hear was melodic laughters that she could hear forever.

Deep moans and groans.

Whispers of love and adoration in that beautiful accent.

Oh God.

"Mom? Mom you're scarring me! Are you alright?"

And _that_ made her come back.

She blinked and was surprised to feel her eyes wet suddenly, she cleared her throat and everyone was looking at her.

Snow looked sad, Emma did too and Henry looked anxious.

"Mom?"

"I'm alright, sweetheart." she said, squeezing his hand. "Just hungry and tired. Not a good combination."

He tried a smile but she saw he still looked concern.

Great.

Now she had worried her son.

Just fucking _great._

But all she could think about was…

Robin was coming back.

And she couldn't deal with that.

* * *

  * **NEW YORK**



Robin ended the phonecall and closed his eyes.

Why the hell did he just do that?

What had gotten into him?

Going back to Storybrooke?

Bloody hell, that was a bad idea.

 _She_ was still there.

He knew it because Emma talked about her at times.

And those times she talked about her, he could only listen and hope she'd never sop.

And now,

All he could see was dark hair and their softness under his fingers.

Dark brown eyes looking deep into his soul.

An elusive yet satisfying smile he thought about every time he closed his eyes.

Loving touches.

Heated kisses.

Tender kisses.

All she could feel was his arms around her.

Her lips on his.

How her body fitted to his.

All he could hear was light laughter that sounded like music to his ears.

Deep moans and whimpers.

Whispers of love and adoration whispered against his neck.

Oh bloody hell.

"Who was it, Robin?" asked a feminine voice and he jumped, turning to find Marian looking at him, puzzled.

"My sister."

"Oh. What did she want?"

"Actually, Marian." he walked to her and sighed, "We're going to Storybrooke for the holidays." he said because there was no other way to say it.

Her eyes widened.

"What the hell?"

"I want Roland to know my family and we've never been there."

"But-"

"End of discussion."

And then he left the room.

One thought in mind…

He was coming back.

* * *

  * **STORYBROOKE – A WEEK LATER**



Regina was in her kitchen, a glass of wine in her hands.

Today was the day Robin was due to come back.

She sighed.

She had managed to gain time by saying Henry that Emma needed to enjoy her brother first, but she knew that she would have to face him eventually.

It was so long ago.

Why did she care?

She was over him.

She was. 

Her reaction when she learnt he was coming back was nothing short of surprise.

That was all there was to it.

(Really?)

* * *

Driving along the roads of Storybrooke had Robin nostalgic…

It was just as if he had never left.

Like it was yesterday since he was walking along the main road, Regina's hand tucked safely in his, walking toward a bright future together.

He had kissed her passionately times and times in front of that very dinner.

She had told him she loved him for the first time inside that very bar.

They had almost got caught making out in that very dark alley.

He-

"Is something the matter?" asked a feminine voice and he jumped, only then noticed he had zoned out for a bit, lost as he was in his memories.

He tried to smile at Marian, but she was frowning so he only frowned and acted like everything was normal.

"I am fine."

"You seem upset."

"I'm fine." he said again and he didn't know who he was trying to convince anymore. "It's just kind of weird to be here again, after so many years."

She nodded and then resumed looking by the window.

Robin felt a bit bad for lying, but Marian would never understand.

And that was also why he had never told her about Regina.

_Never._

When they had met, a few years ago, he had only told her he was trying to get over a really bad breakup and as far as she was concerned, it was all there was to know.

Robin sighed but then caught the look of awe on his son's face and it brightened his mood instantly.

"Do you like it, my boy?"

Roland nodded enthusiastically, which made Robin laugh.

* * *

When Robin spotted Emma, waiting for them in front of her house, he couldn't stop the smile on his face.

Finally.

He was back home.

To his family.

Nothing else mattered.

He saw the moment his sister understood it was him as she straightened right away and starting waving at them.

Robin stopped the car and turned to Roland,

"Are you ready to meet your auntie Emma?"

* * *

"Oh my God!" only said the blond woman before she ran to them and hugged Robin tightly against her, Robin chuckled and hugged her back. "Oh God, how long has it been?"

"Too long." he answered, laying a kiss on her hair and God, it felt good to be back.

They receded and he saw tears in her green eyes, knew he must look just the same.

"Don't ever do that to me again, okay? Not so long."

He chuckled.

"I promise." And then he reached behind him and grabbed Roland's hand, the boy shyly stayed glued to his father, but Robin saw Emma's eyes widened as she knelt down in front of the boy.

"Oh God… And you must be Roland?" The boy nodded and she smiled, a tear rolling down her cheek. "I am your auntie Emma and I am so, so glad to finally meet you!" the boy smiled and then looked at his father with a question in his eyes.

Robin nodded with a smile and then, in one second, Roland was hugging Emma.

Robin smiled.

Yeah,

So good to be home.

Then Emma got back up and Robin cleared his throat because the next step would be kind of awkward and he knew it.

Because he knew Emma was still very much friend with Regina, so introducing her to his wife wouldn't be a piece of cake.

He turned around and Marian was there, looking a bit unsure and his heart went out slightly to her, it couldn't be easy to find yourself in that kind of situation.

He nodded at her to walk to him and she did, but he saw her swallow and then she walked to them.

Emma studied them and Robin felt a bit bad.

"Emma, this is my wife, Marian."

The blond smiled.

"Nice to meet you."

Marian smiled back, relieved.

"Nice to meet you too. Robin talks about you _all the time!"_

Emma chuckled at that and Robin thought that it could have been worse.

"Well," resumed his sister. "He better be! As I see him once every ten years..."

He looked down, ashamed but she was already taking Roland by the hand and leading them all inside.

* * *

Emma studied his brother closely while she was in the kitchen, getting some coffee ready.

Something was wrong with Marian.

Actually, something was wrong with Robin and Marian.

She could _feel_ it.

She had seen him with Regina, and now seeing him with his wife?

No smiles, no tender gestures, no lingering looks.

Nothing.

They barely acknowledged each other's presence.

She frowned.

She was his little sister after all,

She could see that kind of things.

_But,_

She was also much too happy to see him again, and above all much too afraid of seeing him leave again that she didn't dare say anything.

* * *

Emma was finishing to put some cakes in a plate when she heard noises and she smiled when she saw who it was.

"Where is Marian?"

"In the bathroom."

"I'm so glad you're back." she smiled at her brother and he smiled back, all dimples in display.

"And it feels so good to be home, Em'." she smiled at the use of the nickname.

As if nothing had changed.

She was about to ask him something about New York, but he asked something that had her stopped what she was doing.

"And how is Regina?" he asked quickly as if it was nothing.

(As if he had not been dying to know for hours, now.)

Emma stopped and then looked up and frowned.

Because there was still so much affection in her brother's eyes.

"She is fine, actually. She has a son, now and he is the cutest." then she smiled, "Well, with Roland now."

Robin chuckled at that.

But then…

He didn't know how to feel about what he had just learnt.

Regina had a son.

She was married.

Of course she was.

Why wouldn't she?

She was the most perfect woman walking on this Earth.

How could she still be single?

He only hummed pensively and then added,

"I am truly happy for her, then. She deserves to be happy."

Emma frowned and then she was ready to tell him that Regina wasn't married at all, when someone interrupted them and they both looked up.

"Who is Regina?" asked Roland and Robin smiled before picking up his son in his arms and Emma smiled, because she wasn't used to that tender side of her brother, but she loved it.

It showed that it was still the same Robin that left.

"Regina is an old friend of mine." he said, "Someone you'll meet very soon."

* * *

To be fair, he didn't expect soon to be _this_ soon.

The next day he came into Granny's to take a coffee, the door opened as he awaited and he couldn't say how.

But he just knew.

He just _knew_ Regina had been the one to come in.

He didn't dare turn around at first.

But then…

Then he did.

And time stopped.

Their eyes locked, blue in brown for the very first time in 8 years.

He could still remember vividly the last time they saw each other…

_**8 YEARS AGO** _

" _So this is it, then?" he asked, voice breaking. "Your final decision? You don't love me enough to come with me."_

_Tears rolled down her cheeks._

_How could he say that._

" _Please, Robin. This is not what it is and you know it."_

" _Then what is it?!" he exclaimed, a bit louder than he would have wanted to, but his heart was breaking in his chest and he didn't know what else to do._

" _I can't come with you."_

" _Because of Daniel_? _" he asked bitterly and her eyes widened at that._

"What? _Of course not! Daniel and I are in the past. You know I don't give a damn about him!"_

" _Well, you don't seem to care very much about me either."_

_She froze._

_He froze, too._

_He had not meant that, was just desperate to get her to come with him._

_He couldn't lose her._

" _That's not fair." And then, "You're asking me to leave the town I grew up in, the town I have all of my memories and friends in, the town I work in-"_

" _Regina-"_

_And then something terrible happened._

_They said something at the same time…_

" _To be with_ me." _said Robin, pleading with her._

" _And whatever for?" she said at the same time and he froze._

_She did, too._

" _That's not what I meant." she hurried to say, eyes wide but it was too late._

_That one had hurt more than anything else._

_Robin chuckled darkly and ran a hand through his hair, taking a step back._

" _I see." he breathed and she panicked._

_She tried to walk to him but he glared at her._

_Her heart dropped at the bottom of her chest._

" _Robin, no..."_

" _I get it, now."_

" _This is not-"_

" _Goodbye, Regina."_

_And he turned around, but not before she saw the tear leaving his eye._

**PRESENT TIME**

Robin looked at her.

She looked stunning, like years didn't touch her at all.

He wasn't even surprised.

Still the same beautiful brown eyes, the same hair – even if a bit shorter, it was falling softly on her shoulders now and the curls had been replaced with flat hair.

She was wearing a blue dress that hung to her figure and bloody hell, the woman was still a marvel.

Regina froze.

Her heart stopped.

Then started beating so fast she felt dizzy.

Robin was there.

As handsome as ever.

She was not ready.

She. Was. Not.

(She suspected she never would.)

He looked good enough to eat, was the first thing that came to her mind.

He had worked out during these years and these strong arms she remembered well were even more muscled now, gone was the young adult and here was the man.

The real man.

And God, she was melting.

Broad shoulders that had gotten even broader.

His hair were slightly shorter and he had a slight scruff, which made him even more charming and only enhanced these beautiful blue eyes that had not changed one bit.

Oh God.

Then Robin smiled shyly at her and God, this was the same smile that made her weak in the knees so many years ago with all dimples in display…

She swallowed and walked to him.

_Awkward._

They didn't know what to do.

"Hi." she breathed and he smiled again, eyes locking with hers.

"Hello, Regina."

She wanted to talk but words were stuck in her throat.

What do you say to the love of your life after so many years and after you both moved on?

"You haven't changed." she said and then cursed herself and her miserable brain.

But Robin only beamed at her and that comforted her.

"Well, _you_ 've changed." he whispered and her eyes widened, but then he added. "You're even more beautiful, something I didn't think could be possible."

Her heart stopped.

Robin wanted to slap himself.

Oh bloody hell.

What was it with his Brain-to-mouth filter when that woman was concerned!

He was about to apologize but then she smiled shyly and put a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Thanks." she breathed and he was able to breathe again.

Only now, none of them were able to find something to say.

_Great._

But thank God because the door opened again and Robin saw Emma with a young teenager by her sides and he was able to breathe again as he saw them walk to where they were.

"Here you are!" said Emma and Regina jumped, before turning around. "We've been searching everywhere for you!"

Regina smiled and then hugged her son, but she wasn't able to function correctly just yet.

Not with Robin so close.

Henry frowned slightly looking at the weird behavior of his mother but then his eyes went to Robin to her, and he tried to fight back a smile.

Because he was 13, not stupid.

(And because his Aunt Margaret had told him all about the deep love the both of them had shared, and Henry had wanted to meet the man before making up his mind.)

"I am Robin, by the way." said the man, holding him his hand and Henry smiled, he liked being treated like a man.

Good start.

"And I am Henry."

"Nice to meet you, Henry. What are you? 15?"

Henry puffed out his chest, proud.

"13, Sir."

Very good start, indeed.

Regina chuckled and ruffled her son's hair as Robin let out an _"awe_ " of surprise before saying.

"Please, call me Robin. I am not _that_ old."

Henry chuckled and his mother laughed.

That was enough.

That was enough for him to make up his mind.

He had made his mom laugh.

A real laugh.

One that lit up her face.

So yes, his mind was made.

 _Him_ , Henry Mills, known for having pushed away each and every of his mother's boyfriends in the past…

He decided that he really liked Robin.

In a matter of minutes.

Regina didn't want to dwell on the fact that Robin and Henry already seemed to be getting along.

She tried to act as if everything was fine and caught the look of concern on Emma's face but smiled comfortingly.

The last thing she needed was her face to give away what she felt.

But then, someone ran to Robin's legs and her eyes widened as she saw the second – after Henry, cutest child she had ever seen in her life.

Robin smiled at them and then introduced the boy,

"My son, Roland."

She knelt down without really thinking about it, like she _knew_ she had to and God damn it, he was cute.

Big brown eyes, dark curly hair and most of all…

This set of dimples clearly inherited from his father.

"Hi, I am Regina. And you are?"

"Roland."

"That's a very beautiful name." she smiled and he beamed at her, her heart melting.

"And you're pretty." he said, which had her chuckling.

"Well, aren't you a little charmer!" she winked and he chuckled as she tickled him.

Robin tried not to long for it.

Tried not to long for the way Regina really had the touch of a mother, for the way his son seemed so happy…

He caught Emma's warning look and only smiled back.

Everything was under control.

He had it all under control.

(Maybe saying it would make it real, at one point.)

But Regina got up when a third voice made an appearance.

"Robin, _honey_ , who is it?"

Robin froze.

Regina froze.

Emma froze.

This would be fun.

Robin cleared his throat and then just decided to go for it, there was absolutely no easy way to say this.

"Regina, this is Marian. My wife."

Regina's eyes widened slightly.

Of course.

The fact that she was a single mom didn't mean that Robin was alone.

Of course not.

Not someone like him.

Her heart broke in her chest, for some reason.

She had moved on.

Him being married should be on no consequence on her humor.

So she smiled politely,

"I am enchanted to meet you."

The woman frowned slightly at her.

"Likewise. And you are?"

"Regina." she swallowed. "And old friend."

Marian nodded.

"You've never talked to me about her, _darling_?"

Robin's heart stopped and Regina paled slightly.

Could it be getting anymore awkward?

"I must have and you forgot." he tried to say but it was too late.

And the worst was?

He was pretty sure Marian had done this on purpose.

"My _husband_ and I are here for the holidays."

Oh bloody hell.

"Marian, stop." he tried but she glared at him. "Stop, please." he said again.

"But stopping what, _my love_?"

WHAT THE-?

She never did nicknames.

And now, she did?

Oh God, this was the worst situation ever.

Even Emma felt uncomfortable, he could tell.

Great.

"We should go." was all that he could say, grabbing Marian by the elbow and leading her out. "Have a nice day, you all."

* * *

A few hours later, Regina was outside, waiting for Henry to say goodbye to everyone and all she kept thinking was how happy Robin was.

And it made her happy, but at the same time…

Sad.

He had been able to be happy without her.

He had been able to find love again and marry.

And-

But she was jumped out of her daydream when someone cleared his throat.

She jumped and turned around,

_Robin._

Her eyes widened.

"What are you doing here?" she asked and he looked shy suddenly and quite unsure.

(It suited him. That look on his face. Not that she noticed, of course.)

He started walking to her and she didn't know what to do, how to react.

It was still too new.

But then Robin smiled, that easy going smile of his and she smiled back.

As easy as that, it turned out.

"I just wanted to apologize for Marian's behavior, earlier." he said and her heart stopped.

So she had not been the only one noticing, then.

"I understand."

"No, she has no excuses."

"It must be strange, being here with us all."

"She had no right to be rude to you." said stubbornly Robin, and she chuckled slightly.

He only studied her then, and she felt… _things_.

Things she had sworn she was over.

"What?" she asked him and he only shook his head, blue eyes wide and so, so blue.

"I really am happy to see you, Regina." he breathed,

Her heart melted at the sincerity of his tone.

"I am, too."

He smiled and took another step to her.

"And I really did mean it, earlier." he breathed. "You're even more beautiful than when I left..."

She blushed and didn't really know how to answer him, when Henry got out and saved her.

"Robin!" said the teenager and the man smiled.

"Hi, man. Just wanted to wish you both a goodnight."

Henry beamed.

"Goodnight, too!"

Regina chuckled.

That was still to be seen.

Henry Mills letting a male person getting close to his mother…

And of course, it had to be _him._

Of course.

_Fuck you, destiny._

* * *

A few day later, Regina was still trying to get used to the fact that Robin was back, but she had to admit that he made it incredibly easy to her.

They talked and joked, and laughed and all these things that had made their relationship so special in the past and that were still there.

They bantered too, a lot, but that had always been their way of doing.

She felt like she had her friend back and that was one hell of a feeling.

Deep down though,

She knew that she shouldn't get used to it because Robin was getting back to New York and away from her – them, in less time that it took to say it.

But she didn't want to think about that just yet.

Plus,

Henry absolutely _loved_ Robin.

(Which was not helping at all either.)

The two of them spend a lot of time together.

They played all kind of video games, Robin took him fishing and they were doing all kind of stuff Regina realized Henry needed a father to do.

And God, seeing them together…

It was both something that made her happy and something that made her incredibly sad.

But she didn't want to dwell on that either.

She lived a new life, based essentially on denial.

And for now, it was enough.

She was spending a lot of time with Roland, too.

The boy was a true sweetheart and she couldn't for the life of her understand why his mother wouldn't treasure him.

Roland was desperate for maternal recognition and she was willing to give so to him, even if she had no much time left.

He deserved to be loved.

So they baked, and laughed, and played in the garden…

(And she would lie if she said she hadn't seen Robin glancing at them with longing from time to time.)

But nothing to do with her, she was sure.

The problem was Roland and Marian's relationship.

Marian was still cold and so very possessive of Robin, but he didn't seem to mind her opinion and kept on seeing Regina and Henry, kept on bringing Roland with him.

Regina didn't want to read too much into this.

She couldn't allow her heart to go there.

But one day as she was playing with baby Neal at Mary Margaret's, she could _feel_ she wanted to say something.

"Just say it." Regina sighed and the brunette jumped, before she sat by their sides on the couch and watched her step-sister and her son.

"Say what?"

"Oh please, Mary. I know you. Say what's on your mind."

"You're not gonna like it."

"Do I ever?"

Mary Margaret chuckled at that.

"It's about Robin."

Regina froze.

"What about him?"

"I can see what's happening between the two of you."

"Mary..."

"Everyone can see it."

Regina's heart stopped.

"I will stop you right there." she said firmly and good thing her voice was stronger than she felt. "Robin and I are just friends. So much time have passed… We're both over what happend. He's married, and I'm happy alone. Period."

Mary sighed and then she got up and Regina handed her her son.

"I just hope you know what you're doing." she said before leaving.

Regina let out a deep breath she didn't know she had been holding.

Because she didn't.

She absolutely didn't.

* * *

Robin was in the kitchen, getting some tea when Emma came in and he frowned when he saw the look on her face.

"That look cannot be good for me."

"We have to talk."

Robin froze.

"About?"

"Regina."

His heart stopped.

"What about her?" he tried to act casual but suspected his sister saw right through it.

"Cut the crap. I can see what's happening. Everyone in this city can see it."

"I don't see what you're talking about."

"Robin."

"It's true."

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not."

"Stop it! I know something is going on between you and Regina, it's so obvious! But please, think twice about it before bringing both of your children into this mess!"

And then,

He didn't know why but he felt all defensive suddenly.

Regina had always been a touchy subject, so to bring their children on top of it...

It had hurt.

And he lashed out.

(Unfairly so.)

So he turned around and glared at her,

"Maybe you should mind your own business, Emma. I heard you're not as _perfect_ as you'd like to make me think."

Time froze.

Emma's eyes widened and he instantly felt bad.

He didn't mean to bring it the fling she had with Graham.

He really didn't…

Her mouth opened but he cut her.

"I am sorry, Em'." he breathed and she smiled softly. "I had no right to bring that and I didn't mean to hurt you. I am so very sorry."

She took a deep breath, in and out. 

And then murmured,

"It's fine."

"No, it's not. Please, I didn't mean it."

She smiled again.

"It's fine, Robin. I had no right to accuse you of anything. You're right, I should not judge."

"It's just..." he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I know what I'm doing, okay?" their eyes locked. "Regina and I are nothing but friends. Please, don't worry. You know that I am married and I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize that and Roland's happiness."

She sighed again.

"I know."

* * *

**A WEEK LATER**

It was the end of the holidays.

They were supposed to go back to New York anytime, now.

But Robin knew what he wanted to do.

So he took a deep breath and took his phone,

Dialing Marian's number.

"Robin?" came her voice.

"Come home, please." he only said. "We have to talk."

* * *

Regina was with Henry, watching a movie because Robin was leaving the next day and she didn't know how she would be able to say goodbye to him again.

She couldn't.

Not again.

Not when she didn't know when she would see him again.

Oh God.

Even if they were only friend now, she was sure that watching him walking from her a second time would kill her.

"Are you alright, mom?" asked her son and she swallowed, tried a smile but Henry looked concerned.

"I'm fine, sweetheart."

"Is it because Robin is leaving?"

Regina's heart stopped.

" _Henry_..."

"I'm sad, too." he admitted and that broke her heart more than anything else.

She was about to answer something like the fact that he would be able to visit Robin anytime he wanted,

When someone knocked at the door.

* * *

Robin was in front of the door, thinking about his argument with Marian from earlier.

" _You want to stay here?" she exclaimed, eyes wide and he nodded, knew this was the moment of truth._

" _I do, Marian. And my decision is final."_

_The woman chuckled darkly and then turned around, brown eyes wide and furious_

" _Is it because of_ her _?!" she said and his heart stopped._

" _Who?"_

" _Don't act like you don't know who I'm talking about, Robin Locksley!"_

" _You're not making any sense, right now."_

" _Am I not?!" she screamed. "I am talking about_ dear _Regina! I know you still love her! Don't deny it!" she screamed and he froze._

" _That's just not true. Don't bring Regina into this, she has done nothing to you. We are nothing but friends. " he tried to remain calm. "You're getting mad for nothing. You know I married_ you _and you're the woman I want to be with. I just had always wanted to come home and you know it. I've always been honest about that part."_

_Marian groaned loudly and then she left, slamming the door._

_But Robin knew,_

_He had taken the right decision._

And then the door opened,

To Regina.

* * *

Regina opened the door.

And then she froze.

Because Robin was there.

He smiled at her shyly and she hated the effect that smile still had on her.

"Hi Regina. Can I come in?"

She nodded because she didn't trust herself enough to speak and then let him in.

A few seconds later, they heard noises of steps and Henry was by their sides, beaming at the man.

"Robin!"

"Hi, buddy. I am sorry to disturb you, I just wanted to tell you something. You know that I was supposed to come back to New York?"

Regina's heart started beating faster suddenly.

_Was._

Could it be...

She didn't dare hope.

If she was wrong...

"That means you're staying?!" asked her son, and his eyes were wide and hopeful.

Robin chuckled and ruffled his hair with affection.

"I do, actually." The boy yelled in happiness and jumped on Robin, hugging her and the man laughed, hugging back. And their his eyes met Regina's. "I have decided to say in Storybrooke for a while, who knows? Maybe forever." he smiled.

She couldn't believe it.

She couldn't.

And she couldn't talk either.

But her eyes were shining so bright and it did things to Robin.

He hated that it made his heart beat faster.

But it did.

But they were only friends.

And that was fine by him as long as he get to have her in his life, smiling at him like that.

* * *

**SOME WEEKS LATER**

Regina was happy.

Blissfully and utterly happy.

And she would deny it under torture…

But _yes_ , it had everything to do with the fact that Robin was staying.

She felt like this was a second chance for a new _friendship_ with this man that had once upon a time meant so much to her,

* * *

Henry was at Granny's with Emma and Mary Margaret when Robin came to their booth and he seemed quite upset.

"What's wrong?" asked Emma and he sighed,

"I've got a problem with Roland." Emma's eyes widened and he hurried to add. "Not _with_ Roland per say, but both Marian and I are working and we need someone to look after Roland while we're gone. Problem is: I can't find that person."

Henry made up his mind in two seconds.

"I can do it!"

Robin smiled.

"You're sure?"

"Of course. Plus, I love Roland. He is a great boy."

Robin ruffled Henry's hair.

"Thanks, mate. This is an awesome idea! You know how much Roland likes you. I'll pay you, of course."

* * *

So after asking his mother about it (and he suspected Robin to have talked to his mother first, because when he asked her, she had smiled dreamily and only said that _of course_ she agreed.) he went to Robin's.

And while walking, he thought.

Because Henry was not blind.

His mother _liked_ Robin.

And Mary Margaret told him about their story, about how in love they used to be…

His mother still had feelings for him and he was quite curious to find out if his doubts were true and if Robin did have feelings back for her still.

He was sure of it.

Because now that he thought about it…

The way Robin always looked at his mom when he thought no one was watching?

The way he smiled when she laughed or smiled?

It couldn't be one-sided.

They had to end up together.

Actually, Henry decided to give them a little push by creating a little plan…

A plan he called:

**OPERATION PARENT TRAP.**

* * *

Henry arrived at his baby sitting and knocked at the door.

Robin was there, warm as usual and making dad jokes to make the kids laugh.

Marian was as cold as ever (not that he cared, he hated that woman.)

At one point, she was leaving and Henry glimpsed with a broken heart that Roland was running after her, trying desperately to get her attention but the woman didn't care one bit.

"Mum, I made you a drawing!" he tried to hand it to her. "It's you, me and daddy in front of our new house!"

Henry saw Robin looking at the door, but Henry's eyes fall back on Roland and Marian.

And then the scene absolutely made him sick.

Marian took the drawing and then laid it on the nearest table without even glancing at it, before she left without one look (or word, for the matter) at Roland.

When Henry looked back at Robin to see his reaction, he saw his eyes were shining with tears and his jaw tensed.

Roland turned towards his father, big brown eyes full of tears and lips trembling.

Robin hurried to run to his son, he hugged him close to his chest and then he walked to the table, picked the drawing and Henry heard him whisper while looking at the paper that it was a very beautiful drawing indeed, he would hang it on his office and of course his mother was just tired but she loved him.

And he loved him too.

Roland was holding tightly on his father, a smile slowly coming onto his face.

And Henry had never been more sure of one thing…

Robin was the right man for his mother.

* * *

The babysitting went pretty well, that night.

So it became a daily thing.

And one night, a few weeks after Henry started babysitting Roland, something happened…

They were playing together when Roland stopped and looked at the older boy.

"I wish Regina would have been my mother." he said and Henry froze. "I think shewould have loved me."

Henry didn't know what to answer to that.

He couldn't lie to Roland.

Not when the boy was clearly aware that something was wrong with his mother's behaviour…

So he said the only thing that came to his mind.

"Yes. But you have a fantastic dad."

Roland beamed.

"Daddy is awesome."

"I wish I would have a father like him." Henry said sadly.

Because even if he was happy with his mom and even if she was everything he could ever ask for.

He couldn't help but imagine what life could be with a dad like Robin…

Then Henry looked up and saw that Roland seemed a bit upset.

But he knew how to make him feel better.

"Want to know a secret?" he asked and the boy nodded happily. "I have a plan, and if things go well, you can have my mother and I will have your dad." Roland frowned, so he added. "And we'll be brothers."

Roland's eyes widened in delight.

"When?!"

Henry chuckled.

"As soon as I can."

* * *

Regina was heading out to pick Henry from his babysitting ( usually Robin drove him back, along with Roland but she wanted to surprise her this time and maybe taking him to Granny's for dinner, perhaps asking if Roland could come with them), so she walked by the Rabbit's Hole, the pub of the town, when suddenly she stopped.

Because Robin was there.

He was sat on a corner, nursing a glass of whiskey and he seemed pretty upset.

She shouldn't care.

She didn't.

She. Did. Not. Care.

He was…

He was her _friend_.

Nothing but her friend.

But one can care about one's friend, right?

So, if she followed that brilliant logic, she could care.

Friendly.

(Denial had always been her strong suit.)

Despite of her best instincts…

She walked in.

* * *

Robin knew he should get home.

But he also knew Roland was safe with Henry and he actually needed a few minutes on his own to cool off.

He had had a pretty huge fight with Marian.

_Again._

And Robin was starting to wonder how long he would be able to live this way…

They always fought for the same thing.

She didn't care about Roland and this one was growing up and was starting to really understand it.

And it broke Robin's heart utterly to see his little boy suffer.

Marian didn't understand.

She said he knew what he was getting into when they started this.

That she had never lied to him.

True.

But he never thought she wouldn't come to care at all for her son.

What kind of person did that?

Robin was cut off his daydreams when someone cleared her throat,

He looked up…

_Regina._

She sat in front of him and couldn't help but notice how weary and incredibly tired he looked.

(Still handsome, though.)

"What's wrong, Robin?"

"Nothing." he tried a smile but it didn't work out.

She chuckled slightly and searched for his eyes.

"Come on. I know you better than _that_."

Robin smiled softly and then ended his drink before their eyes locked and she was taken away by the intensity in his.

"Marian and I had a fight, _again._ "

"Oh." She didn't really know what to say. Maybe she shouldn't have come at all. Seeing him so upset about another woman was a tad much. "You two should talk about it. It will be alright, I'm sure."

Robin wiped his eyes tiredly and her heart went out for him.

And then…

"I'm not even sure I want it to be alright anymore, Regina." he admitted in a whisper and their eyes locked again.

A hidden message in his eyes she was not yet ready to read.

So she did what she always did.

She got up and ran away.

* * *

**A FEW DAYS LATER-**

Henry smiled when he saw the bunch of adults waiting for him in a secluded booth at Granny's.

Emma and Killian were there, Mary Margaret and David too.

Rumple ( Regina's surrogate father ) was here.

And even Tink (Regina's best friend from College). 

_Perfect._

He walked to them and then smiled.

"Henry! Why did you ask all of us to be here today?" asked Emma and he smiled again.

"I have something to tell you." he took a deep breath. "First of all, I am 13 but I am not blind. I can see something is going on between Robin and my mother." All eyes widened. "And I am _delighted._ I want them to be together more than anything."

Emma sighed.

"Kid… I am sorry and believe me, I do wish things would have turned out this way. But your mother and Robin? It ended so many years ago… It can't come back."

"It can and it will. I have a plan."

"What?"

"And I need your help-"

"That can't end well..." muttered Kilian.

But Henry added.

"That is if you love Robin and Regina as much as I do."

A silence on the table.

"I know they are soulmates. I've always said so. I'm in, Henry." said Tink.

"Awesome!"

"I know Regina has never forgotten about Robin. Count me in, too." said Rumple.

"Thanks Grandpa!"

" _Of course_ , we're in." said Mary Margaret and Henry was jumping up and down happily, before turning towards Emma and Killian, the last people.

"I don't know, Henry..." she said.

"Can you swear to me that Robin has no feelings left for my mum?"

A silence.

"I didn't say that." she said carefully.

"Then, can you swear to me that he is happier with Marian? That him and mom wouldn't be so much happier?"

Killian gave her a look and she sighed loudly.

"Fine. You won. We're in."

* * *

**PHASE ONE OF "OPERATION PARENT TRAP": Get them to argue about nothing and everything.**

That part was quite easy, Robin and Regina bantered all the time so they just needed to put some oil on the fire…

And they did.

 _First,_ Emma.

"Does Marian know you're spending so much time together?" asked the blond out of the blue one evening they were all at Regina's.

The brunette froze.

Robin choked on his glass.

Perfect.

"She knows."

"But she can't be happy about it, right?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I've been told she doesn't like Regina very much..."

" _Emma._ "

"It's fine, Robin." cut Regina. "It's not like it's new."

He froze and turned to her.

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone knows your _wife_ doesn't like me."

His eyes widened.

He felt strangely insulted by her tone.

"Why do you call her that?"

"What? She's your _wife,_ is she not?"

He froze, blue eyes sending daggers.

"Stop saying it with that much disdain!"

Now she was the one tensed with anger.

"WHAT?!"

"DON'T PRETEND YOU DON'T KNOW YOU WERE DOING IT!"

"OH SORRY IF I HURT YOUR POOR _WIFE_ 'S FEELINGS!"

They kept on screaming at each other and Emma smirked, winking at Henry.

* * *

_Then_ , Tink.

One evening, Regina was talking to a man at the bar and Tink saw the look on Robin's face.

This was jealousy if she had ever seen it.

His jaw was tensed, eyes never leaving Regina and he seemed ready to get up at any moment.

Piece of cake, thought the young woman.

"They used to be lovers, you know." she only said like it didn't matter but she saw Robin's fists closed.

"And?"

"Oh nothing, but Jefferson did make quite an impression on her... I've always thought at one point they would both admit they like each other on a deeper lever."

A silence.

He was fuming.

Tink was trying not to smile and then she added.

"Well, can you blame her? The guy is hot."

Robin glared at her and she had to bit her lip to stop the chuckle.

Then Regina came back at their booth and she smiled at them but frowned slightly, watching how tense Robin looked.

"Are you alright?"

"I don't know." he said curtly. "Are _you?"_

"What?" her eyes widened.

"And why did you come back? You seemed perfectly well over there." he waved at the bar with disdain and her eyes widened.

" _Excuse me?_ " she said and now, she was also getting frustrating.

"You heard me."

"You want to know what I think?"

"Not particularly, at the moment."

Her eyes widened even more.

"Go to hell, Locklsey." she muttered, turning around to leave.

"Gladly if it means I don't have to bear with you anymore!" he said to her retreating form.

Tink sipped on her glass,

Delighted.

* * *

And _finally_ …

Mary Margaret took her turn at PHASE ONE.

She saw Robin and Regina sat side by side on her couch, one day she had everyone at the house for dinner.

But she could see something was wrong.

They didn't talk and there was this tension in Robin's jaw…

She smirked.

Phase One was officially on.

And it was her turn, now.

So she came in, an album photo in hand.

"Look what I found!"

Robin and Regina looked up and Regina paled.

"I don't think this is necessary, Mary."

"Is it our old album?"

" _Mary."_ warned Regina but she pretended like she didn't know what the problem was.

"You want to take a look?"

"Why not." said Robin and Regina glared at her sister. "Water under the bridge, right?"

"I'll hold you to that." muttered Regina and then the man opened the book and a small smile lit up his face, until it fell.

He looked up, frowning slightly.

"Why does it seem like someone ripped them apart and then glued them back together?"

Regina swallowed.

"Robin..."

And then his eyes widened, 

He couldn't believe it.

"You tore our pictures apart?"

A silence.

"You had just left me and I was heartbroken."

Robin became livid.

"Excuse me?! _"_ he exclaimed. " _I_ had left you? You refused to come with me. If one thing, _you_ let me go."

Her eyes widened.

Her heart was beating in her head.

"HOW DARE YOU?!"

"HOW DARE _YOU_!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT?" said Regina, getting up. "I THINK YOU AND I SHOULD JUST STOP TALKING TO EACH OTHER ALTOGETHER."

"WHAT A BLOODY GOOD IDEA."

"FINE."

"FINE!"

And she stormed off.

* * *

Regina couldn't believe it.

She couldn't believe the nerves of this man.

And she was so mad at him.

So, so mad…

So when they met again at Granny's and he, once again, said something that upset her...

She lost it.

And that was why they were there, yelling at each other in the middle of Granny's, with their friends and families there to witness it and even their sons.

"You know what?!" she said at one point.

"WHAT?!"

"I just wished you'd never have come back!"

"And you know what?! I am so happy that I left and so happy that you never came to join me in New York!"

That was a low blow and he knew it.

Knew he was going to regret saying that later, but right now he was bloody pissed at that insufferable woman.

It hurt so much but she fought back, as low as he had done.

"Well, you moved on pretty quickly anyway." she added, glaring at him. "Not that it surprises me at all."

That hurt.

"And _you_ never loved me to begin with!" her eyes widened at that, but she soon glared at him again. "You know what you are, Regina? You're a bloody selfish person and you're only able to love your own self!"

Oh God.

Did he just _dare_?

She walked to him and was ready to fire back but someone stopped her and she glared at Rumple.

"Let me go." she whispered but he shook his head and looked at the two adults.

"You're scarring your sons." he said calmly. "Both of you."

They stopped.

And looked around them.

Regina opened the mouth but finally turned around and left, tears shining in her eyes.

Robin was left and he ran a weary hand along his face before turning around and leaving by the back door.

Henry caught a glimpse of Marian smirking, but _he_ was the one actually happy.

Phase one was a plain success.

* * *

**PHASE TWO OF OPERATION PARENT TRAP: Get them alone to have a real conversation, now that everything and all the hurt was out in the open.**

While this part wasn't as easy as the first one, it was not as difficult as the last part would be.

Henry took his phone.

Phase two was on.

He dialed his mother's number, and then waited…

One ring.

Two rings.

"Henry?"

"Hi mom."

"Is everything alright?"

Well, here it went.

"Actually, Roland and I need you and Robin to come to the school."

"Why?"

Oops.

Phase two seemed to have a flaw.

He forgot about the excuse.

"We need you to sign a paper."

"Right now?"

"Right now."

"Both Robin and I?"

"Yep."

He heard her sigh.

"Roland doesn't have a phone, that's why I called you."

She sighed again.

"Fine. We'll be there in twenty minutes, is that okay?"

The boy smirked.

" _Perfect."_

He closed the call and then beamed at Mary Margaret.

"They're coming."

Mary was a teacher at the school, she had keys.

The plan was: when Robin and Regina arrived, they would come looking for Mary Margaret in her office.

So they knocked and come in, the door closed behind them and Mary locked the door.

They would have to talk.

"Let's do this." breathed the brunette.

* * *

Regina refused to talk to him.

She refused to.

So while walking to Mary Margaret's office, she pretended like he wasn't there and knocked at the door.

She frowned when she heard no response and then walked in, followed by Robin.

"Mary?" she called and walked further in.

And then,

The door slammed and they heard someone lock it.

They froze.

"NO!" screamed Regina and she ran to the door, trying to open it but sure enough it was closed. "OPEN UP! OPEN UP!"

But no one.

Robin walked to the door and hit it, screaming to.

"SOMEBODY HELP US!"

Then her phone rang and she took it, frowning when she read the text.

"What is it?" asked Robin and for a minute, she forgot that she was actually mad at him.

"It's from Mary."

"What does she say?"

"That she did not see us, so she took the boys home and that she will look after them."

"What?"

She didn't answer but tried to call her sister.

No answer.

And then…

And then she finally realized.

She was stuck in a locked classroom.

With Robin Locksley.

_Great._

* * *

"Do you think it will work?" asked Henry and Mary shrugged,

"I don't know." she said sincerely. "But let's keep our fingers crossed, okay?"

He nodded.

"Who will open to them?"

"David, in an hour time. They should be able to talk, by then."

Henry nodded again.

And then took a deep breath,

It had to work.

* * *

At first, they absolutely refused to talk to each other so they stayed stubbornly in their own corners, still mad and hurt about what had been said at the dinner, some days ago.

But then Robin realized this couldn't go on forever.

He missed her.

Had missed her for so many years, the thought of not being able to talk to her was torture.

His pride wasn't worth it.

(Nothing was.)

So he sighed before taking a deep breath and he got up, before walking to be able to sit by her side, against the door.

She didn't talk to him.

She didn't even look at him.

Regina was so mad at him that she felt like she could explode.

But being this near?

It had her swallowed because she was able to smell this masculine scent of him…

All fresh and woodsy.

She shouldn't love it as much as she did.

 _(Damn him_.)

He sighed again and she knew he was about to talk.

 _(Please, don't talk_.)

"I am sorry." he whispered and she froze. "And you have to know that I didn't mean a word of what I said back at the dinner the other day."

She looked down.

So he kept talking.

"You want the absolute truth, Regina?" he looked at her but she was still avoiding his eyes, not ready to face said truth yet, even so many years later. "The truth is that I have been waiting for you to come back to me for an entire year after I left for New York. Each minutes of each days I sat in front of my door, so certain that you would finally cross it and choose me. But you never did." her heart broke in her chest. "The truth is that I had planned everything. Even had room in my closet at in my place for you to put all of your stuff. The truth is that I don't think I've ever moved on from that heartbreak. Or from you." he murmured and she let out a gasp at the admission.

A tear rolled down her cheek.

But she couldn't talk.

Not yet.

She had never been good at this kind of talk.

 _Robin_ always had been.

So he kept talking.

"Back then, I was so sure that you loved me as much as I loved you that finding out that you actually didn't had been the most difficult thing to go through in my life."

She bit her lip.

And then he said something that broke her heart…

"And now, about me moving on from you..." His voice broke at that and when she finally looked up to him, his head was bowed and he was playing nervously with the hem of his sweatshirt. "I will tell you the real story. I didn't tell anyone else, but at least then I hope you will understand what happened." he took a deep breath and she couldn't stop looking at him, even when their eyes locked. "After I realized that you wouldn't come back to me, roughly a year after I left, I think; I became so upset I lost my mind. I went out a lot, drank a lot, partied a lot… Anything that could help me forget about you for some time. Forget about the fact that the woman I was so deeply in love with didn't love me enough to choose me." then he chuckled bitterly. "I even decided to come back at one point and beg you for a second chance." she gasped. "But something happened before I could do that… I met Marian at a bar. I was so drunk, she was too and… We hooked up." she froze slightly. "Nothing serious." he added. "A one-night stand. To be entirely honest, I don't even remember it… _But_." Robin sighed deeply. "The day I was ready to leave New York and head back to Storybrooke, a couple of weeks after that fateful night, she came to me and told me she was pregnant." Regina gasped and Robin smiled tiredly. "She told me that she didn't want to keep that baby and that she would get rid of it as soon as possible." Regina's gasp was of horror this time. "I just couldn't let her do it. So I offered to pay for nine months and then keep the baby myself, but she refused. Finally, after what seemed like hours of talking, we came to an agreement. We would marry, so this way I would have my baby and she would have my money. The deal was sealed and I am so grateful today for my little Roland, he is what matters the most to me, no matter how he was conceived."

A tear escaped Regina's eye.

"This is why Marian never seem to care about her son..." she whispered and Roland nodded, heart breaking.

"Now you know the real story of what happened. I didn't move on from you, Regina. But I couldn't leave my child with someone like Marian… So despite my plans to come back to you, I had to stay and make sure my son was never missing of anything." he sighed. "Now, you're free to do whatever you want with that information."

She didn't know what to answer.

But then…

They heard someone unlocking them and David appeared, frowning slightly.

Robin and Regina got up right away,

"What the hell are you both doing here?"

"Someone locked us in." answered Regina, still shaken by Robin's admission.

It changed everything.

Knowing Robin had not got over her...

She was shaking just thinking about it.

David hummed and then shrugged,

"Well, it's open now."

And then he left, leaving the both of them alone together.

And despite the door opened, none moved.

Regina couldn't think.

Robin had wanted to come back to her.

He had loved her.

He had not wanted to give up on her…

Life only happened.

Oh God.

Robin looked at her one last time and then smiled sadly at her before starting to leave but she couldn't let him walk away from her.

Not again.

So she caught his arm and he stopped, before turning around and blue eyes met brown.

She had never been good with words.

But for him, she would try.

"I blamed myself for not following you ever since that day I decided not to." she admitted and his eyes widened slightly. "I have never been brave enough to join you, no matter how much I longed to. I was just too afraid that you wouldn't want me anymore, or that you couldn't forgive me, or that you would have found someone else by the time I got there." she smiled sadly then, tilting her head slightly. "I have always loved you and have been unable to be in a real relationship since we broke up because you have always been the one for me, and I doubt it will ever change..."

Robin's eyes were so blue suddenly she thought she could just get lost inside of them…

"Oh, Regina..." he whispered and when he walked closer to her, she didn't fight.

Why should she fight?

Why now?

She was so tired of fighting him.

So he cupped her cheeks tenderly and she leant into his hand, closing her eyes eyes to enjoy his touch and she heard his sharp intake of a breath before she opened the eyes and their gaze met.

She couldn't help but look at his lips and he leant in, slowly, so very slowly as if he wanted her to stop what was about to happen.

But she couldn't.

And she didn't want to.

And finally,

He kissed her.

She gasped at the softness of his kiss and he took his chance to deepen it and she was lost for it.

Her hands gripped his sweater and she kissed back with equal passion, while his hands were getting lost in her hair, bringing her always closer and tilting her head slightly so he could deepen even more their kiss and it was like they couldn't even get enough of each other…

Because they were slowly coming to the realization that they couldn't.

* * *

On the next day, Henry was watching along with Tink as Robin came into the dinner and right away, his eyes fell on Regina at the bar, and a smirk lit up his face.

Regina's stance changed right away and Henry smiled.

Then the man walked to her and whispered something that had Regina bitting her lip playfully before she said something back that had him roaring in laughter while the woman looked at him with adoration.

His hand never left the small of her back.

Tink nudged Henry happily.

"Look! The plan is definitively in motion!"

Henry nodded happily, but then frowned slightly.

"Remember that the final phase will be the more complicated one."

"We'll make it, Henry."

He sighed again, concerned.

"It's highly risky. It's either they got back together forever after that phase, or they broke up forever..."

* * *

**FINAL PHASE OF OPERATION PARENT TRAP: get them to finally admit they still love each other, even if this is clear as day for everyone else but them.**

"Are you sure about this, Henry?" asked Rumple, frowning slightly.

"I am." said the boy.

"But what if he takes it?"

Henry swallowed.

"Do you think that he will?"

The older man shrugged.

"I hope not."

"We have to believe that their love will be enough, this time."

Rumple sighed.

"Fine," he took his phone. "Let's do this."

* * *

Robin saw his phone ring and he frowned slightly when he saw the number.

"Gold?"

"Hi, Robin."

"What can I do for you?"

"Actually dearie, the question is what can I do for _you?_ "

Robin frowned.

* * *

He was on speaker so Henry could hear everything that was being said.

And he couldn't hide that he was nervous.

"I don't understand." said Robin.

"I know that you always wanted to work on a humanitarian mission?"

"That's true. But selections are hard."

Rumple took a deep breath and looked at Henry, who only nodded.

"Well, congratulations Doctor Locksley. You just passed the test."

A silence.

* * *

Robin froze.

His heart stopped.

"What do you mean?" he breathed.

"I mean that one of my friend is leading an expedition in South Africa and needs a doctor. I put your name and you've been picked."

A silence.

Henry was jumping nervously by his sides.

"In South Africa?" asked the man again.

"Yes."

"Pretty far..." he whispered and Henry closed his eyes in relief.

The fact that he didn't say yes right away proved that everything was not lost just yet.

* * *

Robin couldn't think.

He had great hopes to get Regina back.

Did he really want to mess it up again?

Could he leave her behind?

But could he really turn down the offer?

He cleared his throat, torn.

"Can I have some time to think about it?"

"Take your time."

"Thanks."

* * *

Gold closed the call and looked at his grandson,

"So?"

Henry smiled, even if still anxious.

"I have great hopes that he will choose mom."

Rumple patted his shoulder.

"I hope you're right."

* * *

A few days later and Robin still didn't know what to do.

He was avoiding Regina because he didn't know how to tell her, or _what_ to tell her.

Oh God.

Why was it happening again?

* * *

Henry was anxious.

Because it had been a couple of days since the call and Robin had still to talk to his mother about the job offering…

That was not good.

Not good at all.

Maybe he had been wrong and his plan would fail?

No.

No he couldn't accept that.

So he took his phone and called someone.

"Grandpa? I need your help."

* * *

Regina was in her office, working on the town's budget when someone knocked at the door.

She frowned and smiled when she saw her surrogate Dad.

"Hi."

"Hi, Regina."

He walked in and started walking around,

"Can I help you?" she asked and he stopped.

"You're doing a great job at being a mayor, you know that?"

She blushed.

"Thanks. That means a lot, actually."

He smiled.

"Are you happy?"

She smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"As a matter of facts, I am quite happy lately."

His heart broke slightly.

"He didn't tell you, did he?"

She froze.

Because she knew who he was talking about.

"What should he tell me?"

Rumple sighed.

"That's not my place to-"

" _Please._ "

He sighed again.

"I offered him a job."

"Well, that's not a bad news, is it?"

"In South Africa." she froze. "As a humanitarian doctor."

She froze.

And the world stopped turning for a second.

Tears shone in her eyes.

She couldn't believe it.

Not again.

Oh, please.

How could she have been so stupid?

"What did he say?" her voice shook.

"That he needed time to think."

"I see." she said again and then got up,

"If you'll excuse me, there is somewhere I need to go."

Rumple nodded and then she left.

He took his phone and texted Henry.

**R: She is leaving to him right now, if you want to cross your fingers, now seems like the right moment.**

A few seconds later…

**H: Copy that, Grandpa.**

* * *

She ran.

She ran to him, to the hospital.

Once inside, she asked for Doctor Locklsey and then finally, after a few minutes…

He appeared.

"Regina?" he frowned slightly and she walked to him, couldn't care about the state she was in.

Because it was too much.

"When were you planning on telling me?" her voice broke and he paled.

"You know."

She bit her lip, trying to stop the tears.

"I can't take it another time, Robin."

He looked down.

"I know."

"Not again."

A silence and then,

"You should leave right now, if you want too." her heart broke and he looked up right away,

"Regina, no-"

But she cut him.

"God, I was so stupid!"

"Don't say that."

"It was only one kiss. And I thought..."

"You know it meant something to me, too."

She swallowed.

"I can't got through this again, Robin."

His blue eyes were shining with unshed tears, too.

"I am lost." he admitted and it hurt more than she thought it would. "I don't want to leave you again, hell, I don't think I _can_ leave you again… "

"But?"

"But this is not the kind of job I just can say no to, without at least _thinking_ about it."

She chuckled bitterly.

And then wiped her eyes.

"I see."

"I don't think you do."

"Oh, I do. Robin." then their eyes locked. "You just don't love me enough to stay." his eyes widened at that. "It was true years ago, when you accused me of not loving you enough to come, but _you_ didn't love me enough to stay back then, and it's still true now." her voice broke. "I'm such an idiot..."

And then she ran away.

Leaving a very distraught Robin behind.

* * *

A few days later, her words still burnt into his mind.

_You don't love me enough to stay._

He shook his head.

_It was true years ago, when you accused me of not loving you enough to come, but you didn't love me enough to stay_

How come he didn't see things that way?

Because he could have stayed.

It was selfish of him to assume she had to come.

_it's still true now._

Robin stopped what he was doing and started thinking about the past.

He was happy with this job in New York.

Yes, he was.

But not as happy as he had been with Regina.

This happiness was so much _more…_

Not as happy as Regina made him now, along with Roland and Henry.

And then it clicked.

Finally.

He didn't want a job.

He wanted a family.

And he had one.

He would be a fool to waste that chance at true happiness.

So,

With that in mind…

He ran to Regina and hoped he wasn't too late already.

* * *

She was in her office, trying desperately to get some work done, but it was no use.

All she could think about was Robin.

It had only been one kiss.

(One hell of a kiss, but a single one all the same.)

She had gotten carried away.

She sighed and buried her face in her hands, before a voice made her freeze.

"Can I come in?"

Slowly, very slowly, she looked up and their eyes locked.

She thought about saying no, but she nodded and he came in before sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace and he showed her to come sit next to him.

She swallowed.

They were having _the_ conversation, then.

She sat next to him but couldn't look at him at first.

But she needed to know.

"I have to know."

"Regina-"

"Where do we stand? What was that kiss? What are we? What do we do?"

He chuckled slightly and she glared at him, but his smile was all dimpled and she couldn't help but melt.

So, when he took her hand and intertwined their fingers, she let him do it.

"I've never stopped loving you,, Regina. Never." her eyes widened at that and he smiled sadly. "And I am ready to get a divorce, if you want me to. Actually, I'll divorce whatever you decide, this can't continue." Blue eyes bored into hers. "I want you and our family with our boys."

Regina couldn't believe it.

She couldn't believe this was happening.

Her heart was beating so fast in her chest.

"But… But Robin, what about Roland? And Marian? What about your life in New York?"

Robin only smiled and then cupped her cheek.

"This was all a lie. It can't go on like this. New York is not my home, my home is where my heart lies and that is with _you_." Tears were shining in her eyes. "I don't love Marian and she doesn't love me either. Roland is unhappy and he would also be so much happier with a mother to love him, a woman like _you_."

Regina didn't notice she had starting crying until his thumbs were wiping her tears tenderly.

Moment of truth.

Was she ready to take that leap of faith?

"You know that I already love Roland." she breathed and he smiled, blue eyes glassy too. "And I've always loved you, too. That much hasn't changed..."

He couldn't help the happy sob that took him.

"Oh my love..." he breathed and then leant in,

And kissed her.

* * *

A few hours later, Robin was waiting for Marian in the kitchen, and he knew he should feel bad but he didn't.

Regina had given him a second chance.

They would be together, forever.

He actually couldn't be happier.

But before she came back, he had something he needed to do.

So he took his phone and dialed Rumple's number.

"I take it you made up your mind?"

"I did."

"And?"

Robin smiled.

"I have found something much more valuable than a job, but thank you for the offer."

"I am glad, Robin." only said the man and he could _hear_ the smile in his voice. "Take care of her and Henry, they're special."

"I am aware of that and I will do my very best to always make them happy."

"I am sure of it."

* * *

Rumple closed the call and then decided this was worth seeing his grandson's face for.

So he left his office and took his car to Storybrooke school.

He came in and asked for Henry Mills.

A few minutes later, they boy walked down the corridor, looking worried.

"Robin called, didn't he?" was the first thing he asked and Rumple nodded. "What did he say?"

A silence.

"He chose your mother."

And then the biggest smile of all lit up Henry's face and he jumped in his arms.

"I KNEW IT! Operation Parent Trap is a success!"

Rumple laughed.

* * *

Robin heard the door opened and he took a deep breath.

Then Marian came in and she jumped when she saw him, before frowning slightly.

"What is it?"

He took a deep breath.

"We have to talk."

Marian's frown deepened as she sat in front of him.

"It sounds serious."

"It _is_ serious."

"Go on."

"Marian, you know this can't go on."

"This?"

"Us."

She froze.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I want a divorce."

Tension could be felt.

"Are you kidding me?"

"You know that I am not."

"After all this time?"

"Yes. Come on, you know it lasted long enough. We were never meant to be together, Marian."

Her eyes widened.

"That's not true!"

"Yeah?" he exclaimed, "And what do we have together? A contract? Money? A son you don't want to care about?!" she froze at that and he knew that he got her. She sighed and looked down a few seconds before looking up, looking incredibly weary."We did have some good moments, but I can't keep on living a lie."

Her eyes studied him.

"Will you go to _her_?"

Robin chose not to answer.

This piece of information was for him and him alone.

"I wish you the best, Marian. And know that there will always be room for you in Roland's life, should you change your mind in the future."

She looked down.

* * *

Robin knocked on Regina's door a few days later…

He had been away for a couple of days in order to settle his business in New York.

And he had good news.

The door opened and Henry was there.

"Robin!" he smiled and hugged him. "I've missed you!"

"And I've missed you too, my boy."

And then he came in, closely followed by Roland.

When she saw him, Regina got up right away.

He didn't speak.

All he did was to show her the brown envelope he was holding and she felt her heart stop.

Then he laid the paper in front of her on the couch and only shrugged,

"I got divorced." was all that he said, like it was an everyday news.

A sob of happiness escaped Regina's mouth and she couldn't help it, she ran to him and kissed him right in front of their sons, his arms circling her waist to bring her closer to him.

Their sons cheered happily, jumping and screaming.

When they receded, Robin smiled and his eyes were so blue and shining so much…

"I love you." he breathed and she bit her lip, trying not to cry.

"I love you, too." she answered and the most beautiful smile of all lit up his face, before he pecked her lips once again.

And then they turned towards their sons.

Roland ran to Regina and she caught him and hugged him tightly against her.

"You're gonna be so loved, sweetheart..." she whispered and he hugged her tighter, tears rolling down his cheeks.

Henry walked to Robin and the man hugged him too,

"And you've got a father in me, Henry."

Henry nodded and hugged him tighter, trying to hide the tears in his eyes.

* * *

They were walking to Granny's, Roland holding both of their hands and Henry walking happily by their sides.

At one point, the children went ahead of them and came in first, Regina was about to come in when Robin caught her hand and brought her to him.

"What are you doing?" she smirked and he chuckled, closing the distance between them with a passionate kiss.

" _This_." he breathed and she hummed, leaning into him.

"And what for?"

"Just because I can." he smirked and she laughed, before gripping the lapel of his jacket to bring him closer.

"Oh. Well then..." and she crashed her mouth to his.

When they came in a few minutes later, their hands are joined and everyone stopped talking.

Regina blushed.

And then…

Cheers were all that could be heard.

Mary Margaret ran to them and hugged Regina, before it was Robin's turn.

Emma was smiling so hard she might be hurting her cheeks.

Rumple was applauding,

Tink was jumping everywhere with the boys…

Regina laughed and when she looked by her side, Robin was laughing too.

Their hands found again.

Their happy ending.

* * *

**ONE YEAR AND A HALF LATER**

Their wedding had been perfect and everything they had wanted it to be.

Gold had walked Regina through the aisle and her heart had been beating so fast, seeing the look of utter love and devotion in Robin's eyes.

She knew he could read the same in hers.

She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and he had not been able to stop a few tears when he saw her.

And then, their vows.

It had been beautiful and touching, and not a single eyes was dry after that.

Regina was crying and he cupped her cheek tenderly, smiling at her like she was his all world.

She was his.

He was hers.

Roland and Henry had bought the rings.

The priest had said them to be husband and wife and Robin had caught her hand, bringing her to him like he had been dying to do so for hours and kissed her passionately in front of their families and friends.

"God, I love you so much." he breathed and she chuckled happily, kissed him again. Her _husband._

"And I love you too..."

Then they both turned around and walked through the cheering crowd for the first time as Mr&Mrs Locklsey.

* * *

Now, it was really late in the morning and the night was ending, Regina was all cuddled against her _husband_ ( and God, she couldn't get enough of that! Robin either, he had called her _his wife_ all night and she had loved it.) when Henry walked to them, looking quite sheepish.

"What is it, my boy?" asked Robin, ruffling his hair.

"I have something to confess."

Regina smirked.

"Go on."

"I… When Robin first came to Storybrooke… I…" Robin's eyes met hers and he winked, before turning back to their son. "I may have… But it was for you, guys! I knew-"

"Henry, take a deep breath." chuckled Regina and her son blushed. "We know."

His eyes widened and Robin laughed.

"WHAT? But how? And when? And who-"

"Mary Margaret." said Robin like it was obvious and Henry couldn't hide his surprise while Regina laughed. "She told us a few days after we got back together."

"You know that your aunt is just unable to keep a secret, Henry." laughed Regina and Robin laughed too, bringing her closer and kissing her temple tenderly.

Henry couldn't believe it.

And then he laughed, too.

Yes indeed,

Mary Margaret couldn't keep a secret for the life of her.

But it didn't matter.

Because as he looked over at his parents, gazing lovingly into each others' eyes…

Henry couldn't help but feel proud.

**OPERATION PARENT TRAP: Done with success.**


	5. Just someone from my past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt - I was hoping you could do a story set in the enchanted forest during the missing year, before s4 happened and kill us, where something happens and the sheriff of Nottingham comes to the castle, maybe for a ball, and Robin gets jealous over the history of Regina and the sheriff, even though things are rocky between Regina and Robin!

A bloody ball.

As if it they could offer to lose their precious time to make a ball with everything happening outside, and that wicked witch still after them and their happy ending.

That was all that Robin kept thinking as he was brooding on his side of the room,

And of course his bad mood had everything to do with that stupid ball.

(Nothing to do with the beautiful brunette he could see a few meters away from him, laughing, _flirting_ with the bloody Sheriff of Nottingham of all people.)

Robin rolled his eyes and downed his drink.

How did it go wrong?

The day had started quite well...

  * **The very same morning** **:**



Robin was walking in the corridors, whistling for himself as he heard glimpses of a heated conversation and he stopped in time to see the Queen – Regina, talking with the Charmings.

"I knew you were stupid but to do _that_?! That’s beyond even what I imagined you capable of."

" _Regina_ -"

"We don't ask for your advice. You’re not known for your good choice just in case you’ve forgotten."

" _David_!"

"Well, I'm gonna give it to you anyway. So brace yourself for a teaching about how to take decisions like a leader."

" _Please_ , Regina..."

" _Well_ , we don't care. And what a leader you were, your Majesty, killing every one of your people to-"

" _For the love of God_!" finally shouted the Princess and Robin had to bit his lip to stop the chuckle, as he saw the Queen glare at the Prince but still, she stopped talking.

He did, too.

It seemed they both knew better than infuriating Snow White.

Robin’s eyes fall on Regina again.

And God, she was so different from the person he had expected her to be when they had first met.

So different from the Evil Queen he had always imagined her to be.

This woman was no evil, she couldn't be.

She was bold and audacious.

Daring, if he might add.

She was hurt, and lost and at loss of what to do to be happy.

She was trying, that much he could see.

But she couldn't be evil.

"You're gonna listen to me, the both of you!" Snow said again. "Regina, you _are_ going to that ball, and Charming, you _will_ be nice to her!” she glared again, fuming. “God, I swear sometimes you're more exhausting than children..."

And then she left.

A minute passed, and Charming followed her, leaving the Queen alone in the corridor and Robin took it as his cue to make an entrance.

The Queen sighed deeply.

"I take it you don't like balls..." he murmured and saw her freeze, before she turned around slowly and there was this perfect eyebrow raised.

Daring him.

He took the dare.

Lived for the thrill.

And God if he was thrilled by her...

"Spying on me now, thief?" she tilted her head just so.

He bit his lip again and walked closer to her, so close that he could feel her breath on his skin and he felt the way her breathing stopped, wished he wasn't that aware of the fact that his own heart was beating treacherously faster in his chest.

And this was quite new in their relationship…

The closeness.

But he couldn't say he didn't like it.

The woman was a puzzle, a puzzle he intended to find out, and the more he found out about her, the more he wanted to know.

This was a dangerous game and Robin was well aware of it…

But he was unable to stop, for the life of him.

He cleared his throat and she smirked.

So he said,

"But perhaps you'll like this ball?"

"And what makes you think that?"

He leant in and brown eyes fall on his lips for a few seconds, before back to his eyes and he was the one to smirk this time,

"Well, first because Snow and David are known to throw amazing balls.”

“Boring.” she yawned and he laughed.

“Because we need a reason to let go and live a little.”

“Really?” and there was that eyebrow again, “Is it everything you’ve got?”

He laughed and took another step closer,

“Because I'll be there, m'lady." he whispered and then kissed her cheek softly before leaving her right there in the corridor.

  * **Back to present** **:**



He didn’t know what had possessed him to do that.

It was a spur of a moment.

But of course, that had been _before._

He didn't know what he had been thinking, touching her like that.

Talking to her like that.

The truth was that he wasn't thinking anymore.

She was troubling all of his actions.

And he hated that.

Hated that he actually loved it.

Hated that his control was slipping away anytime she was near him.

Hated that anytime she was there, he acted without thinking.

They had come from bickering all the time, throwing insults at each other and almost fighting once or twice to this _strange_ relationship were the bantering looked a lot more like flirting …

At least that's what he had thought.

But now, as he watched Regina standing so close to that bloody Sheriff…

All he wanted was to storm there, take Regina with him and give that damn Sheriff what he deserved.

But he had no right to do that.

He shouldn't even want to do so.

Oh bloody hell.

He blamed his brain for not having talked louder to his heart.

Because he had obviously been mistaken about where the Queen stood when it came to their relationship.

Robin downed his glass and turned around, filling it again.

This would be a long night.

* * *

Regina laughed at something Keith said, but then as she looked around the room, her eyes falling on the thief – Robin.

(And no, she had absolutely _not_ been looking for him all evening.)

(God, what was wrong with her!)

He didn't look happy.

She frowned slightly and lost her words as she focused her attention on him, because it was so unusual to see him like this…

He was frowning, dimple smile hidden behind that frown (and God if that smile equally unnerved and aroused her) blue eyes usually so bright and dreamy (she did not day dreamy) no longer sparkling but dark with something she couldn't quite named…

He then looked up as if he had felt her stare and she had to stop a gasp when he glared at her like she had personally insulted him.

Then he turned around and left and she was tempted to go after him but-

"Regina?" came a voice and she jumped, trying to resume her position but Keith was looking at her, studying her and she hated that.

God she felt weak.

What an awful feeling.

"This thing with the wicked witch is taking all of my energy." she tried to save up appearances.

The Sheriff's eyes followed hers to the leaving figure of Robin.

"Obviously." he answered, smirking, and she glared at him.

She did not enjoy being mocked.

Except if Robin was doing the mockery.

Damn it!

What was in that wine, tonight!

She cleared her throat.

"I think I shall retire."

"Of course."

He curtsied quickly and she was about to leave when he said, smirking.

"Tell Robin of Locksley I said hi."

Regina frowned again,

How the hell did they know each other?!

* * *

Robin was walking in the garden, kicking anything he could get his foot on.

Usually he would go to the forest (and the thought did cross his mind briefly) but with the Wicked Witch it was no longer a safe place, and he had a son to think about.

So the gardens it would be then…

And it wasn't that bad, actually.

He could try to relax if it wasn't for that image running in his mind again and again, Regina _flirting_ with that bastard, and leaning closer and-

"What did that poor garden ever did to you?" came suddenly a voice and he froze.

Before turning around, slowly.

And sure enough, she was there.

And God, he was so angry with her.

And why did she always look so good?

Couldn't she be at least less beautiful?!

She had no right to look that stunning when he was that angry with her.

But that wasn’t even the worst part.

Her clever, witty and beautiful mind was enough for him to be willing to fall into a dangerous trap…

The kind of trap he had vowed never to fall in again after his wife died.

"What are you doing here?" is all that he managed to groan and her eyes widened.

"How rude of you."

"Well, as you like to remind me constantly, I am nothing but a mere _peasant_. No manners whatsoever."

He saw her froze and knew he had gone too far, but he couldn't stop.

" _Robin_..." she started and his heart fluttered, like it did every time she said his name.

And how the hell didn't he notice before?

It was too late now.

Well done, Robin.

Very well done.

"I thought you didn't like balls?" he couldn't help but bite and her eyes widened once again.

"What made you think I was enjoying myself?"

He scoffed.

" _Please_ _._ "

Regina frowned again, and then she studied him closely.

Surely he wasn't…

He couldn't be…

But then her eyes widened, and her heart stopped.

Because it certainly felt that way.

So why couldn't she play with him a little?

She was the Evil Queen after all.

She felt like playing with him a little.

Just a little.

"Keith told me to say hi to you."

Robin paled suddenly.

" _Keith_ _._ " he repeated, voice and eyes blank.

And it was said with so much venom…

It surprised her, but she kept going.

She nodded, trying to bit down her smirk.

"I didn't know you two knew each other."

"There is a lot that you don't know about me, Your Majesty."

And God, he was so angry at her.

How dared she?

"Can we know why the merry Robin Hood is in such a bad mood suddenly?"

"None of your business."

"Now, you're only flattering me." he frowned, and she added. "If you're trying to act like I do usually, I must admit that it is quite well done."

His eyes widened.

Didn’t she realize?

Was she enjoying this?

"Are you making fun of me?"

"Oh I wouldn't dare."

Robin's blue eyes were a storm of feelings and she saw him balled up his fists, as if he was restraining himself from telling something.

"You know what? Go to hell, Regina. And feel free to take _Keith_ with you." he only hissed before turning around and she couldn't follow him, because her eyes were wide open, mouth gasping.

He had never talked to her like that.

_Never._

And what if…

What if this time, she had pushed him too far?

* * *

Robin entered his room and slammed the door violently behind him.

"Bloody stubborn beautiful insufferable woman-" he breathed to no one else but himself, removing his clothes and kicking into anything he could get his feet or hands on.

He was _so_ mad.

And he would have liked to say that he didn't know why he was.

But he did.

Oh God if he did.

And he didn't like it one bit.

Robin Locksley was jealous.

Terribly so.

And hurt by the fact that she could spend the night flirting with someone else.

How could she?

And since when did he feel this way?

When the hell did he let her walk straight through the walls he had built after Marian died.

He should have known she was dangerous.

He should have known better than exploring that _pull_ between them.

He should have known.

Now, it was too late.

* * *

Regina came into the ballroom once again and her eyes scanned the crowd, searching for one man in particular and when she walked to him, he smirked.

"I take it you're here for information."

She took a deep breath.

Regina had thought a lot about it, but she had to know.

Robin had never acted this way around her, around anyone for that matter.

Something about Keith had set him off.

And she needed to know what.

(To make everything right again.)

"How do you know Robin?"

He smirked again.

" _Robin_ _._ "

She froze and was certain her cheeks were pink, but she straighten and forced herself to be the Evil Queen once more.

"The _thief,"_ she amended but it felt so wrong suddenly.

He wasn’t a thief.

Not to her.

He was Robin.

Kind, handsome, funny and smart Robin.

Her Robin.

Keith smirked and sipped his glass, pondering his next words.

"Your thief and I got quite the history, actually." he said and she froze. “Back in Sherwood, that is.”

Her heart stopped.

Because suddenly, she realized something she never had before…

She had known Keith since they were children.

He had always been Keith to her.

Never anything else.

But…

But now that she did think about it.

"Oh no." she breathed and he shrugged, not looking sorry in the least.

"Well."

"You're the Sheriff of Nottingham." her voice broke. "Of course."

That was why Robin had been so upset.

How could she had been so fucking stupid!

Regina sighed and turned around without saying goodbye to Keith,

She had to make this right.

* * *

Robin was trying to clean the mess he had made a few minutes earlier and he was so deeply lost in thoughts that at first, he didn't hear her.

"I didn't realize who he was."

Robin froze.

It was said so very softly.

He wasn’t used to hear her sound like that.

And then, very slowly, he turned around and what he saw left him speechless.

Because they had known each other for almost an entire year by now, and never ever, had she had that look on her face.

Robin sighed loudly.

He wanted to stay mad at her.

He really did.

At least, he didn't want her to notice that he couldn't even summon that past anger the moment he laid eyes on her…

He sighed again.

Now he was exhausted.

He just wanted to be alone.

"Go away, Regina." he breathed tiredly and she frowned slightly, before taking a cautious step to him.

"I have always known him as Keith, I didn't realize-"

Here it was again.

_Keith._

God, he was angry all over again.

" _What?!"_ he said loudly and she jumped. "You didn’t realize he was the man that forced me to become an outlaw? To leave my lands and my family? That he was partly to blame for my father's death? To blame entirely for my wife's? " he was breathless and her heart stopped. "What was it to realize, huh?"

She felt terrible.

She did.

She really, really did.

And her former self would surely have added something mean and left, because of her pride.

But she wasn't her former self anymore.

And that stopped her heart once again.

She had not realized how much she had changed in a year since that very moment.

She didn’t want to hurt Robin,

She wanted the opposite.

Regina’s heart stopped.

Because somehow – at a moment she couldn't quite pinpoint, she had let her walls down.

She had stopped being the Evil Queen she thought she was doomed to be, now that she had lost Henry for good…

And there was only one reason.

_Robin._

Robin had changed her.

He had broken her every walls with his stubbornness, dimples smirks, bright blue eyes and charming personality…

She was different because of him.

She was different with him.

She was different for him.

How was it she had never noticed before?

And now, she was afraid she had destroyed the one last good thing in her life at the moment.

The one thing she had thought she would never have again.

The one thing she thought she didn’t deserve, but somehow still had until a few hours ago.

"You can leave, you know." he said again, and he wasn't even looking at her. “Please.” he said again, and then he resumed tidying his room.

Regina took a deep breath.

It was the tavern all over again.

A simple choice.

She could either take a step to him, take her chance at whatever what happening between them ( love, she knew it was love) and see what could happen.

Or she could turn around and leave.

Her feelings would be safe from hurt, but she would be sad and alone, and heartbroken.

_Again._

* * *

Robin was lost in thoughts once again.

How could she have flirted with that stupid Sheriff of all people?

He knew he was being a hypocrite there.

Because truth was, she could have been flirted with anyone else...

He would have been mad.

And the reason was that Robin had liked to think that _he_ was the only one she was flirting with.

Him and no one else.

Ever.

What a fool.

He shook his head again.

But then he froze when he felt a soft hand on his back and all of his breath left him.

"I am sorry, Robin." she murmured and his heart stopped.

Because she had never apologized since he had met her.

To anyone.

Robin turned around slowly, but wasn't ready for the sight waiting for him.

She was a sight to be seen, indeed.

Brown eyes were looking at him, so open and so vulnerable that once again all of his breath left him in front of how beautiful she looked.

It was amazing how well he could read her at that very moment.

She had finally lowered her walls,

And he was unable to look away.

Robin was entirely mesmerized.

"Regina..."

But she didn't let him time to finish.

Not this time.

Because she knew it was time to act.

They would talk later.

They would have all the time in the world.

But for now?

She needed to stop being afraid of what the future might hold, stop being afraid of having someone who cared for her…

Someone she cared for.

So, she shook her head and cupped his cheeks.

She barely saw his eyes widened before she was kissing him tenderly.

Robin didn't realize at first.

Regina was kissing him.

His heart was making jumps in his chest and he felt like everything was more acute.

Her smell, the feel of her lips...

And just when he was about to kiss her back, she receded but didn't let go of his cheeks and when he opened the eyes, she looked so very torn in front of him.

And then no one talked for a few seconds.

A few seconds were all that they did was look deeply in each others’ eyes, as if it would help them get the answers to their questions.

They were both so very afraid of falling in love again.

Both coming to the realization it was already too late.

She stroked his stubble tenderly and he wanted to lean into her hold.

He wanted her.

All of her.

And then, finally,

He caught her waist and brought her to him quickly, she gasped but couldn't talk as he crashed his lips on hers.

Regina couldn't believe it.

She couldn't believe it was finally happening.

It felt…

_Right._

It felt like she had been meant to kiss him, been meant to be in his arms.

And it should frighten her, to realize that.

But it didn't.

Not now, at least.

It might have frightened her a few hours ago, but the prospect of losing him entirely was more frightening than the one of opening up to him.

They receded, breathing ragged and Robin nuzzled his nose with her, making her smile softly.

"Regina..." he breathed again and she receded slightly, saw he was frowning slightly and her heart stopped.

He regretted it.

That's what it was.

He had kissed her back and now-

"Stop." he murmured gently and her eyes found his again, warm pools of blue. "Stop thinking. Tell me how you feel."

She chuckled sadly, looking down.

"I'm not very good at that, Robin."

She heard him sigh and then one hand left her waist and tilted her chin, so she was looking at him.

She felt safe.

So safe.

"Try. Please."

And how could she tell him no?

She didn’t even want to.

She wanted to try.

To really try.

"I..." she scoffed. "I don't know where to begin."

He studied her and then cupped her cheek tenderly, and she leant into his hold like she couldn't help it.

"Okay.” he murmured, “I can give you time. I’m a patient man.” she smiled and he stroked her cheek tenderly, “You kissed me." he said then, smiling brightly, and she blushed.

"I did."

"Why?"

She hesitated.

"Because I wanted to."

Robin smiled again, this dimple smile that melt her anytime.

"I gathered that much, your Majesty." he winked and she chuckled slightly.

She could try,

For him.

"Look, Robin..." she took a deep breath. "I am not good with talking about how I feel. Actually scratch that, I am terrible at it. I've spent decades burying anything that I might be feeling so talking about it now feels nearly impossible." he nodded seriously, but then she smiled softly. “But I want to try. I really do.”

He nodded, stroking her cheek tenderly.

“You don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable doing with me. I hope you know that.”

Warmth went through her like a ray of sunshine.

“I do. I really do.” and then, “But that’s why I want to try.”

“Go on then, love.”

She took a deep breath.

"Look, I'm not used to have someone who …care so deeply about me the way that you do." he blushed slightly in front of the transparency of his feelings and she hurried to add. "And I'm not used to care that much about someone else, either." he stopped at that and blue eyes met brown. "I've forgotten how to do so, Robin. I’ve forbidden myself that for so many years and now that you’re here, I don’t know how to handle us. I want to. I really do. I just don’t know how..."

A silence.

He couldn't believe it.

It felt like a dream.

She was feeling the same.

He wanted to burst with joy but was afraid of pushing her away, she looked already scared enough.

He had to stay calm.

Reign in his happiness.

So instead, he brought her closer to him and smiled.

"I feel the same, Regina.” he said firstly and she smiled, “And I know this will be complicated but I can help you. We can help each other, if you want to?”

She nodded.

“I do.”

He smiled again and tucked a strand of hair tenderly behind her ear,

And then he smiled playfully,

"Advise number 1, your Majesty … You don't flirt with your man's enemy."

Her heart skipped a beat.

_Your man._

She smiled dreamily but then realized what he just said.

It felt like a cold shower.

 _"_ _Flirting?_ _"_ she frowned, outraged. "You think I was flirting with Keith?"

He frowned slightly.

"Pretty obvious from where I stood. And please, for the love of God, stop calling him Keith."

She froze.

Had not realized he felt that threatened by Keith.

He was so blind.

How could he have not noticed he was the only one she had eyes for?

Him and no one else.

Ever.

But then she realized.

She had only realized it herself a few minutes ago, how could he have seen?

So Regina sighed and then she circled her arms around his neck and saw his eyes darkening slightly,

"I won't. I won't call him at all." she added in a serious voice and he looked relieved. "And you were wrong about the flirting, by the way."

"Thank you. And okay, if you say so." he smirked because he didn't care anymore as long as she was in his arms.

Regina wanted to wipe that handsome smirk right off his face.

And she would.

But first, she would reassure him.

They both needed it.

"I only have eyes for one special outlaw." she breathed against his lips and she saw warmth entered his blue eyes, she couldn't help but smile back.

"Oh." he breathed and she could see he was pleased. "Such a lucky man…” he whispered leaning in, “Regina, can I kiss you again? I desperately want to."

She chuckled.

And blushed.

She didn’t know which first.

"Don't you ever dare asking me that again." she raised an eyebrow and he bit his bottom lip,

"Understood, m'lady."

He crashed his mouth on hers.

And he had stolen her heart so easily, that thief of hers.

But once again…

Can you steal something that's been given to you?


	6. How could something so wrong feel so right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt – I would like to see Regina dating Daniel and Robin dating Marian. Regina and Robin met somewhere (somewhere cheesy) and began having an affair there other partners find out about the affair (make it dramatic)

**How could something so wrong feel so right?**

* * *

Regina traced a path from his back to his shoulder delicately with her finger, and heard him hummed in pleasure before he turned around and brought her closer to him.

Sleepy blue eyes opened and locked onto hers, she smiled and cupped his cheek tenderly.

"Hello, handsome..." she breathed and he closed his eyes again, quite happy to just bask in her presence.

And they shouldn't be doing this.

They shouldn't.

Not when she had a husband waiting for her to come home and he was engaged to another woman.

But God, how could something so wrong feel so right?

She sighed and laid her head on his chest, smiled when his fingers came playing with her hair tenderly.

It had started innocently enough, now that she thought about it,

She had been married to Daniel Colter- her childhood sweetheart, for two years when this new English teacher arrived in her school...

Robin Locksley.

She could still remember their first meeting perfectly.

  
  


  * **ONE YEAR AGO**



  
  


_"Have you seen the new guy, yet?" asked Ruby, her colleague and French teacher_ _as she sat by her side_ _i_ _n the teacher lounge._

_"Nope." answered Regina, not looking up from the papers she was grading._

_She had been teaching Science in Storybrooke's_ _high school_ _for over 5 years now, and new teachers weren't something that happened everyday._

_Not that she cared._

_"_ _Rumor has it he is hot_ _as fuck._ _”_ _purred Ruby._

_Regina chuckled._

_"I am married, remember?"_

_Ruby rolled her eyes._

_"You're absolutely no fun_ _to hang out with_ _,_ _I hope_ _you know that."_

_Regina chuckled._

_She meant it._

_S_ _he was married and happily so._

_Daniel was everything she could ever wish for and-_

_"Excuse me?" came a voice and she shivered from_ _every_ _part_ _s_ _of her body._

_"Oh shit." she heard Ruby whisper and then, very slowly Regina turned around._

_And the world stopped turning altogether._

_She_ _was left facing the most handsome man she had ever laid her eyes on._

_He had sandy blond hair, blue eyes that were shining and a smile to die for…_

_He was actually smiling at her, all dimples in display._

_"I am Robin Locksley, the new English teacher?"_

_(Had she_ _mentioned_ _the British accent?)_

_"Hi... I... Well... Hello.."_

_Oh God._

_What was happening?_

_She couldn’t talk._

_Why couldn’t she talk?_

_Ruby chuckled and shook his hand, introducing herself._

_The man smiled politely, but then his eyes found hers again, and he frowned_ _slightly_ _,_

_"And you are?"_

_She had to pull herself together._

_"Regina Mill- Colter." his eyes widened slightly and she cleared her throat. "I am married Regina Colter and I am teaching science here."_

_Could this be any worst?_

_Any more awkward?_

_He shook her hand, and then blue eyes locked_ _at her, amused_ _._

_"_ _Well,_ married _Regina Mills Colter, let me assure you that_ _I would have skipped less science classes_ _if my teachers had looked_ _even a tiny bit_ _like you.”_

_She blushed._

_Actually blushed._

_When was the last time she_ _had_ _blushed?_

_She could see Ruby's smirk and cleared her throat, trying to remain professional._

_"Welcome_ _to Storybrooke High School_ _, Mr Locksley._ _I look forward to working with you in the future._ _"_

_His smiled deepened._

_"Please, call me Robin."_

_(God, this accent!)_

_She smiled and wondered why he was not moving when he smi_ _rked_ _once again, and then leant in a little and great, fucking great, the man smelt like forest in the most sexy kind of way..._

_"Can I get my hand back please, m'lady?"_

_Her eyes widened._

_Her heart stopped when she realized she was still holding his hand and she hurried to let it go._

_"Right, sorry."_

_She had to be bright red._

_Had to._

_He chuckled softly, and his eyes fall on her once again._

_"I'll see you around, I hope?"_

_She nodded,_ _n_ _ot trusting herself to speak and then he smiled one last time and turned around, leaving._

_"Well," only said Ruby. "That should be interesting..."_

_"Oh shut_ _the fuck_ _up, Ruby."_

  
  


  * **PRESENT TIME**



  
  


"Stop thinking so loudly..." he groaned and she chuckled, before burying her face in his neck, lost in his scent she loved so very much.

"It's your own fault if you're tired, Mr Locksley. _You_ kept me up all night..." she whispered, laying an open-mouthed kiss on his neck.

He groaned against her and grabbed her hips, bringing them closer to his.

"Well, I didn't hear any complaint from you, my love."

She chuckled and then pushed him slightly, before climbing on his lap and he smiled at her, this smile she could die for, the same he had when they first met.

She leant in and his eyes darkened,

"That's because I didn't."

And then he couldn't take enough, pulled her to him, kissing her with all the passion he could muster.

* * *

Regina took a deep breath and then came into her house.

"Honey, I'm home!"

She hated it.

She hated to lie to Daniel.

But she couldn't leave him just yet...

Things weren't as easy as it seemed.

She needed more time.

She couldn’t just leave him like that.

Didn’t want to break his heart so utterly.

God it was all so messed up…

But she knew it couldn’t go on like that.

They needed to do something.

They had actually been talking about it quite a lot with Robin, especially after what had happened four months before, and had changed everything for them, making them realize it was more than what they were willing to admit.

  
  


  * **_4 MONTHS AGO_**



  
  


_She could see Robin glaring at her._

_She could see he was fuming._

_Actually fuming._

_Oh God._

_They were at_ _the_ _winter party of the school and Daniel had insisted on coming with her, complaining that they were barely doing anything together lately._

_She couldn’t say he was wrong there._

_Because he wasn’t._

_She had been avoiding him._

_A lot._

_She had said no at first_ _(_ _because Robin would be there) but she couldn't keep on refusing him without any valid reason and she couldn't tell him the valid reason she had._

_So she had finally agreed._

_And now, Daniel was happy to show the world that she was his wife and she had to play like everything was alright, while she could feel Robin's burning gaze on her back at every moment..._

_She hated this situation._

_She hated it._

_Period._

_Robin was talking to Ruby but his blue eyes kept looking at her, then at Daniel and she could_ _see_ _the muscles_ _work_ _in his very tensed jaw._

_Could actually see it tense from where she was._

_He was about to burst, and she was too._

_She needed air._

_This was a bit too much._

_So, she finally_ _told Daniel she needed to go to the bathroom and once inside, she took a deep breath and looked at herself in the mirror._

_She looked tired and upset._

_She was._

_She was tired of lying._

_She was upset because she couldn't be with the man she craved._

_And it had taken a while to admit it to_ _herself, but it was Robin she craved._

_Robin she couldn’t sacrifice._

_She groaned and took a deep breath._

_God, this was way too complicated._

_Then, the door opened and she hurried to compose herself thinking it to be another woman, but her eyes widened when she saw who was there._

_Their eyes met through the mirror._

Robin.

She tensed.

_"This is the ladies' room."_

_He walked closer to her, blue eyes unreadable._

_"I've locked the room."_

_She raised an eyebrow, mocking him._

_"Yeah, because that won't seem suspicious at all._ _Thanks Robin._ _"_

_Robin glared at her, and now he was just behind her._

_"Are you enjoying your night?" he asked and she could see anger radiating off him._

_He was so cold._

_So angry._

_Now was not the time._

_Now was not the place._

_"_ _Robin.._ _." she warned._

_"Because you seem to_ _enjoy yourself quite a bit_ _."_

_She glared at him this time._

_He had no right._

_None._

_This wasn’t fair._

_"He is my husband."_

_She saw his jaw twist._

_She had touched a nerve._

_Then he leant in until his mouth was just over her ear and breathed,_

_"And what I am, then?"_

_She closed her eyes and swallowed._

_He knew what he meant to her._

_He had to know._

_Which meant.._

_He was playing games with her._

_And she hated it._

_"You don't get to be mad at me." she whispered and then opened the eyes to see him frowning,_ _but he had paled_ _. "You didn't seem_ _so_ _unhappy_ _yourself_ _when I ran into you and Marian having_ _a date_ _the other night."_

_It had broken her heart._

_She had cried for hours on that night._

_Not that she would admit that outloud._

_He froze and she could see he looked sheepish._

_Touche._

_One point for Regina._

_"Regina..."_

_"No."_

_"You know that's not what it seemed."_

_She sighed and closed her eyes, then he made her turn around and tilted her head, so blue eyes met brown._

_He looked genuinely upset and that lowered her anger a bit._

_But just a bit._

_Robin’s hand went up to stroke her cheek and she wanted to resist the urge to lean into it._

_She really did._

_But she couldn’t._

_(Damn her weak body for betraying her like that!)_

_So she leant in and_ _he smiled softly._

_So softly._

_(So lovingly?)_

_“Truth time?” he murmured and she nodded, “I haven’t even touched Marian since you and I started seeing each other.”_

_It shouldn’t make her feel better._

_It really shouldn’t._

_But God if it did._

_"You swear?"_

_"I swear."_

_She sighed_ _again_ _._

_"_ _Same with Daniel. We haven’t been together in any way since then, either_ _." she admitted and saw him let out_ _a deep_ _breath._

_They were having this conversation, then._

_Right there in the toilets of the school._

_So charming._

_“I can’t take it anymore, Regina.” he said in a weary voice and she frowned slightly, “I don’t want anyone else but you.” her heart started hammering in her chest. “I… I’m wondering something. Hear me out on this…”_

_“Okay.” she said, unsure._

_“Why couldn’t this happen?” her eyes widened in surprise and he added, “Why couldn’t we be happy together?”_

_"You mean_ _t_ _hat I_ _get a_ _divorce and you break your engagement?"_

_Robin looked down, then at her again._

_And he leant in, nuzzling her nose tenderly with his._

_"_ _Look,_ _I don't think you realize that_ _._ _.. watching you_ _with him_ _tonight..." his voice trailed off, anger in his eyes again._ _But not just anger. This time she could see. There was something more. Heartbreak. It looked an awful lot like heartbreak._ _"I wanted to jump on him_ _f_ _or daring_ _to_ _lay his hand_ _s_ _on you._ _I should be the only one allowed to do that, as you’re the only one allowed to touch me. No one else. Ever._ _"_

_Oh God, he was jealous._

_And that was_ _so_ _attractive._

_She could talk this out._

_Or..._

_Regina_ _took his hand and laid it on her waist, and Robin gripped it by_ _reflex only._

_"Well." she whispered, licking her lips and his eyes fall on them right away. "_ _What’s done is done. But…_ _You could always" she walked closer to him, eyes dark with lust. "Erase the memory of his hands on me and…_ _Oh I don’t know, r_ _eplace it."_

_Robin growled._

_And then he crashed his mouth on hers and she walked until her back hit the wall._

_"You're mine." he breathed against passionate kisses and she kissed back with equal passion, not denying it._

  
  


  * **PRESENT TIME**



  
  


They had made passionate love in the bathroom, trying to be as silent as possible and then went back to the party.

Regina had to pretend again, but she could see Robin looked less worried, happier (hers) and that had relieved her.

"Regina?" called Daniel and that made her jump out of her thoughts.

Her husband walked to her and tried to kiss her but she turned the head slightly and it landed on her cheek.

She couldn’t do that.

It was awful of her to say, but she couldn’t do that to Robin.

She saw the disappointment in Daniel's eyes, but that was the best she could do.

"How was the meeting?" he asked and God, she felt terrible.

"Not so bad, actually." then she yawned, “I am tired though, I think I’ll go to sleep."

He smiled so very sadly her heart broke.

"Take a nap, then my love."

She tried a smile and then climbed upstairs, to the bedroom.

She sat on the bed and took her phone, seeing she had a text.

**RL-Miss you already.**

She smiled brightly and then texted something,

**RM-I miss you too.**

**RL-Are you free tomorrow night?**

**RM-Robin...**

**RL-** **Regina. I want more.** **I am tired of seeing you once a week and then having to pretend like there is nothing between us.** **We both know that’s a lie.**

Her heart stopped and then she bit her lip, thinking.

**RM-I know.** **And you know I feel very much the same way about you** **.**

**RL-We'll have to do something about it, eventually.**

**RM-I know. Tomorrow sounds perfect BTW, I'll make up an excuse.**

**RL-Great** **!** **I'll see you tomorrow then, my love.**

**RM-I love you.**

**RL-And I love you, too.**

Regina then laid down her phone and couldn't help the stupid smile on her face.

What she didn't see was Daniel, frowning at the door…

* * *

Robin laid down his phone, smiling brightly.

"What has you smiling like that?" asked a feminine voice and he put a fake smile on his face, turning around to find his fiancee watching him, suspicious.

"Nothing important." he said, getting up and he tried to walk to the door, but she cut him by laying a hand on his chest, and there was something in her eyes... "Marian..." he tried but she shook her head.

"No. It's been _months_ , Robin." she walked closer and laid a kiss on his neck.

Nothing.

There was absolutely nothing.

No shivers, no heart beating faster, no reaction...

He thought about the way Regina had kissed him goodbye this morning..

And knew he couldn't do that to her.

If he was honest, he had known for a while now.

He couldn’t be with another than Regina.

Because funny enough, it felt like cheating on _her._

Oh, and how ironic was that.

So he sighed and then grabbed Marian by the shoulders gently and pushed her away, she pouted and he could see she was hurt.

He hated to hurt her.

Really.

"I am sorry, sweetheart. I am under a lot of stress at work and I can't focus on anything else, right now."

She sighed loudly.

"I miss you." she whined and his heart stopped.

"I know, I miss you too."

Lies.

Lies.

Lies.

Pretty lies.

He hated himself.

When did he become that man?

When did he become such a coward?

But it was too late to back down now.

So Robin smiled and walked out.

He was almost downstairs when his heart froze.

His phone.

He had forgotten his bloody phone in his room!

HOW STUPID WAS HE?!

Robin ran out and thought he would die from relief when he heard the shower running and saw his phone was still on the bed, untouched.

He took it and walked back downstairs, but what he didn't see was Marian, all dressed up behind the bathroom door, a hand on her mouth and tears leaving her eyes.

She had read the texts.

All of them.

Robin was cheating on her.

She let herself fall on the floor, crying.

* * *

Daniel hopped to bed beside her and she heard him sigh sadly, she closed her eyes tightly.

"What happened to us, Regina?" he asked and her back was on him,

"What are you talking about?"

"Please, don't think for a second that I don't understand what's going on here."

Her heart stopped.

Not like that.

"Goodnight, Daniel." she tried to cut the conversation and heard him sigh once again.

God, she hated to hurt him.

Because she had really loved him, but what she felt for Robin...

She couldn't stop it.

They had tried, they had both tried …

But it was too late the moment their eyes met.

She remembered their first kiss, a year ago…

  
  


  * **A YEAR AGO**



  
  


_Regina looked as Robin was paying their drinks while she was waiting for him a little afar, by his car._

_What the hell was she doing?_

_She_ _was lying_ _to Daniel, telling him she was in meetings_ _at_ _school while she was going on dates with Robin._

_Because she had to face the truth._

_They were dating._

_He took her to the restaurant_ _(_ _always paid for her), to the cinema, they laughed, they flirted, they talked all the time…_

_She was becoming quickly addicted to him and suspected he was to her._

_God._

_What was she doing?!_

_She was married._

_He had a_ _fiancee._

_Oh God._

Oh God.

_"Regina?" came his accented voice and she hated the shivers that ran through her._

_Then she looked up and realized she was entirely doomed, when she locked eyes with him._

_Blue eyes were looking so concerned as he studied her._

_Shit, he was handsome._

_Regina put a strand of hair behind her ear, and cleared her throat._

_"What are we doing, Robin..." he frowned slightly and took a step to her, she tried to take one back, but her back hit his car. "I mean, you know that I am married and-" he walked even closer until she felt his breath on her lips and her voice broke for a few seconds, "And you've got Marian and..." one of his hands found her cheek and she couldn't help but lean on it. "And this is_ _so_ wrong in so many levels _..." she tried but he nuzzled her nose with his and she didn't push him away._

_She couldn’t have even if she had wanted to._

_Which she didn't._

_Quite on the contrary._

_"And tell me, my darling." he started and she loved it so much when he called her that. "How could something so wrong feel so right?" he asked and she receded a little so that blue eyes met brown, but she didn't know what to answer._

_Because he was right._

_He didn't feel wrong._

_Being this close to him didn't feel wrong._

_God, it felt so right!_

_"_ _Robin_ _..." she tried because one of them had to be_ _rational_ _about this. "If you and I had met before, then maybe-"_

_"Tell me you don't want this, Regina." he breathed, leaning in again and she closed her eyes, hands finding purchase on his clothed chest. "Tell me and I swear to God that I will leave you and never bother you again with my affections..."_

_She swallowed dryly._

_A minute passed._

_Two._

_"You know I can't do that." she finally admitted because she was so weak when he was so near._

_She could almost see his smile, even with her eyes closed._

_And then he leant in and nuzzled her nose again, anticipation rising in them both._

_She didn't push him away._

_And then_ _it finally happened._

_And_ _they were kissing._

_She gasped and he deepened the kiss, one hand on her hair angling her head and she moaned when he kissed her deeper._

_Her toes curled and she clinged at him, kissing him back with as much fervor..._

_And then they had to recede to breath, Robin's breath was erratic when he whispered against her lips,_

_"God, I have wanted to do that for so long..."_

_Her heart warmed and she tried to settle her own breathing before whispering back._

_"I wanted you to kiss me, too."_

_He smiled and she smiled back, quite hesitantly._

_Robin tilted his head and then brought her to his arms and hugged her close to him, while she buried her face in his arms._

_She felt safe in their bubble,_

_At least for the time being._

_"It will be alright, Regina. You'll see."_

_She didn't answer._

_Because she didn't know how_ _they would be_ _._

  
  


  * **PRESENT TIME**



  
  


When Regina arrived at school the next morning, she felt a burning stare on her and sure enough, Robin was on the other part of the room, blue eyes looking at her like he saw her for the first time (and she loved that, couldn’t get enough of that feeling.).

They were hiding their relationship at work—for obvious reasons, but it was hell to be so close to him all day without being able to touch him, or kiss him, or even talk to him the way she would want to.

(It was also hell to see every one of their female colleagues throw themselves at him all day long.)

So she nodded her head and he got the message, smiling brightly at her.

"You know, I still think it's a shame that you're married." said a voice and she jumped, finding Ruby smirking by her sides.

"What on Earth are you talking about?"

Ruby pointed her head to Robin.

"I'm talking about our English guy who is totally crushing on you…" then she added, snorting. "You lucky bitch, BTW."

Regina's heart stopped, but she couldn't help a smile on her face.

She resumed her composure quickly and looked at Ruby, who was oblivious to it all.

"He is engaged, Ruby. And you’re not supposed to be rude around children, you know that."

The young woman shrugged.

"First, there are no children here. This is my safe space. And second… So what? That doesn't mean anything. Married, engaged, in a relationship? What happens when you meet your real soulmate and realize it wasn't the person you thought it was?"

Regina froze.

Ruby didn't realize just how accurate she was...

Her eyes found Robin's again.

Her soulmate.

It could be.

Robin smiled at her again and her heart missed a beat.

It could very much be, indeed.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Marian was sat on their bed, thinking.

Asshole.

She would make him pay.

How dared he?

How dared he cheat on her?

(She was so totally crushed, but anger was easier to cling on, right now)

Regina would pay, too.

Both of them.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Later, Regina was in her classroom sorting her files while students were out on their break when two arms settled around her waist and at the shivers that ran through her, she knew who it was…

Robin laid a kiss on her neck and she closed her eyes, enjoying his attentions before she remembered where they were and she receded quite brutally, turning around with wide eyes.

"Robin!"

The man only smirked at her and her eyes widened even more,

"What?"

"We're at school! We've got to keep it professional! You know that!" He was becoming more and more reckless, she wanted that too but one of them needed to stay focus on the reality of their situation. "People could see us." she breathed and he shrugged, tilting his head.

"Let them see."

" _Robin_ -"

"No. I don't bloody care anymore." and their eyes met, she couldn't believe what he was saying. "Because I am done, This time for good. I am so tired of all this, Regina..." he took a step closer and took her hand. "I love _you_. I really do." tears shone in her eyes and he smiled tenderly, "I love you and I want to be with you. Fully. Forever." she chuckled happily before one of her hands covered her mouth and he chuckled too, took this hand and kissed it reverently.

Regina took a deep breath.

This took a lot of courage.

But it was the truth.

"I want that too, more than anything."

He smiled, eyes shining with happiness.

"But..."

"I'll tell Marian." he said so very quickly and her eyes widened, heart stopped.

"You what?"

"I will tell her the truth." he took a deep breath, cheeks a bit red. "I can't go on like that much longer and I know she doesn't deserve that. I've been a jerk to her. She doesn't deserve what I'm doing to her, she deserves honesty from me. And... I've been a jerk to you, too."

"Robin..."

"You deserve better than just a hidden relationship, my love. You're not my dirty secret and I don't want you to be. I want the world to know how much I love you!" she chuckled and cupped his cheek, he leant into her hand. "So I will tell her. The sooner, the better. Maybe after the annual party of the school."

Her eyes widened.

"You mean on this Saturday?!"

He nodded, smiling.

"Only if you're ready, of course." and now he seemed worried, "I don't want to force you into anything and if you'd rather think about it I would under-"

She cut him, crashing her lips on his and he answered the kiss, hands catching her waist and bringing her closer to him.

"I'll talk to Daniel, too." she breathed and he let out a relieved breath. "I am pretty sure he knows something has changed, anyway..."

Robin frowned and was about to add something when they heard footsteps in the corridor and jumped out of each other's arms.

"Soon, my love." whispered Robin, and in one last smile he was gone.

Regina couldn't calm down her heart.

It was happening.

What she had been waiting for, hoping for, for months was happening...

They were getting their happy ending.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Regina came home and took a deep breath.

She needed to tell him.

But how?

How could she tell the man she had once dearly loved—the man she had married, that she had been cheated on him for an entire year and that she was leaving him to be with this very man?

How could she be such a bad person?

Her heart squeezed in her chest so tightly that she didn't know how she was still breathing.

"Regina?" called his voice and she could feel the colors leaving her face. "Is it you?"

She closed her eyes.

“It is.” then he appeared and he looked as bad as she felt.

“We need to talk.” she said,

But more surprisingly,

He had said it too.

* * *

Robin was whistling happily in the kitchen, unaware of the fact that Marian was spying on him, face dark with anger (and heartbreak).

And it was so obvious.

So very obvious.

How could she had not seen it?

Finally, he turned around and she composed herself when he jumped, surprised.

"I didn't see you!" he smiled and God, she hated to know that this bright smile of his was no longer hers, was no longer caused by her. "Are you okay?" he asked then, and she chuckled.

Was she okay?

How could she be okay?

The love of her life was cheating on her, had been cheating on her for the past year.

But it was alright.

She had a plan.

"You know..." she only said, walking closer and he took a subtle step back but she saw it and God, her heart broke again. He wasn’t supposed to take a step back from _her_ for God’s sake! He was supposed to take a step back from Regina… She shook her head. "We still have no date for the wedding."

Robin paled and then ran a hand through his hair.

"True." he conceded.

"We should pick one."

"Right now?" his blue eyes widened but she wasn't letting go of this, she wanted to know just to where extent he was ready to take this lie.

Pretty far, from what she could see.

"Marian..."

"Just so we could tell our family back in England when to book their tickets."

He froze.

"I am sorry, but right now isn't a good time."

Her heart stopped.

" _Robin_ -"

But he cut her to change the subject and what he said made dark anger cursed through her once again as she looked into those blue eyes she still loved so much…

Even if that love was no longer mutual.

"Saturday, we have our annual party at school. It will be pretty boring, I have to go but you actually don’t. I promise I won’t be too long."

Her heart stopped.

She could have laughed.

Oh no.

He wasn't going away with it that easily.

She wouldn't let him enjoy one night of blissful happiness with his lover.

Out of question.

So she straightened.

"I'll be there."

His eyes widened.

"You will?"

"Yes." then, she added, tilting her head. "Is that a problem?"

He composed himself and tried a smile, but it didn't reach his eyes at all.

"Of course not."

* * *

  
  


Robin sighed and then ran a tired hand to his hair.

This was not what he had planned.

Not at all.

He had planned to enjoy his night with Regina…

But now?

He sighed again and went out of the flat, before taking his phone and dialing this number he knew by heart.

"Robin?" came her voice and he frowned when he realized she sounded defeated.

"Are you alright, my love?" he only asked and heard her intake of a breath.

Could almost see her smile.

"Don't worry.” she breathed before taking a deep breath, “Why were you calling me?"

"I am sorry but Marian is coming to the annual party on Saturday night." was all that he said. "And I know that this is not what we planned, but-"

"It's alright, Robin." Then... "Daniel is coming too."

And that made him freeze.

His fiance and her husband.

Both.

He sighed.

Just great.

"I already hate this party."

Regina chuckled sadly.

"But this won't be lasting for long, now... will it?"

Robin smiled softly and wished he could be with her.

"I swear that it won't. I'll talk to Marian this weekend, after the party. Soon it will be you and me, forever."

"I trust you, Robin. So much."

And he frowned because she seemed to mean more than what she had said, but he couldn't quite put his finger on what.

"I love you, you know that?"

"I do." she said softly. "I love you, too."

And there was something about her...

"Regina-"

"I have to go, my love. See you on Saturday?

Robin smiled.

"Before that if I can."

She chuckled.

"I really have to go."

"Then go, my love. I wouldn't want to get you into trouble.."

  
  


* * *

  
  


Saturday night arrived quickly and Robin had no time to see Regina before the party, and now he was missing her like hell.

Days when he didn’t get to talk to her, or hold her, or kiss her were wasted days.

Marian had insisted to come, so now they were inside the room and while his fiancee was holding his arm like a lifeline, his eyes were searching for the only woman who hold his heart...

And then he finally saw her.

She looked stunning.

She was wearing a dark blue dress leaving very little to imagination and her lips were painted in that dark red color he loved so much to kiss away.

But then he froze.

Because she wasn't alone, Daniel was right behind her with a hand at the small of her back and she smiled softly at him when he whispered something in her ear.

Robin's eyes widened.

His heart sped up.

His jaw tensed.

That he had not expected.

* * *

Marian looked up at her husband while sipping her glass of Champaign.

He was jealous.

That much was so obvious and it broke her heart entirely…

Because she could read the signs.

Now that she knew, it was so very obvious.

The way his eyes couldn't leave the brunette, no matter how hard he tried.

The way his jaw was tensed, dimple smile hidden behind a frown.

She looked toward this Regina and saw her with her husband, talking.

She frowned slightly.

* * *

It had been a couple of hours now, since they had arrived and Regina had not even looked at him.

Instead, she had not left Daniel's side.

Not that it meant anything.

(Did it?)

Robin really tried but he couldn't help himself from starting to panic.

What if Daniel had managed to get her to give him a second chance?

What if she had agreed?

No.

Not after a year spent together...

Not after their promise to fully commit to their relationship.

Could she change her mind?

Could she-

"Robin?" called Marian but he couldn't.

He needed fresh air.

He needed to think.

"I'll be back in a few minutes." was all that he said, while walking quickly outside, his eyes leaving Regina for the first time of the night.

If he had looked back, he would have seen worried brown eyes following his departure...

* * *

Robin came into the bathroom and put some water on his face, trying to calm down.

She wasn't leaving him.

She couldn't.

Not this time.

Because that was what scared Robin the most...

Regina had already left him once before, and it had almost broken him but she had come back.

What if this time it was final?

He could remember the pain as clear as day.

  
  


  * **6 MONTHS BEFORE**



  
  


_Robin was at the hotel where they used to meet, smiling because he was about to spend an amazing weekend with the woman he had fallen in love with._

_(_ _It was wrong, he knew it. But he couldn't stop himself...)_

_Then, the door opened and he smiled when he saw her come in, before his smile_ _disappeared_ _, seeing her face pale and so full of tears._

_"Regina!" he breathed, running to her and he cupped her cheeks. "What's wrong?"_

_Regina closed her eyes and leant into his hands for a few seconds, before she g_ _r_ _abbed his wrists and put his hands away from her face._

_"I can't do that anymore." she breathed, voice breaking._

_His heart stopped._

_"What?"_

_"I can't, Robin."_

_"But-"_

_"No." she shook her head and then sad brown eyes met desperate blue. "Can't you see that it is wrong?"_

_"I know!" he tried, "But what we have is real, Regina" she looked down and he took her hand, pleading. "You have to feel it, too."_

_A tear escaped her eye._

_"It doesn't matter what I feel."_

_"How can you say that?! Regina-"_

_"I promised Daniel I would give our marriage a_ _nother shot. He deserves it._ _He deserves a real chance to fight for what we h_ _ave_ _."_

_Robin froze._

_His heart broke in his chest as he took the blow and then released her hand._

_He had no right to be this hurt._

_He knew it._

_He had no right to ask her not to do that._

_He had absolutely no right when it came to her._

_He knew it._

_She had every right to want to save her marriage._

_But it was killing him._

_"I see." he breathed and she closed her eyes once again._

_"I am so sorry, Robin..." He shrugged, but couldn't speak. It hurt too much. She wiped her eyes, trying a smile but it didn't warm her eyes like it usually did. "But we can try to be friends, right?" she said, hopeful suddenly and how could she be so naive?_

_He chuckled darkly at that and saw her froze, before he looked up and he was sure she could see how hurt he was right now._

_"I don't want to be your friend, Regina." he breathed and she bit her bottom lip, trying to suppress a sob._

_"I am so sorry." she said again, "You know I have to-"_

_“_ _You really don’t have to explain yourself to me.” he only said and her eyes widened. “This was not what I thought it was, as you’ve made perfectly clear.”_

_He always knew that he loved her more than she loved him._

_He actually didn't even know if she loved him._

_It seemed like she didn't, after all._

_(That hurt like hell.)_

_"Robin, no-"_

_"It's fine, Regina."_

_And it wasn't._

_It wasn't when it felt like his heart was crushed in his chest._

_But he loved her._

_He was so in love with her._

_And if she wanted to be with her husband…_

_Well, what could he say?_

_She had every rights to do so._

_Daniel was her husband._

_Period._

_Robin looked down again, taking a deep breath before looking up again and found her teary eyes._

_"Maybe if we had met first..." his voice broke and she let out a sob, closing her eyes as she took a deep breath and then opened them._

_"I wish we would have." her voice broke._

_He took his bag that was behind him on the bed_ _and he would have wanted to leave without looking back but found himself unable to._

_Instead, he walked to her and kissed her brow so very tenderly._

_An_ _d if he lingered a bit longer than necessary..._

_Well, w_ _ho could blame him?_

_"Goodbye, my love." he breathed before leaving the room._

_But his heart stayed behind, with her._

  
  


  * **PRESENT**



  
  


Robin closed his eyes a few seconds,

He had to stay realistic.

She couldn't be leaving him.

She couldn't.

They had talked about making their relationship official.

She had told him she loved him three days before.

He knew Regina.

Surely she couldn't change her mind so quickly…

But then doubts crept up inside of his mind.

Yes, she loved him.

But she had loved Daniel too, deeply.

And she did say she would talk to him.

What if that talk had turned into her wanting to give it another shot with her husband?

Robin swallowed dryly.

  
  


* * *

Regina saw Robin come back from the bathroom and he was so pale she felt her heart squeezed in her chest.

He seemed upset and then, their eyes locked from away in the room, and he tried to smile at her but it didn't reach his eyes at all.

He opened the mouth, as if to say something but Daniel caught her attention again and she looked back at him.

She felt her heart broke for Robin as she did so,

But it was for the greater good.

He’d see.

* * *

Robin's heart broke in his chest.

Now he was starting to panicking.

She was leaving him.

He was sure of it, now.

Oh God.

He knew Regina.

Could see the signs.

  
  


  * **6 MONTHS BEFORE**



  
  


_Robin had tried to call her._

_Of course he had._

_He knew he had promised to leave her alone, but_ _it_ _turned out that he couldn't._

_He needed her._

_He loved her._

_So bloody much._

_He was at school and knew where to find her._

_And he wasn’t able to resist._

_When he came into her class at the break and saw her, his heart swelled with love inside his chest._

_He missed her so much..._

_"_ _Regina_ _..." he breathed and saw her freeze._

_She turned around and their eyes met._

_She opened the mouth, then closed it._

_He couldn’t talk._

_He knew he had to look desperate, searching for contact like that._

_But he was._

_And then she shook her head and cleared her throat._

_"Robin, you shouldn't be here."_

_His heart broke._

_She looked so cold._

_So distant._

_He wanted that light back in her eyes when she looked at him._

_He sighed._

_"You can't push me out forever, Regina." he whispered, walking closer to her. "I know you feel something for me, too."_

_He was actually pushing his luck, there._

_She looked so very sad suddenly._

_"I do, Robin." she breathed softly and he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "But this can't_ _go on any longer._ _"_

_"But-"_

_"No."_

_"Look, I know this is wrong. Trust me, I do. But..." and he sounded so hesitant suddenly. "What I feel for you, Regina... I know that it is lov-"_

_"I love Daniel more than I care about you." she finally said, cutting him and absolutely breaking his heart in the process._

_Robin's eyes widened._

_His heart stopped._

_He opened the mouth, then closed it._

_He saw her eyes were also wide_ _and glassy,_ _and she opened the mouth_ _to say something but he couldn’t hear more and actually_ _cut her._

_"No. That was actually clear enough." his voice broke._

_What a fool he had been._

_"Robin,_ _please_ _..."_

_"I won't bother you anymore."_ _he said as cold as he could be._

_A tear escaped her eyes._

_And then he was gone._

  
  


  * **PRESENT TIME**



  
  


Oh God, how could he have been so stupid?

It was happening again.

He should have offered to come with her to talk to Daniel.

He should have...

"Robin?" asked Marian and he tried a smile, even if his world was crashing down around him. "Are you alright?"

"Perfect." he breathed.

Marian nodded, and then scanned the crowd.

Time to set off her plan.

"Isn't it the science teacher?" she asked, showing Regina and he nodded,

"Yes." he breathed.

Marian hummed, pensive.

"Well, she doesn't look ready to divorce at all to me."

Robin froze.

"What do you mean?"

Marian looked innocently at him,

"You know my friend Ally?" Robin nodded, but she could see panic in his eyes. Perfect. "Well, she is a friend of someone who works with her husband."

"And?" Robin's voice was barely over a whisper this time.

"Well, they seemed to have crossed a rough patch, but according to him everything is better than ever, now."

Right at this moment, a loud and clear laugh could be heard and his eyes found Regina ( _his_ Regina) laughing at something Daniel had just said, her smile ( _his_ smile) and her eyes shining with that light ( _his_ light) and then her hands fall on Daniel's arms as she smiled tenderly and God, he couldn't believe this.

He needed to get out of that damn room before he would make a scene.

So he did.

* * *

Regina saw Robin leave the room once again, looking quite upset...

"Can you excuse me for a minute?" she asked Daniel and he smiled sadly, nodding.

And then, because she couldn't help herself any longer, she ran towards where Robin had left.

* * *

He was pacing, heart breaking in his chest and trying to find something that he could do.

Go back there?

Wait here?

Do something?

Do nothing?

Marian watched as her fiance lost all composure in front of her.

She didn't enjoy seeing him that hurt,

But he deserved it.

And she was so angry...

So, so so angry.

(And so hurt)

And then she cleared her throat.

"It hurts, doesn’t it, to be betrayed by the one person you love the most, right Robin?" she breathed, voice shaking with anger (or grief, she didn’t know anymore) and Robin froze, blue eyes slowly finding hers.

Among the pain she saw there, she glimpsed resolution.

He sighed and then turned to face her fully.

"You know." he said simply, blue eyes looking so very sorry.

But it wasn’t enough.

Not this time.

* * *

Regina searched for Robin everywhere but couldn't find him.

She sighed loudly and then ran a hand through her hair before going back to the main room, worried.

Where was he?

* * *

A tear escaped her eyes.

"Marian..."

"Don't you _dare_ apologize." she hissed.

And her voice was definitively shaking with anger.

He sighed and ran a tired hand through his eyes.

"I am so very sorry..."

She chuckled madly, and felt tears leaving her eyes.

"ONE FUCKING YEAR, ROBIN!" she yelled and he jumped. She walked to him and hit him on the chest, he took a step back, but didn't fight back. "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME?! YOU'RE SUCH A BASTARD! YOU'RE SUCH A JERK! I TRUSTED YOU! I LOVED YOU AND-" her voice broke as hysterical sobs shook her and he looked genuinely sad, but she couldn't care.

"I am so sorry, Marian. You deserve so much more than me and my poor behavior..."

She sniffled.

She felt weak.

And hurt.

So hurt.

Hurt by the one person she would have trusted with her life.

And then she felt angry again.

"You know what is making me feel better, though?"

“Tell me.”

She chuckled darkly.

"You're not getting _her_ either, by the look of it."

Robin paled and she smirked.

“Marian. Leave her out of it, please. Take it out on me. It's my fault. I betrayed you and I could never apologize enough.”

She couldn’t believe it.

THE NERVES OF THIS MAN.

How could he defend his mistress?

“Don’t go there, Robin.”

“Look-” he tried but she spoke louder.

"Don’t go there, because I’ll tell you exactly what I think about women like her. She is nothing but a slu-”

" _Don't_." he cut her firmly and her eyes widened. His eyes were hard suddenly and she hated the fierceness in them. It was supposed to be hers, not some random hoe’s. " I won’t let you insult her. Take it out on me all you want, but she is definitively off-limits.”

She wanted to slap him.

Hard.

"HOW DARE YOU!"

"She has nothing to do with that. It’s my fault. I was the one engaged to you."

"But it takes two to cheat, Robin!"

"I went after her.” he murmured in an admission and she jumped, before her heart stopped and tears escaped her eyes.

This.

This she had not seen coming.

" _What_ _..._ " her voice was barely over a whisper. “But… But why?”

They were happy.

She knew they were happy.

"I went after her because I couldn't stop myself. Something happened when we met and I couldn’t stop it. I’m not sure I wanted to." he finally admitted and no, it couldn't be possible. "She tried to stop this, she tried to stop _us_ but I didn't let her. I couldn't let her." he admitted, looking down for a few seconds.

Everything was crashing down around her, leaving one question.

"But why?"

"I don't know."

"I want to know why, Robin. You owe me that much at least."

"I really, really don’t know.” he took a deep breath and looked suddenly incredibly weary, “The only thing that I do know is that I needed to go after her from the first time I laid eyes on her. It makes no sense to me either, Marian. And please, please believe me when I say that I never wanted to hurt you... I did truly love you. I did. "

She sniffled.

And tried to sort out her thoughts.

"I want you gone of the flat tonight."

He nodded.

"I am so so sorry..."

"I don't care. I can never forgive you for that."

He nodded,

"I understand."

She tried to speak but her voice broke.

"I loved you, Robin. I would have done _anything_ _f_ or you."

He looked down, ashamed.

"I know."

She bit her lip to stop the sob that wanted to come out.

"Was it worth ruining what we had?"

Robin swallowed and then blue eyes met brown.

“Do you want the absolute truth?”

She nodded, tears in her eyes.

“You owe me that.”

He sighed deeply and ran a hand through his hair.

"I am sorry, Marian. I know this will hurt you and this is not my intention. But no matter what happens now, no matter if you hate me, no matter if Regina wants to get back with her husband... It was worth it. Every moments. And I’d do it all over again."

Marian didn't think she could be more hurt.

But now she was.

"I hate you." she only spitted. And then, because she was so, so angry she added. "And you know what? I hate her too. There's no reason why her husband shouldn't be aware of her doings."

His eyes widened in panic.

Good, now she wasn’t the only one suffering.

"Marian, _no_ -"

"You can't have your happy ending, well she can't either. Call it lovers' doom for all I care."

"Please, don't!" he pleaded and she stopped, hearing the begging in his voice.

She turned around, eyes wide.

Because…

She suddenly understood something.

"You really do love her, don't you?"

Robin swallowed.

He was so pale.

So afraid.

For Regina’s sake, she realized with horror.

"I am sorry but I do. I really do."

And God,

That made it all worst.

"I am sorry, Robin." she breathed, tears leaving her eyes. "But I have to do this."

And she ran away to the other room, followed by Robin.

* * *

Regina was in the room, talking to Daniel while she was still scanning the room to try and glimpse Robin.

What the hell was he doing?

He had been gone for a dozens of minute now, same as Marian.

And Regina hated to admit it…

But she was jealous.

Terribly so.

Why did he need to be alone for such a long time with the woman he was about to break up with?

It didn’t make any sense.

Robin was _hers_ and she didn't want to share him.

Even if Marian was still his fiancee.

She scoffed.

"Regina-" sighed Daniel and she looked up towards her husband.

She smiled sadly and was about to add something when they heard loud voices and she turned around, eyes wide when she saw Robin and Marian arguing and walking towards them.

Everyone in the room stopped talking and Regina caught Robin's desperate eyes as Marian stopped in front of them.

"Marian, please..." he tried one last time, but she shook her head, tears leaving her eyes.

" _You_." she breathed at Regina and the woman froze, panicked eyes finding Robin who mouthed an "I am so sorry” to her.

And then Regina understood and her eyes widened in panic.

Really?

In all of the places?

He had to tell her about their affair at their party with everyone?

She glared slightly at Robin before bringing her attention back to Marian.

"Marian-"

"YOU STOLE MY FIANCE!" she screamed and gasps could be heard in the room, Regina's eyes widened, but then Robin talked, loud and clear.

"This had to stop, Marian. She did nothing of the sort! I've already told you, this is my fault and mine alone."

His voice was firm and Regina opened the mouth to talk, but Marian cut her again, and she seemed hysterical.

"We've been engaged for years, Robin! YEARS! You meet her and then you cheat on me? Why? What did she do to you?" then she looked around, to the people in the room. "She slept with my fiance for an entire year!"

Gasps could be heard.

Regina swallowed.

This was a nightmare.

But Robin was there, as usual, to save her;

"Oh stop the outrage.” he exclaimed to the room, angry., “I was the one falling in love with her in the first place and I kept trying to make her feel the same. She tried to stop me but I didn’t let her and then we just fell in love with each other and that’s not a crime, for your information.”

" _Robin_ -" she tried but he raised a hand to her,

"No, Regina. I have to deal with this." he looked around and saw everyone was looking at them. "Regina has nothing to do with this, this is not her fault. It's mine-"

"STOP DEFENDING HER!" shouted Marian and he jumped, before looking very weary.

"I WON'T!” and then he sighed, “Look, Marian, I am so sorry for what I did. But… Bu you have to be angry towards _me_ , not Regina. I am so sorry but I am madly in love with her and nothing could ever change that. I am so sorry you had to be hurt in the process, believe me.”

He was left gasping.

Everyone seemed to just stop breathing.

Regina's eyes were as wide as they could get and then Robin took a deep breath,

"I wish you didn't handle things like that, Marian."

"You left me no choice." her voice broke. "I wish you didn't handle things between us like that, either."

He paled, 

She was right.

He couldn't be mad at her.

It was his own fault.

Marian was about to burst in crying.

She needed to get out.

And then she ran away.

Robin shook his head sadly and then he turned toward Regina and Daniel, taking a deep breath.

Regina frowned, but he cut her.

"You have to know that she never stopped loving you." and his voice sounded so defeated suddenly, Regina froze when she realized he wasn't talking to her... He was talking to _Daniel_. "Please, this is all my fault and she deserves a second chance." he looked down, taking a deep breath before finally looking at Regina and she could see how heartbroken he was. "I understand, Regina." he breathed and it felt like they were the only two people in the room whereas everyone was looking at them. He opened the mouth but no words came, so he just shrugged and smiled sadly at her. "I just want you to be happy."

And then he turned around, and left the room leaving a very distraught Regina behind.

* * *

Robin came home and sighed when he heard noises from upside, he knew what was happening.

He climbed and saw Marian who was taking each of her stuff and throwing them in a bag.

"I can't believe you just did that." he breathed and she froze, before turning around, eyes wide and angry.

"Are you fucking kidding me, Robin?!" she shouted, "You've been cheating on me for an entire year and not only that, but you actually had the guts to fell in love with someone else, which is so much worst!"

He froze.

"This was on me. You should have punished me. Regina-"

"But I understand now that if I want to hurt you, then I need to hurt _her._ " Robin froze and then she zipped her bag and took a deep breath. "How could you do that to me?" she breathed once again and then took out her wedding ring and threw it at him. "HOW?!" she shouted once again, and when he still didn't answer she walked to him and slapped him hard on the cheek.

He didn't move.

He deserved that.

And he knew it.

"I don't want to see you ever again." she breathed before pushing him out of the way and leaving with her bag.

Robin let out a deep breath and let himself fall on the bed.

* * *

Regina ran to his house, heart beating so fast in her chest.

Oh God.

Please, let it not be too late…

* * *

Robin's heart was utterly broken in his chest.

Not because Marian had left ( and he knew how awful that sounded) but because he had to let Regina go.

He knew that feeling well.

He remembered that time, some months ago when she had come back to him…

  
  


  * **5 MONTHS AGO**



  
  


_Robin was sat on the couch, unable to go to sleep._

_Well, to be fair he was unable to do a_ _single_ _thing._

_All he could do was thinking about her._

_Great, Robin._

_That would get him far._

_He took his phone and dialed her number, like he_ _had done_ _a thousand time before but he never did call her._

_He couldn't._

_She had been very clear about her feelings..._

_And that_ _had_ _hurt like hell._

_He wouldn’t be the first one to call._

_Even if he was dying to._

_"Robin?" came a voice and he jumped, and then sighed seeing Marian frowning at him slightly. "What are you doing?"_

_"I can't sleep." he said and he wasn't in the mood right now, he just wanted to be left alone, was it too much to ask for? "Go back to sleep, Marian. I will be fine."_

_"But-"_

_"_ _Please_ _." he said again and her eyes widened, but she nodded and then turned around._

_Great._

_Fucking great._

_Now, he felt guilty on top of everything._

_Marian didn't deserve this treatment._

_Robin let out a deep breath and buried his face in his hands, trying to pull himself together._

_But then..._

_His phone buzzed._

_And he froze._

_He didn't dare look up._

_Because what if it was her?_

_(And what if it wasn't?)_

_Robin swallowed and then looked up, very slowly and his heart stopped when her face appeared on his screen._

_He didn't hesitate a second longer and took his phone, taking the call and he could hear erratic breath on the line._

_"Regina?" he called and heard her sniffle._

_"I am so sorry, Robin..."_

_And she was crying._

_He hated to see her cry._

_"Regina-" he tried but she cut him._

_"Please... I can't... I thought... But... He is not... And you... I don't... Please..." she took a deep shaky breath and then whimpered "He is not you..."_

_Robin's heart stopped in his chest and tears pricked at the back of his eyes._

_"What do you want from me?"_ _was_ _all that he managed to ask, and he was so very afraid of her answer._

_"I don't want anything from you, Robin." she said and her voice sounded more sure, and that broke his heart entirely. He was miserable enough as it was, why was she- " I want you." she ended and that stopped his thoughts._

_A silence._

_He couldn’t believe it._

_"What_ _did you just say_ _?" he breathed and heard her take a deep breath._

_"I know I've screwed things between us," she said and now that she had started, it seemed like she couldn't stop. "I know this is all my fault, but I was so scared Robin... So scared._ _I was so scared of letting myself fall in love with you._ _But I am not anymore. And I want to be with you.”_ _she took a deep shaky breath, “_ _Daniel... He is not you, and he is not the man I love anymore, and I shouldn't be telling you this over the phone, but it's you,_ _Robin. I_ _love you._ _" He had not time to answer before she continued, "And I would understand if you can never forgive me, or if you have tried to make things work with Marian... This would be my fault and I would bear the consequences, no matter_ _how hurt I would be. But... If by chance you still feel the same_ _about_ _me..." her voice broke and she cleared her throat. "I'll be at our hotel in twenty minutes, waiting for you. I can wait all night, all week, all year. Hell, I can wait forever if you ask me to, Robin!"_

_Another silence._

_He looked behind him, towards where Marian had last been._

_His decision taken._

_"I'm on my way."_

  
  


  * **PRESENT TIME**



  
  


Robin smiled sadly thinking about this night.

He had ran to her, confessed his undying love in return and this had been one of their most magical night...

But it was in the past, now.

He had to let her go.

She would be happier with her husband.

And that was what he wanted for her.

Robin closed his eyes, but then someone rang at the door.

He didn't answer.

He wanted to be left alone, and after the show that Marian had put up earlier, he knew people would very soon harass him to have details...

He just wanted to be left alone to nurse his broken heart.

He was so lost in his grief that he didn't hear the door of his room opened and he didn't move until he heard that soft voice that stopped his heart every time...

" _Robin_ _._ "

Robin froze and tried to get up and compose himself for what he knew what was about to happen.

He looked at her and bloody hell, she was so very beautiful his Regina...

Not his.

Not anymore.

His heart was squeezing so much in his chest he didn't know how he was still breathing.

"I am sorry for tonight." was all that he managed to whisper and her eyes widened.

Then she shrugged.

"We knew this day would come. I’m not sorry it did." she said and he smiled sadly.

"I just hope it didn't ruin everything between you and Daniel..."

And he did.

He really did.

Because all he ever wanted was for her to be happy.

And if she was with Daniel...

Well he forced himself into thinking that it was what mattered in the end.

"Robin..." she tried and he closed his eyes but suddenly, he couldn't hear more.

"I know." he tried a smile and God, he needed to man up because he knew Regina, and he knew she wouldn't leave if he showed her how hurt he was by her rejection. "Regina, it's alright, I swear."

She frowned.

"What are you talking about?"

He took a deep breath.

“I know you want to give your marriage another shot, and I want you to know that it might be breaking my heart but I understand. He is your husband and I can never be mad at you for giving it another shot. I love you way too much for that.”

She just looked lost.

So very lost.

"Is it because of tonight?" was all that she said after a few seconds of silence and he froze, then nodded. "Robin..."

"I understand."

"I don't think you do, actually." she breathed softly and he couldn't look at her anymore.

All he wanted to do was try to forget by any means ( _drinks_. A lot of them.) that the woman he loved (his bloody soulmate) was actually leaving him.

"Regina, I am just trying to make this easier for you."

She chuckled and his eyes widened, when he looked up, her eyes were full of tears, even if they were also shinning with something he couldn't quite named...

(With love? Was it love? He couldn’t tell anymore.)

"How is any of this easy, Robin?"

He finally chuckled bitterly at that.

"I am sorry for dragging you into this mess, Regina. I know that is on me."

She frowned slightly.

"I am glad that you did, Robin." And his eyes widened. "It actually opened my eyes on how much the life I was living was nothing but a lie..."

He didn't understand.

She wasn't making any sense.

None.

"Robin..." she tried again, and took a small step to him, he saw relief on her face when he didn't back down. "I am sorry about tonight."

"You have nothing to apologize for."

And he meant it.

Maybe he would have wanted for her to warn him, break up with him in person _before_ he saw the two of them together, but he didn't blame her.

This had to have been a difficult choice.

He wouldn’t make it even harder.

How could he when he loved her so bloody much?

"Daniel and I..." she shook her head tenderly and he forced himself not to flinch. "It was over way before you arrived in my life."

And that made his heart stopped.

And then beat so much faster in his chest...

"What?" he breathed and she took another cautious step to him, so now they were almost face to face and he longed to reach out and hold her in his arms, but no, he couldn't do that.

(Not yet, anyway.)

He just needed to be sure...

"Daniel and I have been together since we were children, and it was both comforting and safe to just stay together, so when he proposed I said yes because I thought it was what I wanted..." she took another step to him and now, they were facing each other. "We never had been brave enough to admit that maybe our relationship wasn't what we thought it was and that maybe we were just missing our chance at true love by staying together..."

Robin couldn't speak.

He couldn't.

What did she mean?

He didn't dare hope.

(Even if he did.)

Regina took a deep breath and blue eyes locked onto brown, she reached out and grabbed his hand and he could see her hesitant eyes, but he couldn't stop when he was longing for her touch...

"So..." she started again, "When I told all of that to Daniel on the other night, he agreed." Robin's heart stopped. "He agreed but asked me one last night by his sides, to give our marriage the closure it deserved."

She looked nervous.

But he still couldn't think.

God.

Oh God.

"So, you're not leaving me?" he managed to ask and she chuckled happily.

"Never. I could never, I love you and I know you are the person I was meant to meet and spend the rest of my life with."

She seemed so certain that Robin's heart roared in his chest.

He loved her.

He loved her so much!

And apparently...

She loved him too.

He wanted to talk and tell her how happy he was, how much he loved her and how painful the mere thought of her leaving him had been...

He wanted to smile, to smile and give her his brightest smile in answer to the hopeful yet shy smile she was giving him right now...

He wanted to move and take her in his arms, hold her so tight against him and feel her nuzzle closer to his chest...

He wanted to kiss her, love her and leave his mark on her to make everyone knows that she was his and his only... (and that he was so entirely hers)

He wanted to do all of that, but couldn't decide which one to do first, his thoughts were running wildly in his head and-

" _Robin_?" she murmured and her voice broke, brown eyes shinning with tears and no, he couldn't have that.

So he made up his mind.

Robin squeezed the hand that was holding his and brought her closer to him, she gasped slightly and he crashed his mouth on hers, kissing her like she was the most important thing in his life...

(She was anyway.)

  
  
  



	7. Not what you think.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt – My idea was that Robin and Regina are a married couple, he runs an archery/outdoor sports studio that is popular with rich mothers and their kids, and Regina has a high powered job (I was thinking publicist, but doesn't have to be that). Between work and raising a blended family, they get to where it's been a long time since they've had time for each other. Regina realizes this and tries to fix it but every time she initiates something Robin turns her down, so eventually she starts to get paranoid (hadn't decided why, maybe Henry's father cheated on her?). It boils over when he's very insensitive in rejecting her one night. The reason was because he just was stressed out because he had too much that needed to be done for work, and he realizes he messed up and regrets what he said (and not taking her up on the offer;-)), but thinks to himself that he'll make it up to her once things calm down. Unfortunately, the next day at his studio one of his desperate divorcee clients decides to make a move on him, and Regina sees it happen.

**Not what you think.**

* * *

Regina smiled seeing this building that meant so much to her.

She could vividly remember when Robin came to her on a random Sunday morning, his cheeks a bit red and yet his eyes so full of hope, to tell her he had had an idea…

_Regina was lazily laid down in bed, it was Sunday_ _and_ _the boys were playing outside and she enjoyed a bit of a free time, just laying there deep in_ _thoughts._

_"Regina?"_

_A pleasant shiver ran through her and she looked up to the owner of this voice she still reacted to, even after 6 (blissful) years of living together._

_She smiled at him, but then noticed he looked nervous and she frowned lightly, sitting up and he hurried to sat by her side._

_"Is everything alright?"_

_"I have something to tell you."_

_She froze._

_And then he stopped talking._

_Why on Earth would he stop talking?_

_"Robin." she breathed, and he looked up at her. "You're frightening me."_

_The man took a deep breath and caught her hand, inte_ _rtwining_ _their fingers while taking a deep breath._

_"You know that I'm not happy at work, Regina."_

_She nodded, still frowning._

_Robin was working with her at her publicist_ _company_ _, but she knew this wasn't_ _meant for_ _him, he didn't like to be working behind a desk and he missed the outdoors, she knew that._

_That wasn't who he was and while she was glad he_ _had_ _work_ _ed_ _there_ _at some point (_ _she wouldn't have met him otherwise), she wanted him to be happy._

_She was about to talk again, but he cut her._

_"I think I found an idea of what I could do."_ _he said it so quickly and_ _her eyes widened a_ _s_ _blue eyes met brown. "But I will need you to believe in me. I will need you to be there, Regina._ _I don’t think I can do this without you._ _"_

_He was almost pleading and her heart warmed with love before she cupped his cheek tenderly,_

_"_ _I’m on your side._ _Always, Robin."_

And so that was how _Locksley’s Archery,_ the archery club was born.

She had been there at the very beginning when it was so difficult and Robin had been this close to lose hope, but true to her promise she had been there for him, gave him her faith to use for the both of them.

She could actually remember one night in particular...

_Regina was about to go to sleep when she glimpsed her husband on the stairs outside, sipping a beer._

_He looked miserable._

_She hated it._

_So s_ _he sighed and tilted her head before walking outside and sitting by his side._

_"Hey." she breathed and he smiled weakly at her, she could see he looked so utterly lost and torn that it broke her heart._

_She laid her head on his shoulder and he sighed, before he leant his head on hers, kissing her temple so very tenderly._

_"What am I doing, Regina?" he asked after a few seconds of silence._

_She_ _kissed his clothed shoulder lovingly, looking at him._

_"You're going after your dream."_

_He scoffed._

_"_ _That’s a cute way of saying it.” he murmured, “The truth is that_ _I'm making life difficult for you and for the boys." his voice broke and she looked up, eyes widening. "I can't do that anymore... You're everything to me and I can't be selfish_ _any_ _more-"_

_"_ _Robin, stop_ _." she cut him firmly and their eyes met again. "Listen to me_ _carefully_ _, the boys and I are_ _not_ _i_ _n difficulty._ _Plus, we’ve already discussed this. Th_ _e time for your business to start, my paycheck can support us, you know that."_

_"It shouldn't be on your shoulders, lovely..." he tried but it was her time to scoff._

_"Because I'm the woman?"_ _she raised an eyebrow._

_His eyes widened._

_"You know that's not what I think_ _at all_ _."_

_She softened a bit and took a deep breath before laying a hand on his cheek and he closed his eyes, leaning on her hand._

_He seemed so tired._

_Her heart broke for him._

_"Robin, what you are doing is so incredibly brave and you can't begin to imagine how proud of you I am, right now."_

_Blue eyes looked hopeful suddenly,_

_"You are?"_

_She nodded,_ _biting_ _her lip._

_"So very much so, my love._ _And the business will work, give it time. I believe in you._ _"_

_Robin smiled this dimple smile she so loved and he leant in, claiming her mouth in a bruising kiss._

_"I don't know what I would do without you." he said, breathless. She chuckled and he kissed her again, longer. "I love you so much, Regina."_

_"And I love you too."_

  
  


Regina smiled,

Because now, years later his business was one of the most famous and popular of the city.

She was so proud of her husband.

"Good afternoon, Mrs Locksley." smiled Belle – Robin's secretary and friend.

Regina smiled, leaving her thoughts,

"Hello, Belle. How are you?"

"Perfect. You're searching for Robin?"

Regina nodded - even after ten years of marriage, they still loved to surprise each other any chances they got, so that was what she was doing right now.

"In the practice field, again?" she smiled knowingly and Belle chuckled.

"I'm afraid so."

Regina smiled one last time and walked to the practice field, shaking her head in feigned exasperation.

Robin wasn't the kind of boss to stay in his office giving orders, no he was rather the kind of being outside, teaching himself his students how to fire an arrow.

While he had teachers perfectly qualified to do so.

She smiled tenderly.

And then she glimpsed him and her heart warmed in her chest.

How was it that he still was able to make her feel like it was the first time she laid eyes on him?

She looked tenderly as he taught children (among whom she recognized their own younger son) how to shoot properly.

She walked closer and studied him, blondish hair shining in the sun; bright blue eyes; this smile she was crazy about and this well-defined body...

Regina almost groaned out loud but caught herself.

She would have time for that later.

She bit her lip and her eyes got lost on her husband for a few minutes, purely ogling him.

Their lives were ecstatic and they didn't have enough _quality time_ together for their liking...

With two sons, two very busy careers and a family to run, they couldn't be the careless people in love they would want to be sometimes.

Regina promised herself to remedy to that soon enough.

And then she froze.

Because on the other side of the practice field, a lot of women were drooling over her husband.

 _Her_ husband.

 _Hers_.

Regina clenched her jaw in annoyance, but then the lesson seemed to come to an end and when she looked back up, Robin was smiling brightly at her, dimples in display before waving at her to join him.

She smiled and walked to him, feeling the glares of the other women.

Great.

Let them see.

"My love." he breathed when she was close enough and he reached to her, an arm around her waist before kissing her lovingly and she cupped his cheek, lost in the kiss. "What a pleasant surprise."

She chuckled and kissed him again.

And then,

Just because she couldn't help it...

She smiled triumphantly at the women who looked disgusted.

Robin Locksley was her.

And hers alone.

* * *

The boys were in bed after this long day and she checked they were both in their rooms, smiling tenderly.

Henry was 13 and was actually her son.

She had him with Daniel, her first husband.

They had divorced years ago and he had left, never looking behind and abandoning his only child behind him.

Roland was 5 and Robin's son whom he had with his ex-wife, Marian.

She was still very much involved in Roland's life and Robin and she had quite the friendly relationship (Regina had trouble at first accepting it, but once she had understood that there was really nothing behind it, she had stopped being jealous)

But they both considered the boys to be fully theirs.

She smiled one last time and then walked to their room, but Robin wasn't there.

Regina sighed deeply.

She knew where he was and walked to his office which was on the other side of the corridor.

She opened the door and sure enough…

She leant on the door frame, smiling.

She watched him work for a few seconds before walking quietly to him, her mind set…

  
  


* * *

Robin was lost in his work.

He was exhausted and had still so much to do…

They were so busy lately at the club, he didn't know how he would be able to finish everything that he had to do.

It didn't seem to have enough hours in one day.

There had been so many new inscriptions lately and with his refusal to hire someone to relieve him of some of his duties, he was actually adding himself more work..

He sighed loudly and then felt warm arms settled around his neck and he smiled when lips settled on his neck.

"That feels good..." he closed his eyes and Regina chuckled, before kissing her path to his jaw, his cheek and he turned his head in order to claim her lips in a languid kiss.

God, he missed her so much.

And he would want nothing more than taking her to their bed and have his way with her all night long.

But he had work to do.

So much work.

So, when Regina's hands started to roam lower, he sighed and caught her hands in his before bringing them to his mouth, laying a reverent kiss on them.

"I can't, my love..."

Regina sighed loudly and let her head fall on his shoulder.

" _Robin_..." she whined and he sighed, closing his eyes.

"I'm sorry, my darling."

"I miss you..."

His heart warmed and he let go of her hands, turning on his chair and finding her pouting slightly.

She was adorable.

Robin chuckled and grabbed her hand, bringing her to his lap and her arms settled around his neck, brown eyes meeting blue.

"I miss you too." he whispered hotly and she leant her forehead on his. “You have no idea how much.”

"It's just..." she huffed, trying to find her words. "We are so busy with life, and kids, and work." she admitted, nuzzling her nose with his. "And it's been ages since you and I had time together. Just the two of us."

Robin sighed again.

She was right.

And God if he missed her...

But he had work.

God, this was one of the moments when he hated his job.

"I promise we'll make time, my love..."

She sighed.

"But not tonight." she ended and he hated to deny her, but he had really no other choice...

"I am so sorry."

Regina nodded and was about to leave his lap but he couldn't let her go quite this disappointed.

" _Wait._.." he breathed before bringing her to him and kissing her with all the passion he could muster.

She whimpered and he deepened the kiss, hands grasping her waist and hers were lost on his hair.

They were breathless when they broke apart.

"Now, that's not fair." she breathed and he chuckled, pecked her lips one last time.

"Go to sleep, my love."

She nodded, kissing him once again before getting up.

"You don't know what you're missing." she winked and he groaned out loud,

"Trust me, _I do_."

She laughed at that before leaving the room.

God he was in love with her.

* * *

When Robin came to bed a few hours later, he stopped when he saw her and warmth settled around his heart.

She was asleep on his side of the bed, and he really felt like he was falling in love with her again and again...

Robin smiled and then turned off the lamp, saw it was already 3am and yawned, before climbing into bed to his beautiful wife.

He brought her to him, arms around her waist and face buried in her neck.

Robin then felt Regina stirred slightly and she interlaced her fingers with his on her stomach.

"’m sorry I didn't wait..." she slurred and he kissed her neck tenderly.

"It's alright, my love. Sleep, it's quite late and I know you've got a presentation tomorrow." she hummed sleepily and he smiled, "I love you."

"Love you." she whispered, already half asleep.

And that had him tucked her even closer.

* * *

A few weeks later, Regina was sat on her bed again, alone _._

_Again._

Robin was at work, it was 3am and he was still not back.

Why?

What was he doing?

He was gone almost every nights, now.

Every nights, actually.

He said he was working but what if he wasn't.

What if he was seeing someone else?

Oh God.

She was becoming mad with worry.

Because every time she had tried to initiate something lately, Robin had denied her.

Oh it was subtle,

But it was there.

He was always so tired, or so busy or any other excuses, really.

She remembered a few days ago…

  
  


_She entered his office, smiling brightly and he smiled tiredly when he saw her._

_"Regina!" he breathed, looking at his watch. "I am sorry I didn't know it was so late..."_

_"No worries." then she showed him some bag she was holding, "I brought food."_

_Robin sighed and he looked actually sorry,_

_"I can't, right now."_

_"You can't even eat?" she raised an eyebrow and he got up, took her hand in his and kissed her cheek._

_"Thank you, Regina. But I have work to do..."_

_And that sentence absolutely made her blood freeze._

_"I understand, I guess." she had breathed before trying a smile. "I'll see you later, at home?"_

_"I think you'll be asleep when I will come home." he squeezed her hand one last time and sat back on his office, before saying. "Don't wait for me."_

  
  


Regina swallowed.

And what if history was repeating itself?

Daniel had been doing so much night work sessions at one point...

When he was cheating on her.

What if?

Her heart broke in her chest.

What if Robin was seeing someone else.

Oh God, her heart was beating so fast in her chest.

Because she loved him, she loved him so much.

How could he do that to her?

She would fight for him.

Even if-

At this moment the door of the room opened and an exhausted Robin came home.

His eyes widened when he saw her awake, and then he checked his watch.

"Regina! Have you seen how late it is?"

She swallowed, getting up.

What if he _was_ cheating on her.

What could she do?

"Regina, are you alright?" he asked and she recognized concern in those beautiful blue eyes of his.

And then she didn't think, she walked to him and crashed her lips on his.

She just needed to be reassured of his love for her in one way in particular.

If Robin was surprised at first, he soon answered her kiss with as much passion and she wanted to cry, because she loved him so much.

They kissed for some time, all tongues and moans but when her hands started unbuttoning his shirt, he stopped her, receding slightly.

"Regina, I am exhausted and I have to be at work early tomorrow..." she looked down, he was again refusing to spend time with her.

He was refusing her.

Again.

She quickly receded from his embrace but he grabbed her hand and brought her back to his warm embrace.

"I want you, so much." he admitted in her ear and she shivered before nuzzling her nose in his chest. "But I need to sleep, Regina."

She nodded slightly, before closing her eyes.

What was going on?!

* * *

It'd been a couple of months now since she had tried to spend intimate time with her husband, and Regina wasn't quite ready to give up yet.

She would never be ready to give up on him.

Actually, she didn't just miss the sex, she missed _her husband_.

His presence.

They barely got one night to themselves anymore, just to be a couple in love.

Just to dine, and flirt, and kiss.

She missed that.

So today, she had asked Mary Margaret (her step-sister and best friend, not that she would ever admit that out loud) to take the boys for the night.

She knew that they loved her and that would give her time to be with her husband.

Finally.

Robin had not been easy to convince because he was working all the time, but she had pleaded, and pouted and flirted her way out of this and it had finally worked.

They were spending time together.

And she couldn't wait.

* * *

Robin sighed and ran a desperate hand through his hair when he looked at all the paperwork still on his desk.

There was no way that he would be able to finish all this before going to Regina.

Oh God.

She would kill him.

He knew she had planned the whole evening, even asking her sister to take the boys for the night.

And he had waited for this night for so long!

A chance to be with her again.

But these particular papers needed to be done for tomorrow...

He had no choice.

So Robin groaned loudly and took his phone…

This would go so well, he could feel it.

* * *

Her phone rang and she hurried to light the last candle before taking it, a warm smile on her lips when she saw who was calling.

"Hi there, handsome." she said happily, "I just finished preparing everything for our special night.." A silence. "Robin?"

"Regina..."

And this voice, she knew this voice.

"Oh you have be kidding me."

"My love, _please_ -"

"We planned this, Robin!"

"I know, but-"

"Must your work _always_ come before me?!" she asked, angry suddenly for reasons unknown and she heard him take a deep breath.

"You know that's not like that..." and now, that was not fair because she knew he was only trying to make what was right.

"But you're not coming."

"I can't."

"Regina-"

"Fine." she said coldly and heard him sigh.

"You know I would have preferred-"

"You always have such good excuses, Robin."

Oh God.

He was getting angry, he could feel it.

She was unfair.

Did she think that he didn't miss her?

That it wasn't just as hard for him as it was for her?

She was being selfish.

He was tired, and upset, and he missed her so damn much...

He snapped.

"Well that's not really fair, Regina! I work all the time to provide for you and our boys as best as I can. Excuse me if I have no time to lose in stupid things in the meantime!"

The moment he said it,

He wished he could have taken it back.

" _Stupid_ things?" she repeated and he heard the wonder and the hurt in her voice.

His heart stopped.

"No, that's not-"

"So, spending time with me is a _stupid_ thing to you, Robin?" and her voice was so dangerously low.

"Regina, I did not-"

But she didn't even let him finish his sentence.

"Well, I won't be bothering you any longer, then." and her voice was so cold. He tried to speak but she cut him, "I wouldn't want to disturb you with my stupid presence."

"Regina, please..."

"Goodnight Robin. Have fun on your own."

And then she closed the call.

* * *

Regina tried to stop her heart from breaking in her chest.

Instead, she focused on her anger.

And God, she was so angry.

They had planned this.

He was supposed to be there.

 _Stupid_ thing?

Did he think what they had was stupid?

Why couldn't he be making a little time for her?

_Why?_

She felt angry tears shine in her eyes and she groaned out loud.

"Fuck you, Locklsey." she breathed before blowing all the candles, she didn't even take time to wash the dishes or anything, just chuckled bitterly and went upstairs to change and go to sleep, alone.

So much for her perfect night.

* * *

Robin tried to call her again.

Voicemail.

He tried to call her several times, but still nothing.

He left several messages, all begging for forgiveness and proclaiming his undying love for her.

He wanted to run home and hold her in his arms, reassure her that she was still his priority, her and their boys.

But he couldn't…

He had a business to work on.

Oh God.

This was so messed up.

When had he become the kind of man who would rather disappoint his wife than leave his work?

* * *

Regina was so miserable she was about to go to sleep right away, but when she actually checked her watch she saw it was only 10 pm.

Her boys were still awake, and she needed to hear their voices.

So she dialed Mary’s number and waited.

"Regina!" said enthusiastically her sister, "How is your big night going?"

Regina chuckled darkly.

"How are the boys?" she asked instead.

"Perfect. They watched a movie, ate a lot of candies – but not too much I swear, and now they're sleeping." Regina smiled,

"Great. Thanks, Mary."

A silence.

"What is it?"

Regina sighed.

“Nothing.”

“Regina,” sighed Mary. “I know you better than that. I know you trust me with the kids, I know tonight was important to you. So why are you calling me at 10 pm?”

Regina felt tears pricked at the back of her eyes.

"Robin didn't show up." she admitted, voice breaking.

"Oh Regina..."

"He said he had work to do." she chuckled darkly, tears pricking at the back of her eyes again. "He said... What was it already? Oh yes. That he had no time to lose in _stupid_ things in the meantime."

She chuckled darkly.

"Regina," said firmly her sister after a silence. "Somewhere in that stubborn mind of yours, you know that Robin loves you."

A silence.

And then.

"Daniel loved me, too." she breathed and that was it, what was hurting her and frightening her the most.

Because Daniel had loved her but that didn't stop him for cheating on her with one of his colleagues.

And she had not guessed, not even after all these nights he spent a _t work_...

She should have seen it coming.

But she didn't.

And now it was happening again.

She could feel it.

"That's not like that."

"You don't know, Mary."

"I know Robin."

Regina closed her eyes and felt a tear escaping it,

"But what if he is?"

"He is _not_. Look, Robin is CEO of his own business Regina, it's only normal that he would spend so much time at work!" She didn't answer. "Please, don't jump to conclusions. Try to sort it out with him, first."

This was not Regina’s forte.

She didn’t talk things out.

She jumped to conclusions, then retreated from a possible fight and fled as far as she could to protect her heart from hurt.

 _That_ was her way of doing.

And this time would be no different.

She could already feel it.

"I'll try." she said, trying a smile and then took a deep breath. "Goodnight, Mary."

"Goodnight, call me if you need anything. No matter the hour."

She smiled sadly.

"Thank you."

Regina took a deep breath before going to bed and she saw that Robin had tried to call her a dozens of times but she didn't want to talk to him.

She felt too raw at the moment.

She saw he had sent her several texts.

_**RL** _ _**–** _ _**Regina, please don't be upset. You know I've got no choice but would rather be with you, right now. I love you.** _

_**RL** _ _**–** _ _**Please, my love. Please answer me. You know I don't mean a word of what I** _ _**just** _ _**told you.** _ _**I’m an idiot.** _ _**You're not a stupid thing in my life, you're the only constant in my life, you're the most important thing I've ever had. Please, I'm just an idiot. I love you.** _

_**RL** _ _**–** _ _**Regina, I know you're upset, I know you're probably furious but I'll make it up to you, I promise. Once things are a bit less edgy at work, I'll take you away for a few weeks, just you and I. I love you.** _

_**RL** _ _**–** _ _**You know that I do love you, right? More than anything else. Please, answer me. I didn't mean it, Regina. You have to know that I didn't mean it, please.** _

_**RL** _ _**–** _ _**Please, Regina. Please you know how much I hate to make you sad. We knew this would be hard, but I love you. I hope you know that. You're not a stupid thing, our relationship is not a stupid thing, time spent together is not a stupid thing and our family is not a stupid** _ _**thing** _ _**! All of these are what matters the most to me. I'm sorry...** _

_**RL** _ _**–** _ _**Please, answer me. I don't want to end this day with you being mad at me, even if you have every reasons to be.** _

_**RL** _ _**–** _ _**I love you so much.** _

By the time she finished reading, tears were leaving her eyes but stubbornly she didn't call him back.

She was too hurt.

So she went to bed, swapping their pillows so she could fall asleep surrounded by his scent.

God, she missed her husband.

Not that she would admit that.

* * *

When Robin came back home, it was 2am in the morning and he ran a hand to wipe the tiredness out of his eyes.

Then he came home, turned on the light and his heart broke on his chest.

Because everything was ready for a perfect evening, he could see the table set for two and all...

He had ruined everything.

Robin groaned out loud and with apprehension, he walked upstairs to his wife.

He opened the door of the room and saw her seemingly asleep on her side of the bed, her back to him.

He knew she wasn't sleeping.

He knew she was actually waiting for him.

He loved her even more for it.

* * *

She heard him come home and her eyes found her alarm clock.

2am.

She heard the door opened and didn't even pretend to be asleep.

She was afraid and upset.

Was he really at work?

What had he been doing?

* * *

Robin got in bed after having used the bathroom for a bit and felt her tense.

Not asleep, then.

He took a deep breath.

"I know you're not asleep." he breathed. "Look, I am sorry for tonight. I know I ruined everything…” she didn’t answer and he looked toward her, saw she was still with her back on him. God he wanted to reach out and touched her, but didn’t dare. “Regina, you have to know that I didn't mean a word of what I said. I love you and you're the most important thing to me, you certainly aren't something stupid. I can swear it.” Still no answer. “I don't know why I said that.. I'm just so tired and stressed by work. But I love you. I love you so much and you know how much I miss you... " she still didn't answer and he sighed loudly, closing his eyes while trying to find something to say. But there was only one thing he wanted to do... "Can I hold you, please?"

A silence.

And then,

"I'd rather be on my own, tonight." she finally said lowly and his heart broke.

"I understand." he murmured, and how would he be able to sleep without her in his arms? "Goodnight, my love."

She didn't answer.

God, she was so upset with him.

 _Well done, Locksley_ was all he could think about.

He could have been holding his wife naked and sated in his arms right now after an amazing night together if he had not been so bloody stupid.

He sighed.

He would make it better at any price on the next day, he'll take a day off and take care of her.

He would just have to go to the office to give Belle some papers and tell her he would be away for the day..

He would prove to Regina that she was the woman he wanted to be with, and that he put her before his work.

_Always._

* * *

The morning came and when Robin woke up, he reached for his wife but her spot on the bed was cold.

He opened the eyes before the event of the previous night came back into his mind and he groaned, burying his face in her pillow.

He had been such a jerk.

Robin got up and walked downstairs, hearing the voices of the three persons that meant the world to him.

It was time he showed them that.

He had been an awful husband, and a terrible father lately…

But that ended today.

* * *

Regina had been up early and now she was talking to the boys, hoping it would take some of her worries away.

She and Robin had slept apart for the first time in a very, very long time.

What if he left her?

What if she had been wrong to turn him down?

What if it was what had happened with Daniel all over again...

Daniel and she had tried to go to a therapist but it didn't work out, it was already too late by then.

Was it too late for her marriage with Robin?

A tear escaped her eye.

"You're sad, Gina?" asked Roland and she jumped, before looking at her sons, and Henry was frowning.

"Just tired."

Henry was about to open the mouth but right at this moment, Robin came in the kitchen and her heart broke.

Robin came in and right away saw brown eyes looking up at him, cautious and hurt.

God, what had he done?

She had never looked at him like that in their entire marriage or relationship.

Never.

She used to have that look when she talked about Daniel.

And he hated to be on the receiving end of it.

Hated it.

"Hello, boys." he tried to say happily but saw none of them was buying it. They could feel the tension in the room.

"We'll go and get ready." finally said the oldest, and Robin smiled sadly at Henry.

And then they were left alone.

He cleared his throat, ready to talk but Regina straightened up,

"I have to go to work."

"Regina, wait-" he caught her arm tenderly and she gasped. “Please, wait.” he murmured and their eyes locked.

“Not right now.” she breathed and he saw tears shining in her eyes.

He let her go and she hurried to leave the room, leaving Robin on his own.

God,

What the hell had he done?

* * *

Regina wasn't proud of escaping the discussion the way she did, but she couldn't stay and hear what he had to say.

She was too afraid.

She had already lived that with Daniel, but now Robin...

She loved him so much.

She would never move on if he decided to leave her.

And what about Henry who considered him like a father?

And Roland?

And their family?

And their house?

And their love?

When she arrived at work, she was hyperventilating and ran to her office, slamming the door shut and trying to sort her thoughts out.

Then, her door opened and she was about to lash out at the intruder when she saw her friend and colleague, Emma Swan.

"What do you want?" she barked and the blond's eyes widened.

"Are you alright?"

"Perfect."

"Regina..." breathed Emma, before looking at her. "You know you can talk to me."

And a sob escaped Regina's mouth.

* * *

Robin walked into the building in search of Belle, he found her and at first she smiled, but then frowned seeing his face.

"Is everything alright?"

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Look, I made a mistake and I need to fix it... I need my day off, do you think you can take charge of the business while I'm away?" her eyes widened.

"You trust me enough to do that?"

Robin laughed softly.

"Of course I do, Belle. There's no one I trust more than you for this job." A bright smile lit up her face. "But only if you feel up to it?"

Belle nodded hurriedly.

"Of course! Thank you so much, Robin."

He smiled and was about to leave, when she said.

"There is just one more thing..." he raised an eyebrow, "Mrs Greene is waiting for you in your office, she said she needed to talk to you and that she wouldn't leave until she had." Robin groaned.

Just his luck.

"Fine." he muttered.

He could take five minutes.

But then he would go to his love and try to make her forgive him by any means…

* * *

"Regina..." breathed Emma after her friend had told her everything that happened.

"He is leaving me, isn't he?"

Emma smiled and squeezed her hand,

"Look, you wanna know what I think?" Regina sniffled and nodded, "Robin is crazy about you and there is no way on Earth that he is cheating on you."

Warmth settled on Regina's heart,

Emma never lied.

So if she said that...

"You really think so?" she wiped her eyes.

"I do." then, she added. "But I also think you can’t leave things like that. This is how a situation get out of control. You need to go and speak to him."

“But what about our presentation?”

They had a big presentation at work today and Emma waved her hand as if it was nothing.

“Let me handle that, I’ll make up an excuse for you and I’ll crush the presentation. You focus on saving your marriage.”

Regina took a deep breath.

And then, she nodded.

“Okay. You’re right.”

* * *

Robin sighed and then came into his office,

Zelena Greene.

A shiver of disgust went through him.

She had tried to flirt with him for as long as he could remember while he had brought Regina and the boys in the conversation more time than he could count, but she never gave up.

When she saw him, she got up and smiled brightly.

This would be long.

"Robin!"

"Good morning, Mrs Greene."

"Oh, you know you can call me Zelena."

"What can I do for you, _Mrs Greene_?"

She frowned and walked to him, he took a step back but soon there was his desk and he was stuck.

_Bloody Hell._

_Rookie mistake._

He cleared his throat and glared at her, trying to make her see how inappropriate she was being.

* * *

Regina took a deep breath and came into the building.

She glimpsed Belle and this one smiled at her,

"Mrs Locksley!"

"Hi, Belle. Do you know where Robin is?"

Belle nodded,

"In his office, with a client."

Regina's heart froze.

But then Emma's words rang into her mind.

Robin loved _her_.

She had to start believing it.

* * *

"You know I wanted to talk to you about something very important." she took another step closer to him and he felt incredibly bad.

She shouldn't be standing so close to him.

It wasn't right.

He needed to do something.

He tried to take a step aside to escape her presence, but she took one too.

"What did you want to talk to me about, Mrs Greene. Your son? I’m afraid this would have to wait because I took my day off and was on my way to spend it with my wife whom I am very much in love with." he remained cold and professional.

The mention of Regina didn't seem to stop her in the slightest, instead, she tilted her head.

"And yet, you're here with me for now."

"Because my secretary told me you threatened not to move. So have you got question about your child, or can I go now?"

She sighed dramatically and then walked even closer...

" _Robin_ _..._ " she breathed and he froze.

* * *

Regina glimpsed the office and swallowed.

She trusted Robin.

So she walked closer quietly and then her heart broke absolutely in her chest, leaving nothing behind.

Because Robin was there indeed,

But he wasn’t alone.

He was with a _woman_.

And she recognized her, one of these desperate divorced client…

Her hands were on his shoulders, stroking his clothed chest and he didn't move.

She couldn't watch more.

So she turned around and hurried to leave, Belle's eyes widened when she saw how pale she was.

"Please, don't tell him I came here."

"Mrs Locksley-"

But then she ran away, tears leaving her eyes.

This was everything she had been afraid of.

* * *

Robin felt his blood froze and then he removed her hands from him harshly before walking away from her,

"Now this is enough.” he said, angry and her eyes widened. “Let me be totally honest with you." and he was furious. "I am not interested. I've got a wonderful wife I am deeply in love with and two amazing children. I'm happy and not searching for anything else.”

“I-” she started but he cut her.

“If you're not able to control yourself and/or have some dignity, I'll ask you to leave my club. You and your son." Zelena's eyes widened and she didn't know what to say. Robin was fuming. "I advise that you think about it closely, Mrs Greene, and depending on your answer I will or won’t see your son next class."

And then he left, slamming the door.

* * *

Regina was driving, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Robin was cheating on her.

He was.

It was happening again...

What was wrong with her?

Why couldn't she keep the man she loved?

"Oh God..." she whimpered, before trying to breathe.

She needed to go home, she needed a glass of wine (or several) and she needed to be ready for when Robin would be home.

They would talk.

She couldn't go through that again.

It was over.

It had to be.

* * *

Robin left his office, still livid with anger.

But then he glimpsed the look on Belle's face and froze.

"What is it?" he asked, with a bad feeling.

"Your wife just left." Robin's heart broke. "I don't know what she saw, but she seemed pretty upset..."

"Bloody hell." only whispered Robin, closing his eyes a few seconds.

No.

Oh please no.

Because he knew what happened with Daniel and he knew what Regina must be thinking at the moment...

He needed to go to her.

But before...

"When Mrs Greene will get out, ask for her decision." Belle frowned slightly, "If it appears that she can't act professional without harassing me, then give her back her money and I do not wish to see her in my club anymore."

Belle smile slightly and nodded,

"Go, Robin." she only breathed and he smiled, before running out.

His wife was waiting for him.

* * *

Regina was sat on the couch, drinking a glass of whiskey (she had decided that she needed something stronger than wine) and lost in thoughts...

" _Regina._ "

She froze and jumped, before looking up and sure enough was there Robin, blue eye looking sad and anxious.

Regina got up right away and he took a step closer while she took one back.

"Don’t come any closer." she tried but she couldn't form a coherent thought.

He wasn't supposed to be there.

She was supposed to have more time.

She didn’t even know what to say.

"I know what you saw." he said cautiously and her heart broke.

Robin wanted to run to her and kiss her senseless but he knew that wasn't the right thing to do.

They needed to talk, first of all.

She looked so hurt, and it was breaking his heart.

This was all his fault.

If he lost her today, it would be his own doing.

And that terrified him more than he could say.

She looked down and he saw a tear rolling down her cheek, so he added.

"This is not what you think, Regina. I promise."

She chuckled bitterly and then brown eyes met blue.

"I can't live that again, Robin." she finally admitted and his heart broke further. "I just can't."

"I know. But listen to me, please-"

"Is it why you didn't want to spend time with me anymore?" her voice broke.

His eyes widened and he forgot all about what he was about to say.

"What? No!"

"Because you met someone else?"

"Regina, please stop-"

"I should have seen the signs..." she muttered, almost to herself and Robin couldn't take it anymore.

"I swear this is not what you think!" he said loudly and she jumped, "Regina, I love you and only you. This client has tried to flirt with me for months but I can't care less!" her eyes widened.

Excuse her?

Had he said months?

Who the hell was he kidding?

What had she not known about that earlier?

"For _months?_ " he nodded and she added, “And why the hell is it the first time I hear about this?”

"Because I don't give a damn about her! I love _you,_ that never changed _._ And I was going to take my day off to come and beg for _your_ forgiveness..."

"What?" her voice broke, tears shining in her eyes and he could see how badly she wanted to believe him, so he took a small step closer and she didn't move.

Baby steps.

"I wanted to take my day off so I could try to make you forgive me for the way I acted these last few months and particularly yesterday night.” he searched for her eyes. “This business is taking all my time and all my energy, but I refuse to let it take you away from me." Another tear rolled down her cheek and he took another step closer, she tensed but didn't move. " I swear that I'm telling the truth..." she looked hesitant still and he took another step so now they were facing each other, Robin took her hand and laid it on his beating heart. "You know that my heart is and will always only be yours, m'lady..."

She closed her eyes, tears falling from them.

When she opened them, he could see she was utterly lost.

"Robin... I don't know what to think." she whispered and he leant closer to her, leaning his forehead to hers.

"What does your heart tell you, Regina?"

She swallowed.

"It has failed me in the past."

His heart broke for her.

"But what does he tell you, _now_?"

A silence.

And then her voice, barely over a murmur.

"That I don't want to lose you..." a sob escaped her. "That you are it for me, and I don't know what I would do without you."

A tear escaped Robin's eye.

"I feel very much the same, my love." he whispered against her lips. "I can’t live without you, either. Please, you have to trust me." she didn't answer and he nuzzled her nose with his, " _Please._ I'll do anything. Anything at all."

"I think I need time." she breathed and his heart broke.

God, this wasn't good.

He was losing her.

Tears were pricking at the back of his eyes.

"I love you." he vowed, and she tensed slightly but still didn't move. "Please, Regina. Please, you have to know that I've never laid eyes on anybody else since the day I met you."

She didn't know what to think.

So she receded from his embrace and saw his eyes were desperate.

She needed to think on her own.

Figure out what she was feeling and how to deal with said feelings.

She needed space from him.

"Robin, I need some space. Please, could you sleep on the couch for a little while, just the time for me to sort it out..."

Robin's heart broke.

"Of course." he breathed even if it was killing him to do so. She nodded and it seemed so final he felt the urge to add, "But we'll get through this, my love." and he didn't know who he was trying to convince. "I know we will."

She looked down.

She had no answer for that.

Had always trusted him so much.

Had always loved him so much.

And now what?

"I don't want to worry the boys." he nodded, "I think we should tell them that you're sleeping on the couch for some time, they'll notice anyway and I don't want to hide things from them."

"Fine. I'll do whatever it takes, Regina."

Her heart broke in her chest.

She needed time to think.

* * *

Telling the boys had been heartbreaking, to say the least.

But she had had to, Regina didn’t want them to fall on Robin in the couch and start worrying.

They had just told them they had a big fight and needed time apart to decide what they wanted to do about it.

"Does it mean we're not a family anymore?" asked Roland, voice breaking and Regina ran to his side,

"Of course, not! We will always be a family."

"Is it happening again, mom?" asked Henry and her heart broke when he walked to Robin and sat by his side, close enough to touch.

Regina's heart broke.

She knew how much Henry loved Robin.

She knew he was the father Daniel had never known how to be..

" _Henry_..."

But the teenager got up and ran away, not before she saw the tears leaving his eyes though.

Seconds later they heard a door being slammed and Regina closed her eyes, heart breaking.

Roland got up and walked to his father, before climbing on his lap and Robin closed his arms around him, blue eyes shining with despair.

He wanted to comfort Regina, to take her in his arms and promise everything would be fine.

But he couldn't.

She didn’t want him to.

And God, that was killing him.

It was all his fault.

And he didn’t know how to fix things.

* * *

Regina couldn't sleep.

She couldn't sleep without Robin.

She couldn't sleep after this conversation with the boys.

She couldn't sleep because she knew Henry was so mad at her...

So she was about to go and try to talk to him, when she heard voices coming from his room.

"Don't be mad at your mother, Henry."

She closed her eyes,

_Robin._

"She's ruining everything. Again." said the teenager, voice breaking.

Regina's heart stopped.

"Things are a bit more complicated than that, my boy. And I fear that I've got my fair share of guilt in what's happening with your mom. I messed up badly and I shouldn't have let my job get in the middle of your mother and I. That's on me. On me and me alone. Your mother has done nothing wrong. I hurt her. "

"But you love her!" said the boy stubbornly. " I can see that! Everyone can see that!"

"Henry…"

“So what? You’ve made a mistake, Robin. But you’ve apologized for it!! She's just too damned stubborn to listen!"

Regina's heart broke again and again.

She was a terrible mother.

Her son hated her.

She was losing her husband...

God, she was so much of a failure.

"This is not her fault, Henry. You have to believe me on this. I know you’re angry, but you should be angry at me, I promise you." tried Robin but the teenager was so mad.

"I know her, Robin! She's my mother and I know she will push you away and you will leave us."

"That will _never_ _h_ appen." said firmly the blue-eyed man.

"Don't lie to me." Henry's voice broke. "She'll push you away because that's what she does, and then..." he sobbed. "And then you'll abandon me." he paused, " Just like my father did."

A silence.

Regina had to cover her mouth to stifle her sob, she leant on the wall because she thought her legs would give up on her.

Because in her hurt, she had forgotten that she wasn't alone...

Henry.

She should have thought about Henry, first.

She was a terrible mother.

"Now, you will listen to me very carefully, young boy." said firmly Robin. "Because I will _never_ _a_ bandon you. Do you hear me, Henry? I am not Daniel. No matter what happens with your mother, you're as much my son as Roland is. I will never let you go. You will never get rid of me, and trust me when I say that;" he paused and Regina could feel tears leaving her eyes but she couldn't describe the amount of love she felt when she heard what he said next. "You are my son, Henry. You are my son and I am your father. You don't get rid of your father, that's not possible. No matter what Daniel made you think. He wasn't a father, he was a jerk. He left, but I won't. I am not him. I am your father, now. And _I'll_ be there every steps of the way. I'll be there when you won't want me to, I'll be there for your successes, I'll be there when you fall, to help you getting up. I will always be there for you. Don't ever doubt that."

All she could hear was Henry's sobs and then she heard movement and knew Robin had likely hugged their son.

And she felt so grateful right now,

So grateful Henry had someone like Robin in his life.

(So grateful she had someone like Robin in her life.)

* * *

Robin ran a tired hand through his hair and wiped his eyes, he was about to go and sleep on the couch as he had promised (even if all he longed for was to sleep all cuddle to his beautiful wife), but while walking in front of the door of their room, he froze.

Sobs.

He could hear sobs.

His heart stopped.

His Regina was crying.

And God, maybe she was mad at him, but he couldn't let that happen...

She needed him.

And he would be there.

* * *

Regina was trying to stifle her sobs, but she couldn't.

She was laid down on her bed, face buried in Robin's pillow and sobs racking through her.

She was pathetic.

But her son hated her and-

And then Regina froze.

Because the bed dipped and then she felt a tender hand stroking her back, and she cried harder.

" _Regina..."_ breathed his voice and she took a moment to compose, before sitting back up on the bed, tears leaving her eyes. Robin was looking at her with nothing but concern and love, and that made her cry again. "Don't cry, please..." he murmured and she could see it was hurting him, too.

"I am so sorry..." her voice broke and his eyes widened.

"What for, my love?" she was about to answer but he cut her. "I told you, this is _my_ fault. Not yours. I made you doubt me, Regina. I have been so stupid... I should never have put this job before you," she swallowed and he took her hand, blue eyes burning with a fire she had not seen in a very long time. "Nothing matters more to me than you and our boys." tears were leaving her eyes, but it was the moment for him to say it. He could feel it in the way her brown eyes were looking at him. "Nothing. Do you hear me?" he could see her hesitated, but then she nodded, looking down for a few seconds.

And she was just so raw from all the emotions.

She wanted nothing more than cuddle against his broad chest.

And he looked so sincere and so vulnerable in front of her…

For the first time,

She wanted to know how to resolve things, and not just run from them.

So she took a deep breath and gathered all the courage she had left.

"I should have let you talk." she admitted and his heart was beating faster because hope was not lost just yet.

He could still make things better..

"You were upset, and you had every rights to."

"I've been unfair to you."

"Hardly, my love. You've been hurt before, it's only human not to want to go through that again."

She bit her lower lip and he knew she was trying not to cry.

"Henry hates me..." she broke and then he couldn't help it, he brought her back to his waiting arms and she nuzzled his chest, gripping his shirt tightly as he whispered sweet nothings into her hair.

"Henry doesn't hate you, Regina. He's a teenager. Teenagers are in conflict with their parents, it's only normal. But I can tell you that this boy? He loves you more than anything else in this world."

She buried herself further in his hold.

"Everything looks so messed up..." she admitted and he hold her closer, afraid that she would leave his arms.

"I know..."

A small silence in which she enjoyed being in his arms and he enjoyed holding her.

And then...

And then she wanted so badly to try and make things better.

Maybe she could try to take the first step,

And see if he'd take it.

(Pray that he would.)

"Why was she standing so close to you, Robin?" she asked in a whisper and Robin's heart broke.

And then started beating so fast in his chest.

This was everything he had wanted.

A chance to explain himself. 

And he would take it. 

He didn't want to, but he receded, in order for her to see his eyes, to see he was being honest.

"Regina, she threw herself at me. I was shocked, it took me a few seconds to realize what she was doing and _then_ , I pushed her away and told her that I was happily married and that I couldn't be less interested." she looked down but he tilted her chin with a finger, "I told her that if she wasn't able to control whatever it is that she's feeling, I wanted her and her son out of my business."

Regina's eyes widened.

"You did what?" she asked, and he could see panic on her face. "But Robin, you can't! Think about the way she'll talk about your business... You'll lose clients!"

"I'd rather lose clients if that means I don't lose _you_."

She couldn't help the small smile on her face, then and he smiled back, hopeful.

Regina sighed and closed her eyes,

Everything was meddling in her head.

It seemed to last hours for Robin...

Finally, she opened the eyes and brown eyes met blue.

She had taken her decision.

"I don't want to see her near you ever again. Or any other woman, for that matter." she murmured and he nodded eagerly, before he couldn't help the smile on his face and she chuckled softly, when he brought her to him so that their faces were actually really close...

"You won't regret it, Regina."

She leant her forehead on his.

"I know."

"I love you so much!"

She couldn't even answer because he had crashed his mouth on hers and she moaned when he deepened the kiss.

His hands were getting lost on her hair, but then they lowered and gripped her waist, bringing her to his lap and she moaned at this intimacy she had missed so much.

"Robin..." she gasped and he kissed his path along her neck, to her collarbone.

"You were right, my love." he said, leaving open-mouthed kiss on any skin he could get his lips on and she was starting to get really hot, here.

"Abo- oh! - about?" she asked, moving her hips over his and he groaned, laid his face fall on the crook of her shoulders.

"It's been way too long since you and I had... _quality time_ together."

She smirked and he looked back at her, blue eyes darkened by lust and want.

She raised an eyebrow and he laughed, stealing a kiss one more time.

"You know..." he added and now, there was teasing in his eyes and God if she loved him. "Now that I think about it, we just had a pretty major fight..."

"Oh?" she answered, trying to hide her smile, "So what does that mean, then?"

He shrugged innocently,

"That we have to make up."

She laughed and his eyes darkened, before he leant in, kissing her again.

Her hand cupped his cheek while her other got lost under his shirt, and he shivered...

"It would be a shame not to." she whispered and he groaned, kissing her again before moving her out of his lap and hovering over her…

* * *

On the next morning, Regina woke up surrounding by Robin's scent and she smiled, realizing that she was still in his arms.

God, the previous night had been utterly perfect.

Robin stirred and hold her even closer to him, before kissing her neck tenderly.

"Good morning, my love." he slurred sleepily and she smiled, closed her eyes to fully enjoy being in the arms of the man she loved.

"Good morning." then she couldn't help the teasing, "How was your night?"

Robin chuckled.

"It was the best…” he seemed to ponder his words and then smirked, “ _sleep_ I've had in a very long time."

Regina bit her lip, trying to hide an amused smile while turning in his arms so that their eyes met.

Blue eyes were shining with love and mischief and she couldn't help it when she leant in and stole a kiss from him.

" I love you." she whispered against his lips, eyes still closed but she could feel the smile radiating off him.

Robin's hand cupped her cheek and she opened the eyes, felt drowned in the blue of his...

"You're everything to me, Regina." he breathed, eyes roaming her features. "And I love you so very much. I don't want to let my bloody job get between us ever again."

"Robin..."

He took a deep breath.

His decision was taken.

"I'll hire someone to help me at the business."

Her eyes widened.

And he knew what she was about to say...

"What? But Robin, no. Don't-"

He stroked her cheek, thumb getting lost on her lower lip.

"Regina, I am not losing you... I can't. What just happened… It terrified me. " she leant into his hands. " I'll promote Belle." he said after a few seconds of silence. "She was there at the very beginning with me and I know that she is the best qualified for this job. I trust her."

Regina smiled.

Her heart was ready to burst with love, she smiled and his eyes found her smiling lips before he leant in, taking her breath away like he always did.

"You would really do that for me?"

He smiled brightly.

"I would do _anything_ for you."

"Anything?" she raised an eyebrow and he nodded, biting his lower lip in this way that was driving her mad.

"What about..." she said lowly and he looked up at her, "What about you made me breakfast?"

Robin's signature smirk appeared on his face.

"Lead the way, your Majesty."

She chuckled and pecked his lips again.

God, she was so happy.

* * *

Henry was walking in the corridor, to his mom's room.

He had been unfair to her, he knew it and he wanted to apologize.

Because he didn't mean a word he had said on the previous night.

He loved her.

She had given up everything for him when Daniel left her.

She had stayed with him and raised him on her own until Robin came along and helped her.

Henry sighed.

He had made a mistake.

He didn't mean to be mean to her, because he knew she was doing her best, but sometimes it could get frustrating how stubborn she could be...

So he knocked at the door, and frowned when no one answered.

He opened the door carefully,

"Mom?" he asked but there was no one in the room.

He closed the door and went downstairs, ready to ask Robin if he knew where she had gone; but when he arrived in the living room, Robin was not in the couch.

Now, that was weird.

Henry was about to call out for someone when he heard chuckles coming from the kitchen and only then did he notice that it smelt coffee and pancakes.

Could it be...

He didn't dare hope.

But he walked to the kitchen and the scene he witnessed warmed his heart.

Robin and his mother were there indeed, and she was in his arms looking quite happy and free.

Henry took one minute to look at her, because it was still astonishing for him to see her this free, the kind of free she only was when Robin was around.

And Henry loved his step-father even more for that.

* * *

Robin was holding her close to him, and she chuckled, brown eyes warm and loving.

"I thought you wanted to make me breakfast." she raised an eyebrow and he kissed her cheek tenderly,

"I got distracted along the way."

Regina laughed and he was about to lean in and kiss her, when someone cleared his throat and they both jumped apart, finding Henry looking at them while smirking.

"Good morning." he said and Robin ran a sheepish hand through his hair.

"Hi, Henry."

"Can I join you?"

"Of course!" hurried to say Regina, and Robin squeezed her hand once before he said,

"I'm going to see if Roland is awake."

Regina knew what he was doing.

He was giving her time with her son.

She smiled at him, grateful, and then he was gone.

"Mom-"

"Henry-"

They both chuckled nervously.

"Ladies first." he finally said and her eyes widened.

"Who taught you that?"

Henry smiled.

"My father."

There was a moment of silence.

They both knew he meant Robin.

Regina smiled, a tear leaving her eye.

"I am so happy that you have him in your life, Henry..."

"I know."

"And I am so sorry about last night, I know I am not perfect Henry, I know I still make mistakes but please know that I do love you and-"

" _Mom_." Henry cut her softly and she stopped talking. He walked closer to her. "I am sorry." he said, eyes full of tears. "I've been unfair to you because I was afraid of losing this family..."

"Oh Henry..."

"But I know that you're doing your best, and I want you to know that I love you."

She smiled, tears shining in her eyes.

"My big boy," she breathed before hugging him tight against her and he hugged back. "I love you, too."

A few minutes spent, and then they heard noises on the stairs and seconds later, Robin was coming in with a sleepy Roland in his arms.

"You're not mad anymore, 'Gina?" he asked in a yawn and she laughed, ruffled her son's hair before going to her youngest son and kissing his cheek.

"I am not."

Roland smiled,

"Then we're a family again?"

"We always will be."

Robin smiled at that, blue eyes shining with devotion.

"What do you say..." he started, "That under these rather _exceptional_ circumstances, we all get breakfast in front of the TV?" the boys cheered loudly and Robin added, "If your mom agrees, of course."

Regina pretended to think about it, and then smiled.

"Today, yes."

They cheered louder and ran to the living room, leaving the adults chuckled and took her hand, bringing her to him.

"Are we alright?" he asked and she smiled, kissed his neck tenderly.

"We're perfect, Robin."

He smiled, reassured.

And then he kissed her.

The kiss deepened and both tried to muffle the sound of pleasure coming for the other, but Regina's back hit the door and their breathing were erratic, eyes dark with lust-

"Mom? Robin?" came a voice from the living room, " Stop making out, it’s disgusting!"

"Yes it is! And we're _starving_!"

That put an end to their rather steamy make-out session and Robin chuckled before leaning his forehead on Regina's, who was also laughing.

"I think our boys are waiting, my love."

She smiled,

"I think they do.."

He leant in and captured her mouth one last time.

"This is not over, though."

She smiled and God he loved to make her laugh.

He loved that he was the one to make her laugh.

"I most certainly hope so..." she winked then, and he couldn't help it, leant in again to kiss her...

_"MOM!"_

_"DADDY!"_


	8. Our Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt – Since a princess was born a few days ago and we now know her name (welcome to the world Charlotte Elizabeth Diana), do you consider to write an OS inspired by that event? Kate & William are quite the romantic royal couple so they might be a could inspiration for a cute Outlaw Queen OS.

**Our Princess.**

  
  


Regina Mills was sat on a rocking chair facing the window, humming to herself while she lovingly stroked her swollen stomach.

Her baby kicked and she smiled softly,

"Soon, my little princess. I can't wait to see you." she chuckled and then added, "You know who else can't wait? Your daddy." Regina's thoughts got lost on the man she loved, and then she said. "You know what? While we’re just girls here, I think I will tell you the story of your father and I...How we met, fell in love and managed to overcome all the obstacles life kept throwing at us. And God if there had been obstacles…” the brunette was lost in thoughts, stroking her belly. “It started a long time ago, when a Princess was craving freedom and a young man was searching to believe in love again…"

* * *

  * **8 years before.**



  
  


Regina was fuming.

 _Fuming_.

She had just had a very _intense_ conversation with her mother, and she couldn't manage to calm down.

Why couldn’t she even try to understand?

She just wanted to be a little more free, she wanted to be able to have a normal life!

She wanted to go to University on her own and not surrounded by an army of bodyguards, because how the hell was she supposed to make friends when she couldn't even breath on her own?!

Regina took a deep breath, trying to pull herself together.

She was the Princess of a small country called Storybrooke, between Canada and the United States.

It wasn't a huge country, but it was quite powerful and she was proud to be a member of the Royal Family, she really was.

Her family had reigned for centuries, now and she was proud of the fact it wouldn’t change.

But she wasn’t the first born.

She would never have to reign.

So why the hell couldn’t she have a normal life?

That was what she had been trying to explain to her mother.

That was barely twenty and dying to taste what a normal life felt like.

Of course her mother had said no, had said that she was a Princess and needed to start acting like one.

That had hurt Regina more than she could say, because she cared deeply about their country and nothing else mattered.

She just wanted to be herself, from time to time.

She loved her studies (English Literature) and she loved being treated as if she was just like anyone else but that couldn't happen when her mother was meddling into her life.

Of course her father had spoken out, tried to calm her, tried to calm her mother by saying that they would need to discuss it.

That maybe she could have less bodyguards, maybe they could follow her discreetly and when Regina had opened the mouth to protest, he had said in that soft but strong voice of his that she would have to meet him halfway, because it was simply out of question for a Crowned Princess to just _go_ University all alone.

She understood that.

But why was everything so complicated?

Right now, she had managed to escape her bodyguards and was walking around the city, searching for someplace to stop and sit for a while.

Regina looked up and saw a bar on the other side of the road called "The Enchanted Forest".

It seemed perfect for her situation, so she crossed the road and came in the bar, searching right away for a place to sit.

She found one and sat, taking a deep breath and burying her face into her hands for few seconds.

"Is everything alright, m'lady?"

Regina froze and shivers ran through her as she swallowed, looking up (She always had a thing for British accent, something her mother found childish) at the man in front of her.

He was tall, broad shoulders and blue eyes which were looking so kindly at her, he smiled and she saw dimples on his face..

She gasped and realized in the back of her mind that she must look like a perfect idiot.

"I am fine." she only said, and he nodded.

"Can I bring you anything, then?"

Regina's eyes widened and then she understood.

He was working here, so she took a deep breath but felt stupid once again.

"I don't know what to take." she admitted and he tilted his head, eyes studying her.

"I see." she was about to add something, but he cut her. "How about a strawberry beer, for starters?"

She smiled brightly at him, relieved.

"That would be perfect."

Their eyes locked and she couldn't explain the way her heart beat faster suddenly.

* * *

  * **Present day**



Regina chuckled again and shook her head tenderly,

"Your father was and still is a kind man." she whispered to her baby. "That is one of the many reasons I fell in love with him to begin with, but let's not burn any steps, shall we?" she hummed, lost in thoughts. "Now, where was I? Oh, yes... That night we met."

* * *

  * **8 years ago.**



She had spent the whole night watching her drink, sipping it from time to time but she didn't feel like doing anything.

All she kept thinking about was this feeling of being trapped.

She was never the one to decide what was going on in her life.

She was so tired of that!

And now, Mother must be furious and God only knew what her reaction would be and perhaps she should go home and apologize, perhaps she-

"Can I sit?" asked a voice and she jumped, finding her blue-eyed man from earlier.

She nodded, astonished.

He gave her a shy smile and then held her his hand,

"I am Robin, by the way." he smiled and sure enough, there were dimples again.

She hesitated.

But he didn't seem dangerous at all, and she desperately needed company tonight.

(She was also very, _very_ attracted to him.)

"I am Regina." she smiled tiredly, shaking his hand.

"You've barely touched your beer." he said and she sighed, "Are you sure you're alright?" She didn't answer but only raised an eyebrow and he blushed softly, running a hand through his hair. "I am sorry if I seem too forward." he hurried to say and God, his accent was doing things to her. Could he just stop talking? The looks were enough, but combined with that voice… She shook her head again and pushed her glass away from her. No more beer for her and that was final! "It's just that..." he took a deep breath and blue eyes met brown. "I know loneliness when I see it."

And with these words, her heart stopped.

He smiled again and then said softly,

"But I would totally understand it if you'd rather stay alone." he started to get up, and then she didn't really know why, but the words were out of her mouth before she could stop them.

"No!" she cleared her throat, blushing slightly.

Robin seemed to study her again, and this kind smile of his was back as he sat on his chair.

"You don't have to leave." she said again and this time he smiled, dimples deepening.

"Well… Asked so nicely, I wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

  * **Present**



"Your father will probably tell you that right at this moment, he knew I was the only one for him." she chuckled tenderly, "Don't believe him, he is just overly romantic, sometimes." She was about to speak again, but a voice cut her.

"My darling, I am sorry but this _is_ the moment I fell in love with you." she jumped and then looked up, finding her husband walking to her, a bright smile on his face. "That's not being overly romantic, that's being realistic."

She laughed at that and smiled lovingly at him.

"Were you spying on us now, Robin?"

He chuckled and walked closer before kneeling by her side and cupping her cheeks, blue eyes meeting brown.

He leant in and kissed her tenderly.

Then he receded but stayed very close,

"I was listening to you telling our little Princess about our story, but I couldn't help interrupting when I heard you refering to me as being 'overly romantic'." he winked and she laughed again.

Robin pecked her lips one last time before kneeling to her stomach,

"Hey there, my baby girl." he breathed, stroking Regina's bump and she felt her heart roared with happiness and love. "It's your papa. I love you so much and I can't wait to meet you." the baby kicked and Regina smiled, threading her fingers tenderly in Robin's hair.

"She knows it's you."

Robin nodded and smiled before taking Regina's hand and kissing her fingers reverently. Then he got up slightly (without letting go of her hand) and sat on a chair so close to her.

"Will you continue?" he asked, blue eyes shining with love and devotion.

"Telling her about us?" he nodded, kissing her knuckles again. She smiled, and then asked. "You'll help me?"

"Of course." he whispered and she settled back in the rock chair,

"So, as you guess my little pumpkin, this was not the end..."

"It was the very beginning." ended Robin and she nodded, squeezing his hand.

* * *

  * **8 years before.**



She had spent an amazing night.

Robin was everything she had hoped him to be and even more so.

He was funny, and witty and kind, and smart.

Plus, there was no denying how good-looking he actually was; handsome with his bright blue eyes, deep dimples, charming smile, English accent, broad shoulders...

Regina shook her head and left her daydream.

"Is everything alright, m'lady?" he asked and she smiled, teasing.

"You really have to stop calling me that."

Robin smirked,

"I don't see why, it suits you."

Regina chuckled and was about to banter back when she saw someone enter the pub and her smile dropped, her perfect fantasy crashing around her so fast she felt dizzy.

"Regina?" she finally heard him and she looked up, finding worried blue eyes.

She looked toward the door again and at the woman searching no doubt for her as she got up hurriedly.

"I have to go." she only said and his eyes widened.

"What?" he exclaimed as she gathered her things, "But-"

"I am sorry, Robin." she said again and he frowned slightly.

She was about to leave when he caught her arm and she jumped.

"But when will I see you again?" he asked, blue eyes boring into hers and she swallowed dryly.

She should tell him.

She should tell him that nothing could ever happen between them and that it would be useless to start something that would hurt them both in the end.

She really should.

But something she couldn't explain, a feeling in her heart that wouldn't quite let her alone...

What if?

What if it was a sign?

What if it was destiny that had pushed her here tonight?

What if this man was her soulmate?

_What if?_

So she took a deep breath and took the most reckless decision of her whole life.

Regina turned around and saw that she had been spotted.

So she hurriedly took a piece of paper in her bag, grabbed a pen and wrote something on it before tucking it on Robin's hand.

"Call me." she only said and in one last smile she was gone, leaving a very stunned Robin behind.

He clutched the paper and smiled dreamily.

"Until we meet again, m'lady."

* * *

She reached the woman and tried a smile to judge how much in trouble she actually was.

"Mother is furious." only said Zelena and Regina sighed.

Zelena was her older sister.

They were pretty close, and Zelena was everything their mother wanted her to be.

(Good thing she actually was the one who would inherit the throne.)

She was really _princess-material_ in every way Regina wasn’t, but that didn’t prevent them from being the best of friends.

Even if the look on her sister’s face didn’t exactly show that at the moment.

"What did you tell her when she asked about me?" Regina asked, worried and the woman sighed.

"That you were out with friends from Uni."

Regina smiled, grateful.

"Thank you, Z."

Zelena tried to hide her smile at the nickname Regina gave her when they were only girls and that had stucked since.

And then her eyes got lost on the room behind her and one single eyebrow rose.

"Who is he?" she asked, pointing at where Robin was. Regina turned around and Robin were still glancing at her, she blushed.

Zelena’s eyes widened.

She blushed further.

So very busted.

"Regina.." her older sister warned her.

"I know."

"This is not a good idea!"

_"I know."_

"If mother learns about it.."

Regina couldn’t hear about that.

Didn’t want to hear about that.

"But she won't! Because you won't tell her!"

Zelena sighed and closed her eyes for a few seconds.

"I won't."

"Thanks."

"But only if you swear you will never see that man again."

Regina's heart stopped.

Then she nodded.

"You promise?"

"Yes."

Zelena took a deep breath and then sighed.

"Come on, let's go home."

She turned around and left, so she missed the fact that Regina had her fingers crossed behind her back.

She was so tired of people deciding for her.

It was her life.

And time for her to take the lead of it.

* * *

  * **Back to Present.**



"You never told me about that." Robin said softly, kissing her knuckles and she smiled lovingly at him.

"There is still so much you don't know about me, Locksley." she smirked and he laughed, that deep laugh she was crazy about.

"I do not doubt that for one second, my love."

* * *

  * **8 years ago.**



Robin didn't know what to do.

It had been a week since he met Regina at the pub and she was all he had been able to think about since then.

How very cliche of him.

He wanted to call (had wanted to call her since she left the pub) but didn't want to scare her away by calling too fast.

He sighed.

God, he was stupid.

He was attracted to her.

More attracted than he had ever been to anyone before.

And she seemed interested, too. (she gave him her phone number, for God's sake!)

Bloody hell.

Enough was enough.

He was calling her right now.

Robin took his phone, a deep breath and dialed the number on the paper.

A ring.

Two.

"Hello?" asked a rich voice and he smiled, despite of himself.

"Regina, it's me, Robin."

A silence on the line.

"I thought you would never call." is all that she said and it had a bright smile lit up his face.

* * *

  * **Back to present.**



"I still can't believe it took you an entire week to call me!"

Robin chuckled and leant in, kissing her pouting lips.

"It was worth the wait though, right?" he winked and she chuckled, cupping his cheek.

"It certainly was." she breathed.

* * *

  * **8 years ago.**



Regina was looking at herself through her giant mirror, quite satisfied with the result.

After days spent talking over the phone (and it had been difficult for her to hide that to her mother and all of the royal staff, but she was smart and determined) Robin had finally asked her out on a real date.

She smiled, thinking about it.

Then, someone knocked at her door and she froze.

"Who's there?" she asked, trying to sound normal.

"It's okay, Regina. It's us."

The young woman let out a deep breath of relief and hurried to open the door.

Two women came in; Mary Margaret was her little sister and Tink was her childhood best friend.

Both were the only ones aware of Regina's situation and both were helping Regina keeping her secret.

"Wow." said Tink and Regina smiled shyly.

"You like it?"

"I think Robin won't know what hit him." said enthusiastically Mary Margaret and the brunette chuckled.

"Are you ready?" asked Tink and Regina nodded, worried.

"Yes. But are you sure we can do this?"

"I'll stay here and keep your mother, Zelena and everyone else out of the room." said Mary.

"And Killian owes me a favor, he'll take care of the security."

Regina nodded, taking a deep breath.

"Let's go, then."

* * *

Regina was worried.

No, worried was not exactly the right word...

_Terrified._

Yes, that was more like it.

She was absolutely terrified.

It was the first time that she lied to her family, the first time she had sneaked on her security…

_God._

What was she doing?

It was not like her.

Yes, she was a bit rebellious…

Bold would be the word for it if you asked her.

But she was certainly not stupid.

And this was utterly stupid.

Regina was about to turn around and run home-

"Regina?"

She froze.

And then turned around.

But she wasn't ready for the sight waiting for her..

Robin was all dressed up in casual dark jeans and blue shirt that highlighted his eyes.

She lost her breath for a second at how handsome he looked.

So fucing handsome.

But what caught her eyes was that his eyes were wide open, looking at her like she was a marvel..

"You look..." he tried but couldn't find his words and instead shook his head before giving her a shy smile that had her heart going wild. “absolutely stunning.”

And just like that, Regina knew she had made the right choice.

* * *

  * **Back to present.**



"I couldn't get my eyes off of you." admitted Robin and she chuckled, stroking her belly tenderly. "You were the most beautiful woman I had ever seen..."

" _Were_?" she raised an eyebrow, teasing.

Robin laughed.

"Well, since then-"

"Robin!" she exclaimed, slapping his chest and he laughed again, before shaking his head at her lovingly.

"Of course you still are, my love. To me, you are the most beautiful woman on Earth."

She smiled.

“Good answer, Locksley.”

* * *

  * **8 YEARS AGO.**



They had had an amazing night, Robin had taken them to a cosy restaurant and she had had one of the best nights of her entire life.

For real.

She didn’t even know such nights could be real.

(Could be hers.)

They had talked about themselves (but Regina always manage to change the conversation when it came too close to her comfort line), they had flirted an awful lot, and she couldn't shake off the feeling that this felt r _ight_.

And then, her phone buzzed.

**MM** **–** _**We've got a** _ _**situation, here** _ _**. Zelena already came twice and I think she knows what's going on. She told me that she would take a walk in the garden for** _ _**forty** _ _**minutes and that she would have to see you when she returns.** _

Regina's heart stopped.

Zelena knew.

She knew but she was offering her a chance to pretend that she didn't.

She had to go.

"Regina?" asked Robin and she swallowed before taking a deep breath.

How do you say to the perfect date that you have to go without giving him a good reason?

"I have to go." she breathed and his eyes widened.

Oh yes please, she was the Crowned Princess of tact, that was for sure.

"Already?" frowned Robin, he took her hand and she shivered delightfully. "Are you Cinderella or something?"

If only he knew.

"Cinderella left the ball at midnight, not 1:30 am." she couldn't help and he watched his watch, before chuckling.

"You're right, it is quite late." then blue eyes met brown. "I guess time flies when I am with you."

Regina blushed slightly and looked up for a few seconds.

"Believe me, I don't want to go." she breathed and he smiled, dimples in full display.

He had to stop doing that.

Because she couldn’t focus.

"When can I see you again, then?" he asked.

This time, it was her turn to laugh.

"Not wasting any time, are you?"

"I don't see why I should." he shrugged.

Regina studied him, thinking deeply for a few seconds.

"I'll text you."

"Soon?" he asked and she smirked.

"Well, I don't intend to wait all week, if that's what you mean..."

Robin groaned and she laughed.

"At least, let me walk you back to a taxi?"

She nodded.

* * *

They were waiting for a taxi and Regina was lost in thoughts, checking her watch every two seconds when Robin took her hand gently and she shivered again before looking back at him and getting lost in his blue eyes.

"I've spent an amazing night." he said and she felt her heart melt.

"So did I." she admitted, breath short suddenly.

Robin smiled and then took a step closer and she let him.

His scent (purely masculine, fresh, almost forest-like) washed over her and she wanted to snuggled against this broad chest of his.

The air fizzled with tension.

"Would it be terribly improper of me to kiss you right now? "he breathed and she fought back a grin.

"Well," she answered looking pensive but her heart was beating so loudly in her chest. "I’ve never really been one to care about property, anyway."

She saw him bit his lip and God, that was attractive.

Robin's eyes got lost on her lips as he leant in, blue eyes then met brown.

"I've been wondering all night about the taste of these enticing lips of yours.."

She tried not to blush and then said in a whisper,

"Why don't you find out, then?"

Robin's eyes became a shade darker and then he leant in, nuzzled her nose tenderly as if asking for permission.

Regina felt her heart beat so fast in her chest, anticipation rising and then it was there, _the_ moment.

Their lips finally met in a soft kiss and she melted into him, until one of his hands threaded in her hair, and he deepened the kiss, angling her head just so, which made her moan and he kissed her harder.

They receded, due to the need of air and both breathing were erratic.

"That was a hell of a first kiss." he chuckled and she chuckled too.

Robin was about to kiss her again, but a taxi stopped by their sides and he glared at the car, making Regina laugh.

Blue eyes then laid back on her as he asked, voice hopeful.

"When can I see you again?"

"You've already asked me that." she said softly.

"I know." Robin grinned and she laughed.

"Thank you for tonight, Robin."

"My pleasure."

She looked at him a few seconds, deciding on what to do before she leant in and kissed him tenderly.

If Robin was surprised he didn't show it and instead started kissing her back..

A honk made them fall apart and Regina blushed slightly, receding from Robin and telling her driver she was ready.

"Goodbye." she said and he nodded,

"Until we meet again." he said, letting her hand go at the very last moment.

* * *

Regina hurried to walk to her room, she came in and right away a very nervous Mary Margaret ran to her side.

"You're here!"

"Did Zelena already come back?" Mary shook her head and Regina let out a deep breath and then saw the knowing look on her sister's face. "What?"

Mary smirked.

"You're practically glowing from happiness." Regina blushed. "I take it your date went well?"

"Perfect. He was so perfect.."

Mary Margaret chuckled once again,

"You should perhaps look a bit less happy if you want people to think you spent the night with your little sister.."

Regina laughed.

* * *

  * **BACK TO PRESENT**



"Everything was so perfect after that date..." mused Regina and Robin squeezed her hand tenderly. "Your father and I could barely left each other's sides and I spent as many time as possible with him. I thought I was being subtle and that he had no idea of who I really was… I knew you could think I looked like the Princess, but… I don’t know, now that I think about it I feel stupid."

Robin's eyes twinkled.

"You sure underestimated me, my love."

She chuckled.

“That I did.”

* * *

  * **7 YEARS BEFORE**



Regina sighed as she realized that this reunion with the Royal Parliament would last longer than expected...

She was supposed to meet Robin in half an hour, but she would never be ready on time.

She sighed again and Zelena glared at her quickly.

Right.

She was supposed to be listening.

But how could she when all she could think about was blue eyes and broad chest, strong arms...

She had to get out of there.

Right now.

Regina took her phone carefully and like would a high school girl, she texted something under the table.

**RM** **–** **Sorry, I will be late. Coming as soon as I can.**

Her phone buzzed slightly a few seconds later and she jumped. Zelena glared once again and she saw Mary trying to hide a smile.

She glared back at Zelena and looked at the answer, trying hard not to smile when she read it.

**RL** **–** **Take your time,** **my darling** **. I’** **m not going anywhere** **.**

God she loved when he called her that.

_My darling._

She could almost hear his charming accent...

But then Regina saw her mother looking at her and she straightened, making it look like she was deeply focused on what members of Parliament were saying.

The last thing she needed was a lecture on how important it was to listen to those meetings.

She had a boyfriend to go back to.

* * *

  * **BACK TO PRESENT.**



"Those reunions _are_ pretty dull..." admitted Robin and she chuckled, looking at him adoringly.

"I assure you they got a lot more interesting now that I got you by my side."

Blue eyes locked onto brown.

"Forever, my Queen."

“I’m not the Queen.” she shook her head fondly,

“Well you’re the Queen of my heart, that should count for something.”

She laughed out loud, whispering that he was so cheesy.

* * *

  * **7 YEARS AGO.**



She knocked at the door she knew so well by now and couldn't help the bright smile that lit up her face at the man who came to open it.

"Robin." she breathed and he smiled, all dimples in display.

"My love."

She blushed slightly at the nickname that was only a few weeks old.

They had been seeing each other for over a year now, and she knew what she felt for him, she knew he felt the same about her but neither of them had dared say the words yet.

They had danced around the words more time than she could count, but for now none of them had been brave enough to just say it.

He hold her his hand and she took it, Robin brought her to him and kissed her senseless, the way he loved to do.

She melted into his touch and leant into him.

"What took you so long?" he asked, making her come in, closing the door behind her.

"A reunion." she said, half a lie.

Robin hummed and then she felt warm arms around her waist and he laid his chin on the crook of her neck, making her shiver pleasantly.

"I've missed you." he breathed.

She smiled and intertwined their fingers.

"All I could think about was being in your arms again." she admitted and felt him lay a kiss on her neck, closed her eyes while she added, "You've become so precious to me, Robin. I don't think you realize just how much so."

There.

How to tell someone you love him without actually saying it, a book soon to be written by the Princess Regina Mills.

She felt him squeeze her against him and she felt tension in the air around them.

Would it be the moment?

"I love you." came his voice, calm and so certain and she felt her heart stopped, then beating so quickly in her chest she felt dizzy suddenly.

She turned in his arms slowly and saw nothing but raw love in his eyes.

"Robin-"

"You don't have to-"

But instead, she threw her arms around his neck and crashed her mouth on his, making him take a step back.

But he regained his balance and kissed back with passion.

When they receded, she nuzzled his nose with hers and whispered, breathless.

"I love you, too."

She saw his eyes lit up and a bright smile appeared on his face as he leant in, kissing her again, stealing her breath the way he always did.

And on the back of Regina's brain, a small voice was whispering..

_You are in big trouble, young lady._

And then she froze.

Oh God.

"Regina?" whispered Robin and she could see he was worried, he cupped her cheeks and stroked her skin tenderly.

"I..." she tried but her voice broke.

She had to tell him.

She had to.

She couldn't...

So she took a deep breath and then looked at this man she had fallen head over heels for.

"There is something you should know about me, Robin." she said and he frowned slightly, tilting his head. "There is something that I didn't- couldn't- tell you..." another deep breath, "I know I should have told you sooner, and I am so sorry but-"

But Robin cut her, kissing her softly.

When they receded, he only breathed against her skin, with a smile on his face.

"I know, Regina." her heart stopped. "I've always known. From the moment we met in the bar."

Her eyes were wide as she asked, whispering.

"You do?" he nodded, still smiling. "But how?"

Robin chuckled slightly.

"I would be a fool not to know who you are, Regina." and she blushed, slightly ashamed because now that she thought about it, it was evident.

She was at every national event, everywhere on TV, a lot of newspapers talked about her…

And God, who had she been kidding?

"And," she started softly, almost shyly. "You are not mad at me?"

Robin shook his head, eyes soft yet firm.

"Not for a single second."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted you to trust me enough to tell me yourself." he shrugged and she felt so much love right now she was afraid her heart would burst.

"Robin-"

"And I was afraid that reminding you that you are a royal would only drag you away from me." he admitted, unsure suddenly and her heart froze.

She cupped his cheeks firmly and their eyes locked.

"I don't care about these things, Robin. Royalty means nothing to me." his eyes softened and he opened the mouth but she cut him. "I don't care about titles and royals. I love you for who you are. I love you for your kind heart, your smile, your dimples, the way you love me, the way your eyes shine when you look at me, the way I feel when I am with you. I love you for how charming you are, for the way you make me laugh, the way you wipe away each of my tears, the way you make me so happy.. I love _you_ , Robin. And I couldn't care less about your title when you are already everything to me. You're _my_ Robin, the Robin that I love, and that should be title enough. It is, in my book."

She saw his eyes were glassy as he opened the mouth, then closed it.

And she chuckled because he wasn't easily speechless, her love, but now he was.

So Robin did the only thing he could think of and brought her to him, kissing her deeply.

She moaned at his passion and he groaned, before walking and she noticed she had hit the couch only when her knees bumped into it.

She smiled in the kiss and they let themselves fall on it, ready to consume yet again this ardent passion and love between them.

* * *

  * **PRESENT DAY**



"This is still – to this day, the most beautiful thing someone has ever said to me.." he whispered, looking at her like she was his moon and stars. (because she was)

"I meant every word." she smiled back, "And I still do, now."

They got lost in each other's eyes and then Regina looked down, stroking her belly.

"We got two years of amazing happiness after that, but were young and in love, we became reckless." sad brown eyes met blue. "And everything fell apart so quickly neither of us really saw it coming."

* * *

  * **5 YEARS AGO**



They had been together for three years now, and Robin and Regina couldn't be happier.

Of course their relationship was still a secret, they had talked about it shortly after Regina revealed her secret, and Robin had understood.

It was too complicated for her to admit they were dating, her parents wouldn't approve and she needed time to get them used to the idea.

And she would.

With time.

And Robin really didn't care as long as they got to be together.

So they had decided to push that issue aside for now.

Even if he wanted to be able to hold her hand in public, even if he wanted to kiss her and take her out whenever he wanted, she was what mattered to him.

He loved her more than life itself and would gladly give everything that was his to give up in order to keep her by his sides forever.

Friendly time spent together was possible in public though.

So that was what they were doing at the moment, walking together - not touching, because even if it was dark outside Regina was followed at any time and they couldn't risk their relationship being public.

Her bodyguards were loyal to her and had sworn not to tell her parents as long as she stopped sneaking away from them, would wait for her in their car at the bottom of Robin's place when she was there.

But she was still followed at any time by paparazzis and those were dangerous.

They had to keep up their charade.

So Robin stopped in front of the entrance of her palace and took a deep breath, eyes shining with utter love.

"I guess this is goodbye, m'lady."

Brown eyes met his and there was something in their depths...

He couldn't quite put his fingers on what.

"You know what, I've been thinking quite a lot lately."

"About?"

He wanted to reach out and take her hand, but he couldn't.

Not outside.

So he put his hands deep in his pockets and she saw it, understood and smiled sadly.

"I am so tired of not being able to be with you properly." she finally said out of nowhere, and his eyes widened.

"Regina, we talked about this." she sighed and he tilted his head. "You said it would be better if no one knew about us at first. It makes sense, you know I understand."

"But we've been together for three years, Robin!" she exclaimed and his eyes widened, he had no idea she felt this way. "And I'm tired of acting like you are some dirty secret. Not when you are the most important think of my entire life. Not when I love you so very much. Not when I would only want to scream it to the whole world."

A silence.

"Regina, what are you saying?"

He didn't dare hope.

And then she straighten her back and took a deep breath, eyes determinate.

She clutched at his jacket and before he could do anything, she crashed her mouth on his.

Robin receded,

"Regina, are you sure?" he breathed and she smiled, hands stroking his clothed chest.

"I have never been so sure about anything in my life."

It took him two seconds,

And then he was kissing her back.

* * *

  * **BACK TO PRESENT**



A small silence.

"What your father and I didn't fully realize was the presence of journalists taking pictures of us hidden behind some bushes." she chanced a look at Robin but he wasn't looking at her and she knew it was still difficult for him to talk about that time. "And the next morning, my biggest fear came true" she swallowed. "The Queen knew about us. I thought we would have more time..."

* * *

  * **5 YEARS BEFORE**



Regina was sleeping when hurried knocks woke her up and she looked up sleepily.

"Zelena?" she asked, seeing her older sister came in, but the look on her face stopped her. "What is it?"

"You foolish girl." only breathed the woman but there was no venom, only sadness and now Regina felt her heart stopped.

"No..." she breathed.

Zelena handed her a newspaper and Regina felt a tear escape her eyes when she saw pictures of her kissing Robin all over it,

Oh no.

This was not how she had wanted to tell her parents...

What had she done?

Why?

"Mother." she only said and looked up to Zelena.

"Why couldn't you listen to me?" whispered her sister, blue eyes so sad. "Why couldn't you let that man go when I asked you to?"

Tears were now rolling freely on Regina's face.

"What do I do, now?" she whispered, getting up to face Zelena.

Her sister sighed and ran a hand through her hair, looking desperate.

"Mother will be furious..."

"You have to help me!" exclaimed the brunette, taking her hand. "Please, I am begging you."

"Do you love him?"

"More than anything." she said without a hesitation.

Zelena sighed and closed her eyes, pondering her answer.

She finally opened the eyes and studied her sister.

Then nodded.

"I'll come with you."

* * *

Her mother had asked to see her and while Regina had been dreading this moment all day, she knew it was time to face her mother about her relationship with Robin.

_Robin._

He had tried to reach her all day but she had not answered.

She would call him back later, he'll understand.

"Ready?" asked Zelena.

"I am scared." she admitted.

Zelena took a deep breath.

"I am with you, whatever happens."

Regina smiled sadly.

And then opened the door.

Her mother was waiting for her, eyes so cold and clutching at the newspaper.

"How could you?" she asked and Regina froze.

"Mother-"

"HOW COULD YOU?" shouted Cora and Regina jumped.

"At least let me explain-"

"There is nothing to explain. You are never to see that man again."

Regina's heart stopped in her chest.

"No. No, you can't do that."

Cora's eyes widened and then she laughed darkly, making Regina's blood froze.

"I can't do that?"

"I love him!" tried desperately Regina and then turned to Zelena, then back to her mother. "He is a kind man and he loves me, too. Please, give him a chance to-"

"A commoner, Regina. A peasant-"

"He is no such things! And stop acting like we’re in the 17th century for God’s Sake! We're in 2011, mother! Just because he doesn't have a title doesn't make him a bad person! And please, nobody uses the word _peasant_ nowadays!" she was breathless. But she would stand her ground. "I love him and you can't make me change my mind."

Cora was livid.

"Mother," tried Zelena and Cora's eyes widened.

"You? You knew about this? You betrayed me too?"

Zelena flinched and Regina felt bad for bringing her sister into this mess.

"He is not a complete mess," tried the young woman. "He is studying English literature, will become a teacher by the end of the year. I've seen them together, mother and I do believe they truly love each other. Please, give him a chance."

Cora didn't answer.

Her eyes went from Zelena to Regina.

The silence continued and Regina's heart was beating so fast it might explode any minutes.

"You are a Princess, Regina." she said coldly. "And you must start acting like one."

"I do. I am fighting for the one I love."

Cora was fuming.

"You stupid spoiled girl!" she took a step closer but Regina didn't take one back. "You are to marry Daniel Colter. He is the son of Lord Colter, one of the oldest friends of your father and I."

Regina swallowed.

All her life, she had been told what to do...

Then, Robin's smiling face crossed her mind.

Not this time.

"I won't." she said and Zelena gasped. "I love Robin and he is the man I will spend my life with, like it or not."

The slap came faster than she could have seen it.

Zelena screamed by their side in outrage and Regina's hand flew to her already red cheek while Cora was seething.

"I can give you another one. Now you listen to me very carefully.." Regina felt tears leaving her eyes but not because of the slap. Because she was losing this battle and she didn't know what to do. "You will end this _fling_ with this man-"

"No-" she started but her mother cut her.

"Or I promise that I will make a living hell out of _his_ life." Regina's eyes widened in horror.

"You wouldn't..."

Surely her mother could be cruel, but...

"Are you willing to find out?" asked Cora and Regina froze. "I can find his name, I'll call his University and he will be fired."

"No..."

"Then I will call the school where he wants to work, make sure he can never work there or anywhere else."

"Please..."

"I will call his flat owner and asked him to push him out, too-"

" _Please_ , stop!" shouted Regina, pale and tears leaving her eyes. "I get it. I'll do whatever you want. Just leave him alone. Please. I’ll do anything. I swear. Leave him be. Please. I beg you. I'll do anything. Anything."

Cora's eyes were so cold.

"Wise girl."

And then she was gone.

And Regina crumbled on the ground.

* * *

  * **BACK TO PRESENT**



Robin looked at her and she could see he still looked pained.

Those memories were difficult for her, too.

And what she was about to share with their child was even worst.

"This talk led me to take the most difficult decision of my whole life..." her voice broke and Robin looked down. "But you have to understand that I was only doing that for your father, I wanted him to have this beautiful life he dreamt of and-"

" _Regina_." cut her Robin and she looked up, finding him looking torn suddenly. "Before you tell her this part of our story, there is something that you don't know.”

Her eyes widened.

* * *

  * **5 YEARS AGO**



Robin was so incredibly happy.

And so incredibly in love.

He loved Regina with his whole heart and he knew she was it for him.

The young man looked at the velvet box he was clutching in his hands and opened it, a tender smile lighting up his face.

He had been carrying that ring for weeks now, had never been brave enough to ask just yet, had waited for the right moment.

 _This_ was the right moment.

He could feel it.

Regina finally wanted things to get public between them, she was ready to take their relationship to another level and so was he.

Robin took a deep breath.

He would ask her to marry him on their next date.

They would be together forever.

He smiled, closing the box.

* * *

  * **BACK TO PRESENT**



Regina's eyes were wide and shining with tears.

"But..." she started and he looked worried suddenly, caught her hand in both of his. "But... You never... I didn't..." tears were rolling freely down her cheeks and Robin shook his head.

"It's in the past, my love."

A sob took her.

"But why didn't you tell me?" her voice was broken and it was killing him to hear her so distressed.

"I was heartbroken, Regina." then he cupped her cheeks and forced her to look at him. "But it's in the past."

"I didn't know." she breathed again, like it was all that she could say.

"Regina, the course of true love never did run smooth." she leant into his hand and he leant in, "But look where we are now, we've made it my love. You and I, we have our happy ending."

A tear escaped her eyes again as she closed the distance between them, kissing her as best as she could given their position

"I love you..." she swore and he smiled, eyes boring into hers.

"I know." he reassured her.

* * *

  * **5 YEARS AGO**



Regina didn't know how to do that.

She couldn't.

She just couldn’t.

She couldn't break Robin's heart.

She was not strong enough.

Oh God, how could she look into his eyes and lie to him?

Regina stopped for a minute and closed her eyes, trying to remind herself of the reason why she would actually get through this, no matter how much it cost her.

Because she loved him.

She had to do it because she loved him.

So much.

He was the love of her life.

The type of love you'd sacrifice everything for.

And she would.

So Regina took a deep breath, opened her eyes and knocked.

Robin smiled when he opened the door.

He had not seen her in nearly two weeks and that was the longest since they had started to see each other.

He knew she must have a lot to deal with following the fact that their relationship went public and he was willing to give her all the time that she needed.

So when she had texted him that she had something important to tell him, he had been ecstatic to know that he would finally be able to hold her in his arms and kiss her.

"My love." he smiled.

Regina's heart stopped.

She couldn't do that.

Change of plans.

She couldn’t.

Not when he was looking at her with blue eyes so full of love and a smile shining so bright.

Not when she loved him so very fucking much.

"Robin." she breathed and he tilted his head to the side, frowning slightly.

"Are you alright?" he asked and she swallowed dryly.

"May I come in?"

"Of course." he hurried to say, letting her come in and she took another deep breath.

She came in but couldn't look at him.

Then she saw the table set for two and her heart broke, a tear escaping it suddenly facing the horrible truth.

She would break his heart.

And then she would never see him again.

Ever.

She loved him.

She loved him so much and her heart broke further when two strong arms circled her waist and it reminded her of that night, the first time he said that he loved her.

It seemed so long ago.

It had been so perfect.

Oh God.

She couldn't do that.

"I've missed you." he whispered against her skin and she closed her eyes.

Regina always felt so strong in his arms.

Always.

And that had her down a dangerous path…

Hope.

Maybe she could explain him.

Maybe they could find a way to fool her mother.

Maybe she would confide in him, he'd find a solution.

Maybe-

"Regina?" asked his soft voice and only then did she notice that he was now in front of her, blue eyes looking so worried.

It burst her out of her little bubble.

Her mother would destroy him.

Oh God.

She had to do it.

For him.

She couldn't ruin his future because she loved him.

That would be selfish.

And she loved him too much for that.

She loved him better than that.

"I have something to tell you." she finally murmured and cleared her throat, trying to stay strong.

"Of course, my darling." he said while taking her hand and kissing it tenderly. "You know you can always talk to me. About anything."

Regina's heart was in a million pieces in her chest.

Her loving and charming Robin.

Hers still for the following minutes.

"I talked to my mother." she said and he smiled, blue eyes so full of hope. He trusted her so much her heart broke all over again. Robin bit his lip and looked down a few seconds before looking up, getting lost in her brown eyes because this was it. They would finally be able to live their love in public. Finally. And he had it all planned, after dessert, he’d get on one knee and- "She made me realize the harsh truth about us." she said then, and he absolutely froze.

What did she just say?

Regina saw him stopped and she froze.

She couldn't do that.

She couldn't break his heart.

Oh God.

A small silence settled and Robin could hear his heart beat so fast.

Something was wrong.

He knew Regina better than he knew himself by now, and she was avoiding his eyes, her shoulders were tensed and she was acting... _weird._

And that was scaring the hell out of him.

"What did she tell you?" he asked softly, trying to calm his beating heart.

There had to have an explanation.

Regina had to do it.

And she knew him.

She knew he knew her like the back of his hand and she knew she would have to sound convincing if she wanted him to believe and not see right through her lie.

She took a deep breath and finally looked up.

 _I am so sorry, my love_ _._ was all that she could think about. _I am doing this for you._

Robin froze when she looked up.

Her brown eyes usually so warm and loving were now cold and distant.

He swallowed.

Then tried a smile but it was hesitant and she forced herself not to show how much it was affecting her.

She didn't know how to start.

"This has lasted enough. I am a Princess, Robin."

He swallowed dryly.

"I do know that, my darling. I have known for quite some time, remember?" he tried once again to lighten the mood.

"I am royalty, but you’re not.”

His heart stopped.

"Obviously." he said carefully, and then their eyes locked and he looked so scared that she lost what she was about to say. "But I will be graduated by the end of the year." he reminded her and she knew that, but he needed her to be reminded of the fact that he might not be a royal (he might not be good enough for someone like her) but he was still worth _something_.

"Robin, let’s be honest here.” he frowned and she forced herself to appear cold. “I think that we have been fooling ourselves during these last few years."

He paled.

His heart stopped and it was like all of his blood was freezing.

What did she just say?

Regina saw him looking so lost in front of her and she wanted to scream, to cry and to run into his arms, hold him to her and telling him that she loved him.

But she couldn't.

Robin was looking at her, blue eyes wide and hurt.

"You're joking, right?" he murmured and he was looking so afraid suddenly that she couldn't talk for a few seconds.

"We knew this was going to happen."

"What? What the hell are you talking about? Knew that what exactly was going to happen" his charming accent was thicker suddenly and she knew he was deeply upset.

Because of her.

"Robin-"

"Regina." he cut her and he took a step closer, taking her hands again. "I don't understand. You're not making any sense."

Oh God.

She needed this to be over with.

She wouldn't be able to go on for much longer.

"I talked with my mother-"

"What did she tell you?!" he asked, louder than he had expected and she jumped. "Sorry." he hurried to breathe, " I didn’t mean to yell. It's just... I don't understand, Regina. I don't understand." he said again, almost pleading and she swallowed.

She took a step back and removed her hands from his.

"I know this is my fault, Robin. I know I made you think this was more than it actually was."

"Excuse me?”

"My mother helped me see the truth about us. It was time for you and I both to open our eyes."

"Regina, _stop_." He took a step to her and took her hands again, bringing it to his chest on his beating heart and she had to bite on her tongue not to cry or anything. "Your mother knows _nothing_ about us. It’s about you and me. _Only_ you and me."

She was about to give up and tell him everything.

She needed to find the strenght.

"Would you let me talk, for God's sake!" she said coldly and he froze.

Robin opened the mouth, then closed it.

She had never talked to him in that tone.

Never.

Not even during their fights.

He took a step back and let go of her hands, blue eyes never leaving hers.

She couldn't talk or she would break.

He used her silence to his advantage.

"I..." he tried but her voice broke. "Regina, look. I know I..." He swallowed and the pain in his eyes was killing her. "I know I am not royalty." he finally admitted. "I know I am nothing but a vulgar teacher, and I know I don't deserve to be with someone like you."His heart broke in his chest as he finally admitted this truth he had always known deep down. "But we've already talked about this before and you... You told me you didn't care. You remember what you told me?" he asked carefully and she nodded shortly because she did remember, she felt the same and she hated her mother. "You told me that I was your Robin, the one that you loved and that it was the only title you needed by your book. Remember?" he was pleading with her and she was about to give in.

But she thought about her mother's threat.

"I was so young, Robin."

"What... But... No." He shook his head slightly and ran a hand through his hair. He was livid and his eyes were frantic. " I don't understand. You were the one who wanted our relationship to go public! I was happy with things as they were and you were the one who wanted to change it!" he exclaimed in a desperate voice suddenly.

"I think deep down I knew this couldn't go on forever. Something needed to be done."

His heart was shattering inside his chest.

She had to be joking.

She couldn't mean it.

It was a nightmare.

A horrible nightmare.

"I knew as soon as I would have made it public, the truth would have to come out."

"I don't believe you." he tried and her eyes widened.

Regina needed to leave.

She needed to leave because she couldn't look at his hurt look any longer.

She needed things to end for good.

_Oh God, I am so sorry Robin._

"And what did you think, Robin? That you and I would get married and live happily ever after?" his heart stopped in his chest and he paled suddenly, tears shining in his eyes because yes, he had thought exactly that. He opened the mouth but she cut him. "You really think I would bring someone like you to the palace? You think I would have taken you for a husband?" a tear finally escaped his eye, then another and another.

"I don't know." he whispered and he sounded so heartbroken, looking at her like she had just stabbed him in the heart.

She forced herself to laugh and he flinched suddenly, face so pale.

"Oh, Robin."

"You... You told me that you loved me." he whispered. "I thought..." he looked down, shaking his head because how could he have been so stupid? She had played with him and he had run into her trap willingly.

He had truly believed...

Robin thought about the velvet box in his bag and he felt incredibly stupid.

So much for his plans, then.

"I know exactly what you thought, Robin." she said coldly and he couldn't look at her in the eyes anymore. "But you and I, it was nothing but a mere fling. A good fling, hear me out on this, but a fling nonetheless."

This time he looked up and she tried not to flinch at the raw pain she saw in his eyes.

"3 years? It didn't look like a fling." he said bravely and she froze. "You... You looked..." A tear escaped his eyes again. "You looked like you loved me." he voice broke. "I really... I _really_ thought that you did."

He could have taken her heart out and crushed it to dust, it would have somehow hurt less.

She was sure of it.

"I know." she said and then sighed loudly. "But I needed to get out of the palace, I needed to taste what normal life felt like and you were there, so..."

"So you thought that you would just use me and see what happens." he shrugged and he looked so hurt she felt the need to look anywhere else but that wasn't helping either because all she could see was framed pictures of them everywhere in the flat and she couldn't breathe suddenly.

She needed to leave.

"I am sorry for what I did to you, Robin." their eyes met and his were shining with unshed tears. "My behavior was not one of a Princess. I realize that now."

"Actually," his voice was so low she almost didn't hear. "I think it exactly was the behavior of one." He wiped his eyes hurriedly and she froze. She opened the mouth to talk but her heart had stopped and she was frozen. "I want you to leave my place." his voice broke and he cleared his throat. "And I don't ever want to hear from you ever again."

She wasn't sure she could hold back her tears for much longer.

"You won't have to." she breathed and she saw a wave of raw pain crossing his eyes before he tried to remove it.

"Good." he whispered.

"Goodbye, Robin." she breathed and she was losing her composure.

She almost ran to the door, opened it and was about to leave when she heard him talk in a voice so broken suddenly.

"For what it's worth, I honestly loved you, Regina." She froze on spot and closed her eyes, letting tears falling down her cheek now that he couldn't see her. "And I do wish the best for you." he ended, voice breaking.

She could take no more.

And ran away.

Leaving Robin in his flat with nothing but his broken heart and broken hopes at his feet.

"I will always love you." he murmured to the empty flat.

Not that it mattered.

* * *

  * **BACK TO PRESENT**



The air was tense around them.

And then a sob escaped Regina and Robin's eyes widened in alarm.

"My love-" he started but she cut him.

"I am so sorry!" she cried and he brought her to him, she buried her face in his neck.

"I am sorry, too." he admitted. "I should not have let you go without a fight on that day. I didn’t stop a minute to think about how much your reaction was odd, I’m as much to blame."

* * *

  * **5 YEARS AGO**



Robin was sat on his bed, looking at the open box in his hands.

Her ring.

The ring he had chosen for her.

But she did not love him.

She had played with him.

It was over.

Tears escaped Robin's eyes as he closed the box and threw it in a cupboard.

Then he sat on his couch and let his tears fall on his cheeks freely.

He had been stupid.

So stupid.

A bloody Princess.

How could he have fallen in love with a Princess?

He should have known.

She would marry some Princess or some Lords...

Not a teacher.

He didn't stand a chance to begin with.

So bloody stupid.

* * *

Regina slammed the door of her room and ran to her bed, tears rolling down her cheeks and sobs taking her.

"Regina?"came a voice but she buried her face in her pillow. "Zelena told me about what happened." Regina felt her bed dip but she kept on crying. "I am so sorry."

Regina finally looked at her little sister, crying all that she could.

"I love him so much..."

"I know." said sadly Mary.

“And now he hates me…” she cried harder.

“Oh, I’m sure he doesn’t-”

“I’ve been awful to him. Of course he hates. I hate myself.”

Mary had nothing to add, so she hopped on her bed and hold her.

* * *

Robin had spent days in his room, thinking about his lost love.

Thinking about how stupid her had been.

It had been two weeks now since Regina had revealed the truth to him and he missed her desperately.

His heart was calling out for her and he was having a hard time convincing it that Regina had played him from the start.

And then someone knocked at his door.

Robin sprang on his feet and ran to the door, a part of him hoping against hope that it would be Regina, missing him as much as he was missing her.

He would take her back.

That was how desperate he was, at the moment.

But his heart stopped when he opened the door and it wasn't her.

And then his eyes widened when he recognized the woman with red hair and blue eyes in front of her.

"Your Majesty." he said, bowing slightly.

"Are you Robin Locksley?" she asked,

"I am. What can I do for you?"

"I came for Regina's things."

Robin's heart broke again.

She didn't even come herself.

She sent her sister.

He tried a smile but suspected the woman saw right through it.

"Do you want to come in the time for me to gather it?" he asked and she nodded."I have to warn you that this is a modest place." he looked down, swallowing.

Modest.

Not enough for royals.

Not enough for Regina.

They came in and he walked to the room, when he had put Regina's things in a box.

Zelena looked around her and her eyes widened when she saw the pictures of Robin and Regina all around the flat.

Her heart broke for her little sister.

She had not seen her with Robin but she looked so happy on these pictures…

So free.

For some reason, she couldn’t look away from such obvious happiness.

Zelena was so lost in the pictures that she did not hear Robin coming back.

"How is she?" asked his hesitant voice and she jumped before turning around and he was looking so sad, holding a box in his hands.

Robin had sworn not to care anymore but he couldn't help himself.

He needed to know something (anything) about her.

Zelena tilted her head.

She could tell Robin the truth...

But no.

She couldn't.

It was Regina's choice.

"She is fine." she settled for and Robin smiled sadly.

"Please, tell her..." he shook his head and suddenly looked very heartbroken. "Don't tell her anything." he handed her the box and she could see he wanted to add something but did not dare.

"What is it?" she asked softly and Robin looked torn when he looked up but there was so much love battling in his eyes.

"Please, take very good care of her." he settled for, eyes shining with unshed tears.

"I will."

Robin nodded, thankful.

And all Zelena could think was that Cora was making the biggest mistake of all.

* * *

  * **BACK TO PRESENT**



A heavy silence settled and Regina would have been worried, but Robin had brought her into his arms, one hand atop of hers in her swollen stomach.

"We don't have to talk about what happened next." she said and heard him take a deep breath.

"Actually, my darling" he breathed and it was her time to freeze. "I think we should."

"Robin-"

"There may be some resentful feelings left between us about that time. And I do think we need to clear the air before our baby girl arrives."

"And if we don't like what we hear?"

Robin chuckles sadly and then leant in, stealing a kiss.

"We think about what we have, now. That should be enough."

She smiled.

* * *

  * **3 YEARS AGO.**



"Have a nice evening, Mr Locksley."

"Thanks, Mary." he answered, smiling. "You too."

The teenager smiled and then left the classroom, leaving Robin alone.

The young man sighed and ran a hand on his face, tired.

"Robin?" came a voice and he jumped slightly, finding one of his co-worker named Ruby looking at him shyly.

"Can I help you with something, Ruby?"

He liked Ruby, at least when she wasn’t trying to flirt with him.

That was over for him.

Forever.

She took a deep breath and came in, sitting in front of him.

"Actually, you can help me."

"Tell me."

She took a deep breath.

"Would you go out on a date with me?"

Robin froze.

Oh God.

Of course he knew that the French teacher had a crush on him, but he thought she would never act on it.

And now here they were.

"Ruby..." he started and shook his head. "I am sorry but I am not the right person for you."

Her eyes widened.

"How could you know?"

He sighed again.

"It's just... I don't want to be in a relationship right now."

She frowned slightly.

"I have known you for two years now, and I've never seen you with someone."

His heart stopped.

"That's because the most important thing in my life right now is my job." She sighed again. "I am sorry, Ruby. You are someone amazing, but I can't give you what you need."

She nodded,

"You're afraid."

His eyes widened.

"No, I am honest."

Ruby sighed and then smiled tiredly.

"If you ever change your mind, you know where to find me."

And then she left.

Robin let out a deep breath and then buried his face in his hands.

Because Ruby was right and he had not been with someone in more than two years.

Since Regina.

His heart still broke at the thought.

She had broken his heart so entirely that he had not been able to trust someone else with it again.

Robin had been so certain that she was the true love of his life that he didn't know how to love again.

And the worst was that he knew she didn't feel the same way.

Because he couldn't help himself and had to check on her from time to time (more than he liked to admit, actually) and for the last few months, she had been seen with another man by her side. Daniel Colter.

Lord Daniel Colter.

Robin's heart broke.

He hurried to take his things and his car keys before leaving the school to his flat,

 _Alone_.

* * *

  
  


Regina rolled her eyes and came into her room, throwing her phone on the bed.

She hated her life.

She hated it.

She truly _hated_ it.

The young woman let herself fall on her bed and took her wallet, taking a picture of Robin and herself and looking at it.

_Robin._

Tears shone in her eyes.

She missed him so much.

Still did.

And she still had not forgiven herself for the way she had broken his heart.

She didn't dare think about what he had felt when she had officialized her relationship with Daniel a couple of months ago (her mother's idea, of course).

And Daniel was not that bad.

He was a nice guy and Regina truly believed that he loved her, she cared about him.

But he wasn't Robin.

No one could ever be Robin.

Her phone rang and she jumped, before she saw who was calling her.

"Daniel?" she asked, trying to sound cheerful.

"I know you're stressed, my love." he said and she flinched because even now, years later, Robin was the only one she loved to be called by this nickname. "That's why I talked to your mother and convinced her to let me take you out tonight."

Regina froze.

"What?"

"You and I, we're getting out tonight."

"Out?"

Daniel chuckled.

"In the real world, yes. Aren't you happy?"

"Of course I am." she said softly.

"Great. Meet me in an hour?"

"Perfect."

"See you later, my love."

She closed the call and took Robin's picture again.

She stroked the edge tenderly before sighing loudly and she put it where it was.

  
  


* * *

Robin didn't want to stay inside tonight.

His talk with Ruby had brought back buried feelings and he couldn't deal with the heartbreak anymore.

He needed a drink.

Or a thousand.

He needed to forget.

So he took his phone and hesitated before dialing a number and a feminine voice answered.

"Marian?" he said,

"Robin! How are you?"

"What are you doing, tonight?"

He heard her chuckle.

"Going out with you, it appears."

"Perfect."

* * *

Regina stopped in front of the pub and Daniel looked at her, frowning slightly.

"Something's wrong?"

She swallowed.

Not here.

She couldn't go in there.

She was unable to do so.

The pub where she met Robin, on that night so many years ago

. Along years, it had become their secluded place with Robin working there part time during his studies.

She assumed that now that he was graduated, he didn't work there anymore.

But, still.

It was too much.

Too many memories.

This was their place.

It would always make her think about Robin.

She couldn't deal with that right now.

He was already all that she could think about to begin with.

"Do we have to go there?" she breathed and Daniel frowned a bit more,

"This is one of the best pub in town." then he added, "Zelena told me you loved this place."

She would kill her sister.

She would.

So Regina took a deep breath and tried a smile, before coming in.

She scanned the area and relaxed when she saw that there was no one she knew.

"Over here." breathed Daniel, showing her an empty table and she followed him. "Stay here while I bring you a drink." he said while working to the bar and she nodded, her eyes scanned the crowd once again.

And then her heart stopped.

"Robin..." her voice broke.

* * *

Robin was sat on the bar, a whiskey in front of him and Marian by his side.

"Tell me what's wrong, handsome."

He chuckled darkly.

"I am sorry I ruined your date." he breathed and she laughed.

"For you, anything." she winked and he chuckled sadly.

"Ruby asked me out." he said and Marian's eyes widened.

"And?"

"And I told her I wasn't interested in a relationship."

"Robin..."

"You know, I've been in love, once. Really in love. I'm talking movie's shit. " he finally said after a few minutes of silence and Marian tilted her head, brown eyes looking sadly at him. "I thought we would end up together forever. I had bought her a ring." He shook his head, chuckling darkly. "She crushed my heart like it meant absolutely nothing to her. I don't believe in love anymore. Love doesn't exist. It's a myth, a lie we tell children because the truth would break them."

Marian sighed sadly.

"She broke your heart pretty hard, didn't she?"

Robin took a sip of his glass.

"She did."

Marian sighed and then squeezed his hand and brown eyes met blue.

"Look, Robin. I don't know this woman, but if she was stupid enough to let you go, then either she's blind or she has terrible taste in men." Robin shook his head, smiling softly.

"Thank you." he breathed and she smiled,

"I mean it."

* * *

Regina couldn't think.

She couldn't.

All she could do was stare at Robin.

And stare.

His broad shoulders.

His blue eyes.

His sandy blond hair.

She didn't realize she had moved until she found herself surrounded by his scent.

"Robin..."

She didn't realize she had talked until she saw him froze, his body so tensed suddenly.

And then, very slowly he turned around.

To her.

* * *

Robin froze.

His heart stopped.

Everything crashed around him suddenly.

This voice.

This scent.

No.

He had spent months and months trying to get over her, trying to get over the urge to run back to her and beg for another chance.

And now she was there.

He didn't dare turn around to face her.

(He was afraid he wouldn't be strong enough)

And then he did.

And blue eyes met brown.

* * *

  * **BACK TO PRESENT**



A small silence and then Regina took a deep breath.

"I couldn't believe it when I saw you there."

Robin smiled sadly.

"I couldn't believe you would come back to this pub."

"I didn't know where we were going until Daniel stopped in front of _this_ pub. I don't even know how he knew about it!"

"Because I specifically told him to go there."

They jumped, seeing Zelena at the door, she smiled and came in, kissing her sister's cheek and then sat on the couch not too far from them.

"What?" asked Regina.

"I knew how unhappy you were without Robin." she said only, shrugging. "And after I went to collect your things, I really felt like Robin was the one for you and I wanted both of you to realize that you still had a chance to fight for your love."

Regina's eyes were shining and she hold her hand to her sister who squeezed it gently,

"Thank you."

* * *

  * **3 YEARS BEFORE**



Robin was frozen.

He didn't know what to do or what to say.

Regina was in front of him again and she was as beautiful as he remembered her (even more so).

"Hi." she tried, but he only swallowed.

His heart thumped happily in his chest at the sight of her and he swallowed to try and calm himself.

Regina's heart was beating so fast in her chest, all she wanted was for those blue eyes of his to shine the way they used to do, for those dimples of him to be shown in they way that made her melt.

God, she had missed him.

"Hello, Regina." he finally said and God, his voice.

It had her knees tremble and tears gathering in her eyes.

Oh, God.

This was such a bad idea.

But yet she couldn't walk away.

Not again.

Not ever.

"How have you been?" she tried because she needed this to last.

She didn't know why.

(Didn't want to admit why)

"Fine."

"Your work?"

"I graduated two years ago."

"I know, congratulations!" she tried a smile but he only nodded.

"Thanks."

And God he was so cold.

It was killing her but what was she expecting after the way their last encounter went on?

Robin couldn't talk.

He couldn't because he was afraid that he would break and beg her to come back to him, to please mend his broken heart because he was so sure she was the only one who could.

And then his heart broke even further.

Because Daniel interrupted them, two glasses in hand and Regina took one before trying not to flinch when he kissed her cheek and she didn't like the possessive feeling of his embrace.

She saw Robin pale slightly and she wanted to disappear in a hole.

Then Marian looked at her friend, looked at the woman and took a decision.

She rose and then laced her arms through Robin's and she saw his eyes widened but she glared slightly at him, and she saw the woman's eyes widened.

"Robin, darling, you don't introduce me?"

Robin couldn't talk.

What was she doing?

But then she was smiling, telling the couple in front of them;

"I am Marian, Robin's girlfriend."

Regina's heart stopped.

Robin's too.

What the hell?

But Regina couldn't talk.

She couldn't think.

This woman was his girlfriend.

He had moved on.

He was happy.

Oh God.

What had she expected?

Robin was such a catch.

Tears pricked at the back of her eyes.

Why was it this hot?

Oh God.

She needed air.

Like right now.

"Well, glad to meet you." said politely Daniel and she barely noticed when he dragged her with him. "Shall we, my love?"

And then they were gone, but not before Regina turned around one last time, and sad blue eyes locked onto resolute brown.

* * *

Robin sat back, and he couldn't help but feel heartbroken all over again at the living proof that Regina was totally over him, this time.

He hated that man.

He hated her.

(If only)

But Marian was frowning slightly.

Something was not right.

Because the woman was staring at Robin and... her?

She looked upset.

She was glaring at her, trying to look neutral and...

God, was she jealous?

Marian frowned.

Something was not right and she would find out what.

So she took a deep breath, settled a bright smile on her face and nudged Robin so she could sit on his lap.

"What the-" he exclaimed but she glared at him and then leant in, whispering in his ear.

"Shut it, Locksley and go with it. I've got to check something." he frowned and she added, playing with the hair at the back of his neck, "I think your lady is watching us, isn't she?"

Robin looked and then his eyes widened.

Regina _was_ glaring.

But no.

He wouldn't let himself make the same mistake twice.

Then why was he letting Marian?

* * *

Regina was fuming.

She didn't know why.

(She _knew_ why, she just didn’t want to admit it.)

She didn't know what to do.

All that she knew was that this woman was all over Robin, and he was looking at her with these eyes...

And he was giving her this dimple smile of his and-

Her stomach was making knots inside of her.

What the hell was happening?

"Are you alright, my love?" asked Daniel and she jumped.

She had forgotten he was there.

"I... I feel unwell."

"Would you want to come home?"

Her eyes found Robin again.

All she wanted was storm in there and pushed that woman, taking her place.

Wait.

_What?_

Regina shook her head and then cleared her throat and looked at Daniel, trying a smile.

"Please."

He frowned slightly, but nodded, getting up.

* * *

  * **BACK TO PRESENT**



Robin chuckled at hearing that part of the story, and Regina glared at him.

He then tried to hide his smile as he took her hand, bringing it to his lips and kissing her knuckles reverently.

"You know that Marian has never been a real threat, my love."

It was Regina's turn now, to try and hide her smile.

"I do know that... _now_."

"Why?" asked another voice and they jumped slightly, having forgotten that there was someone else in the room with them.

"Why what?" asked Regina,

"Why wasn't she a threat at all?"

Robin looked at Regina, eyes shining with love and he chuckled,

"Because as it seems, I am not Marian's type. Actually...Regina is more of Marian's type."

* * *

  * **3 YEARS BEFORE**



Regina had a problem.

And her problem was that since that night a few weeks ago where she had meet Robin again, that was basically all that she could think about.

Everyone was starting to notice.

Her mother had looked extremely annoyed, her father curious and her sisters were acting like they knew what was going on.

Daniel was starting to notice.

They were on a walk and once again, Regina was thinking about Robin.

Was he really seeing that woman?

Had he really moved on?

Was it possible for her to stop loving him?

Would she ever-

"That's enough." said Daniel and she jumped, then froze when he forced her to stop and look into his eyes. "What the hell is going on?"

"Nothing." she lied quickly but he frowned.

"Who was that man?"

She froze.

"What man?" she tried but now, he looked annoyed at her.

"The man we saw at the pub." he said, stopping her heart. "Who is that man to you? " he asked again. "You've been acting weird ever since we saw him."

"Nonsense."

"Regina..."

"Look, Daniel-" At this moment, her phone rang and she had never felt more grateful for her mother calling her. "I have to take this."

* * *

Robin knew that he shouldn't be doing this.

He should _not_ be reading gossip newspapers.

Because now he felt like his very fragile heart was once again shattered in his chest after reading the rumor that Daniel would soon propose to Regina.

A tear rolled down his cheek.

She had moved on.

She would marry a Lord.

She was about to live her perfect dream.

Without him.

Robin often thought about what would have happened, had she chosen him.

He would have made her happy.

She would always had come first.

Robin buried his face in his hands and let out a deep breath,

He would never move on from her, would he?

* * *

In the Castle, in a special room were gathered the King, the Queen and some trusted special force and spies.

"Have you found the author of the threats?" asked the King and the Head of the Secret Service spoke out,

"We're still searching, my Lord." he said, and then added. "Do you want us to put more protection on Princess Regina?"

Henry nodded.

"I do, but make sure she doesn't know. I don't want her to get worried."

"She is already distracted enough as it is." agreed Cora, face tensed and worried. "What did the message say?"

"The man said that he would come for Regina, and they would finally be able to live together forever."

Cora paled, Henry's face was livid.

"Find him. I want him found and locked."

* * *

  * **BACK TO PRESENT**



Robin's jaw was tensed because of the thought that she had been in such danger and he had not even been there for her, to comfort and safety.

Regina smiled tenderly and cupped his cheek, bringing his eyes to hers.

"I am fine, Robin. I am right here in your arms, safe and sound; and there was nowhere else I wished to be."

Robin smiled and turned the head, kissing her hand tenderly.

Then Regina's eyes clouded slightly and she let her hand fall, but he caught her and intertwined their fingers.

"You know, things with Daniel had never been as perfect as they were with you." he tensed slightly and she added, "But after that night at the pub, things really started to fall apart between us... I avoided him, stopped talking to him and really, I was having a hard time pretending anymore. We were weeks later and I was so lost, Robin, I didn't know what to do anymore."

Robin frowned a little and tilted his head,

"What made you change your mind, then, my love?"

She smiled softly and her eyes fall on Zelena,

"Well, first of all; Zelena opened my eyes on the fact that I could no longer live without you."

"And I can never thank her enough for that." said Robin, smiling at his sister in law and she blew him a kiss, which made Regina laugh.

Then she looked back at Robin,

"And then someone else convinced me that I needed to pull myself together and act."

"Who?" frowned slightly Robin and Regina opened the mouth, but...

" _Me_."

They jumped and turned around, finding Mary Margaret, smiling brightly at them. "Can I come, or is it a private reunion?"

Zelena laughed.

"Of course you can come, dear sister. Robin and Regina are telling the baby about their story."

Mary's eyes widened in delight,

"Oh God, I love a good love story!"

Regina chuckled.

"I know you do." she winked and Mary sat by Zelena's side.

* * *

  * **3 YEARS BEFORE**



Regina was on her bed, pretending to read a book when all that she really was doing was looking at the picture of Robin again.

She didn't know what to do, or think.

All she could think about was the fact that he had moved on.

Regina felt her heart break at the thought that he was happy with that _Marian_ and she was stuck thinking about him and what they could have had.

"Regina?" came a voice and she jumped, tried to hide the picture and looked up to find Mary Margaret, tilting her head slightly.

"Are you alright?" Regina nodded but her sister saw right through it and sat by her side on the bed. "What's wrong?"

"I'm fine."

"Regina..."

"Really, Mary."

"Is it a picture of Daniel you were looking at?" she asked and Regina froze. "Or... a picture of Robin?"

Regina looked down at her picture, tears gathering in her eyes.

"It's nothing."

"Don't say that."

"He has moved on."

"Regina..."

"What I feel doesn't matter anymore."

"And what do you feel?"

Regina's heart stopped.

What did she feel?

"Mary..."

"What do you feel, Regina."

She took a deep breath and for the first time in two years, she let her guards down.

"I think I'm still in love with him." she whispered and Mary Margaret tried to fight back a smile.

"You think?"

"Right." chuckled sadly Regina and brown eyes met green. "I know I still do. I think I've always known, but seeing him again..."

"So what are you going to do about it?"

Regina's eyes widened.

"Nothing! Haven't you heard me? He has moved on."

Mary frowned.

"I'm not asking you that, Regina. What do _you_ want to do?"

The brunette swallowed.

She closed her eyes, and then opened them again.

"I want him back."

This time, Mary Margaret smiled brightly.

"Then why are you still doing here?"

“The problem hasn’t changed.” murmured Regina, “Mother will never agree.”

Mary smiled sadly and took her hand in hers.

“And what are you going to do about _that?_ ”

* * *

  * **PRESENT DAY**



"I had never been more sure of anything else in my life." Regina breathed and Robin's eyes were shining with love. "I sneaked on the guards and ran away in order to come and find you. I wanted to tell you that I loved you, tell you that it had all been a huge mistake and that this Marian could never love you as I did..."

"But fate decided otherwise." cut her Mary Margaret and even now, 3 years before, could still be seen the worry on her features.

* * *

  * **3 YEARS BEFORE**



Robin was sleeping when loud knocks woke him up.

He got up and walked to the door before opening it, his eyes widened when he saw _who_ was at the door, and then his heart clenched at the alarming look on the Princesses' faces.

"Can I help you?" he asked,

"Where is Regina?" asked Zelena and his eyes widened even more. "Is she here with you?"

"I have not seen Regina since we broke up." he admitted, heart tight. "I've seen her barely two minutes a few weeks ago, but that's all."

"But she left the Palace a couple of hours ago because she wanted to come and see you!" said the younger one, Mary Margaret.

Robin's heart missed a bit.

Surely there was a mistake...

"I am sorry, but this is impossible. Regina broke up with me and she had no reason to come and see me again. She had been pretty clear on where she stood when it comes to me."

Zelena tilted her head on the side, and Mary's eyes softened.

"You have really no idea, do you?" asked the read-haired woman and he shook his head, so lost.

"I think you're making a mistake. You should be checking Daniel's house." he said sadly, and bitterly.

"We're exactly where we're meant to be." said softly Mary. "We both know our sister and you should know that she loves _you_. She has always loved you."

Robin's heart stopped in his chest.

* * *

  * **BACK TO PRESENT**



"I didn't believe them." admitted Robin, smiling sadly and Regina felt her heart broke, she brought his hand close to her lips and kissed it tenderly.

"That's true." said sadly Zelena, "We tried to explain but all he kept saying was that there was a mistake and we should go to Daniel's."

"I couldn't allow myself to believe it."

"But then we told him what we had learn earlier, that there had been threats on you and now you were gone and we couldn't find you."

"I felt like my entire world had fallen apart." he admitted and she could see even now the fear in these blue orbs she loved so much. "So I ran to the Palace with your sisters and let me say that your mother was not thrilled to see me…"

* * *

  * **3 YEARS BEFORE**



Robin saw the Queen's eyes widened when she saw him enter the room with the Princesses.

She turned around to face him, eyes cold and distant.

"If this is some kind of a joke, I do not find it amusing. Can someone escort this young man out, please. Now.”

Robin opened the mouth to speak but to his utter surprise, someone else interrupted him and talked.

"Mother, please don’t." said Zelena and Cora's eyes widened. "Now is not the time. You know one side of the story. You know that Regina is missing, what you don't know is that Regina left because she wanted to tell Robin that she still loved him but she never actually got to him.” Cora opened the mouth but her daughter cut her again, “I know. You forbid it. But there is really little you can do against true love. And I know that you love us, I know it. Regina was so happy mother, I wish you could have seen what I saw.” Robin didn’t understand what was going on, but his saw the Queen’s eyes widened as she paled.

And then someone else talked.

" _You_ _._ " Robin looked up and hot jealousy cursed through his veins when he saw this man.

Daniel.

He tried not to hate that man, he tried really hard...

But he couldn't.

Regina was in love with that man and he – Robin, was in love with Regina.

But now was not the moment.

He could see an opening when it was right in front of him.

So he cleared his throat and turned toward the Queen.

"Look." he said to Cora and her eyes widened so he added hastily, " _Your Majesty_. I promise you I will leave and never look back no matter what I feel for your daughter if that is what she needs of me. I've done it once, I can do it again. I'll do anything for her to be happy, I just want her to be safe and sound with her family, friends and loved ones. That's all I care about, right now."

Cora's eyes widened at the desperation in his voice and a small moment passed, before she finally said, jaw tensed.

"Well, I guess we will need all the help we can get."

Robin bowed his head, grateful.

“Thank you so much.”

Cora tilted her head, studying him suddenly.

* * *

  * **BACK TO PRESENT**



Regina tensed at the memory of what had happened that night.

"I was so afraid..." she admitted and still felt shivers running through her. "All I can remember is that I was running to you, running to your place and then suddenly there was this strange noise behind me but before I could turn around... blackout. When I woke up, I was bonded at the back of a car, with a man that I didn't know who was telling me that I had to keep silenced because this was our happy ending." a tear rolled down her cheeks as her eyes met Robin's, "And you know what? All I could think about was that you would never know that I still loved you. You would never know that I had never stopped, not even for one second-"

Robin couldn't help himself then and he brought her to him in a possessive embrace, whispering words of love and comfort in her ear.

"You're safe and sound, now. I love you and I am never letting you go again." Robin took a deep breath as she nuzzled her nose along his neck. "On that night, I worked with everyone else to try and find out where you were... By luck, a video camera had filmed the whole scene." he shivered at the memory and she snuggled closer to him. "The sick man was named Sydney Glass and well known of the Secret Services because he was obsessed with the Royal Family. " Robin took a deep breath. "I will never forget the moment we finally found you and I got to lay my eyes on you again after I thought I would never be able to ever again."

* * *

  * **3 YEARS BEFORE**



Robin didn't see the cops.

He didn't see the cars.

He didn't see the journalists…

He didn't even care about the Queen, nor the Princesses or even Daniel.

There was only one thing he could think about and this person was taken our of the car right now, looking so lost and so scared.

" _Regina_." he breathed and even in the distance, it was like she could hear him and her eyes found his, tears gathering in her eyes as he saw more than heard her utter his name in return. "Regina!" he said again, louder and saw tears rolling down her cheeks.

And then he did the only thing he could think about and he ran to her.

He saw her walk to him, too and then they were facing each other.

"Oh my love." he breathed and that was all it took for her to sob and he brought her to his arms while she clutched at his shirt.

"I am so sorry..." she sobbed and he brought her closer. "So, so sorry Robin."

"Shh..." he hushed, eyes shining with tears. "It's alright, you're alright." He receded and cupped her cheeks, wiping her cheeks tenderly. "Did he touch you?" he asked and she shook her head, crying and sobbing and clutching at him desperately.

"I was so afraid..." she admitted and his heart broke for her.

"It's over, Regina." he forced her to look at him in the eyes. "I am here, with you and I am not letting anything happen to you." she nodded, biting her lip to stop the sob. "I promise."

And then Regina threw herself at him and did something she had dreamt about for years now.

She kissed him.

Right in the middle of everyone.

If Robin was surprised at first, he reacted quickly and kissed her back, bringing her so close to him and they kissed and kissed, and kissed again without giving a damn about everyone around them…

* * *

  * **BACK TO PRESENT**



All eyes were wet because this had been such an awful night...

"You know, this was the moment Mother realized that you really loved each other and that there was indeed very little she could do about it." said softly Zelena and everyone looked at her, "She saw the way you hold her against you, and the way you clutched at him like you were afraid he might just disappear..."

"Daniel saw it, too." added Mary.

Robin chuckled and Regina glared playfully at him.

“Daniel and I weren’t meant to be, but he was still a good man.”

Robin huffed slightly and she pinched his arm, making him jump.

“Right.” he amended but it was a bit forced.

“I’m happy he found his own happiness and married the love of his life, too.”

Robin leant in and pecked her lips.

“That we can agree on.”

Regina smiled softly and then stroked her belly,

"And after that, my darling baby, things really started to get better for your father and I…"

* * *

  * **3 YEARS AGO**



A few days later, Robin was in his flat and he didn't know what to think or what to do.

What could he do?

Because after kissing Regina again, after holding her in his arms again...

He had spent two years trying to get over her, but now?

How could he try to move on?

How could he try to love someone else when his heart was still so entirely hers to claim?

Tears gathered in his eyes because he was stupid all over again.

Regina didn't love him.

She loved Daniel.

But at least she was safe.

At least that freak had been stopped.

What had happened between them had been nothing but adrenaline (on her part).

Then the door rang and he didn't want to open the door, but he got up and his heart stopped when he saw _who_ was there.

"Regina?" he breathed, eyes widening and she shrugged, smiling shyly.

"Can I come in?"

"I..." he wanted to tell her that it wouldn't be wise, but he was so weak right now.

So he only nodded and let her in.

When he turned around, she was fidgeting, looking so unsure suddenly.

"Can we talk?"

He nodded, because that was all he could do at the moment.

Regina took a deep breath and a step closer to him.

He wanted to take one back, but he was frozen on spot.

"Look Robin, there is no easy way to tell you what I came here to tell you, so..." she took another deep breath and brown eyes met blue. She looked determinate and that worried him. But then... " I still love you, Robin. I always have Or rather, I never stopped.." his heart stopped and he took a step back. She looked afraid suddenly and so very unsure. "And I know I've ruined everything between us but you have to know that I had no choice, my mother forced me."

"What-"

"But I talked to her and she said that we can be together, she gave us her blessing. Robin, I love you."

He couldn't talk.

He couldn't think.

He couldn't even breathe.

Regina was looking so lost and scared in front of him and he could barely remember a word she had said..

_love you_

_always loved you_

_forced_

_blessing_

_together_

Oh God.

"Daniel?" he only asked and she smiled sadly, yet resolute.

"We both realized we were not meant for each other." her eyes met his. "I couldn't offer him what he was asking for, when my heart was so entirely yours to claim."

He wanted to kiss her, hold her in his arms and never let go.

He truly wanted to.

But his broken heart which had been begging for her to come back, was now whispering to his mind that it was all a trick again.

"Why would I believe you?" he asked lowly and saw tears gathering in her eyes.

"I know that I have hurt you badly, Robin..." he scoffed at that and she paled, looking so small. "But please, you have to know that I never stopped loving you. Never once."

He froze.

"Then why did you say all these things?"

She sighed.

They were doing this.

"My mother forced me."

He raised an eyebrow.

"She _forced_ you." and then he said bitterly, “No one can force you to do things like that, Regina. We’re not inside a bloody soap opera.”

Regina nodded, taking a deep breath.

“Maybe in your world it doesn’t exist, but it does in mine. It is actually quite common, you’d be surprised.” she said bitterly and then added, "She learnt about us, and threatened to make your life a living hell. I couldn't let that happen."

He looked torn between trusting her and the opposite.

So Regina took her chance and she took a step closed and let out a soft breath when he didn't take one back.

"I love you, Robin." blue eyes met brown. "I have always loved you and I am so sorry for the pain I put you through. It killed me, too. I want you to know that I would understand if..." her voice broke and a tear escaped her eyes. "If you don't want to see me ever again."

He didn't answer and she felt her heart broke in her chest.

It was over.

Robin couldn't think.

God, he couldn't think!

What was he supposed to do?

Trust her?

Push her out of his life?

Could someone give him the answer?!

But then he saw tears rolling down Regina's cheeks, he saw her starting to turn around to leave his flat and his decision was taken in a matter of mere seconds.

He grabbed her arm.

Brown eyes widened and looked up at him, but Robin only smiled, bringing her closer to him...

And then he kissed her.

* * *

  * **BACK TO PRESENT**



Robin and Regina were smiling to each other, lost in their own bubble of happiness.

He cupped her cheeks, leaning in and kissing her tenderly while making sure to keep it proper in front of their audience.

"I love you so much." he breathed and she smiled, this elusive yet satisfying smile he thought about every time he closed his eyes.

"I love you, too."

Right at this moment, the baby kicked and she jumped, making them all laugh softly.

"I think she's trying to tell us that she loves you too." breathed Regina and he leant in, kissing her stomach.

"Daddy loves you so much, my darling Princess."

* * *

  * **2 YEARS BEFORE**



Robin and Regina had been together again for almost a year, now.

Things were perfect between them, even if Robin was still sometimes insecure about Regina's feelings but she was quick and happy to comfort him about the fact that she loved him far more than anything else.

Robin was now a proper part of the family and even Cora was starting to like him, even if she kept pretending the contrary; Henry loved him and they talked for hours about anything (about Regina, mostly).

Zelena and Robin bickered all the time, but they dearly loved each other; Mary Margaret considered Robin the big brother she never had and he saw her as the little sister he had dreamt of having.

Even the people of Storybrooke had taken a liking into Robin, which made Regina so happy to know that they loved him as much as she did.

* * *

  * **1 YEAR AND A HALF BEFORE**



Robin felt sick.

Like he might throw up.

Or pass out.

Or both.

Because he was not sure that he was taking the right decision.

Things between Regina and he were doing so perfectly he still thought it was a dream, sometimes (but she had rather _convincing_ ways to show him that it wasn't when he had doubts).

Yet, he wanted more.

He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

And he was almost entirely convinced that she wanted the same thing.

The problem was...

He had also felt that way the first time.

And that did not turn out well.

But time had passed.

They were stronger, now.

And Regina loved _him_.

She did.

He trusted her.

He had to let the past behind him.

For good.

So, Robin took a deep breath and came into the living room where Regina was waiting for him.

She looked up when she heard him and the absolute love in her eyes...

There was no way she could fake that.

No way.

Robin took a deep breath and sat by her side, right away she snuggled against him, making him smile and kiss her hair tenderly.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked suddenly and he froze slightly.

"You." he answered and heard her chuckle before she receded and brown eyes were locked onto his.

"And what did you think, then?"

Time to jump.

Because he loved her.

Because he trusted her.

Forever.

"I was thinking about how much I love you." he said and saw a bright smile lit up her face. "How much all I wish for is to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Robin-" she started, eyes shining with unshed tears.

She didn’t dare hope…

Had thought he would never...

"I know we've had ups and downs," he continued and she looked down, but he tilted her head. "But I wouldn't trade what we've lived for the world. It brought us here today."

Regina tilted her head and cupped his cheek,

"Robin, what are you trying to say?"

He took a deep breath before receding from her embrace.

She frowned but then he knelt on the floor and a loud gasp escaped her.

"Regina, I love you. You already know that, but I feel like I needed to say it one more time. I love you like I had never loved before. You are my world and making you happy is the greatest success of my life." A tear rolled down her cheek. "I want to keep making you happy. Bloody hell, I want to make you happy for the rest of our lives!" they both chuckled. "I want to spend my life with you, I want to have children with you. So... Regina Mills-" She nodded and he chuckled, "I think you're actually supposed to wait until I've finished the question."She laughed and bit her lips,

"Go on, then. Don't make me wait any longer!"

Robin chuckled, happiness ready to strangle him.

"Regina Mills, will you make me the happiest man of Earth by marrying me?"

" _YES_!" she screamed and he laughed, tears shining in his eyes, too before she threw herself at him and he lost his balance, falling backwards but it didn't matter because they were together and they would be together forever. "Yes, make me your wife, Robin."

He nodded, and then they both leant in, sharing a passionate kiss…

* * *

  * **1 YEAR BEFORE**



The Royal wedding had been attended by many and watched on TV by an entire nation.

People felt connected to the love story between the Princess and the commoner.

People loved them together and loved that they could see how in love they actually were...

Because everybody loved a good fairy tale.

For Robin and Regina, this wedding had been _perfect_.

He had watched her walk to him from the altar, blue eyes shining with tears and she had had only eyes for him, happiness shining in her brown eyes.

They had said vows, they had kissed and everyone had cheered...

Now, they were on the balcony, waving at the people and Regina gripped Robin's hand tightly, making him look at her slightly,

"I can't believe this is true." she breathed and he glimpsed the fear in her eyes, so he smiled this dimple smile she was so in love with before cupping her cheeks, blue eyes locking onto brown.

"We're here. And this is true."

And then he kissed her.

The crowd became ecstatic and this kiss was taken into picture..

It became the symbol of their love.

* * *

  * **9 MONTHS BEFORE**



Regina was pacing in the huge mansion she now shared with Robin.

She was ecstatic.

She was terrified.

Because while this was something she had always wanted, they had not talked about it just yet and she didn't really know if he would be happy or if it would be too soon for him.

She knew Robin, and she knew this was something that he always had wanted, but did he feel the same after all that happened between them?

All the mess she made?

His heart that she broke?

Oh God.

She felt like throwing up.

She needed to sit.

But at the moment when she sat on the couch, she heard the door open and got up right away.

Oh God.

He was home.

* * *

Robin closed the door and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself.

Because he could feel it...

It was happening again.

For the last few days, Regina had avoided him. She had barely talked to him, she had kept her distance and he knew what was going on.

It was happening again.

She was leaving him again.

His heart broke at the thought and he felt powerless.

Because if it had broken his heart the first time, it would destroy him right now.

Because he loved her so much, because he had tasted what being married to her felt like, because she had allowed him to make so many dreams and plans for their future life together...

So Robin had taken a decision.

He wouldn't let her go without a fight.

Not this time.

The young man took a deep breath and tightened his hold on the flowers in his hands before coming in the living room.

And then his heart missed a beat.

Because Regina was up, and she seemed to be waiting for him, brown eyes wide and hesitant.

He swallowed and walked to her, before holding her the flowers and he saw the soft smile on her lips, tried to draw strength from it.

"For me?" she asked, and her heart was roaring with love in her chest as he nodded shyly. "They're beautiful, Robin."

What would she do, if he decided to leave her?

What would she do if he didn't want that baby?

What would she do without him?

"Please don't leave me." he suddenly blurted out and her eyes widened, but he was looking at her like she might explode at any moment and it broke her heart.

"Robin..."

"Please, don't give up on me again. I know that you and I, we're meant to be together. And if you're not so sure, if you don't have enough faith in you; you can use mine for both of us."

He was desperate.

She couldn't leave him.

Not again.

This time, it would kill him.

This time, he would never move on...

Regina still wasn't talking and he felt a tear escaped his eye.

Not again.

_Please._

He wasn't strong enough.

Regina was frozen in spot in front of his heartbreak, but then she saw a tear rolling down his cheek and she felt hot blood surged on her veins.

No.

Not this time.

"Regina-"

But she didn't let him finish and grabbed the lapel of his jacket before bringing his mouth down to hers and kissing him passionately.

After a few seconds of hesitation, Robin's arms came around her waist and he squeezed her against him, kissing her deeper.

She moaned slightly and they receded, out of breath.

"I don't want to leave you." she murmured and he let out a breath, leaning in until their noses touched. "Robin..."

"I love you." he said.

"I'm pregnant." she said at the same time and then,

Time froze.

Robin's eyes widened as he removed himself from her embrace and she felt her heart beat in her chest so fast and so loud.

"What did you say?" he asked in a whisper and she swallowed.

"I am pregnant, Robin." tears were shining in her eyes. "We're having a baby."

And that did it.

The brightest smile she had ever seen lit up his face and she couldn't help the sob of joy that took her, then.

"You're serious?" he asked and she nodded again before Robin brought her into his arms again, kissing every inches of her he could get his lips on.

Finally, he cupped her cheeks and kissed her passionately.

"We're gonna have a baby." he breathed and she chuckled happily, nodding. "Oh God, I love you so bloody much!" before she could answer, he kissed her again and then went on his knees until his face was in front of her still flat stomach. "Hi there, baby." he breathed tenderly and she ran a hand through his short hair while another was covering her mouth. "It's your daddy, I love you so much already…"

* * *

  * **BACK TO PRESENT**



Robin and Regina were lost in each other, when someone cleared her throat softly and their eyes turned to Zelena and Mary Margaret, who were now up and looking like they were about to go.

"We have to join Mother on some events we promised to go, we'll see you later, lovebirds?" said Zelena and her sister smiled.

"Of course."

The women waved and then they were gone.

Robin and Regina were left alone, and before she could say anything, he cupped her cheeks, kissing her the way he had desperately wanted to since earlier.

She moaned and he deepened the kiss while she gripped his wrists.

Robin then lowered his kisses to her neck, nipping and sucking and she moaned again, tilting her head to give him a better access.

"Alone, at last..." murmured Robin and she only hummed in answer, hand getting lost at the back of his neck

And then pain.

Incredible pain.

Robin looked up quickly at her gasps and she looked back at him, clenching at her belly.

"I think we're having a baby, right now." she breathed and his eyes widened when he realized what she meant.

* * *

The birth had gone well, Robin had been by Regina's side all along and now they were waiting for their baby girl to be shown to them and Regina was clutching at Robin's hand while he kissed her head repeatedly and both their eyes were glassy with happiness.

Then, then nurse came back with a small bundle and Regina leant further into Robin's hold.

"Is it?" she tried, but her voice broke.

The nurse smiled and then nodded, before laying for the first time the baby in her mother's arms.

"Yes, your Majesty. This is your daughter."

"Oh God..." whimpered Regina and Robin chuckled happily above her.

"She is so perfect..." he breathed, stroking her small hand tenderly.

And she was.

Blue eyes which were looking at them, soft blond hair who could be seen on the top of her hair, ten fingers, ten toes...

"She is." answered Regina and then Robin brought his family closer to him, feeling like his heart might explode in his chest with so much happiness.

"God, I already feel like I could die for her." he breathed and Regina chuckled tenderly before turning the head in order to kiss his clothed chest. "Does it seem weird?"

"I feel the same." she admitted and he smiled.

"Welcome to the world, sweetheart." he breathed, leaning in to kiss his daughter's face.

"Have you chosen a name?" asked the nurse, then and Regina looked up at Robin, smiling in a content way.

"We have." answered her husband. "It will be Princess Eleanor Grace Locksley-Mills."

The nurse smiled.

"It's beautiful."

Robin and Regina had talked a lot about the perfect names...

They had chosen _Eleanor_ because it meant sympathy and compassion, _Grace_ meaning graceful and elegant.

Perfect for their Princess.

"I can't believe she is finally here with us..." breathed Robin and Regina smiled lovingly,

"Would you want to hold her?" she asked, and she looked so happy he fell in love with her all over again.

"Yes."

Regina handed him the baby carefully,

"Mind the head..." she breathed and he nodded, and then his daughter was finally in his arms.

"Hey there, baby girl." he cooed and Regina leant into him, trying to come in terms with how happy she was right now.

Robin looked at her and smiled, blue eyes shining with love and adoration.

"I love you, so much."

"And I love you." she answered, leaning her head against him in order to smile at their daughter. "And we love you so very much, our darling Princess."

Later would come the time for the family to meet the new Princess; Henry and Cora would fall instantly in love with their first grandchild, Zelena and Mary Margaret, too.

All the family would gather to celebrate true love and its results.

Even later would come the time for the Royal Parents to introduce their daughter to the world...

But for now,

Robin and Regina wanted to enjoy these few and precious moments with their daughter,

Together.


	9. Stubborn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt – Robin and Regina get into an argument(if you could not include Marian because she messed with the OQ ship, and I just can't take her) and they don't see each other for like a month. Then, Robin and Roland find out it's Regina birthday so they knock on her door. Regina talks to Roland, but doesn't say anything to Robin; Roland explains that for each of their birthdays they take a nature walk during the night. Roland gets Regina to agree, but things get awkward between Robin and Regina. Then, Roland keeps saying how Robin missed Regina and how Robin always compliments Regina when she isn't around. Things start to become smooth again and Regina and Robin start to banter and flirt nonstop. By the end of the night, by a campfire, Roland falls asleep and Robin goes home to put Roland down. After, he comes back and him and Regina start to talk again and figure things out. Also, extra points if Robin says he has a birthday surprise (;

**Stubborn.**

Regina was pacing.

And pacing.

She stopped.

And started pacing again.

She was pacing because Robin was late.

Robin was her boyfriend.

And he was late.

_Again._

It was now past midnight and he was still not there.

Where the hell was he?

She would kill him.

That she swore.

It was not the first time with that, it was at least the third time this month alone that he didn't get home at night and that he was elusive about it.

This was the worst part.

He wasn’t honest.

Robin thought he could lie to her, but she knew him better than that.

Regina stopped pacing and her eyes filled with tears.

She was afraid.

Afraid she was losing him and there was nothing she could do about it.

She took a deep breath.

Robin and Regina had met a little less than five years ago, in a therapy for widowers.

She had lost her husband Daniel years ago and was left with their boy, Henry who was only 8 at the time; he had lost his wife Marian years ago and was now left with their son, Roland who was 6.

They had bonded quickly and found out that talking about their former spouses was really helping.

At first, it was strictly friendship.

They were there for each other, confided in each other, baby sited for one or the other of their kids.

But soon enough and before she realized it, the only reason _why_ she was even going to these reunions was to see Robin.

Regina had been so scared when she had understood that, because the flutter in her heart she got every time Robin smiled at her, it had only happened once and it was with Daniel.

So she did the only thing she knew and ran away.

But Robin had not let her.

Quite on the contrary, actually.

And one night, she was drowning her sorrow in red wine, Henry was at his aunt's for the night when knocks could be heard at her door.

She knew who it was before she even opened.

And sure enough, Robin was there, blue eyes looking quite upset and angry, a determinate look on his face.

He had never been more handsome to her and she had never been more afraid.

She had opened the mouth to talk, but he didn't let her and had cupped her cheeks, kissing her passionately.

They had made passionate love on that night and the next morning, Regina had woken up to the feeling of Robin stroking her cheek tenderly.

He had then admitted in a soft and shy voice that he was in love with her, had loved her for quite some time now and that he had been terrified of such feelings at first but soon realized he couldn't lose her.

They were given this second chance at love and happiness, and that he so hoped that she would be willing to take it with him.

He told her that he would back away right now and leave her be, if she told him that she didn't want to, or didn't love him because all he wanted was her happiness, but he had to at least try and- Regina had cut his words by kissing him after that, heart bursting with love.

When her eyes opened, Robin's were still closed and she had kissed the tip of his nose, making his smile tenderly as he opened the eyes, full of adoration and hope.

She had then told him in a voice so low he almost didn't hear it that she loved him too, and that she was so afraid but willing to take her chance, with him.

The most beautiful smile she had ever seen had crossed his face as he leant in, kissing her with all the love he could muster and she had kissed back with just as much passion.

Stupid thief who had stolen her guarded heart so easily.

Then she heard the door opened slowly and her anger came back full force as she heard Robin trying to be quiet, but who was he kidding?

He knew she would be waiting for him.

They had had that argument before.

A lot of times.

A lot and lot of times.

Finally, her boyfriend came in the living room and she could see he looked nervous.

"Regina-"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she shouted and he jumped, before sighing and running a hand through his hair.

She knew she shouldn't shout, she knew it would probably wake the boys sleeping upstairs and worried them too, to hear their parents fighting again, but she couldn't help it.

Her heart was breaking in her chest, she was terrified that she was losing the man she loved (again) and she didn't know what to do to make him stay.

"This is obviously not what you think." he tried, taking a step closer to her but she stopped him, raising her hand and he froze. "Regina, please _._ "

"This is the third time this week, Robin." she said, trying to remain calm. "It's been going on for a few months, now."

"If you would let me explain-"

"What would you say? That you were caught up at work?" she chuckled bitterly, "I've called and they said you weren't there on the nights you claimed you were."

Robin's eyes widened.

"You called my office and asked them?" he exclaimed, voice loud and unbelief creeping through it and Regina blushed slightly but didn't back down.

He was the one doing God only knew what at night.

She may have overstepped this time,

But what about him?

"I had a feeling you were lying to me and I was right!"

"Regina-"

"Where were you Robin?" he sighed so she raised her voice, "Where were you? You have to tell me. Now."

Blue eyes locked onto brown.

"I can't tell you." he breathed in a defeated voice and Regina's heart stopped.”You’ll have to trust me on this, Regina. It’s a surprise.”

A small silence came up.

She couldn’t believe it.

"Tell me you're kidding me."

Her eyes were shinning with tears and Robin's heart broke, seeing her this way because of him.

But he had to keep it a secret.

At least for now.

She’d understand.

"Regina... This is not what you think. It’s a surprise, that’s all."

"That's what you keep saying!" she shouted and he jumped, "But it's been months that you don't go home in time, that you smell another woman's perfume!" Robin's eyes widened and he paled. Then he saw the vulnerable woman in her when she let out a broken sob and a few tears escaped her eyes, "What is going on, Robin?" she whispered and he swallowed.

He couldn’t hurt her like that.

"I am not cheating on you, Regina." he said, talking a step to her and this time she let him do it, and he took her hand, bringing it to his beating heart and another tear escaped her eyes. "I swear that this is not what it is. I would never. I love _you_. I swear I do. More than anything in this world. You _know_ I do." with his free hand he cupped her cheek and she leant into his hold, closing her eyes. "Please my love, you have to trust me on this. I'm not doing anything wrong. With chance, this will be a surprise that you’ll like." he tried a bit of humor.

She opened the eyes and he could see the hesitation in her eyes.

She was torn between trusting him against all of her best instincts and between trust in the facts.

But then, he could almost see her walls backing up as she took a step back and started pacing again, before raising an accusatory finger at him, and Robin froze.

God, she was angry.

"People saw you with another woman. How can you explain _that_?"

Robin frowned, annoyed.

He hated small towns.

Had been raised in big old London and had never quite got used to the way small towns such as Storybrooke worked, anyone minding the business of everyone.

"Who told you that? Emma? Mary Margaret?"

Regina chuckled bitterly.

"Storybrooke is such a small town, Robin. This is not a smart place to be having an affair-"

"I'M NOT CHEATING ON YOU!" he screamed and she jumped but held her head high.

Bloody hell, he had not meant to scream.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"You have one last chance to tell me what you are doing on the nights you're not with me."

But he couldn’t do that.

Or everything he had done would have been in vain.

"Or?" he asked instead because it sounded an awful lot like an ultimatum.

Silence.

Regina took a deep breath, trying to look calm about it all but he knew her so well, knew what her eyes were telling him.

Fear.

Heartbreak.

Love.

He was about to say something again, was about to actually tell her what he had been doing, but she cut him, answering his previous question.

"Or it's over, Robin." her voice broke but she cleared her voice. “For good.”

Robin's eyes widened and he paled.

"What?"

"I can't live like that."

His heart stopped.

This was going way too far.

"Regina, please my love, you don't mean that."

No.

No, it couldn't happen.

Robin couldn't lose her.

It would kill him.

He would tell her the truth.

Damn the consequences.

"Okay." he breathed, trembling slightly. But he could still make it all better. He'll tell her right now. Damn his surprise, nothing was worth her leaving him. Nothing. "It was meant to be a surprise, but what I have been doing these past few weeks is-" he started but she cut him.

But Regina wasn’t listening anymore.

She wanted to hurt him, the way he was hurting her.

And she knew exactly the way to do so...

"You know what? Fine. You're not the only one who have _opportunities_ to see other people." she cut him suddenly and he froze.

Robin's blood froze.

And then boiled.

He couldn't think clear.

He couldn't even remember what he was about to say.

"I’m sorry, what?" he growled and saw her shrug nonchalantly, deepening his anger.

"I mean that _I_ could also easily go and see other men."

"Don't you dare." he growled again and she glared at him.

But then she smirked darkly, she knew she was hurting him right now and this was something that she wanted, after all the heartbreak he was putting onto her.

So she smirked and shrugged once again,

"Why not?"

"Because you're mine." he said like it was obvious.

And she felt better somehow, if he was jealous that meant he still loved her, right?

Right?

Robin's eyes were dark as he grabbed her waist possessively and she loved this side of him, the side jealous and protective of her, but now wasn't the time to dwell on the effect it had on her.

She was so mad at him.

“Let’s not go there, Regina.” he said, jaw tensed, eyes set. “I am entirely yours and you, my love, are entirely mine. Period.”

She raised an eyebrow and said like he had not talked.

"I think Graham does like me, if the looks he gives me and his actions are of any indications."

"Regina..." he warned,

"He always brings me beautiful flowers."

"I buy you beautiful flowers, it's my job."

"He always make sure I am fine. Always _._ "

"I take care of you better than that bastard do. That's also my job."

Regina continued, as if she didn't hear him.

"He is quite attractive."

Robin’s eyes widened in outrage.

" _Excuse me_? He-"

God, she wanted to hurt him.

To hurt him so much he would have nothing left to say.

That should teach him.

Robin was caught up in his blind anger, but then she said something that totally broke his heart.

"Actually, Robin. Your timing to screw up this relationship couldn’t be more perfect. It’ll allow me to come clean about something myself.” he frowned, a bit pale suddenly, and she opened the mouth again even if every fibers of her being told her to stop before it was too late. “You didn't even notice that I was talking about Graham all the time. That I spent all of my time with him, when you're not here – which is only all the time. You were so busy doing God knows why that you didn’t realize that maybe I am not totally immune to his charms. Maybe you’re too late and you didn't even notice." She knew she had gone too far the moment Robin turned livid. He opened the mouth but closed it and took a small step away from her. Small, but she felt it like it was an ocean between them now. He looked miserable all of a sudden and she was about to back down and surrender, but then she remembered that it was what she wanted. To hurt him as he had hurt her. So she added, "And for your information, he even asked me out on a date two days ago."

"What?" he murmured as blue eyes widened and she saw him take another step back, he blinked rapidly a few times and frowned again. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it didn't matter."

"Well, it matters to _me_!" screamed Robin and she jumped. "You're working with this man everyday! And I only learn now that not only is he flirting with you, but that you're accepting his advances!"

"He is not flirting with me." she answered, annoyed at this turn of the conversation. "And I do _not_ flirt back!"

Robin scoffed violently,

Being angry was easier.

His heart was beating so fast in his chest he felt he was about to pass out.

What the hell was going on?

Why was he not aware of that?!

"HE ASKED YOU OUT FOR GOD'S SAKE!"

"WHY DO YOU CARE?" she shouted back and Robin's eyes couldn't widened even more. "YOU'RE SEEING THAT STUPID WOMAN BEHIND MY BACK!"

"FOR THE LAST BLOODY TIME, REGINA. I AM NOT CHEATING ON YOU!" their breath were erratic as he spat, eyes hurt and angry. "But maybe _I_ should be the one worried."

Her heart stopped.

“Robin…” it was her turn to warn him.

But it was too late.

He was too hurt.

" Maybe _you_ are the one cheating on _me_." he breathed.

Time seemed to stop.

"No." she raised her finger at him, voice trembling. "You don't get to do that." Robin's jaw tensed."You don't get to do as if _I_ had made a mistake when we both know it was you..."

"Well, you've just been pretty clear." he chuckled bitterly, eyes so hurt and she froze. She could read him so well and realized her plan had worked a bit too well. "When you said that you weren't _immune to his charms._ " his voice broke, "That... what was it already? Oh, yes. _That maybe_ _I_ _was too late._ What does that even mean?"

"How dare you." she said, voice so cold and eyes so distant.

She couldn't believe he would think that of her.

She couldn’t believe he would even imply such a thing.

He knew what her previous relationships had been like, men thinking her to be a gold-digger and accusing her of cheating of them, while she didn't.

She never did.

She was actually loyal to a fault.

How could _he_ \- of all person, think her to be that kind of woman.

How could he not know that she was only doing that to provoke and hurt him.

How could he not know that was a line she would never cross.

How could he not know her.

(She couldn't think clearly about this right now. Not with him that close.)

This wasn't the way Robin thought this evening would go, but it was too late to back down.

And he was so angry...

And afraid.

And hurt.

God, he was hurt.

Graham had asked her out.

He had always hated that guy and she knew it.

Robin swallowed and frowned, trying to gather his thoughts.

Did she really find her co-worker attractive?

Did she really think he was taking care of her better than him?

Did he really buy her more beautiful flowers?

Was she really talking about Graham that much?

He couldn't remember.

Why couldn't he remember?

Robin was panicking.

He should have been more careful.

He should have known something – someone, would come up and try to take his Regina from him.

He just never imagined she would agree to that…

Robin’s heart dropped in his chest.

He had always trusted her heart to be his, the way his heart was hers entirely.

God, how stupid could he actually be?

Robin was spiraling now.

Didn't she feel the same about him anymore?

Had he been that blind?

When was the last time she had told him she loved him?

He couldn’t remember.

Had it been _that_ long?

Was his Regina really in love with someone else?

Was she attracted to Graham?

Was she really falling for that man?

Why didn't she tell him?

He would have fought for her.

He would have…

He didn’t know what he would have done.

But he would have done something.

Anything.

Regina was looking at Robin, seemingly lost in unpleasant thoughts.

Her decision was taken.

She needed him to leave.

"Get out." breathed a voice and that made Robin left his thoughts as he looked up, and Regina was looking at him, brown eyes full of tears but looking resolute.

"What?"

"I said, _get out_."

Robin's heart broke a bit more.

No.

If there was one thing he was sure about, it was that he did not want to leave her in this state.

(What about their relationship?)

"Regina-" he tried.

"GET OUT!" she screamed and he froze.

Robin's heart stopped, his breathing was erratic and he forced himself to calm down.

Panicking would do no good.

He needed a cold head.

She was angry.

Rightfully so.

He had gone too far and now, he needed to find a way to make it better quickly, before this anger became something permanent.

Before she ran to Graham for good, before he would lose her forever and he would only be left with his broken heart and broken hopes at his feet.

So he took a step to her and when she took one back, he swallowed.

"My love, I am sorry. For everything. Let me explain.” his voice broke and he cleared his throat. “I can explain everything. I’ll tell you. I swear. Just, please sit down first and I’ll tell you everything."

"Get out of this house." she said again, stubbornly.

It was too late.

Her wall were backed up. 

There was no tearing them down.

"I didn't mean what I said. I know you wouldn't do that. I trust you." she looked down and he saw a tear escaped her eye, "But why can't you trust me?"

She bit back a sob.

All of the fear and hurt of the last months came back to her.

It was too much.

"I need you to leave." she said again.

"Regina..."

"Right now."

"What about Roland?" he asked and he was desperately holding on to straws, but he was so afraid that this would be the end. Just like that. That she would leave him just like that because he was a moron. So stubborn.

Why couldn't he just tell her what he had been doing?

"He can stay the night here, of course. You'll come pick him up in the morning."

Robin swallowed, eyes glassy and Regina forced herself not to back down.

This was what was best.

They needed time.

He needed time to figure out what he wanted ( _who_ he wanted) and she needed time to calm down, before she did something they'd both regret in the morning (she was sure she would already regret having brought Graham in the equation came morning, but it was too late now. And she was too proud and too hurt to back down from that).

"I don't want to leave." he breathed, voice breaking. Then he took a step back, eyes shining with tears. Everything felt so final he felt dizzy. He just needed things to calm down. "Please Regina, don't make me leave. I can sleep on the couch tonight, I'll let you your space and we will talk this out in the morning. Like we always do. Because we're in this together, remember?"

Regina's eyes widened at seeing him beg her.

She almost gave in, seeing him so miserable in front of her.

But then she remembered.

She remembered the nights she had cried herself to sleep, waiting for him while he was out all night.

She remembered the fierce pain in her heart when Emma had told her she had seen Robin with another woman when he was supposed be at work.

Then Mary Margaret had told her the same.

And David.

And even fucking Killian had told her, and he was Robin's friend more than hers.

She remembered he didn't even want to tell her what he had been doing.

She remembered how he accused _her_ of cheating on him.

And the anger came back, stronger than ever.

"I need time on my own to think things through. This situation is a bit too much and I need to think about it. About us.”

Robin ran a hand through his hair, trying to calm down.

He couldn't think.

His heart was beating too fast in his chest...

No.

She didn’t mean that.

Could Graham be the one she wanted?

No.

She was just mad at him.

She was.

(Please.)

He loved her so much.

He would do anything for her.

If only she let him a chance to explain himself.

"At least let me explain what I have been doing." he pleaded. “Maybe then you’ll understand.”

Maybe she would understand, then.

Even if he was not sure this was the right moment to talk about that,

But he needed to try.

"No." she cut him. "It's too late. I don’t want to hear about your mysterious adventures anymore."

Robin's eyes widened.

"Regina-"

"I don't want to hear it. You've had your chance and you ruined it.” her voice broke and she took a deep shaky breath. Her nerves were breaking and she didn’t even know what she was saying anymore, but heard herself talking. “I want you out of this house and out of my life."

Out of her life?

What did she mean?

Did she mean for the night,

Or in a more permanent way.

It couldn't be permanent.

No.

She was the love of his entire life.

Permanent was not an option.

It couldn’t be.

"But I love you." a tear escaped his eye and she froze, but then cleared her throat. “ _Please_ , let me explain.”

"You have to leave."

"I..." he tried but his heart was bleeding in his chest and he couldn't talk. His thoughts were paralyzing him and he was trying to verbalize what he was feeling. He couldn't lose her. She was the woman of his life, he had never loved as much as he loved her – even when he was with Marian, this wasn't that kind of love. It was too much and nothing of that came out. Just… "I will be back." He said, and he wasn't really sure who he was trying to convince.

"Tomorrow, to pick up Roland."

"And after that."

She sighed and looked down, he saw tears rolling down her cheeks.

"We'll talk about that later."

Robin froze and then he finally closed the gap between them and cupped her cheeks, desperate blue eyes finding brown.

The world needed to stop spinning.

This situation needed to stop.

It just needed to stop.

"Regina _, stop_." he murmured and she closed her eyes, tried weakly to recede from his hold, but it was useless. His hands were slightly trembling against her skin and she fought the urge to touch him. "Please, stop. Please, my love. Please, please, please stop. Please. Oh please, stop talking like that."

He couldn't lose her.

She had to love him back.

She couldn't fell in love with someone else.

It wasn't possible.

It wasn’t what was supposed to happen.

It was supposed to be she and he forever.

She couldn't just stop needing him.

She couldn't just stop loving him.

Not just like that.

He had messed up but he would make it up to her.

He would spend his whole life making it up to her.

If only she would give him another chance.

"Robin, now is not the time."

He shook his head and closed his eyes, leaning his forehead on hers.

"I won't let you end what we have."

She chuckled sadly and then shook her head,

"Maybe you won't have a choice in the matter."

Robin's heart stopped.

This was ending, now.

He would tell her what he had been doing.

He was not sure this was the right move, not after her admission about Graham.

But maybe she was wrong and he wasn’t too late.

Just maybe.

Maybe he could still make her choose him.

Tears pricked at the back of his eyes as he stroked her cheeks tenderly, trying to stay strong, trying to find something to say to make her stay and choose _hi_ _m._

But all of this, it had doubts creeping into him.

Maybe he had taken the wrong decision after all.

Maybe she was not in this relationship as much as he had thought she was.

Maybe he had been too in love with her and had misread everything lately.

Had only seen what he had wanted to see.

He stroked her cheeks and tried to give himself courage but all he could think about was that she was standing there like she would have wanted to be anywhere but in his arms.

Oh God.

He brought her closer to him, as if it could make her love him still.

As if he could make her use his heart for the both of them.

He certainly loved her enough for both.

But…

He couldn’t do that.

Couldn’t force her to stay with him.

He would never do that.

So he swallowed dryly.

"You really want us to end?" he asked, more in a whisper because he couldn't talk when his heart was squeezing to the point of pain. “Regina, is it really what you want?”

A silence that seemed to last forever.

"I don’t know.” he was pretty sure he gasped audibly at her admission, but it was his heart literally breaking in his chest. “We'll talk about it later." she said again, stubbornly and shattering the last hopes he had tucked away safely deep into his heart.

She wanted to leave him.

Why?

What hadn’t he seen?

Robin receded suddenly then, and shook his head, chuckling darkly and she saw a few tears escaped his eyes.

His hands were trembling and he was livid.

"How _convenient_." he muttered darkly and she froze. Something in the tone of his voice. She was about to talk when he turned around and he was so pale suddenly that she gasped. His eyes were shining with tears, and he was looking so hurt, like a wounded animal ready to attack any minutes to protect itself. "How convenient that you are getting rid of me around the time Graham finally asked you out."

She stopped breathing.

"Don't you _dare_." she started but he chuckled once again,

"How wrong was I, Regina..." he breathed sadly and she didn't understand his point, but then he said again. "I’m just an idiot if you can toss me aside so easily without even hearing me out on this."

Another tear left his eye and she froze.

"How could you make this about me?" she asked, voice breaking. “When you were the one gone every night without an explanation!”

Robin shook his head and she could see his fists were trembling.

His entire body was trembling now and that worried her.

That worried her so much, that her anger left her all of a sudden.

Leaving only cold fear behind.

The reality of the situation fell on her and her heart froze.

God, they had fought before but never that hard.

This was frightening her.

It seemed so final.

"I know. You’re right. But told you I wasn't doing anything wrong. You don't want to listen to me, Regina." her eyes widened and she opened the mouth to talk, but he was faster. "I don’t think you want to hear about my explanation. Not anymore. Not when this gives you the out you so obviously want.”

He looked like a mad man and Regina’s heart fell several stages in her chest.

“I don’t-”

“No.” he cut her, voice trembling. “No. Please don’t talk or it will be impossible for me to do this.” his voice broke and he looked annoyed with himself. “Look, if what I can give you is no longer enough. "he said but now he wasn't looking at her anymore, his blue eyes were staring at an imaginary point on the wall, lower lip trembling slightly as he swallowed but couldn't end his sentence. "If what you really want is for us to be apart."

And no, this wasn't what she wanted.

She had wanted to scare him, not hurt him that much.

This was getting out of control.

She needed to stop it.

God, she should have taken on his offer to sleep on the couch and talk in the morning.

Things were getting too far.

She didn't know how to stop it anymore.

Yes she was hurt and had wanted an explanation for his absences, but _never_ had she wanted to break apart from Robin.

Never.

Actually, she had planned to fight for him if he ever wanted to choose that woman he was seeing.

But right now, she couldn't speak.

She was like frozen on spot.

What the hell was happening?

How did things got so out of control?

" _Robin_ -" and this time she tried to walk to him and grab his hand, but he receded like he had been burnt and glassy blue eyes looked at her,

"I got your message loud and clear. I’m giving you an out, Regina. Take it." he said in an empty voice. And then he looked at her and she saw all of the love and devotion for a second, making her choke. “I only ever wanted you to be happy. Even if I have been terrible at showing it to you, lately.” and then he shook his head, "I'll come for my son first thing tomorrow." his voice broke and he stopped talking.

"Robin!" she tried to call him but he receded quite violently from her embrace and a few seconds later, she heard the door violently slammed. "Oh God..." she whimpered, her legs giving up on her in the kitchen. " _Robin..."_

Oh God.

She had just wanted to make him jealous...

She didn't things to end up this way.

She just wanted explanations about his absences, she didn't want him to leave her.

* * *

Robin was outside the house and he could feel tears falling down his cheeks freely.

How could have he missed the signs?

How?

The worst part was that if she had not pointed out earlier all the signs showing that she had fallen in love with Graham, Robin wouldn't have noticed.

Never.

Would not even have paying Graham a second of attention.

He closed his eyes for a few seconds.

How could he have been that blind?

He knew how.

Because he loved her so, so much and he stupidly had thought that she felt the same way and would always feel the same way about him, too.

But what now that he knew she didn't and wouldn't?

And it was his own fault on top of things.

He had wanted to surprise her and it had backfired fantastically.

He had wanted to surprise her and had been the one surprised.

Robin buried his face in his hands.

* * *

Regina was sobbing on the floor when she felt arms around her and she jumped, foolishly thinking Robin had came back, but she cried harder when she was faced with very worried grey and brown eyes.

"What's going on, mom?" asked Henry, frowning and Roland was crying holding his monkey close to him.

"Where is daddy?"

Regina could feel tears pricked at the back of her eyes again, but right now, she needed to be strong.

She had two little boys to think about.

The rest would have to wait.

"Your daddy had somewhere to go," said Regina and she could see Henry (who was now 9) didn't buy it, but Roland gave her a small smile, before frowning again.

"And why are you crying? Why were you yelling?"

Regina sighed,

"Look sweetheart, your daddy and I had a fight, but don't worry, it will be fine."

"You promise, 'Gina?"

"I do. Adults fight, it happens."

Roland nodded and then threw himself in her arms and she closed her eyes, fresh tears leaving them.

She felt Henry's arms around her and smiled, before crying again.

"Now, my little princes," she said while wiping her cheeks. "It is time to go to sleep."

"Will you read us a story?" asked Roland and she nodded.

"Of course."

Then climbed upstairs and she felt breathless when Henry caught her hand and squeezed it, saying so softly

"It will be alright, mom."

She smiled at him.

* * *

The morning came, and Robin had not left the yard.

He had not been able to.

Had needed to be close to her, even if she didn't want him anymore.

(And God if that broke his heart.)

He had spent the night thinking about everything.

He had been a fool and had hurt her terribly while he was only trying to make her happier.

She had fallen in love with someone else in the mean time.

It was his fault.

He had not seen that coming.

He didn't think he would just stopped being enough for her.

Fresh tears pricked at the back of his eyes.

He had had a lot of time to think about it during the night and realized that the night before had not been just about their fight.

It hadn’t been just about her, being angry about his lies.

She had taken the opportunity to let him know she had fallen out of love with him and in love with someone else.

Robin had not thought such a thing could happen.

Ever.

His heart broke once again in his chest.

But he had thought an awful lot about it and if she really wanted him out of her life…

Then he would do as he had sworn he would on that morning after their first night together, almost five years ago and he would step out of the way of her happiness.

Robin chuckled bitterly as he thought about the future he had planned for the both of them.

A future together forever.

What a love blinded fool.

* * *

Regina had not slept at all.

She kept replaying in her mind how cruel she had been.

She didn't love Graham.

She loved Robin.

But now, she had the second so sure that she loved the first.

She had just wanted to hurt him the way she had been, she just never thought it would go this far.

She had not even let him explain himself as he had asked several times, maybe he did have a good excuse and she hurt him for free.

Oh God, she was so lost.

She didn't know what to do anymore.

Then someone rang the bell and she took a deep breath,

"Roland!" she called before opening the door.

Robin was there and he was looking terrible.

Absolutely terrible.

There were dark circles under his blue eyes – which seemed lifeless today; and he was so pale she worried for a second he might fall.

"Regina." he said and God, he looked so hurt.

She needed to do something.

"About last night-"

"Don't." he cut her softly and she could actually see the fear in his eyes, "Please, me first.” he tried a smile. “I understand, Regina. Or at least I know everything I need to know and with time it’ll be okay.” he shivered and braced himself, she wanted to run to him but braced herself too. “I… I just want you to be happy." his voice broke and he had to clear his throat. "I know I did a shitty job at showing that to you lately, but that's my only wish. You don’t have to believe me but everything I’ve done have been in that prospect, even if it was clumsy. I am sorry about that."

"Robin-"

And how ironical that he was now the one who didn’t let her talk?

"Regina," he sighed and she could see it was so difficult for him. "When we got together almost five years ago, I told you that I wouldn't stand in your way if you didn't want me, or didn't...love me." he swallowed and she saw a tear rolling down his cheek. "I still mean it, now. It still applies if you’ve fallen out of love with me in the present."

 _Even if it is_ _utterly_ _breaking my own heart in the process._ he wanted to add but couldn't.

Regina was panicking.

He seemed so resolute.

She said the only thing that came to her mind instead of telling him she loved him too.

"I didn't even let you explain yourself. What about your surprise..." she whimpered, eyes glassy and he looked up, eyes full of tears as he tried a smile.

Did he really think he could fool her?

God, she had forgotten what they fought about to begin with.

She wanted that look out of his face.

"It doesn't really matter anymore. It wouldn’t mean anything to you now, anyway. I was too late." his voice broke. His blue eyes were frantic as he looked at her, and the next thing she knew he was holding her in a tight hug. She hugged him back and heard his relieved sigh."I wish you to be so happy and so loved, Regina. Even if that's not by my side." he squeezed her tighter against him, as if it could prevent her from leaving him. He should have told her what he had been doing when he had the chance. He kissed the side of her hair in a bruising kiss, praying she would know how much he was in love with her, how much it cost him to let her go. "I just want you to know that I will always be there for you should you ever need me." his heart was breaking again and again and again. Letting her go was the most difficult thing he had ever had to do willingly. But… If this was the last time, he needed to say something before he would never say these words ever again if not to her. "I will always love you." he murmured like a prayer in her hair.

Something snapped back in Regina and she was about to finally talk when Roland burst in and Robin receded from Regina, trying to hide his tears. "Hi there, my boy!"

Roland frowned.

"Are you crying, daddy?"

Robin didn't answer,

"Say goodbye to Regina?"

Roland nodded, still frowning.

He hugged Regina and she hugged him back, closing her eyes.

He then walked ahead from his father and she looked up, finding Robin's eyes looking at her with nothing but love and adoration.

So much devotion in the blue of his eyes as he tried a smile but it fell.

Could a man cheating on his girlfriend have that look?

She was starting to hyperventilate.

"Goodbye, my Regina." he breathed and he looked so miserable.

"Robin-" she tried once again but he was already gone to his car and she tried to will her body to stop him, but she was like paralyzed.

His car left.

And soon, she was alone in the porch of her house.

"Robin..." she whimpered.

And then she realized what had just happened.

She raised a hand to her mouth and felt the nausea took her before she could stop it, emptying her stomach on the grass.

"What have I done..." she whimpered.

* * *

  * **One week later**



Robin was laid down on his bed, unable to sleep and looking at the ceiling.

A week.

It had been an entire week.

An entire week since he had let the woman he loved more than anything go and be happy with another man.

Another tear rolled down his cheek.

He had wanted to call her all week, but had resisted.

She had not tried and maybe it was for the best, maybe it would help him heal and move on from that love he thought would be eternal.

(And who was he kidding? Moving on? From _her_?)

Robin took his phone blindly and dialed her number for the hundred of times

But he never did call.

* * *

Regina was sat at her table, a cup of coffee in front of her.

A week.

A week since Robin had left her house and she felt so empty.

She had not been brave enough to call him, yet.

It had felt so final when he had left her house.

And somewhere along the days, she had managed to convince herself that he had wanted to leave.

He had taken that Graham thing as an excuse to get out of their relationship, probably to be reunited with that woman he was seeing.

Emma who was one of the people who had seen them, had told her this woman was gorgeous and they seemed very, very close.

Tears pricked at the back of her eyes.

She missed him.

She missed him so much…

Living without him was one of the hardest thing she had to do.

Regina then buried her face in her hands, trying to quieten the sobs that were shaking her.

She loved him.

So much.

* * *

  * **Two weeks later**



Robin was making some groceries when suddenly he froze.

Because a few meters away from him stood Regina.

His Regina.

He shivered, not his anymore.

(Who was he kidding? She would always be his Regina to him.)

She was looking at some magazines for kids and his heart stopped before it started beating so much faster, making him a bit dizzy.

She was so very beautiful.

He loved her so much.

Robin took a deep breath and was about to go and talk to her.

It had lasted enough.

Two weeks.

Two.

Since they had got together almost five years ago, that was the most time they had spent apart.

And he hated it.

Period.

Robin took a deep breath.

He was determinate.

He would go to her.

Would go to her and try to make her see that they couldn't possibly throw away 5 years of a loving relationship and blissful happiness over a misunderstanding, nor over a stupid fling she could have had with another man, no matter how hurt he was about that.

Yes, he would tell her that.

She was the love of his entire life and he prayed to God he was the love of hers, too.

Would tell her he couldn't live without her and hoped that she couldn't live without him.

So he started making his way toward her, when his heart broke here and there in a random shop of Storybrooke.

A man stopped by her side and laid an arm around her shoulders, kissing her hair tenderly.

So tenderly.

Robin used to do that.

When she was his…

And the man.

That bloody man.

Robin would recognize him anywhere.

_Graham._

Robin’s brain stopped altogether.

No.

It couldn’t be.

No.

He couldn’t accept this new reality.

Not when he was so heartbroken.

No.

It couldn’t be…

But it was.

His world was crumbling around him.

She had moved on.

She didn't love him anymore.

For real, this time.

A tear escaped his eye as he frowned,

It was over.

For good.

How stupid had he been.

He should have called.

He should have tried.

It was too late, now.

Robin wiped his eyes angrily and turned around, leaving in a hurry before his broken heart could be even more bruised.

Before he would run to her and make a fool of himself.

In his hurry, he didn't even notice Henry who beamed at him, but then frowned seeing the man he considered like a father looking so upset.

"Robin?" he called but the adult didn't answer him and Henry could have sworn he didn't see him.

* * *

Regina could see something was wrong with Henry and that worried her.

She hoped he wasn't influenced by her behavior these days.

Because she was miserable.

So miserable.

She didn’t it to make her son miserable to.

Regina sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

This had been a horrible day.

She missed Robin so much, he was all he could think about at days and at nights.

So, today she had decided to make some shopping and was actually looking at magazines for Henry when someone had laid an arm around her shoulders.

And the worst?

For one split second, she had hoped for this arm to be Robin's.

Had hoped so badly…

But Robin was gone.

It hadn’t been his touch, it hadn’t been his warmth and it hadn’t been his scent.

It hadn’t been the man she was so deeply in love with.

So she had politely reminded Graham that she wasn't interested and the man had smirked, told her she couldn't blame a man for trying and that had made her chuckle weakly.

And then she had left.

Alone with Henry.

A very quiet Henry.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" she finally asked, stopping their walk to face him.

The boy was frowning and then their eyes met.

"Aren't you and Robin in love anymore?"

Regina paled and her heart stopped.

Please,

Anything but _that_.

"What?" she breathed.

"He doesn't come with Roland anymore-"

"Henry..."

"Please mom, I’m not stupid. You don't smile anymore. You're always sad." he looked down. "I hate to see you sad, mom."

Regina felt a tear rolled down her cheek and she cupped his face, looking at him,

"Henry, it's grown-up stuffs but I promise you that I am alright."

The boy escaped her hold.

"You're lying! _"_ he said and she jumped, "I can hear you cry at nights!" Regina froze. "And I’m sure I saw Robin crying too, and-"

Regina's heart stopped.

"What did you just say?" she asked, breathless.

"You cry, I know it."

"No, about Robin..."

"He was crying, I’m almost certain."

"When?"

Henry frowned.

"At the shop, earlier." Regina felt like she was about to throw up. “You didn’t see him there?” asked Henry and she braced herself, buried her fingernails in her skin until it hurt to stop her from crumbling.

“No. I did not.” she forced her voice to be strong when she was breaking inside.

Robin had been there.

He had been there.

He had seen her with Graham...

She needed to call him.

God, she couldn't do that.

But if he was crying?

That meant that he was missing her too, right?

Oh God...

She needed to stay focus.

Her priority was her son.

_Always._

So Regina took a deep breath and knelt once again, looking at her son in the eyes,

"Henry, you don't have to worry about me, or about Robin." She had underestimated the place Robin had taken in Henry's life. "We both love you so much, and no matter what happens between he and I, nothing would ever change the fact that you and Roland are what's most important to us, understood?"

A tear escaped the boy's eyes.

"Promise?"

She nodded, wiping his tears away.

"I promise."

Henry nodded and then hugged her tight and she hugged back.

"I miss him." admitted the boy and tears pricked at the back of her eyes.

"I know you do, sweetheart."

 _“_ Is it okay to say that?”

She closed her eyes and tears escaped.

“It’s always okay to tell me what you’re feeling.”

He hugged her tighter.

“I want things to go back to the way they were.” he admitted next.

“Oh Henry…” her voice broke. “I know. But we’ll be alright, I swear.”

A silence.

“I love you, mom.”

“I love you too.”

* * *

  * **Three weeks later**



Robin Locksley was miserable.

He couldn't eat.

He couldn't sleep.

He couldn't laugh.

Or think.

He felt almost like he had felt when he had lost Marian.

Nothing made sense.

He had lost the woman he was deeply in love with a second time.

Regina.

The picture of Graham with his arm around her, kissing her hair so tenderly kept running through his head again and again, torturing him.

It was over.

This time, it was _trul_ _y_ over.

He had lost her.

Robin chuckled bitterly and ran a hand through his hair, taking a deep breath.

He had lost her and it was all his fault.

If Regina had fallen in love with someone else, it was his fault because he should have been there for her, should have made sure she always knew how much in love with her he was.

He should have told her that with each passing days, he only fell harder for her.

He should have told her that he couldn't picture his life without her.

He should have told her what he had been doing all these nights instead of letting her think things as stupid as the thought that he could be cheating on her.

"Papa?" called a voice and Robin jumped, seeing Roland looking sleepily at him with his stuffed monkey in his arms.

"Roland!" said Robin and then he got up and knelt in front of his son, "Why are you still up?"

"I can't sleep." frowned the boy.

"Why?"

Roland looked up and Robin's heart broke when he saw the tears in his boy's eyes.

"Why don't we see Regina anymore? I miss her."

"My boy-"

"I miss Henry, too. You're always so sad and I hate it, daddy. I do. I just want things to go back to what they were before…"

Robin’s heart broke.

In his sadness, he had forgotten that his son would too suffer from this situation.

What kind of a father did that?

But this ended today.

He’d be there for his baby.

Robin took a deep breath and at the moment Roland started crying, he hugged his little boy to his chest.

Robin felt stupid.

He had somehow underestimated the repercussions of this breakup.

If losing Regina and Henry was destroying his heart and any hope he had for the future, he had not stopped to think about what Roland could feel, caught in the middle of it all.

"Oh my boy..." Roland clung to him, and then his decision was taken. For Roland. Always for him. "Would you feel better if you could see Regina and Henry again?"

Roland looked up, hope filling his brown eyes.

"All four of us?"

Robin's heart stopped.

"You, Regina and Henry."

Roland pouted.

"But you, daddy?"

Robin sighed.

"Roland... It's a bit complicated at the moment, but would _you_ like to see them? Because it is very important that you know this is possible, I can drive you there at anytime and nothing needs to change in that regards.”

Roland’s eyes widened in joy,

“Really?”

“Really. Do you want to do that?”

The boy nodded with enthusiasm and Robin chuckled softly,

"Then it is settled. I will call Regina tomorrow."

He didn't want to.

God if he didn’t want to.

He didn't want to talk to her.

But for his son, he would do what was necessary.

"THANK YOU, DADDY! You’re the best!" screamed Roland, hugging him tight and Robin chuckled again,

"No worries. Now, time to sleep, little one."

* * *

The next morning, the phone rang while Regina was making an apple pie, trying to change her mind.

She had not heard about Robin in three weeks.

She had not called him either.

Truth be told, she was afraid of what he would have to say to her.

She was so afraid that he could be happier without her, while she was so miserable without him.

What if she did call and a woman answered?

She'd lose it.

And she didn't want to make a fool out of herself.

So she didn't call.

"Henry!" called Regina as the phone kept on ringing, "Could you please get the phone?"

"Coming mom!" answered her boy and she chuckled when she heard him running,

"Do not run in the stairs!"

"Sorry, mom." said Henry as he entered the kitchen and she smiled at him.

"Henry Mills?" said the boy as he took the call and then his eyes widened and he turned toward Regina, and she didn't know why but her heart stopped.

* * *

Robin swallowed.

It had taken him all his courage to finally dare and dial her number.

He didn't want to talk to her.

He didn't know how he could live with the fact that she was happily moving on while all he could think about was her.

But Roland.

He was doing it for Roland.

And then he heard Henry's voice and his heart warmed.

He had not realized how much he had missed that boy.

Henry was a part of his life too, and hearing him again after weeks brought tears at the back of his eyes.

How could he have spent so much time without talking to him?

"Hi Henry," he finally said.

"Robin?!" exclaimed the boy,

"How are you, buddy?"

"I’m so glad to hear you!" said the boy happily. "I miss you."

Robin's heart broke.

"I miss you too. I am sorry I didn't call you before."

"It's okay, I understand."

* * *

Regina's heart had stopped when Henry had asked with a hopeful voice if it was Robin.

Then she had heard her son tell him he missed him and now, there were tears pricking at the back of her eyes.

She wasn't strong enough for that.

"Do you want to talk to mom?"

Regina almost choked on the word and then realization settled in.

Robin was calling.

Oh God.

Robin was calling!

Good God, that meant he wanted to talk to her.

What could he want?

But before she could really think about it, Henry turned around saying things that she couldn't hear, and then he hold her the phone and she stood frozen for a few seconds.

"Mom?" he called and that made her jump before she took the phone with shaking hands.

A silence settled.

And then...

"Hello, Regina." she heard his accented voice and her eyes closed because God, she had missed that voice so much. "Regina?" he asked again,

"I am here."

Another silence.

She didn't know whose short ragged breath it was.

His or hers.

It didn't matter anyway.

This was way too much time between the last time they had talked to each other.

"Hi." he said again and that had her chuckled sadly, making him chuckled slightly too.

"What can I do for you, Robin?"

* * *

Robin closed his eyes.

God, he had missed her.

Missed the way she would say his name.

Missed her voice.

Missed that elusive smile of hers he could almost see if he closed his eyes.

He missed her so badly.

Robin cleared his throat and tried to clear his head in the mean time.

He had to get her out of his head for a second,

He had to think about Roland.

“I don’t really know how to say it.” he admitted quietly.

Regina’s heart beat erratically in her chest.

“You can still tell me anything, Robin. That much hasn’t changed.”

 _Not like your feelings for me did._ They both thought at the same time.

“I’m calling you about Roland. And I think Henry will agree… They’re both so young, Regina. I know Roland misses you terribly, asks about you constantly.”

Regina's heart stopped.

She missed the little boy too, had not only lost Robin on that day, but Roland too.

Her voice wavered but she managed to talk.

"I miss him too, you know."

"I do."

And then she added, her eyes getting lost on her son looking expectantly at her.

"Henry misses you a lot, too."

Robin felt like a punch in the gut.

Henry was as much his son as Roland was, he had been his father for almost 5 years now and loved him as such.

Losing him was horrible.

"And I miss him terribly."

* * *

Robin wanted to tell her that he missed her so much.

But didn't dare.

He wanted to tell her he wanted the four of them to be a family again…

But didn’t dare either.

 _Coward_ _._ screamed a voice in his head.

"I think this situation is complicated for our children." he finally said, and she hummed. “They didn’t sign up for that and we did always say we’d put them first if anything should happen between us.”

Her heart broke because she remembered, and she remembered she had thought they were safe because nothing could ever tear them apart.

Ah.

_Well done, Regina._

"Yes, I remember.” she settled for, voice tight. “We have to figure out a way for this new situation to work for them as well.”

Robin's heart broke.

This situation wasn’t working for him at all.

"Agreed." he said instead.

"But how do we do that, Robin?”

Robin took a deep breath.

He missed even the way she spoke his name.

God, he needed to focus.

"Look, for a few weeks maybe I could bring Roland to your place so he could spend time with you, and in return you could bring Henry so he could spend time with us. And then we’ll go from there and see."

"Us?" she asked, panicked.

Who was this _us_?

Was he seeing that woman ?

Would he dare introduce her to Henry?

Was he-

"Roland and I." he cut her like it was so obvious and she felt suddenly stupid when relief washed over her.

"Of course." then, she added softly. "They’ll love it. That's a good idea, Robin."

"I do have some of those, sometimes." he tried to lighten the mood and she chuckled.

Her laugh brought him so much joy.

Regina closed her eyes.

It was on the very tip of her tongue.

_I miss you._

_Please come home._

_I love you._

_I am sorry._

"Robin…" she started.

* * *

Robin's heart sped up in his chest.

He wanted to tell her.

To beg her to let him come home, let him love her.

Anything for this nightmare to stop.

"Regina, I-"

But then he heard Henry talk in the background and Robin shook his head tenderly.

He had been about to make one hell of a mistake.

* * *

"Mom, tell him!"

Regina frowned slightly at him, and then only realized Robin had been about to say something.

"Robin?" she asked, but Henry was now talking again.

"Mom! Tell him you miss him"

"Henry, that's enough." she whispered, but her boy shook his head, eyes wide and hopeful.

"Tell him you still love him, mom!"

Regina's breath stopped.

She looked at her son, eyes wide.

She couldn't do that.

Not right now.

Not over the phone.

Oh God.

"Robin, I am sorry but I have to go. Bring Roland tomorrow anytime you want."

And then she closed the call.

* * *

Robin was left with the phone in hands, heart in pieces.

Well, that put things in perspectve.

"Goodbye." he breathed to the empty line.

She had closed the call so abruptly.

He would have stayed on the line for hours, only to hear her talk.

But he was the one still in love with her so that would make sense.

Robin shook his head, trying to hide the wetness in his eyes as he looked over at his expecting son,

"What do you say about seeing Regina and Henry tomorrow?"

The smile on Roland's face was worth everything.

Even the piercing pain in his broken heart.

* * *

  * **A month later**



For a week now, Roland and Henry had been seeing Regina and Robin as often as possible.

Robin had been able to spend time with Henry and he had missed the boy so much, he could see how much now that he was back in his life.

Plus, Robin wasn't stupid and he knew he was sort of a father like figure to Henry, and he was very proud of that, tried to live up to the expectations.

If he was a father figure to Henry, Regina was a mother like figure to Roland, the two of them had been delighted to spend some time together after weeks apart and Roland had never been happier.

Robin and Regina had still not talked.

Not since that phone call.

Robin brought Roland and she brought Henry but they never got out of the car.

Then the phone rang and he frowned when he recognized Regina's number.

Henry had taken the habit to call him with that phone, so he knew that it wouldn't be the boy's mother calling.

"Henry?" he asked,

"Robin, did you forget what day it is?" whispered a voice and Robin frowned.

"What?"

"The date, did you forget the date?!"

"Henry, why are you whispering?"

"Because mom can't hear me! She'd kill me if she knew I was calling!"

"I don't understand, my boy."

He heard the boy sigh deeply.

"Today is mom's birthday!"

Robin froze.

No.

It couldn't be.

Her birthday was on the 27th of April.

He would _never_ _f_ orget.

Robin checked out his phone and then swore out loud, making Henry chuckled.

"Oh God, Henry I am so sorry, I-"

"Don't." cut him the boy, "I know you guys have a lot on your minds right now."

Robin smiled sadly.

"But why did you call me?"

A small silence.

"You have to come to the house."

"What?!"

"Robin, my mom still loves you!" Robin's heart stopped.

"Henry..."

"And I know you still love her."

"These are grown-up-"

"Don't give me the grown-up talk!" exclaimed Henry louder and that made Robin jump. But then the boy was back to whispering, "You may think I am nothing but a child, but I can understand what's going on, Robin. Please, come." Robin was about to answer something but he heard a feminine voice on the background and then Henry calling, "Coming, mom!" and then to him, "Robin, I have to go but please, think about it. For my mom. For me. For Roland. For our family."

And then the call ended.

* * *

Robin didn't know what he was doing, nor _why_ he was doing it.

Well, that wasn’t completely true.

He was doing it for Henry.

Henry, whom he loved like a son and whom had asked that one favour of him.

So he would do it.

Even if he knew in advance Regina wouldn’t be thrilled to see him.

He loved her, but she had been quite clear about where she stood concerning their relationship.

But then he couldn't push Henry's words out of his mind.

_My mom still loves you!_

The boy had seemed so adamant, so certain...

What if he was right.

Robin sighed and then looked at Roland, with his bunch of flowers in hands and used this sight to gather enough courage.

At least she’d be happy to see him.

And then he rang the door.

* * *

Regina was in the living room, talking to Henry when the bell rang.

For a split second, she hoped for it to be Robin but then remembered that it couldn't be him.

Robin didn't love her anymore.

He had not even remembered her birthday.

Everything was said.

A tear escaped her eyes.

"Will you open the door, sweetheart?"Henry's eyes were wide and she frowned slightly, "Henry?"

"I really think you should be the one opening the door, mom." he only said and she tilted her head to the side.

"Why's that?"

"Because... I can't. You say so all the time. Safety first."

Regina smiled and ruffled her son's hair.

"Good boy."

And then she walked to the door, ready to face anyone.

She opened the door and then her heart stopped.

Anyone but him, that is.

"Robin..." she breathed.

* * *

Robin's heart stopped as he finally set eyes on her for the first time in weeks.

Their eyes locked and God, she was so beautiful.

 _Stunning_ , in every way.

Robin had to calm down his heart that was now beating so fast in his chest at seeing her.

She was slightly pale but otherwise as beautiful as ever.

"Happy birthday, Regina." he only said and saw her eyes were shinning with tears as a soft smile lit up her face.

But then their moment was gone as Roland chose this moment to make his presence known,

"Happy birthday, Gina!" he said happily, holding her the flowers and Regina chuckled warmly, eyes full of affection and Robin's heart was roaring with love for the woman in front of him.

Regina knelt down and took the flowers, smiling.

"This is gorgeous, thank you Roland."

She hugged him tightly and he hugged back.

God she loved him like her son.

They receded and he smiled brightly,

"Papa helped me!" said the boy happily and brown eyes locked onto blue for a few seconds.

"Of course he did."

"Roland! Robin!" came a third voice and Henry ran to Robin, hugging him fiercely and Robin hugged him back, heard the whispered "You came" from the boy and hugged him tighter.

"Of course I came, Henry. I would never let you down, you do know that, right?"

Henry nodded, smiling.

Regina's eyes were wide and she felt like she could burst from love at any moments.

Seeing the relationship between Robin and Henry was one of her favorite thing in this world, but she wasn't ready for the rush of love and affection she was feeling after such an exchange.

She had been ecstatic to see Robin and Roland at her front door a few seconds ago, now she was wndering if it was such a good idea after all...

"Gina we came for your birthday!" said Roland, taking her hand and she squeezed it tightly.

“And I am so glad that you did.”

Her eyes found Robin’s for a few seconds.

"You remember what we do, for birthday, don't you?"

Regina froze.

She couldn't do that.

Because she wanted this family more than anything in this world, but wasn't ready to face the delusion that would come, come the end of the day.

"Oh yes, mom!" exclaimed Henry, "We _always_ take a trip camping in the forest for the night, the four of us together. It’s tradition! Do you remember, Robin?"

She looked at Robin then, and he seemed as panicked as she was right now.

A night in the forest, camping together.

That seemed like the embodiment of a bad idea.

Robin didn't know what to say.

He was genuinely lost.

Yes, he wanted so badly to spend this day with her and their boys.

Yes, he was relieved more than he could say that she didn’t seem to be spending it with Graham.

But he didn’t know if he could bare to let this day go come the following morning.

He was not sure he could taste this happiness again and then let it all go again.

“I…” he started but then his eyes fall on Henry and Roland and he lost what he was about to say. They were so young, they looked at him with such pure eyes and genuine expectations. He caved. “Okay.” he took a deep breath and tried a smile at Regina, "I don’t think we really have a choice there, m'lady." breathed Robin and Regina's eyes widened at the affectionate nickname.

God her heart froze.

She loved when he called her that.

He knew it, didn’t he?

She melted and tilted her eyes.

But then her bubble was burst by her very energetic son.

"Say yes, mom! Pleeeeeease!" exclaimed Henry and Regina would have wanted to find a way to back down from that but she couldn't. Not when he was giving her son was giving his best _puppy-lost-look_ and good God, that had to be what he chose to take from his father?!

_Thank you very much, Daniel._

"Mom?" asked Henry again and she could see Robin was studying her, but she chose to avoid it.

Yeah, that was an idea.

That was how she would deal with things.

This was the only way for her to survive this without crumbling and begging him to take her back.

Regina took a deep breath and cheered herself from thinking of something so clever.

She would simply avoid him and pretend he wasn’t there, focus on their boys instead.

That should preserve her broken heart.

"Okay." she breathed and Henry and Roland both screamed in happiness, making her smile and she saw that it was the same for Robin (not that she cared, she was pretending he wasn't there, after all.)

* * *

They had been walking for a dozens of minutes now towards their camping spot in the forest and things were… tensed, to say the least.

Robin had believed maybe this could be a way to figure things out, somehow, but Regina had not talked to him once in the car, nor since they had got out of it.

She barely looked at him.

It was like he wasn’t even there.

She talked to the boys as if nothing happened, as if Robin wasn’t even there.

It had broken his heart more than words could say when she was the only thing he could see.

Robin frowned again and chanced a look at her, but she was stubbornly keeping her eyes ahead.

The boys were running in front of them happily, leaving the adults slightly behind.

Regina was doing her very best to make him understand she didn't want him there, and Robin felt like he was intruding.

He had never felt this way before.

Not with her.

Never with her.

It was an awful thing to feel.

Truly.

He shouldn’t have come.

Should have offered to let Roland go and just left.

He should have let her enjoy her day, maybe she was meant to see Graham after all and him being here had prevented such plans.

He was an idiot.

Robin looked down and swallowed.

Now he could see the truth.

It was really the end and this walk was just another proof of it.

Regina didn’t love him anymore.

Period.

And it hurt so much to think about the fact that last year at this time, he was walking along this forest, Regina in his arms and the heart full of love and hope for a bright future together.

Robin chuckled bitterly despite himself and Regina looked up, frowning slightly.

It had been the first time in over an hour she had looked at him.

He flushed slightly and tried a smile before he was the one to look away because he didn’t want her to see how affected he was by her indifference.

Regina felt awful.

She could see he didn’t want to be there, was all tensed and closed besides her.

Maybe he had plans with his girlfriend and had to cancel them on her behalf?

She froze.

Oh God.

She should have said no.

Should have said she was not feeling well.

Should have asked to have Roland over and let Robin go.

Why wasn’t she able to let him go?

Robin shook his head again and she had to talk, she had to say something.

Anything.

"Did you say something?" she asked and cursed herself.

Robin froze before he looked up.

He looked so weary, suddenly.

"No."

This situation was such a mess.

How did they end up there?

But it was her birthday and he didn’t want to ruin it for her.

He would make an effort,

He could try to act like his heart wasn’t breaking in his chest.

For her.

"How have you been?" he finally asked because he really didn’t know what else he could ask her.

"Good. You?"

"Okay." he answered.

God, they couldn't even talk for God's sake!

Robin was trying to think of something else to say when their boys came running back to them.

Thank God.

"Are you okay, daddy?"

"Fine." he tried a smile at his son.

"And you, mom?"

"Perfect, Henry." she smiled at hers.

The boys frowned and then Henry opened the mouth.

"Can we stay with you, guys?"

"Of course."

And so the talk changed from awkward together, to awkward with their children.

 _Great_.

Robin was trying to think of something to diffuse the situation when Roland was the one to talk first.

"You want to know something, Gina?"

"What, sweetheart?"

"Papa talks about you all the time."

Regina's heart stopped and Robin paled.

Oh God.

That he had not seen coming.

His eyes shot up at Roland in sheer panic but his son was smiling widely, all dimples in display.

Robin couldn’t make himself look at Regina.

Henry smirked.

"Roland!" said Robin. “Stop it, please.”

Roland only looked innocently at his father.

"But, why daddy? You do talk about her a looooooot."

Oh God.

"Roland! Please, stop talking now."

Regina was petrified.

She couldn't believe it.

Her heart was hammering in her chest at the moment.

Could it be possible?

Could Robin talk about her?

What was that supposed to mean?!

Robin couldn't breathe properly.

Oh God.

Betrayed by his own son.

Though now that he thought about it, that seemed about right.

"But you do!"

"Roland I said stop. Some things are private."

"Why don't you want me to say it? You said keeping secrets was a bad thing." he frowned and Robin was desperate.

"Roland if you do not stop, we’re coming home."

He was trying to stop his son.

By any means.

He had to, because Regina didn't love him anymore and he couldn't have her aware of the fact that she was still all he could think about, all that he wanted.

Regina didn't know what to think, or say.

She was so lost.

"Robin-" she tried but he cut her, blue eyes full of panic.

"You don't have to answer to that, Regina."

"But, I-"

" _Please._ "

She stopped talking, a bit hurt.

Robin didn't notice and ran a shaky hand through his hair, worried.

"Now, that's enough, Roland."

"But daddy-"

" _Roland."_

The boy frowned and then all four walked for a few minutes, before a voice could be heard again.

"And you know what? Papa always says that you're the most beautiful woman he has ever seen."

A silence.

"Oh, bloody hell." swore Robin, as Roland smiled at Regina.

"Even when you're not there, Gina. He told me again this morning."

Regina's heart was warming by the seconds.

Could it be...

"What else does he say, Roland?" asked Henry and Robin's eyes widened.

"Nothing!" said the man, "I don’t talk. I’m a very silent man.” he was rambling now, face pale and blue eyes frantic. “Roland. You and I have to talk. Now."

But his son was not finished.

Not at all.

"He says to everyone that you are the more stunning, the more intelligent, kind-hearted woman he had ever met."

Robin didn't know what to do to stop that.

This was mortifying.

So he was about to talk and say that they would be leaving right now, but something cut him.

Or more like _someone_.

"It does seem like you talk an awful lot about me."

Silence fall.

And then, slowly, Robin turned toward Regina.

Because he knew that voice, it was her teasing voice.

And when he finally saw her, he saw she was smiling this shy yet provocative smile that was driving him crazy and brown eyes were looking at him, like she was daring him.

She was daring him to take her bait.

He didn't understand what was going on, but bloody hell he wasn't about to complain.

Teasing was safe.

(Teasing was so not safe. Teasing had started their whole relationship to begin with but he didn’t want to linger too much on that.)

Regina smiled at him again.

She wanted that look of panic out of his face at any cost, she had felt this urge to soothe him and had not been able to stop it.

She knew teasing was safe.

Teasing, they both knew.

She could tease him and he only had to answer, that should stop their sons.

Robin took a deep breath and she was so anxious about his reaction.

But then he smiled.

And for the first time since they appeared on her door step, it reached his eyes.

Something loosened up in her chest.

"Well, you're not that easy to forget, m'lady."

Regina's eyes widened as a slight blush appeared on her face.

She looked down and then looked at him through her lashes,

"That's what they say, indeed."

It felt an awful lot like flirting to her.

But no.

It was teasing.

It was.

Henry beamed, looking at the two adults and then he waved at Roland and they let them alone, resuming running ahead.

* * *

So the rest of the walk was spend flirting, no sorry, _teasing_ each other mercilessly until they arrived to their spot.

They put up the tents and then started a fire, all the while playing a domestic play that was so easy on the both of them.

Regina had sat so close to Robin by the fireplace, their sons on the other side together as they all told stories and funny anecdotes.

And Robin knew how dangerous it was, because it almost felt like they were back before everything happened.

Back before they fought and back before she made him understand she loved another.

Regina too felt like it was a dangerous game to play.

Because he was so charming and so handsome with his blue eyes shining, and dimpled smile thrown her way...

God, she would get burnt, and that was for sure.

But for now, they chose to enjoy it to the delight of their sons.

* * *

Hours later, after the boys were fast asleep in their tents, Robin and Regina were left alone, side by side on their log, close enough to touch and without any reason to keep on pretending.

And yet, neither of them seemed to be able to stop.

"You know," smirked Robin, stoking the fire. "This does remind me of something."

Regina rolled her eyes playfully.

"Our first weekend away together?"

Robin bit his lip and her eyes couldn't help but get lost on it.

He was so attractive.

He then nodded and she shook her head, looking back up and she felt her cheeks warming.

This was not the thoughts she was supposed to have about her ex boyfriend.

She had to snap out of it.

"You couldn't even light a fire." he said again, smirking.

Regina groaned in annoyance.

"That's not fair. Who can light a fire?"

"I can." he raised an eyebrow and she glared at him.

"That doesn’t even count because you are such a-" she cut herself, smirking.

Robin tilted his head, curious.

And God she was so beautiful with the light of the flames dancing on her face.

He wanted to kiss her so badly.

Robin shook his head,

That was so not the thoughts to have about a woman in love with someone else.

He tried to get back into the conversation.

"Oh no, m'lady. Don't stop on my account, tell me what's on your mind."

Blue eyes met brown,

"I don't think you're ready for that."

"Try me."

"Are you sure you can take it, Locksley?"

He nodded again, challenging her.

"Are you afraid?"

And that did it.

"Why would I be?" then she said it, "You're such a country dweller. That's why you can light a fire and do all sorts of useless things for normal people living in this century."

A small silence.

And then Robin burst out of laughing.

But a real laugh.

Rich, deep and God, she had missed this laugh!

When was the last time she had heard it?

Before the fights between them had started…

Months, perhaps.

And God if she was in love with that love.

"I'll take it you didn't fall for me thanks to my incredible skills in nature?" she said without thinking about it, because she needed to say something to stop her from climbing on his lap and claiming him as hers.

Robin laughed again and God, she wanted more of that.

Always more.

She had not even realized how dangerous her question was.

Well, not until blue eyes laid on her so tenderly.

"That may not be why I fell in love with you, Regina." he breathed and her heart sped up in her chest, "But there are actually a thousand of other reasons why I did."

And then they both froze and the air became heavy, tension one could cut with a knife.

Robin felt so very stupid.

He had been so good at controlling himself up until now!

But she had looked at him with this look that was her smitten look (or so he had thought) and he loved her so much he was so weak around her, his heart had spoken before his brain could stop it.

Robin cleared his throat and started working on the fire while Regina was trying to find something to say.

But there was only one thing she could say.

"Robin, I am so sorry."

And she felt him tense suddenly before he slowly looked up at her.

"Regina…"

"No, please let me talk."

Robin swallowed.

His heart was beating so fast in his chest.

God, did he want to listen?

Did he want to know?

Why had he allowed her to be this close to him all night?

_Why?_

Regina took a deep breath and for some reason, found the courage to do what she had wanted to do for weeks, now.

"I am sorry about what happened between us on that night, a month ago."

Robin swallowed and closed his eyes a few seconds, before he turned toward her and tried to appear fine.

"Regina, please. We don't have to talk about it. Really. It’s in the past."

"But I want to talk about it." she exclaimed and Robin stopped talking. " I want to, Robin. Because I had an awful lot of time to think about it, and I think our relationship deserved better than what we did on that night.”

Robin sighed.

On that he could agree.

“It did.” he admitted.

She smiled sadly.

“So me first?” he waved at her to go, so anxious. But she was, too. “I shouldn’t have yelled at you the way I did. I should have listened to you and what you had to say and for that, I apologize.” he opened the mouth but she raised her hand, brown eyes warm and soft. “Please, me first. I promise you’ll get your turn right after but I need to tell you that.” he smiled softly and nodded. So she started again. She had to say it now. She had to say it now while she was brave enough, it would be too late after that moment of courage and she knew it. Robin was now listening to her, and she took a deep breath. "I was so stupid, Robin. Really stupid. I overreacted because I was so afraid you were cheating on me…” tears pricked at the back of her eyes and she had to swallow. "I lost it. I lost my mind and listened to what people had to say while I should have listened to you. But… It drove me crazy to think you could be with someone else." her voice broke and then he couldn't take it anymore.

Robin took her hand in his,

" _I_ am so sorry, Regina." he said and brown eyes locked onto blue. "Believe me out of the two of us, I am the bigger idiot. I should have told you what I was doing, I should have told you that I would never cheat on you. I stupidly wanted it to be a surprise and I should have stopped it the minute I understood it was hurting you. This is my fault..."

"It's not!"

"Yes, it is." he looked down a few seconds, chuckling bitterly. "And you’re not the only one who had time to think about things. I now realize that by doing this, by messing up royally our relationship the way I did, it's also my fault if you fell in love with somebody else. You don’t have to be sorry for that."

Regina's heart stopped.

"What do you mean?"

He swallowed dryly because he had been doing a fantastic job at never admitting what he was about to out loud.

"I know about you and Graham."

And it was breaking his heart to admit it, but this was the moment to come clean and finally admit this truth that was killing him.

It was over.

And she was right,

Their relationship deserved a true breakup, even if it was killing him.

"Oh, Robin." she said, feeling so guilty. "I am sorry about that, too."

"Why?" he asked, chuckling bitterly and he had still to let go of her hand but he actually didn't want to. Not before it was absolutely necessary, at least. Not before he had to let her go for good, this time. "It's not like you could help it. It's not like-"

And then it had to stop.

She had to stop him.

"I am not in love with Graham. I never was."

Robin's heart stopped and his eyes widened.

"You don't have to protect me."

"I am not."she said and there was so much truth in her eyes, Robin didn't know what to think anymore.

"But... What you said. I remember every word Regina, and it was pretty obvious you had feelings for the man."

She blushed and ran a worried hand in her hair.

"I lied.” his eyes widened and she squeezed her hand, didn’t want him to let go. “I am not proud of it. I am actually very much ashamed. I was hurt and I acted out." she admitted. "But I wanted to make you jealous, to hurt you the way you hurt me. See if you would care."

Robin swallowed.

Something on his mind that didn’t make sense.

"But... But I saw you. I saw you with him."

And the intimacy before the two of them was still hurting him to that day.

She frowned.

“In the grocery store?”

Robin froze.

“How do you know? Did you see me?”

Regina smiled sadly,

“If I had, things could have been so different.” and then she sighed, “No, I didn’t. But Henry did. And it was the only time Graham came close to me.”

Robin frowned again.

“What do you mean?”

"I met him there by accident."

"He had his arm around you!" he couldn’t help.

Her eyes widened.

"For two seconds!" she exclaimed and he couldn't believe it. "And then I told him I didn't feel the same way about him and I was gone. We haven’t spoken out of work since."

Robin couldn't process everything.

He just couldn't.

"Is this why you never called?" she murmured, and he closed his eyes before looking at her.

And then he looked at her and she looked so vulnerable, so heartbroken.

"I thought you were happily moving on with him." he shrugged as a tear escaped his eye and she chuckled sadly.

"You're so stupid." she sniffled and closed the eyes, trying to calm down. "You're so stupid, Robin.” she said again. “I was waiting for your call, I waited a whole month. Every fucking day I hoped you’d call and you never did."

"Then why didn't _you_ call?!" he asked curiously and her eyes widened,

"I thought you were cheating on me, remember?"

His mouth closed.

Another silence.

They both looked at the fire, their hands still linked.

"I really wasn't, you know." Robin ended up saying.

She took deep breath.

This could hurt her.

But she had to listen to what he had to say.

She had regretted she didn’t the past month, and now was her chance.

"Then what were you doing?" their eyes met, "The truth, Robin. Please."

The man sighed and then shrugged.

His heart was making knots in his chest.

This would be embarassing.

"It's stupid, really."

"Robin." she said firmly and their eyes met, "I want to know. I need to know."

He took a deep breath and then straighten up.

"I would never cheat on you, Regina. And I am sorry you thought I ever could. That is on me.”

She smiled sadly.

“What were you doing, Robin? Please, I need to know.”

He was fidgeting and she could see it.

Didn’t understand why he would be so nervous if he had nothing to hide.

Robin took a deep breath.

“You know that our 5 years anniversary is arriving next month.” he said calmly and she nodded, had been able to think about nothing else; she had already had his present and it broke her heart that she would never get to give it to him.

“I know.” she murmured and he squeezed her hand.

And then he sighed nervously.

“I had a vivid idea on what I wanted to give you, and was working on it.”

"You were working on that?"

He nodded.

And then tilted his head on the side,

“But Emma saw you with a woman.” her voice broke and she had to bit her lip. “And Mary too, and David. And even Killian ! They all told me horrible things and all of these times when I would ask you, you’d tell me you were at work or with friends and I-” her voice broke and she had to stop talking as she felt a tear rolling down her cheek.

Robin couldn’t take it anymore and one of his hands came up to wipe her tear tenderly and she leant into his hand, brought up one of hers to hold it there and his heart melted in his chest.

Time for truth, then.

"I am so sorry you felt that way. I wasn't cheating on you, Regina.” he took another deep breath. “Quite the contrary, actually. They all told you they saw me with another woman but they should have asked _me_ about it, I would have told them the truth and none of it would have happened!” he seemed a bit angry now, and she turned the head, kissed his palm and that had his eyes went soft instantly. “Look,” he murmured, “That woman they saw me with, she’s not my mistress. Her name is Rose Tink, and she is actually the artist of “Tinkie’s jewelry” in Storybrooke, I don’t know if you’ve ever heard of it.”

Regina’s heart stopped then started beating so very fast.

Of course she did.

This shop…

It specialized in one thing in particular...

"Robin." started Regina, certainly this couldn't mean…

And then he finally admitted it, his hand leaving her face but she barely notice, she was lost in the blue of his eyes.

"I was working on an engagement ring with her." A loud gasp escaped Regina as her hand flew to her mouth. "I was going to ask you to marry me."

There.

It was out in the open, now.

She could do anything she wanted with that information.

Brown eyes were shining with tears and Robin tried a smile, even if he was so nervous he felt like he could pass out any moments.

Regina couldn't believe it.

She couldn't.

Robin.

 _Her_ Robin.

A marriage!

With him!

Oh God.

She had almost lost everything...

A marriage.

With her Robin.

Oh, God!

"Regina?" he asked softly and only then did she notice the apprehension in his eyes, "Please, say something."

It was torture, for him.

She stood there, eyes wide and so very pale.

But he had said everything he had to say, it was up to her now.

And that was terrifying.

She swallowed.

"I don't know what to say."

He smiled sadly,

"Is that a good I don't know what to say, or a bad one?"

And then Regina snapped out of it.

How could he even asked her that?

She smiled and took his hand, squeezing it.

"Definitively a good one." a tear escaped her eye, tear of joy this time.

Robin's heart stopped.

Could it be…

“Really?” he breathed, voice shaking.

She nodded so enthusiastically he chuckled happily.

“Really! Oh God, really. I…" and then she said the last thing left she could say, yet the only thing she could say that mattered. "Robin I never stopped loving you, never.”

He couldn’t help it, then.

He brought her to him in a hug so tight he hoped she could still breath.

But she hugged him back as tightly and maybe she needed it as badly as he did.

He felt her kiss his neck and buried his face in her hair.

“I never stopped loving you, either.” he admitted and she chuckled tearfully in his arms.

Robin had never been happier.

He felt like he could take on the world, right here, right now.

Regina didn't love Graham.

She still loved _him_.

She loved him!

God, their happy ending was still possible!

But now, he didn't know what to do.

Should he kiss her?

Should he say something?

They receded and brown eyes locked onto blue.

"Robin?" she asked shyly and she looked so unsure. She opened the mouth, then closed it.

“What is it, my love?”

Her eyes opened at the nickname and he smiled sadly, he had missed calling her that and at least now, he was certain that right was still his.

"Did I mess everything up?" a tear rolled down her cheek and no.

No, he couldn't have that.

If anything, he was the one who had messed up royally.

So Robin took a deep breath and then engulfed her in a deep hug again and she went willingly, sobbing into his shirt as he held her so close to him.

"No, my love." he breathed and she nuzzled against the crook his shoulder, making him shiver. "If anything, I am the one who should feel this way.”

“Robin…”

But he couldn’t hear more apologies and so he cut her,

“But I also think in the end our love came back so much stronger.”

She nodded against his chest and then receded a bit, eyes red but she was still the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

And by some miracles, she was still his.

"That is, if you still want me?" he said and that made her chuckle as she cupped his cheeks, brown eyes shining with love and adoration.

"You silly man." she breathed, "Of course I want you. I have always wanted you. I can't remember a time when I didn't want you..." Robin chuckled happily and brought her even closer to him, afraid it was nothing but a beautiful dream. "But do you want me?"

"More than anything in this world." he answered making another tear left her eye. "I want you in my arms forever, I want our family with the boys. I want it all, and I want it with you. That never changed, not even once since the day we met."

Regina couldn't believe it.

She couldn't talk, she could only smile at him.

Smile at this man she loved more than anything in this world.

And whom loved her back.

She basked in the happiness of it all when Robin said something.

“Just so you know, if this is alright with you, I still intend to give you my special gift on our anniversary.”

Her heart was beating erratically in her chest and she felt tears pricked at the back of her eyes again.

“Really?”

“Really, but only if that is what you want too.”

She smiled.

“It is. Oh God, I want nothing more coming from you on that day, let me tell you that!”

He laughed and she laughed, too.

“Okay, my love.”

She leant in and kissed his cheek tenderly, they receded, so very close to each other and their breath slowed down.

Tension ran high.

"Actually," smirked Robin and she raised an eyebrow at him. "Now that I think about it, I do have a present for you."

Her eyes widened.

"You do?”

Robin chuckled.

“I do.”

“Where?”

He laughed again.

And he seemed so happy she couldn’t get enough of it.

"Close your eyes."

She did what he said, and was surprised when he didn't move (but maybe it was in his pocket?)

But then she felt his hands cupping her cheeks tenderly and she knew what he was doing to do merely a second before their lips met.

It was amazing.

It was perfect, it was incredible and so on...

Regina moaned slightly and deepened the kiss, making Robin hold her even closer to him.

In the back of their minds they both knew they needed to keep this reunion proper because of their sons sleeping a few meters from them.

When they receded from that deep kiss, their eyes met and matching smiles were on their faces,

"I love you." breathed Regina and Robin's eyes widened in delight before he leant in, kissing her again because he couldn't help himself, and soon he was smiling into the kiss and nuzzling her nose with his.

"I love you, too."

"I know." she smirked and he chuckled, before bringing her to him in a possessive embrace.

* * *

From a little afar, Henry woke up slightly and opened the flap of their tent a little, careful not to wake his little brother.

And then he smiled, seeing his mother and the man he considered his father holding each other.

His plan had worked perfectly.

The little boy then closed the flap of the tent and lied back down, falling back to sleep now that he was sure his life was back to normal and that everything would be alright again.

* * *

Robin couldn't stop looking at her, and there was this look of utter love on his face, it had Regina melt as she traced his dimples lovingly.

And then he whispered, blue eyes shining with love and devotion;

"Happy birthday, my love."

Regina smiled and circled her neck, kissing him again.

Happy birthday to herself, indeed.


	10. Unexpected friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Can you write an OQ one shot where Regina and Marian become friends? and its discovered that Regina didn't kill Marian at all.

**Unexpected friendship**

  
  


Robin was in bed, waiting for Regina while she was getting ready in the bathroom.

His mind was wandering.

To Regina, as usual.

And then to Regina and her relationship with Marian.

Regina and Marian’s friendship had been unexpected to say the least.

Actually, it had been unexpected for every part included.

Even for Robin.

Especially for Robin, actually.

After all, you do not expect your soulmate, the woman you love and chose to become friend with your former wife, the woman you once loved more than anything and with whom you share a son.

How did it even happen?

If Robin really took a second to think about it, it had started one night, roughly a month after he had got back to Regina.

  
  


_The kids were out for the night, leaving the adults snuggling on the couch and Robin was holding Regina so close to him because he still had a hard time realizing that she had really taken him back and that at last, they were free to be happy together._

_"I am so happy." she breathed and he smiled before kissing her hair, her temple, her cheek and she angled her head so he could kiss her lips._

_(He did.)_

_"I am, too." he breathed against her lips and she smiled before her head laid on the crook of his neck, and she took his hand, playing with his fingers._

_He knew her well enough to know when she wanted to tell him something but didn’t know how to._

_He’d let her time to open up._

_They had all the time in the world, anyway._

_"Marian came to see me, today at the office." she said and he froze._

_Okay._

_Why would she do that?_

_He wasn’t on bad terms with his ex-wife but he couldn’t think of a reason for her to go and see Regina._

_Not without telling him first, that was._

_"Did she?"_ _he asked and_ _Regina hummed. "What did she_ _want_ _?"_

_A silence, Regina seemed to be pondering her next words very carefully._

_"_ _I think s_ _he wanted to be sure_ _I was the right person before giving away the two most important persons in her life for good.”_

_Robin tensed again._

_"I hope she wasn't mean to you? Because otherwise-"_

_"No, Robin." said softly Regina and then she receded from him until blue eyes met brown and hers were so soft, "Actually, she was the opposite of that._ _Really._ _We talked for some time."_

_Okay._

_He was more and more confused along this revelation._

_"And what happened_ _then_ _?"_

_"I don't really know." she admitted, shrugging. "All that I know is that I underst_ _oo_ _d her point. It must have been_ _so_ _hard for her, to come back in a place where her husband has moved on and her child has grown up_ _without her_ _._ _It seems so tragic._ _"_

_"Regina..." he breathed in awe –_ _as always,_ _in front of her good heart, felt like he could fall in love with her all over again._

_"I just d_ _idn_ _'t want her to think that I w_ _ouldn’t_ _take_ _the best of_ _care of both of you."_

_He smiled and kissed her lips._

_"I know you will."_

_She smiled softly and cupped his cheek,_

_Her eyes were intense suddenly and he knew she was still thinking about her talk with Marian, knew she was not telling him everything but it was alright._

_And then she murmured,_

_"I love you, Robin of Locksley."_

_Robin smiled this dimple smile she was so in love with and then leant in, whispering just above her lips._

_"I love you more, m'lady."_

_She smirked and he closed the distance between them._

  
  


Robin shook his head, smiling softly.

From that day on, everything seemed to go a lot better.

Regina and Marian weren't exactly friends, but they understood each other.

Regina understood Marian's pain and Marian understood Regina's change.

It wasn't exactly perfect yet, but it was certainly getting on this road.

Robin could remember one day, when he had driven Roland to his mother.

  
  


_"You're happy." she only said and his eyes widened before he looked at Marian._

_That was awkward._

_He wasn’t feeling like telling his heartbroken ex-wife how happy he actually was with his new girlfriend._

_It didn’t seem right._

_But he couldn’t lie to her, either._

_She deserved better than that._

_"I am." he said carefully because he didn't want to hurt her more than he already did._

_She nodded._

_"Roland loves her, too."_

_"Yes, he does.”_ _but then he added, “_ _Regina doesn't want to replace you, Marian._ _You have to know that. You’ll always be Roland’s mother._ _"_

_"I know." she said softly. "She already told me that."_

_Robin smiled and then added softly,_

_"She truly has changed, you know." brown eyes met blue, "And I know that if someone believe in finding the good in people, it's you, Marian."_

_He saw her smile at that._

_A genuine smile._

_"I did teach you that, didn't I?"_

_He chuckled._

_"_ _You did. I never forgot. It_ _felt like even when you weren't there anymore, you still looked over me." his voice broke and tears were shining in her eyes._ _And then he admitted,_ _"I was so lost when I lost you, Marian. But you taught me to never give up in someone if I saw something good in them, something worth fighting for so I did that with Regina and found happiness again."_

_A single tear escaped her eye as she admitted,_

_"I wouldn't have wanted you to mourn forever."_

_He smiled and took her hand, squeezing it._

_"I know that."_

  
  


This talk had been the most honest one they had had since her return.

If he really thought about it, that was the exact moment when he had stopped feeling awkward around her. Because at that moment she had understood that he had moved on, and she was okay with him being with Regina.

And one day, he had entered Granny's to find Regina and Marian sat at the same table with Roland babbling happily next to Marian.

He had stopped, watching them for a few seconds, frozen.

What the hell was going on?

Regina was smiling, Marian too.

Okay.

This he had not expected.

But then he had walked toward them and sat by Regina's side, putting an arm around her shoulders and laying a soft kiss in her hair.

He had not wanted to kiss her in front of Marian but had needed the contact, still needed the contact because being with her still seemed like a dream.

Regina had smiled tenderly his way at that and he had seen Marian looked down, but when she looked up, she had seemed... fine.

Not as sad as she used to be whenever she glimpsed some quiet display of affection between her former husband and the Queen.

He could remember what had happened next vividly.

  
  


_"Daddy!" screamed happily Roland and he chuckled._

_"Hi, my boy. I can see that you are well surrounded."_

_Marian chuckled, ruffling her son's hair and Roland nodded, and then ate his pancake._

_"I've got my two_ _favorite_ _women with me." he said in a casual voice and it felt like time stopped suddenly._

_Marian's eyes widened at that and she gasped, he could see Regina tensed beside him and her eyes were wide open._

_Robin was too stunned, but then he linked his fingers with Regina'_ _s and smiled._

_"I can understand."_

  
  


Robin smiled, shaking his head.

You could always count on his Roland to make things that should feel awkward feel actually right.

Because it had felt right, to take this dinner with the woman he loved by his side and the mother of his son in front of them.

They had talked, they had laughed...

Now that he thought about it, it had been a perfect dinner.

And it had only been the beginning.

Because one day, months after that (months full of other dinner taken the four of them with Roland and Henry), he had come home and smiled smelling lasagnas.

Robin had walked toward the kitchen, a smirk on his lips, ready to tease his amazing girlfriend but then...

He had stopped.

Because Regina and his boys had not been alone.

Marian was with them.

And she had obviously been there for quite some time.

  
  


_"Daddy!" said Roland's voice and he ran to him, Robin picked him up and kissed his hair before laying his back down._

_"My boy. Marian," he said and she smiled softly._

_“_ _Hi Robin!” smiled Henry and Robin walked to him, ruffling his hair_ _making_ _the teenager groan slightly._

_Then he walked to Regina but Regina froze a bit and threw a glance at Marian, nervous._

_Marian looked at them in turn and then chuckled slightly,_

_"You don't have to stop yourself in front of me, I'm_ _fine_ _._ _Thanks for the consideration but it’s okay._ _"_

_The two women locked eyes and after what seemed like an eternity to Robin, Regina nodded and then her eyes were on his once again as the most beautiful smile he had ever seen lit up her face and she walked to him, hands on his chest as she pecked his lips tenderl_ _y._

_"Hey." she breathed and he smiled, squeezing her waist and pecking her lips once again, longer._

_"Hi, my love."_

_They receded, Regina's cheeks a bit red and Robin smiled, keeping an arm around her waist._

_"So, how can I help?"_

_The brunette scoffed._

_"By staying away of my kitchen."_

_His eyes widened,_

_"What? But why?"_

_"We both know what happened the last time you tried to cook."_

_He had the decency to look sheepish at that._

_"But, my love-"_

_"_ _I’ll have to side with Regina on that one, you know._ _You were never good at cooking, Robin." smirked Marian and Regina chuckled, "Let's face it._ _You are a man of many talents, but cooking is just not one of them._ _"_

_Regina tried to hide her smile, but he still could see it._

_And now he was annoyed._

_"So that's how it's gonna be, now?" he asked, pouting slightly. "_ _The_ _two of you_ _against me?"_

_Marian laughed and Regina chuckled, leaning in to kiss his cheek tenderly._

_"Stop_ _acting like_ _a child,_ _my_ _darling." he smiled_ _slightly_ _at that and she shook her head playfully. "Now get out of my kitchen and let us make dinner."_

_He sighed dramatically and kissed her temple,_

_"Fine. I'll be waiting in the living room."_

_“_ _And take the boys with you!”_

_Henry and Roland huffed in outrage but they were forced out as well._

  
  


Robin had never known what they told each other (Regina had never told him, saying that it was between Marian and herself) but when they had come back, matching smiles were on their faces, Regina had come snuggling against his chest happily and of course he had welcomed the gesture, squeezing her tighter against him.

She was never close enough if you asked him.

This day had marked the day when they had stopped hiding their relationship for good.

It had felt like nothing was preventing them for showing the whole world how in love they actually were.

Robin would kiss Regina anytime and anywhere he wanted and she would do the same, and he had even noticed that the fear and hesitation in her was gone.

After that talk they had had in their kitchen, Regina and Marian had started to really see each other.

They would go out for a drink, or go shopping, or sometimes talk for hours in their living room…

(Robin didn't know what they could talk about for so long, maybe him... Even if that particular thought wasn't comforting)

But Robin had never known what had caused this clear separation between before that talk in the kitchen, and after.

So now, years after Marian's return in their life and things couldn't be more perfect.

Regina got out of the bathroom and she hurried to climb into their bed and snuggle against his chest, making him smile when he felt her nuzzle his skin tenderly. 

"My love." he breathed and she hummed," Can I ask you a question?"

"Anything." she purred, biting slightly at his neck and he groaned slightly.

"What did you talk about with Marian, that day years ago in the kitchen?" She looked up and he could see she was frowning slightly. "I can say it changed everything between you. I am curious.”

She looked down and sighed before looking up and their eyes locked,

“You’re thinking about that _now_?” she raised an eyebrow and he laughed.

He brought her to him and kissed her deeply.

“Trust me, you’re all that I think about.”

She laughed but her cheeks were flushed as she pecked her lips,

"Do you really want to know?"

He nodded, and then

"Unless you do not want me to."

She chuckled at that before kissing his lips softly.

"I don't have any secrets left for you." she said, stroking the wedding band matching hers on his hand and he smiled lovingly at that and then she snuggled against his chest again while she took a deep breath and played with the small hair she could find on his chest. "Well, I am sure you know that our relationship wasn't that bad actually, since that dinner with Roland." Robin hummed and nodded,

"I know, you guys even seemed to get along pretty well."

"We did, actually." said Regina, "Marian is a nice woman."

"Well, I do know how to pick my women, don't I?"

She slapped his chest playfully, trying to sound stern as she said.

"Oh shut up, Locksley."

He laughed and kissed her hair.

"Of course, Mrs Locksley."

She smiled brighter and kissed him again, Robin couldn't help but deepen the kiss and when they receded, they were breathless and it took him a few seconds to remember what he had wanted to know.

"Anyway, you were saying?"

She took another deep breath.

"That day in the kitchen, we were both aware that we could actually become friends, despite of the circumstances." then she looked up and their eyes met, "You know, I had told her that you and I were soulmates that day she came to talk me into my office."

Robin's eyes widened, he didn't know that.

So that was why he had felt she had not told him everything.

She had told Marian the whole truth.

"You did?"

"Yes."

"What did she say?"

She smiled softly and then laid her head back on his chest, playing with his hand instead.

"That she always knew that your heart wasn't totally hers."

Robin smiled softly and nuzzled her hair, bringing her closer to him.

"Because even when I didn't know you, it was yours." he breathed and she hummed in satisfaction,

"As mine was."

He nodded and intertwined their fingers.

A small silence.

And then...

"We talked about her death."

Robin froze.

"Regina..."

"I had to, Robin. I couldn't think about beginning a friendship with someone and not being totally honest with them." she sat back a little and he did too, nodding as he took her hand in his one more time.

"I understand, my love."

"It wasn't easy." he nodded again, letting her time to speak and gather her thoughts. "But we've made some interesting discoveries..."

"Such as?"

She smiled and cupped his cheeks.

"Well..." he leant into her hands as she stroked his cheeks tenderly. "You know that I was so sure I was the one who had killed her because of the fact she was found in my dungeons, right?”

He nodded but frowned, sensing a following.

"But?"

" _But_ ," she smiled softly and he couldn't understand the tenderness in her eyes." on that very day, it would seem that my dungeons were attacked by some very stubborn thief who had come back to save his wife." she leant in and their foreheads met as he gasped.

"It was me?"

She nodded and he brought her to his lap, needing her even closer right now.

This was madness.

He had taken Marian back from so many different cells he could no longer remember.

"Yes." she nodded, "Robin, we didn't know each other but still, you saved me from doing one of the biggest mistakes I could have ever made."

A tear escaped her eyes and he wiped it tenderly.

"So you didn't kill her?"

"I didn't." her voice broke and she buried her face in his neck while he soothed her.

Time spent.

"I would have forgiven you, even if you had done it." he breathed and felt her tears on his neck. "You have to know that, Regina."

She receded and blue eyes locked onto blue,

"I do." she breathed and there was so much wonder and adoration in her eyes. "I do know, Robin. And that's what makes you so precious to my eyes, this capacity you have to forgive me for the horrible things I've-"

He couldn't hear more.

He couldn't hear her talk ill of herself.

So he did the only thing he could think of.

He kissed her.

Regina moaned into the kiss and Robin deepened it, hands clutching at her waist while hers were lost in his hair.

Robin needed her. needed to feel the love of his wife right now.

He brought her even closer to him and they both moaned quite loudly at the feeling.

"Robin..." she breathed as his lips got lost on her neck, "You were asking me ab- Oh God! about Marian..."

He groaned as she rolled her hips above him.

"Actually, I don't want to think about Marian anymore..." he whispered darkly as suddenly, he flipped them so he was hovering above her and she chuckled before once again, it was turned into a moan of pleasure.

And the last rational thought that crossed Robin's mind before his mind was entirely consumed by Regina was that he didn't really understand how she and Marian had become friends,

But he was certainly glad that they did.


	11. Jealous ? You wish.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Regina is falling for Robin, slowly but surely but they're just friends. And he keeps trying to get to her to let her guards down, but she keeps pushing him away. One day, she looses it and tells him they'll never be, except she doesn't mean it. Robin, after a long time, decides to move on. And here comes jealous Regina. (Some "you didn't want me! Why are you so upset?" Regina obviously denying she was jealous until she can't anymore)

**Me** **?** **Jealous? You wish. [University AU]**

  
  


  * **Present.**



She had been avoiding him.

Regina knew it was childish, and stupid, and that she had no right to do so after she had kissed him back that night at the ball.

But she couldn't face him.

She just couldn't.

Because she was so very lost, she didn't want to lose him (she couldn't).

She was taking the right decision.

Robin had tried to reach her, but she had spent days and nights on her flat, not even going to class for fear to find him looking for her. (like she knew he must have done)

But then, someone knocked at her door for the hundredth of time, and she just _knew_ it was him but she couldn't open the damn door.

She couldn't face him.

Because she had taken her decision, but she didn't want to tell him.

"Regina..." she heard him talk and she froze because his voice seemed so tired, and so sad. "Please, I know you're in there. Open the bloody door." his accent was thicker and that was how she knew he really was upset.

Because of her.

She hated herself.

" _Please_." he whispered again, voice breaking. "I just want to talk, I swear. You've been avoiding me for an entire month and I need to know why. Is it because of what happened at the ball?" Still she couldn't answer. "Of course, it is." she heard him whisper and then he took a deep breath. "I just want to talk." he said again. "I miss you..." He seemed so miserable that Regina couldn't listen to anymore.

In one second of courage, she opened the door.

* * *

  * **1 year before.**



"Do you want to go to that nice restaurant in town?" asked the young man and Regina stopped reading, watching him.

"What?"

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Regina, you've been studying non-stop for _hours_." he said and she shook her head, "You need a break. And I’m hungry. "

"You're joking, right?" she asked and he chuckled once again, getting up from her bed and closing the book she was reading.

“I couldn’t be more serious.”

Regina huffed in annoyance at the man smirking in front of her.

Robin Locklsey.

Robin Locksley was what Regina would call her best friend.

They had met three years before at the very beginning of University; she had just moved to the East Coast from LA to try and escape her manipulative mother, and he had just moved from London to start a new life in the States.

Perfect match.

Ever since, they had been inseparable.

They spent their weeks and weekends together, plus the holidays as he was barely going back to England and she didn't wish to see her mother anymore.

So yeah,

One could say they were pretty close.

Actually, so close that she was aware of the whispers in Campus about how friends couldn’t be that close, and the fact that they had never been seen dating other people.

"Are you even listening to me?" he asked and she shook her head.

"Of course I am."

"What was I saying, then?" he asked, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow.

God he was annoyingly handsome.

(And yes, that was a perfectly friendly thing to think. Friends could find other friends handsome.)

And plus nothing more would happen.

Her mother had made it very clear since she was a little girl that she was too damaged to be loved and that she had the capacity to destroy every one who made the mistake to love her that she loved back.

Years of abuse she had run away from but which had still left deep scars on her.

God, she was spiraling again.

"I heard you, Robin.” she said, shaking her head. “You want me to stop studying two days before my final exam."

"Regina..." he sighed, tilting his head. "You need a break.” he squeezed her hand “My darling, you're not going to make it if you don't allow yourself a bit of fun."

_My darling._

He had taken to calling her that lately and God she loved it.

Really.

But she shouldn’t enjoy it as much as she did.

She shouldn't allow it to make her heart beat faster.

But it did.

Because if she took a minute to be honest with herself…

Regina had a problem.

And her problem was the very man in front of her.

Lately, each time Robin was close enough so she could smell his cologne, each time he talked to her with this charming accent of his and those sparkling blue eyes, each time he called her my darling, her heart skipped a bit.

Or rather several.

She didn't know what was going on with her.

She didn't even know when it started!

One day he was just her friend Robin (handsome friend but still) and the next, he was someone she couldn't get out of her mind.

It was embarrassing, really.

She couldn't allow herself such thoughts.

Her mother had been clear, love was a weakness.

Love ended up in heartbreak.

Love wasn’t worth it.

If she ever found someone she truly loved, she had to stay the hell away from him.

"Regina?" he asked again and she cursed herself silently. "Are you okay? You seem a bit off."

"Just tired." she hurried to say. And then, because she could really use a break, "I agree. Let's go eat something. We deserved it and I won’t have to ear your hungry stomach anymore.” she rolled her eyes playfully.

A bright smile lit up his face, dimples in showing.

And shit here it was again,

That _my-_ _heart-missed-a-beat-_ _when-you-smile-at-me_ thing.

Shit.

* * *

Robin watched her as she closed her book and stretched before telling him that she would put on something more fit before they left.

He wanted to tell her she looked absolutely stunning, but he didn't dare.

Robin had been in love with Regina Mills since their eyes met, three years ago.

He had thought she was the most beautiful woman he has ever met, all brown eyes and brown hair.

Plus, she was witty and funny, and determinate and kind.

The whole package if you asked him.

She was everything he could have dreamt about.

Everything he did currently dream about.

But Robin had a problem and that problem was that he didn’t dare do something about his feelings, to afraid she did not reciprocate them and he would end up losing the most important person in his life.

Her friendship was enough.

So he kept quiet.

At least for now.

"Ready to go?" she asked, making him jump as he left his thoughts.

"More so than ever."

And a soft smile lit up her face.

* * *

They arrived at the restaurant and Robin opened the door for her, making her chuckle in that way he loved (and God, what he would give for that to be a real date), all he wanted to do was reach out and hold her hand, hold her in his arms, kiss her perfect lips...

But it was not possible.

And it probably never would be.

Regina didn't share his feelings, he was sure of it.

And he was not yet prepared to ruin what they had by spilling his feelings in front of her.

One day, maybe…

He had promised himself that if one day he ever saw even once sign that she might feel the same, he’d tell her.

But that was not the day.

Regina saw him as a friend, and a friend would be what she would have.

"Robin?" she called and he looked up, found her slightly frowning at him. "Are you alright?"

"Fine." he smiled, pulling himself together. "Just a bit tired. Where do you want to sit?"

She looked around and shown him a secluded table on the back,

"There?"

"Perfect."

Regina tilted her head and looked at her friend, he seemed a bit off tonight and she couldn't help but worry.

"Are you sure, you're alright?" she asked again and he smiled,

"Don't worry, my darling." he said softly, blue eyes sparkling (and how the hell did he do _that_?) “Like I said, I am just a bit tired today, but nothing serious."

Then the waiter came and took their orders.

"So," he asked, changing subject. "What's new with you?"

She chuckled,

"Robin, we're together all the time."

"Even so." he said, smiling. "I want to know everything going on in your life that I might not know about."

Actually, there was one precise thing he wanted to know but didn’t dare ask.

Something that had been bothering him for the past few weeks.

Or more like someone.

Daniel Stable.

He was a guy in one of Regina's class (one of the few they had not together) and lately, Robin realized that she talked about him an awful lot.

Daniel here, Daniel there, you know Daniel, Daniel and I...

And he hated it.

It made his heart beat faster and his world went green.

He was jealous.

He hated the thought of her in love with someone else.

And yes,

Yes it was childish and stupid seeing as he refused to be honest about his feelings for her.

But when did love get rational?

So, he was jealous.

But more than that, he was actually afraid.

"I am afraid my life is pretty boring at the moment." she sighed.

"But you would tell me if something was going on, wouldn't you?"

She frowned slightly.

"Of course, you're my best friend."

Robin smiled but his heart squeezed.

Of course.

Her best friend.

How could something that simple make him both so happy and so miserable?

He loved being her best friend, really.

But he wanted more.

So much more.

He wanted to be the one to make her smile, and laugh.

The one to make her heart beat faster, her world shine brighter.

He wanted a chance to make her as happy as she was making him.

But he had been down that road before.

And would gladly take any place she had to give.

* * *

  * **11 months before**



It had been one month since their dinner at the restaurant and now, it was midday and Robin was waiting for Regina outside of her classroom.

He checked his watch one last time and at the same moment, the door opened and students started to leave, talking with animation.

He searched for the raven-haired girl who held his heart and finally spotted her, his heart beating faster.

But then it stopped.

Because she was not alone.

A young man was with her and the way he was looking at her...

Robin swallowed.

Finally, Regina spotted him and she waved, smiling brightly while the man looked up and frowned.

They both walked toward him and Robin put on a fake smile.

"Hi, my darling." he said before kissing her cheek and she smiled back, blushing slightly.

Yes, he was childish.

That had already been established.

Moving on.

But at the moment he didn’t care, seeing the look on Daniel’s face.

Perfect.

"Hi, Robin." then she turned to the man, "This is Daniel, I told you about him. Daniel, this is Robin. I told you about him, too." she chuckled.

The man held a hand that Robin shook.

"I am glad to meet you." he said even if he didn't mean it.

The man smiled and then he looked at Regina again,

"Regina told me so much about you, actually."

"Daniel..." she blushed, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

Robin frowned slightly.

It felt wrong.

All of this felt wrong.

How Regina was smiling and blushing and giggling.

How she was acting all flirty and God, did she just bit her bottom lip now?

All of it for fucking Daniel.

Robin felt sick.

He felt like he should give them some privacy, he felt like he wasn't at his place by her sides.

And he hated that.

Had never felt that way before.

Regina smiled at Daniel once again and looked at him closely.

He was cute, and kind, and funny.

She was not as dangerous to him as she was to Robin.

(Yes she was. She hurt people all around her. That was what she did.)

And she wasn’t afraid of what might happen if things went down, because Daniel wasn’t her best friend in the whole world.

She’d be sad to be sure, but she wouldn’t be devastated.

(Not like she would be if she ever lost Robin.)

So yeah, Daniel was all of that.

And it was at the moment easier to focus on him rather than focus on the strange things she was starting to feel for Robin lately.

Those feelings weren’t safe.

"Daniel," she asked then, "Robin and I were about to grab lunch, do you want to come with us?"

The young man smiled,

"Sure. If that's okay with you?" he asked Robin.

The young man swallowed once again,

That was so not okay.

So not something he wanted.

"Sure. Why not." was all he was able to get out.

* * *

He had almost not been able to talk to Regina during the entire lunch.

She had sat next to Daniel.

She had talked to Daniel.

She had laughed with Daniel.

She had touched Daniel.

She had flirted with Daniel.

It was as if he were invisible.

Robin knew his feelings were one-sided, he actually did.

But him knowing about that didn’t necessarily meant he enjoyed seeing her take interest in someone else.

Quite on the contrary.

It was a bit too painful.

It felt like someone (she) had taken his heart out of his chest and had squeezed it to the point he was barely breathing.

And then Daniel had put an arm around her shoulders and she had blushed so prettily while not moving that it had been a breaking point for Robin.

He had got up and excused himself, saying he had a class to run to.

Regina had slightly frowned, but she had seemed like _relieved_ to be left alone with Daniel.

As if he couldn't be more hurt by her behavior.

And then he was angry.

Because what was he supposed to think?

What was he to her?

Wasn’t he supposed to be her best friend?

Could she act like that and throw him away every time she didn’t need him?

* * *

Hours later, it was almost 9 pm and he was still not thinking about everything that happened at lunch.

Robin was at his place, drinking beers in order to forget that the woman he loved with his entire heart didn't love him back.

And he realized how stupid he had been suddenly.

Because even if he had always known she didn’t see him that way, Robin had realized only now that he had somehow always clung to the hope that yes, she didn’t see him that way yet but she would in time.

He had somehow convinced himself that she felt the way he did, and that was the reason why she had not been in a relationship.

Well done, Robin.

What a fool.

He had not answered any of her texts and he knew she would call soon, but right now he didn't want to talk to her and hear all about how _fantastic_ Daniel was.

Daniel was not fantastic if you asked him, he was plainly stupid.

Yes, from now on he should only refer to him as stupid Daniel.

Done.

And then, someone knocked at his door.

Robin sighed and got up, walking toward the door hoping it wouldn't be his neighbor again (her name was Zelena and she had been kind of stalking him since she moved, always trying to seduce him but he couldn't be less interested).

But his breath stopped when he saw _her_.

Shit, he should have known.

"Regina?" he asked and she looked worried, then frowned when she saw him.

"Where have you been?" she asked, "I was worried about you!"

Robin sighed and made her sign to come in, before closing the door behind her and walking to the couch.

She looked at him, frowning.

He had acted strangely during lunch, was quiet and so not like his usual self.

Even she tried to talk to him he didn't seem to listen to her.

And then he had made out that stupid excuse about a class and had been gone, just like that.

She had been bothered by this lunch all day.

Now, he was looking strangely tensed and she could see a couple of empty beers at the foot of his couch.

"Regina, we've seen each other at lunch." he said.

She huffed.

"Perhaps. But you didn't answer any of my texts, you weren't in class and you didn't even think about warning me!" she exclaimed because now, she was a bit mad at him.

How could he just disappear on her like that?

She had spent the afternoon sending him texts and it wouldn't have killed him to answer at least one.

"I don't have to warn you." he whispered because he was still mad at her, for some reason..

That shut her up.

Her heart missed a beat and she didn't know what to answer to that.

He was right, even if for some reason she hated it.

Robin saw her shoulders dropped and hated himself.

"Sorry." he hurried to say. "I am just... feeling a bit sick."

And then relief washed over Regina as she took a deep breath.

"That's why you've been so weird, today?" she asked and he nodded. "Oh. Do you need anything?"

"I am fine, Regina."

She smiled softly and walked closer to him, brown eyes finding blue.

And if there was something bothering him, she wanted to be there.

"You know I am there, if you need me."

"I do." he breathed, lost in her scent and her closeness.

She had to take a step back or her wouldn’t be able to control himself.

His eyes found her lips and all he wanted was to lean in and finally learn what it would feel like to kiss her.

But he didn’t.

He was actually the one taking a step back.

That was how much in love with her he was.

He respected her way too much.

* * *

A week later, they were at her apartment doing some homework when she laid down her pen and looked at Robin, pensive.

"Do you know what Daniel asked me, the other day?"

Robin froze.

He had tried to avoid the Daniel-thing at all costs.

Had been rather successful up until now.

"No." he said, while pretending to be lost in his essay. But the words all meant the same suddenly and he didn’t even remember what he was writing on.

"When we met, he thought that you and I were together." she chuckled slightly and actually, she was a bit nervous about telling him that, because her strange crush on him wasn't totally over and she was afraid of his reaction.

And curious, too.

She was so playing with fire here, because nothing could ever happen between them.

Not that Robin would want to, anyway.

She shook her head.

Robin's heart stopped.

Slowly, he looked up and found her looking at him, a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Really?"

She nodded and then added,

"But it makes sense, you know. Now that I think about it.” he hummed and she kept talking, “We do spend all of our time together, people wonder." that was what she told herself when her heart started acting crazy around Robin.

She reasoned that with the time they spent together, she was bound to get confused at a moment.

But it would pass.

It was only confusion.

(Right?)

"And what did you tell him?"

Moment of truth, then.

"I told him that we were just friends, of course."

 _Of course_ _._ thought bitterly Robin, pushing so hard on his pen that it made a hole in his paper.

"I see." he breathed but she wasn't even listening to him.

Now that she had started, she couldn’t stop.

It felt like telling him all of that, it made it true for her as well.

She had said it out loud, there was no coming back.

And she had needed to do that.

"I told him that you were my best friend, and that I was yours. That yes, we spend a lot of time together but there is nothing between us, he doesn't have to worry-"

Regina stopped.

Robin froze.

And then, silence.

"What?” he asked, feeling his heart beat in his head.

"What, what?" she asked in a small voice.

And shit, she had not meant to say that.

Because now, Robin would ask questions she wasn't even sure she had answers for.

"You told him he didn't have to worry?"

Regina cleared her throat and now, she was blushing.

"I think..." she started. "I think Daniel likes me."

Robin wanted to get up and shout.

So she was able to see when Daniel was interested in her, but she couldn't see _he_ so desperately was?!

Or rather she knew, and her indifference was answer enough.

His heart fall at the bottom of his chest.

Well then.

"And?" he forced his voice to be neutral, "Do you like him back, then?"

She shrugged because she really didn't know.

She thought she did.

Truly.

Even if Robin was in the back of her mind, she did feel happy when Daniel was around.

She was terribly worried about being unlovable but Daniel was sweet and caring, and he made her think she could be loved, somehow.

"Perhaps. I haven't really thought it through. I like being with him, and I think this could lead somewhere."

Robin couldn't speak.

He was afraid.

Afraid that Regina might fall in love with that guy, marry him, and then go off somewhere where he would never see her again...

"He asked me out on a date next Friday, we'll see how it goes." she said then, and he nodded.

She almost wanted for him to tell her not to go on that date.

She only realized that now.

But he wouldn't.

Because Robin didn't see her that way.

Then, Regina went back to her work.

But Robin couldn't.

His heart was beating too fast, too loud.

He needed air.

He needed to be alone and away from her.

So he started to pack his things and Regina looked up, frowning.

"Robin?"

"I have to go." he said.

Her eyes widened.

"What? Why?"

"I have things to do." he said, getting up and Regina got up, too.

"Robin!"

"I'll see you later."

And then, before she could add anything else, he was out of her apartment.

* * *

Robin wasn't proud of the way he had left Regina's flat, earlier.

He blamed himself and the last thing he wanted was to make her upset, so after a lot of thinking, he took his phone.

**_RL –_ ** **_I am sorry about earlier,_ ** **_darling_ ** **_._ **

No more _my_ darling, Regina’s heart stopped.

He had not called her that in weeks and she honestly missed it.

What was wrong with her?!

**_RM –_ ** **_Forget about it. But Robin, what's the matter with you? I am worried._ **

Robin felt his heart squeezed hard in his chest.

What was the matter with him?

Almost nothing except the fact that he was deeply in love with her, had been for years and he was only now coming to the understanding she didn’t and would never love him back.

So in short, nothing wrong he could think of.

But he couldn’t reasonably tell her that.

So he lied.

**_RL –_ ** **_I know and I am sorry. Don't worry, it will be over soon._ **

**_RM –_ ** **_You know I am there, if you need me._ **

**_RL –_ ** **_I do._ **

Then, he added, because it was really easier on the phone where she couldn't see his face.

**RL –** **About your date, I am really happy for you, Regina. I do hope it will work out.**

He didn’t.

But that was selfish of him.

So he lied.

**RM –** **Me too. I must admit I am quite excited, Daniel is really a nice guy, you know?**

**RL –** **I do.**

His heart was breaking in his chest.

He would have been a nice guy to her, too.

**RM –** **I'll tell you all about it, anyway.** **;** **)**

He didn't want that.

He didn't want to know.

He wanted to close his eyes, shut his ears and pretend none of that was happening.

But he couldn't.

He was her friend.

So instead, he answered.

**RL –** **Of course. That's why friends are there for.**

**RM –** **Goodnight, Robin. xx**

**RL –** **Goodnight, Regina.**

He couldn't do better than that.

He was losing the woman he had been in love with these last three years.

He felt alone.

And lost.

And he didn’t know who he could talk to.

So Robin took his phone and called the only person he could think of.

"Robin?" asked an accented voice. "Are you alright?"

He swallowed, eyes glassy suddenly.

"I don't know what to do, mum." he breathed. "Please, tell me what to do."

A silence.

"Oh my darling boy."

Her mother had been aware of Robin's feelings since the time he went home and all he could talk about was her.

“It’s about Regina, isn’t it?”

He nodded, then remembered his mother couldn’t see him.

"I know it’s stupid, but she is going on a date on Friday. It’s killing me, mum."

"Robin..."

"She doesn't share my feelings."

"Sweetheart, you don’t know that."

"Of course I do! She told this guy that we were only _friends_. She told _me_ we were only friends! Again and again and again."

His mother sighed.

"Robin, remember what I told you? You can't be sure until you ask her."

"I can't do that."

"I know you're scared."

"I am petrified." he said and heard her sigh.

"My boy..."

"What do I do now, mum?"

"Well, if you truly love her and if you're sure she doesn't share your feelings... It's your call, darling. Either you don't want to lose her as a friend and in that case, you got to be there for her; or you can't deal with that and so, you take your distance. Whatever you choose will have to be the right decision for yourself, you can’t think about her."

Robin took a deep breath.

* * *

  * **10 months before**



"And then, it was truly _magical_!" said Regina and her eyes were actually sparkling and Robin nodded, trying a smile even though his heart was breaking in his chest. He had followed his mother's advice and decided that Regina was too important to let her go. But it was hard at times. It was really hard like right now, when she was telling him all about her bloody _date_ with Daniel. "He brought me to that nice pub in town and his hand never left my back, it was so reassuring. Then he opened the door for me, can you believe how much of a gentleman he is?" Robin smiled, even if he couldn't help to think that he _always_ opened doors for her. And then he cursed himself because he had decided to stay in her life knowing she felt nothing for him, so he had to snap out of it. "We had the most amazing time there, we talked for hours about our lives and I didn't realized how smart he actually is! Then, at midnight we went out and Daniel offered me his coat, which I took. He brought me home and" Robin braced himself for that part. "And then, he leant in, his hands so soft against my face and asked me if he could kiss me. Can you believe that?" she chuckled in happiness.

Because she had been right to go on that date.

Her strange feelings for Robin had clearly not disappeared but what she shared with Daniel was now fighting for room in her heart.

She was happy, was craving his presence and was sure she had taken the right decision.

Even her mother's voice was not as loud as it used to be.

Still there, but she managed to quiet it from time to time.

She was used to live with her, anyway.

Her friendship with Robin was too precious to risk, he was all that she had left in the world.

So Daniel was a good option and she genuinely liked him more and more.

"You did, I guess." and even to him, his voice seemed low.

"You bet I did!" hers was loud and happy. "I am seeing him again this week."

Robin nodded and looked down for a few seconds,

"I am happy for you, Regina." he cleared his throat when his voice broke.

"Are you okay?" she frowned.

"Perfect."

"Don't worry, Robin" she said taking her hand in his and it was burning where she touched him. "You'll find someone."

And then his heart was so broken in his chest that he talked before he could think.

"I kind of thought that I had, actually." he breathed and her eyes widened.

For a few seconds, he thought that she had understood his meaning, but then she only asked,

"Who? I didn't know you had had a crush? Is she in the University?"

He didn't answer that.

* * *

  * **09 months before**



Regina and Daniel had now officially been dating for an entire month, and Robin was trying to keep his feelings in check.

He was trying to hide the fact that his heart was breaking in his chest each time he saw them together, or each time Regina spent time with Daniel, each lunch she canceled to spend time with her boyfriend.

He was losing the most important person in her life.

Just like he had feared it would happen.

So now, he was sat at their restaurant alone after Regina had called him to say that Daniel had an hour free so she would rather spend it with him, if he didn't mind?

He could remember the conversation vividly…

_"Robin?" she said through the phone and he could hear she was uncomfortable._

_"Is there a problem?"_

_"Are you at the restaurant, yet?"_

_"Yes, why?"_

_"Shit." she cursed and his eyes widened._

_"What is it, Regina?"_

_"Well..." she cleared her throat. "Daniel has an hour free and_ _._ _.. you know he has this big exam on_ _Thursday_ _so we don't see each other so much and..."_

_Robin's heart stopped._

_"And?"_

_"Would you mind terribly if I can't make it today?"_

_He couldn't answer at first._

_"Of course not." he breathed._

_"Thanks Robin! You truly are the best!" she said happily and then closed the phone._

_So much for their friendship being the most important thing to her, huh?_

* * *

  * **08 months before**



Regina felt awful.

Actually, she had never felt so bad in her entire life.

She was a horrible person.

She had been so caught up in her story with Daniel that she had totally neglected Robin.

Her Robin.

Her person.

Robin.

Robin who had always been there for her, Robin whom she had let alone in their restaurant a month ago and barely sent a text of apology two days later.

What had gotten into her?

She had been lost in the beginning of her relationship, and the honeymoon phase had taken the best of her.

She had let Robin down.

He had tried to call her, tried to text her but she had been so stupid...

And now that the excitation of the new was gone, Regina could see just how badly she had treated Robin.

God.

She had one example in particular in mind…

  
  


_"Regina!" she heard someone call her and when she turned around, there was Robin._

_"Oh, Robin, hi." she said, looking at her watch. She was supposed to see Daniel in ten minutes in the other side of the campus._

_"I haven't seen you in weeks." only said Robin and she looked at him, he looked tired and sad._

_And mad, too._

_"I am sorry. It's just..." At this moment, her phone rang. Daniel. "Robin, I really need to go right now."_

_He frowned._

_"When can we see each other, then?"_

_"Soon, I promise." she said, walking away and then she smiled. "I'll call you."_

_And she left him behind._

God.

She had been such a bitch.

And there was no way he would be able to forgive her.

* * *

Robin was in his flat, glaring at his phone.

A month.

An _entire_ month with no news at all.

If he took a second to think about it, it was frightening how quickly she had thrown him out of her life.

Like he meant nothing.

Robin chuckled darkly to himself.

He should never have let her take his heart that easily.

He should have known better than that.

He looked at the last text she had sent him, a few days after she stood him up at the restaurant,

**_RM –_ ** **_Again, I am sorry Robin. It will not happen next time. Thanks for being your amazing self! xx Regina._ **

He chuckled darkly once again and ended his beer.

Holidays were approaching fast and he used to stay in the USA because he wanted to be with Regina.

He didn’t want her to be alone and depressed so he would always stayed.

He wanted any occasion he could to be with her but this was not possible anymore.

Regina would surely want to spend her time with _Daniel_ so…

He took his phone and dialed a number.

"Robin?"

"Hi mum."

"Is everything okay?"

"I am coming home for the holidays."

Her happy scream made him smile.

* * *

Regina took a deep breath and got up.

Her decision taken.

She had to do something.

Anything.

She started pacing her room, she had been awful to Robin.

Absolutely awful.

He had done nothing to deserve that.

And then she stopped and realized something.

She had willingly taken her distance from him,

Because she didn’t want the silly crush she had on him to mess her beginning relationship with Daniel.

But that was _her_ problem to deal with.

She didn’t have to hurt him in the process.

Regina groaned loudly and ran tired hands in her hair.

And then she stopped.

She knew what she needed to do.

It was so obvious!

Her phone buzzed at that exact moment.

**_DS –_ ** **_Ready for tonight, my love? xx Daniel._ **

She took a deep breath.

Okay, she could do this.

Now that she was pretty sure about her feeling for Daniel and pretty sure her crush on Robin was over,

She could.

**_RM –_ ** **_I can't tonight, I am sorry._ **

And Daniel would be upset, they had planned that date a week ago and had both been looking forward to it,

But she had to rectify something first.

She couldn’t call Robin the most important person in her world and then treat him this way.

She could see that, now.

**_DS –_ ** **_What_ ** **_?_ ** **_Why not_ ** **_?_ ** **_Regina, we've planned this_ ** **_days ago and I was quite looking forward to spend time the two of us._ **

Bingo, he was upset.

She felt bad but didn’t budge.

Tried to push off her mother's voice telling her that she was already hurting the two men.

**_RM –_ ** **_I know_ ** **_babe,_ ** **_and I am sorry. But I've got something important to do._ ** **_I’ll make it up to you, promise._ **

That should do the trick.

**DS –** **Fine. I understand. See you tomorrow?**

**RM –** **Of course.**

**DS –** **Goodnight, then. xx**

**RM –** **You too. xx**

Then, she grabbed her coat, her purse and got out of her flat towards a place she knew well.

* * *

  
  


Robin had just closed a phone call with his mother when someone knocked at his door.

At first, he considered not opening it, but then shook his head and cursed himself.

Damn English manners!

He opened the door and his breath left him,

"Hi, Robin."

Bloody hell.

What was she doing here?

Robin’s eyes were wide as he took her in.

Regina.

He was mad at her.

So _very_ mad at her.

But he had not seen her in over a month and damn it, he had forgotten how beautiful she was.

Especially now, in front of him, looking so vulnerable suddenly.

“Robin.” her voice broke and her brown eyes were shining with unshed tears, she looked afraid of his reaction.

For a second, he thought about comforting her but stopped himself.

No.

Not this time.

She had taken whatever this was way too far.

Regina saw him put on a blank mask in front of her and she hated the fact that he was so closed off, hated that she couldn’t read that look on him suddenly.

"Excuse me, do we know each other?" he asked.

Her heart dropped.

She blinked and felt a lonely tear rolling down her cheek.

That, she had deserved.

"Oh, Robin. I am so very sorry. For everything.”

" _Oh_." he chuckled darkly. "So you do remember me? I thought you had a loss of memory or something like that."

"I can explain-"

"I'd love to see you try."

Regina knew this is how he would react and she knew it was what she deserved.

She had hurt him pretty badly and she had no one else but herself to blame.

But she had to try.

Had to.

"Robin, _please_."

He looked so annoyed and she didn’t know how to reach this Robin.

It was horrible.

Her happiness with Daniel was so not worth that conversation.

She froze after that last thought and shook her head.

It was not helping and it was too late.

What was done, was done.

There was no coming back.

"What do you want?" he asked, leaning on his door frame like it was nothing and she lost her composure for a bit, cleared her throat.

"I want a chance to explain. Just a chance to explain, Robin.”

A small silence settled and he still had not offered her to come inside.

She was fidgeting.

"And what if I don't want to listen to you, Regina."

Her heart stopped.

How could he be so cold?

"Please…"

And then he lost it and she saw the anger behind the cold mask, but anger brought back emotions in these blue eyes she knew well and now she could read him a bit better, saw he was actually very hurt and she felt terrible.

"You've had an entire month. So why now? Why coming back to me, now? Why aren't you with your bloody perfect boyfriend?!" her eyes widened. "Isn't he here? Do you need someone to keep you company?! So you thought you’d come to dear old Robin the time for your fucking boyfriend to have time for you again?"

She was shocked to say the least.

"What- No!! Robin, you couldn’t be further from the truth, that’s not what it is at all!!"

"Then why are you here?!" he threw his hands in the air and she exploded.

Too much feelings all of a sudden.

"Because I've missed you, you idiot!" she exclaimed and he stopped, blue eyes widening and she used it at her advantage. They were both breathing heavily and then she resumed, softly. "Robin, I am so sorry. I don't know what came over me. I was selfish, and childish and so fucking stupid. I was. But please, I want you to know that you still are so important to me and that I apologize. Truly. I shouldn’t have treated you the way I did and I realize that, I want to make things better between us. I'm ready to do whatever it takes to make you forgive me, I swear.” She took a step closer and swallowed when he didn’t take one back. “And actually I was thinking that, since I have a lot to make up for, we could spend the holidays together. Just you and me. No Daniel."

Well, she had slightly got away of herself on this one seeing as she had actual plans with Daniel but she would cancel them.

She couldn’t stand the thought of Robin being this mad at her.

She couldn’t.

Robin looked at her in silence at first.

"I am coming home for the holidays."

"What?" she breathed. "You mean in England?"

"That's what I mean by _home_ , yes." he said, annoyed.

He was so cold, so distant.

God, she wanted her Robin back.

"You... You mean all the holidays?"

He nodded once again and her heart stopped.

One month.

He would be gone for one freaking month.

How could it be possible?

"But..." she tried and then he chuckled bitterly once again.

"What did you expect, Regina?" he asked and he seemed so angry, she had never seen him this way. Not to her, not to anyone. "That I would wait for you? I've waited enough, don’t you think?" he shook his head and there was something in his eyes, something she could not quite understand. “I’m so tired of waiting for you.”

Her heart stopped in her chest and tears pricked at the back of her eyes again.

"Robin..."

"Have a goodnight."

And then he closed the door.

And she was left in the corridor,

Alone.

What had she done?

* * *

Robin leant on the door and took a deep shaky breath as he let the act go.

He didn't know how in Earth he had found the courage to do that.

How he had managed to keep his act up when all he had actually wanted was the take her in his arms and never let go.

He had wanted to come clean about his feelings so badly, just because he didn’t think there was even a friendship to salvage here.

But he had not.

Couldn't.

The young man shook his head before walking toward his bed, his head bowed.

Maybe it would be good for him, to go back in England for awhile and away from her.

Maybe.

* * *

Regina was leaning on the wall, hand on her mouth as tears were leaving her eyes.

She had lost him.

She had lost the one person that had always been there for her.

With her mother being the monster that she was and her father gone, Robin had been her world for three years and more now.

He had been everything to her.

Everything.

And now he hated her.

He hated her and she didn't know what to do.

She took a deep breath and a decision, she wouldn't let that happen.

It was her fault if they were in that situation, she would get them out of it.

No matter the cost.

* * *

A few days later, it was time for Robin to go.

He took his bags and walked to door before opening it.

At first, he didn't see her but when he closed the door and was ready to leave, he jumped, seeing someone waiting for him in the hallway.

"Bloody hell.” he exclaimed. And then frowned, “Regina?" he asked, and couldn't help the surprise in his voice. "How did you-?" he started to ask how she knew what was the day of his departure but she cut him.

"I called your mother.” she admitted and his eyes widened.

“Excuse me?”

“I wanted to know when you’d arrived in England, then I made the math. And I know you like to be early so…” she shrugged, a bit pale. “I’ve been waiting here for you for quite some time already.” she tried a smile and he could only blink.

" _What_?"

So eloquent.

Well done, Robin.

This was unreal.

But then she was taking a deep breath.

"Robin, I am so sorry about last month. About everything. I had no right to treat you the way I did."

The young man took a deep breath and looked at her.

He was tired of fighting with her.

She did look sorry now that he took a minute to look properly at her.

She was a bit pale, and her eyes weren't shining, they were glassy and he hated to be the one to put her in that state.

"Regina..."

"No, hear me out, please."

He looked at his watch and nodded, thank God he planned on leaving early.

Regina looked at him and a breath escaped her when he agreed to her request.

She couldn't let him leave after their argument.

He had to at least know how sorry she was.

She didn’t really know where she stood when it came to him, but she knew that she needed him to know that she was sorry and that she wouldn’t ever again take his friendship for granted.

Ever.

And at the moment, she felt so scared Robin would stay in England and leave her behind because of her own fault.

(Her mother had been right. She pushed the people that she loved away. She had just had a crush on him and had brought him to the other side of the World. What would happen if they dated for real? It was out of the question.)

She took a deep shaky breath.

“Robin, you’ve been by my side since we met and you know how much I value that, and you.” her eyes were wide and honest. “You’ve been there for ups and downs, for everything my mother put me through-”

“Regina-”

“No, please.” she murmured. “I have to say this and you have to hear it. You are the most important person in my life, have been for the past three years and I should not have lost sight of that.” his eyes widened and she smiled shyly, and then took a step forward, and when he didn't take one back, she smiled again.

Robin didn't understand what was going on.

His heart was beating faster and his treacherous mind was whispering to him that he may have given up on her a bit too easily.

"I am so sorry I acted the way I did," she murmured. “I am. You know what, maybe my mother was right.” she admitted and Robin’s heart dropped in his chest.

“Don’t say that.”

And yes, he was mad at her.

But she was nothing her mother made her believe she was.

Of that he was sure.

“But I am, Robin. I pushed you away and now you’re leaving.”

“You’re nothing like your mother made you believe you were. You know that. _I_ know that.” he said softly and a tear escaped her cheek.

She felt so stupid.

“But you’re leaving, aren’t you?”

He hated to see her cry.

God he hated it.

So he added,

“For the holidays, Regina.” he breathed gently and she ran a tired hand through her hair. She was fidgeting and he looked at his watch. “I have to go, okay?”

Regina looked up and their eyes locked.

And then she talked before she could think.

“You’ll come back? I need you here with me, even if I’m sometimes terrible at showing it.”

His eyes widened.

God he wanted to hold her in his arms.

And not for the first time, Robin hated Cora Mills for the fear she had instilled inside of Regina that she was not and would never be enough for someone to stay.

Loads of bullshit.

All of it.

And by luck he knew how to handle this vulnerable Regina, it wasn’t the first time in three years.

So he smiled softly and searched for her eyes,

“You really think I won’t come back?” he tried a reassuring smile.

But Regina wasn’t smiling.

She looked down and when she looked back up, her eyes were shining with tears.

"I don't know. I've been so horrible to you and I know how I can be, I know I am not-"

"Oh Regina."

He had heart enough.

Being mad at her was one thing,

But this was an entirely different one.

This was a trauma and he was her best friend, wouldn't let her alone to deal with it.

Robin couldn't help himself then and closed the space between them by cupping her cheeks and bringing her to him so their foreheads were stuck.

They had never been so close before.

But neither moved away.

Regina's breath stopped and she didn't understand why, but so did her heart.

What was going on?

(She knew what was going on, refused to acknowledge it.)

Robin only looked at her, all he wanted was to kiss her.

But it wasn't the right time.

Not now.

So instead, he stroke her cheeks tenderly with his thumbs and his heart roared with hope when her hands encircled his wrists.

She didn’t move away and she didn’t look repulsed by him.

That was something, right?

God how easy it was for him to fall into her all over again.

But then he remembered the point of all of that.

"I will be back, Regina." he said and she smiled sadly, " You have to stop listening to your mother’s voice inside your head and start listening to mine.”

“You’ve got a nicer voice anyway.” she tried a joke and he chuckled but searched for her eyes again, she had to see he was serious.

“No matter what she made you think, people can fight and come out of it stronger. It's not because we had one fight that I am giving up on you.” she squeezed his wrists tighter and he knew he had a point. So he kept talking, “We can fight, we can disagree, we can not talk for a while but it doesn't mean that we're not still important to each other. You too are the most important person in my life, have been since I came to this new world and I am not ready to give up on that just yet..." he smiled and she chuckled before leaning a bit more into him.

And what was that?

That feeling of hope and comfort and...

This feeling it was right to be in Robin's arms.

What the hell…

She had never felt that with him until today.

She felt safe, protected.

Loved.

So loved.

She had to snap out of it.

Her feelings for him and the poor way she had handled it almost cost him the best thing of her life and that was a mistake she wouldn’t let herself make again.

"I'll see you soon, then?" she asked and he smiled again before kissing her cheek very tenderly and she surprised herself to close her eyes, her skin burning when his lips touched it.

"Yes, my darling."

She let out a genuine smile as the return of that nickname she had missed so much.

And then, he squeezed her hand one last time before leaving.

And Robin had never been so hopeful in long weeks.

* * *

  * **07 months before**



It had been three weeks since Robin had left.

He barely talked to her.

She hated that.

How could he do that?

Regina was becoming crazy.

She was.

Couldn’t understand why she was acting this way, but God it was out of control.

At first, she had called him everyday but he never picked up.

What did he have to do that was so important he couldn’t even pick up his fucking phone when she called him?!

So she had decided to stalk his Instagram profile to see if she had missed something.

And she had hated what she had found out.

Because it was there for her to see, Robin might not answer his phone but apparently he had not forgotten how to use it to take selfies!

Pictures of him and a woman were all over his account.

Thin, dark hair, dark eyes, golden skin and white smile.

Perfection.

And oh God if Regina hated that woman.

Hated her bright smile, hated her arms around Robin, hated his eyes on her, hated her brown eyes and stupid hair.

She even hated her name.

 _Marian_.

And how ironic for her to be called Marian.

Robin and Marian.

Ah ah.

So funny, isn’t it?

No.

Not funny.

The opposite of funny.

Disgusting.

Stupid.

Nauseous.

Pathetic.

They lived in real life, not some damn fairy tale, for God's sake.

So what now?

He would stay in England, marry that stupid woman and have perfectly beautiful children with his dimples and her eyes?

Oh, she just had an idea, why not call said children Little John, or Will Scarlett?!

God she was spiraling while she was swiping through Robin’s page again.

And then reality hit her in the face, like it always did.

She missed him.

So much.

Plain and simple.

(But friends missed each other.)

* * *

Robin checked his phone and saw that she had not tried to call him.

He was not surprised after the way he had avoided her calls the first two weeks.

Robin sighed deeply.

He hated that distance with Regina, but he needed it.

He needed time to know what he really wanted.

Needed time to see if he really wanted to get down that road and try to break her walls down knowing there was a good chance he’d be the one hurt in the end.

Love was so complicated.

And Robin was having a great time in England.

Finding Marian – his childhood sweetheart, again had been a nice surprise and they had spent all of their time together having the most of fun.

And he was not stupid.

For the last couple of days she had been sending him signals she’d be open for more and he had received said signals.

Just didn’t know what to do with it.

Yes, Marian was beautiful and nice, smart and funny.

But each of these thoughts were instantly followed by the fact that yes, she was all of these things.

But she wasn’t Regina.

Robin groaned loudly and let himself fall on his bed.

He had never been so lost in his life.

* * *

Regina was still stalking Robin's profile when her door opened and Daniel appeared.

Right, Daniel.

God, what was she doing?

After she had neglected Robin for Daniel, she was now doing the exact opposite.

And Robin wasn’t even here.

Daniel walked to her, smiling sadly but his eyes were guarded and she knew why.

Because she had been avoiding him lately and couldn’t give him a reason why.

She couldn’t possibly tell him that she couldn’t get rid of that spark she had felt in Robin's arms three weeks ago, nor that she was desperately jealous of his new lady friend while she – Regina, knew fully well she’d never allow herself to be happy with Robin so jealousy was useless.

How could she tell her boyfriend that?

A boyfriend she had genuinely cared for, but now she was just plainly lost.

Maybe she wasn’t made for love,

Period.

"Are you alright, my love?" he asked and she nodded.

He had started calling her that a few weeks ago and she had not been strong enough to tell him to stop.

"I am fine."

He didn’t look convinced.

"Regina..."

"Seriously, Daniel. Just a little tired."

The young man sighed and walked to her, sitting by her side.

“We’ve got to talk about this, even if you’d rather not.” she froze and he looked down, “And so would I, to be honest.”

“Daniel-”

"You've been this way since Robin left. You’ve distanced yourself from me since his departure and I think I deserve to know why. " he started softly and she tensed instantly.

"He is my friend."

God.

He was her friend.

No, he was more than that.

But ironically that was also the reason why he could and would never be more than that.

Oh God.

All of this was so messed up...

"Regina, can I ask you a question?"

"Depends on the question." she tried to tease and he smiled but it was sad.

"When we first met, remember what I asked you?"

"What my name was?" she frowned and he chuckled slightly but shook his head.

"About Robin."

She frowned again and then felt her heart beat faster and the need to protect herself.

"I do remember. And I didn't lie."

"I know, darling." then, he added. "But are you sure nothing has changed since then?"

She opened the mouth, then closed it.

He had asked her if Robin and she were together or if she felt something for him.

She didn't, at the time, not really at least.

Of course there had always had this pull to Robin, but she had put that on the fact that he was truly handsome and they did spend all of their time together so she had got confused along the way.

"Regina," started again Daniel and she jumped, leaving her thoughts. "I know it must be hard for you."

And how could he do that when she was breaking his heart, too?

She chuckled sadly, because she was hurting him and he was there, worrying about her.

Typical Daniel.

“I didn’t lie to you when you asked me, and I did truly care for you.” she admitted and he paled.

“You’re talking in the past already.” he murmured and she froze.

She looked down, towards the phone in her hand which was still on Robin’s Instagram.

And then her voice was trembling,

“Robin is my friend and yes, I do miss him. Terribly so. But that surely doesn’t mean that I’m in love with him.”

At least she was trying to convince herself it didn’t.

"Sweetheart," Daniel took her hand in his, his eyes were glassy. "I think you've been lying to yourself for quite a while, now."

A tear escaped Regina's eyes.

She knew what was happening.

They were breaking up.

And it did hurt her, so much.

"I am so sorry Daniel."

"I am not." said sadly Daniel. "What we had was true while it lasted, and I enjoyed every moment of it."

She smiled sadly,

“As did I. Thank you for being you. You are someone wonderful, Daniel."

He smiled and leant in, kissing her forehead.

"Goodbye, Regina."

* * *

His mother came in his room while he was still laid down and she sighed before sitting by his side.

"What is it, my boy?"

Robin thought about lying, but then didn’t see the point in lying to the woman who knew him better than anyone else.

"I don't know what to do, mum."

"About Marian?" she asked and he sighed again.

"About Marian, about Regina, about staying here, about getting back…"

"Oh Robin." chuckled sadly his mother. "The wiser advice I can give you is to follow your heart."

He scoffed.

"And what if I don't know where that is?"

She studied him, and then smiled.

"I think you do." she answered softly before getting up, kissing his head and leaving his room.

* * *

Robin was thinking about his mother's words when his phone rang.

He took it and sighed.

**Regina.**

He had been avoiding her for weeks now, but he couldn't avoid her forever.

(Didn’t want to.)

"Robin?!" he heard her voice and closed his eyes,

God had he missed her.

"Hi." he only said.

Regina couldn't believe it.

After so many weeks of an awful silent treatment, she finally get to hear his voice again.

And it felt amazing.

"How are you?" she asked.

And then Robin found out that Regina was still Regina, and that it was still so easy – too easy, to talk to her about everything and anything.

Words came naturally.

"Fine. It feels good to be home, see my mum and family. They are all very happy to see me and they are overjoyed to see I didn't take on – and I quote, that terrible American accent."

She laughed at that.

Now that she did think about it, his British accent was actually stronger than ever ( same he had when she had first met him) and that was so attractive.

God, she needed to stop herself.

Robin smiled when he heard her chuckle.

It felt good to hear about her.

It felt good to make her laugh.

So good.

He had missed her so much.

"What about you, Regina? How are your holidays going?"

A silence.

She debated about telling him or not and then...

"Fine. Except that Daniel and I broke up."

Robin's heart stopped.

“I am so sorry, Regina.”

She sighed.

“Well, I shouldn’t be saying that but I’m okay. It was bound to happen, things hadn’t be the same between us lately and I know it was my fault.” and then she admitted, “I feel different.”

Oh God.

Did that mean...

That meant...

She was single.

She was single and…

And he had not dreamt it.

He couldn't have dreamt the _thing_ that happened between them before he left for England.

She must have felt it, too.

He needed to know if she had.

"Robin?" she called and that made him leave his thoughts.

"Yes, my darling."

"I miss you."

Robin's heart melted then and he knew what his mother had meant earlier when he heard himself say, like it was natural and like he always knew it would be his choice in the end.

"I've missed you, too." and then, "I will be home by the end of the week, Regina."

* * *

  * **06 months before**



Regina was pacing in the hall of the airport.

Today was _the_ day.

Robin was finally coming back.

She smiled to herself before shaking her head.

Enough stupidity.

She had almost lost him altogether, had almost pushed him to another fucking continent because she couldn’t handle a simple crush she had on him.

What would a relationship do?

Because Regina had had a lot of time to think about it between her breakup with Daniel and now...

Yes, she had feelings for Robin.

She would be a fool to deny that by now.

But no, she didn’t intend to do anything about it.

Her mother had been right on that part.

She was too damaged to be loved.

And she refused to lose Robin definitively only because she was too broken to find out how to love someone correctly.

* * *

Robin was impatient to see Regina.

He wouldn't mess it up another time.

This time, he'd break her walls one by one.

He would get to her heart, steal it and never give it back to her.

This was his new plan.

* * *

Regina was still pacing when finally, she stopped and looked up.

And here he was.

Oh God.

Her heart stopped and then beat so fast it made her dizzy.

"Regina." he breathed, smiling widely and she smiled back.

They ran into each other's arms as if it had been months since they last saw each other instead of weeks.

Regina was snuggled against his chest and his arms were holding her tight against him.

God, this was perfect.

Robin buried his face in her hair, thinking that she smelt of fresh air and vanilla, while she thought that he smelt like woods and open space.

Finally, they receded and her hands were laid on his chest, his still on her waist as she breathed, eyes glassy.

"I'm never letting you go again, you do know that?"

God she was losing all of her resolve when he was this close and when she had missed him this much.

Robin chuckled and tugged at her waist, bringing her closer.

"You won't have to, my darling." he leant in and her eyes widened, but he only kissed her cheek tenderly and once again, she closed her eyes and her hands squeezed on his shirt.

This was dangerous.

But she didn’t stop him.

Couldn’t stop him.

Their eyes met, blue in brown.

And she smiled.

* * *

  * **05 months before**



It had been one month since Robin came back from England, and everything was perfect.

They spent all their time together, and Regina had not been this happy in a long time.

"Regina?" called his voice and she smiled before turning around and finding him in front of her, two glasses of wine in his hands.

"Oh God, you're perfect."

He smirked at that before walking to her and laying the glasses on the table in front of the couch, then he leant in and kissed her hair, whispering a "Tell me something that I don't know, darling." that had her chuckling.

That was actually something new in their relationship since he had come back from England.

The touching.

They touched each other _a lot._

He took her hand, she snuggled against him when they watched movies, he kissed her hair and she ran her hand through his...

They were getting really close.

And it was getting more and more difficult to pretend it was only friendly attentions.

Because it was not.

But Regina wasn’t strong enough to stop him.

She didn’t even tried.

And she hated herself for it but…

It was Robin.

It felt natural.

And each time they did touch, it had her heart beating so fast even if her brain kept screaming at her that she would only end up losing him if she kept doing that.

Friendship was safer.

She knew that, had been through that over and over again.

(But God did she feel safe with his arms around her...)

Robin couldn't be happier of the changes in their relationship.

He finally got the thought that his feelings might actually be mutual, that he might actually have his chance with Regina.

They would be perfect for each other, he was sure of it.

Now, he just needed to make her see that, too.

He was a patient man and he had already waited 3 years,

He could wait a bit longer.

* * *

  * **04 months before**



Regina and Robin were taking a walk in the forest near the campus one night, and she shivered because she had forgotten to take her coat (Spring was only starting and the nights were still a bit fresh but she had wanted to look nice for Robin).

"Are you cold?" he asked her and she smiled at him.

"I'm fine."

Robin chuckled at that and she saw him remove his jacket.

"Robin, no-" But he handed it to her, raising an eyebrow. "Thanks." she breathed, looking at him through her eyelashes while she took the vest and put it on.

Oh God.

It smelt exactly like him, this male scent she loved so much and it felt wonderful.

It was as if he was holding her in his arms, and she loved it.

 _Get a grip, woman._ she thought to herself.

Then, she felt Robin's hand brushing against her and she knew what he was trying to do.

Because she wasn't stupid.

They _were_ getting closer by the days and even if she wanted with all of her heart to embrace that new relationship they had, her mind was screaming at her not too.

Her mother’s voice was ringing in her head, saying too awful things to even say back.

So, despite what her heart wanted, she put her hands in the pockets of the jacket and closed her eyes two seconds.

Robin couldn't tell he wasn't disappointed when she put her hands in the pocket of his jacket, but he couldn't say he was surprised, either.

He knew that she was very aware their relationship was evolving, and he could see she was a bit lost about what to do.

But that was quite alright.

He had time, and he knew that she felt it too.

That _thing_ between them.

* * *

  * **03 months before**



It had now been two months since Robin had come back from England and so much had changed between them.

Regina was home, trying to focus on her essay but he mind was focus on Robin.

Robin and the way he looked at her.

Robin and this annoying dimple smile she always wanted to kiss away.

Robin and this laugh she loved to get out of him.

Robin and his strong arms she loves around her.

GOD.

What was going on with her?

(Deep down, she knew perfectly well what was going on, but she refused to acknowledge it.)

It had to stop.

She’d do nothing about this attraction, these feelings.

So she was hurting herself for free.

(And hurting him too, in the process.)

Regina shook her head and tried to focus again.

In vain.

Robin had been away this week, and it shouldn't bother her this much that she had not seen him in days,

But it did.

God, he was all she could think about.

She missed his eyes, she missed his smile, his arms, his scent, his laugh…

And there she was again!

Regina groaned loudly and threw her pen in exasperation.

This was getting out of hands.

Then her phone biped and she jumped on it.

**RL –** **Finally home!**

Oh thank God.

One more night without him, and she would be able to see him the following day.

**RM –** **How was your trip?**

**RL –** **Boring.**

Then,

**RL –** **I've missed you.**

Regina felt her heart beat faster and warmth on her cheeks.

It was a fight between her heart (desperately falling for Robin) and her mind (reminding her that nothing good could come out of this).

For now, her heart seemed to be getting the upper hand.

But her mother was in her mind and there was no telling what she would do.

Regina closed her eyes tightly and then opened them,

She would live in the present.

For now.

**RM –** **I've missed you, too.**

That was the truth at least.

Then, Robin didn't answer anymore and Regina found herself checking her phone every minutes.

And she hated that.

God, what was wrong with her?

But then, she heard someone knocking at her door and she sighed, ready to tell the intruder that she had no time to lose at the moment, but her breath left her when she saw _who_ was at her door, with a large bouquet of red roses and a wide dimple smile.

Her breath left her.

No one had ever done that for her.

Ever.

"Hello, my darling." was all that he said and a matching smile lit up her face.

* * *

  * **02 months before**



Regina was in bed, and all she could think about was that night he had come back from his trip with that very beautiful bouquet and blue eyes so tender.

She had melted.

Could still remember vividly.

  
  


_They were sat in the couch again, the bouquet on the table in a vase Regina had found._

_She couldn’t stop looking at it._

_They were very close, so close that one of his arms were around her shoulders, playing lightly with her hair._

_Regina couldn't seem to care tonight, she craved his proximity after having been deprived of it for so many days…_

_She craved his proximity because his romantic gesture had touched her more than words could say._

_She put her brain on mode off._

_At least for tonight._

_(She couldn’t help but notice those times were more and more frequent lately...)_

_"God, I’_ _ve_ _missed you so much..." he said and she smiled, bit her lips and took his hand in hers,_ _intertwining_ _their fingers._

_Robin's eyes widened and she knew why, she was never the one to initiate things between them,_ _he usually was._

_But she felt raw and honest tonight._

_She wanted him to know certain things before she’d put her walls back up._

_He deserved to know._

_"I don't feel myself when I am not with you." she admitted and he smiled brightly, all dimples in showing and God, he really was handsome._

_How could she had not noticed that before?_

_Robin felt his heart beat so fast in his chest, Regina was opening up to him._

_Little by little, he was able to break down her walls, and he believed that soon, it w_ _ould_ _be crashing down for good._

_For now, all he wanted was to kiss her, but he didn't want to rush her into anything, so he just brought her to him and she went willingly, snuggling against his chest._

_She smiled again before shaking her head, frowning._

_Her mother’s voice had found its way back in her mind, laughing at her for being so stupid and telling her to enjoy this while it lasted, she’d mess everything up at some point._

_Regina snuggled deeper in Robin’s embrace, trying to fight that voice._

_That voice was always silent whenever Robin was near._

_It was when he was not around that she couldn’t shut her up._

  
  


And Regina was alone at the moment.

Tears pricked at the back of her eyes.

This couldn't be happening.

She needed to be careful about that.

She couldn't let Robin steal her heart.

(but could you really steal something that's been giving to you so freely?)

* * *

  * **01 months before**



It was finally the end of the semester and their University had organized a huge ball to celebrate.

Regina looked around, amused and smiling to see all of her friends having so much fun around her.

And yet.

Yet there was someone in particular she was looking for…

Actually she had been looking for him ever since she had got here.

She looked for a particular guy in the crowd but couldn’t see him.

Where the hell was he?

"Can I have this dance, m'lady?" asked an accented voice and she smiled, before turning around to find Robin in front of her.

Gosh he was handsome.

She was hit by how true it was when she laid eyes on him.

He was wearing that infuriating dimple smile of his, blue eyes twinkling because she suspected him to be quite aware of the effect he had on her.

Apart from that, she realized he looked damn good in a tux.

Shit.

She shook her head, cleared her throat and bowed slightly, raising an eyebrow.

"That would be my pleasure."

He chuckled and then took her hand as hed her to the dance floor, before bringing her closer to him once again.

Robin put an arm around her waist and she swallowed, blue eyes finding brown in an intense stare as he took her hand and intertwined their fingers, laying their hands on his chest.

God, she couldn’t even breath at this point.

Her free hand laid on his shoulder.

It felt like a moment out of time.

"You look stunning, tonight." he murmured and she blushed, smiling softly.

And God if only she knew how much he meant it.

He had to take a moment to remember how to breath when he had finally seen her earlier.

She was wearing a long deep blue dress, slightly floating on the bottom and showing up her curves on the upside of the dress.

Gorgeous.

So bloody gorgeous.

Her make up was quite nude but he liked her so much like that, her hair wavy and he wanted nothing more than run his fingers through her curls.

Robin couldn’t believe she was in his arms.

"Thank you, Robin." she smiled, blushing prettily.

“You’re blushing.” he smirked and she blushed further, making him laugh.

“Stop it!” she chided but half-heatedly because she didn’t actually wanted him to stop looking at her that way.

Never.

“They did a pretty good job, didn’t they?” she said, looking around.

“They have.” he hummed. “But there are more beautiful thing for me to see at the moment.”

Her heart stopped and she looked at him, eyes locking.

“Robin…” she breathed and he only smiled tenderly.

They danced quietly for a few moment, just enjoying holding each other close, when suddenly Robin spun her around and she laughed loudly before he brought her closer to him, their faces inches apart.

She wasn’t laughing anymore.

Time seemed to stop.

Robin looked at her lips and she did the same, even if she looked a bit lost about it all.

And he knew her.

Knew she was afraid.

But she didn’t need to.

Could use his heart for the both of them the time for her to be less afraid.

He brought their intertwined hands on his beating heart and she couldn’t help the soft smile on her lips, then.

Regina wanted him to kiss her but she was so very afraid.

But her heart was beating so loud in her chest that she couldn’t hear her mother’s voice in her mind anymore;

All she could hear was her own heart, all she could feel was Robin’s heart under her palm.

Beating together.

As one.

He leant in,

She didn't stop him.

And then, their lips finally met.

Sparks.

Inside of them, outside of them.

They didn’t know.

But it was everywhere.

Robin's heart was beating so fast in his chest as he finally got a glimpse of what he had been waiting for, for so long.

And God it was even more amazing that he had pictured.

Regina's heart was beating fast too, she needed him closer.

She moved her hand, cupping his cheek and he gasped softly before deepening their kiss and she let him do it, kissing back just as fiercely.

The kiss was passionate yet tender, it was everything they could have dreamt of and Robin brought her even closer to him, making her moan slightly.

One hell of a first kiss, that was for sure.

And then of course, the moment had to stop.

They receded, breathless and lost in each other’s eyes.

And back to reality for Regina.

* * *

  * **Back to present.**



She had been avoiding him ever since.

She had been avoiding him because that kiss had been perfect but now that she was back to Earth, her mother’s warnings were all that she could hear and think about.

Regina knew it was childish, and stupid, and that she had no right to do so after she kissed him back on that night at the ball.

But she couldn't face him.

She just couldn't.

Because she was so very lost, she didn't want to lose him (she couldn't).

She was taking the right decision.

Robin had tried to reach her, but she had spent days and nights on her flat, not even going to class for fear to find him looking for her. (like she knew he must have done)

But then, someone knocked at her door for the hundredth of time, and she just _knew_ it was him but she couldn't open the damn door.

She couldn't face him.

Because she had taken her decision, but she didn't want to tell him.

Her mother had taken the decision for her, as she always did even now thousands of miles apart.

But Regina didn’t want to do that.

God her mother was right,

She was messed up.

"Regina?" she heard him talk and she froze because his voice seemed so tired, and so sad. "Please, I know you're in there. Open the bloody door." his accent was thicker and that was how she knew he really was upset.

Because of her.

She hated herself.

" _Please_." he whispered again, voice breaking. "I just want to talk, I swear. You've been avoiding me for an entire month and I need to know why. Is it because of what happened at the ball?" Still she couldn't answer. "Of course, it is." she heard him whisper and then he took a deep breath. "I just want to talk." he said again. "I miss you… I miss my best friend." He seemed so miserable that Regina couldn't listen to anymore.

In one second of courage, she opened the door.

But wasn't ready for what she saw.

Robin looked like a mess.

His hair were messy, his blue eyes seemed so incredibly weary and dark circles circled them.

He looked like her, she realized.

"Regina..." he breathed, seeing her.

"Come in." was all she could say and he nodded.

Robin felt so miserable.

He had ruined everything.

Had been so happy after the ball, had truly believed…

But he had pressured her.

She had avoided him all month, and he knew why.

Because of the kiss they shared.

(this magical, wonderful, perfect kiss he couldn't stop thinking about)

And now, he didn't know what to think anymore.

Or do, for that matter.

He was lost, he was scared and hurt.

But she didn't look any better, her eyes were wide and confused and she looked so pale.

And had she lost weight?

God, what was going on between them?

"Regina-" he started but she cut him.

"You're right, I have been avoiding you." she said and his eyes widened, she seemed so cold and so distant.

Regina hated to do that, but she had to.

It was for their own good.

It was the only way.

So as her charming mother would say, she lashed out unfairly.

"Why?" he asked and took a step closer but she took one back and he raised his hands in surrender. "Why, Regina? Look, there is no use in lying here so I won’t. I like you, quite a lot.” her heart broke and she braced herself, sinking her nails into her skin to stop herself from running to him. “And I think you like me too, even if you’re afraid of what that means.” at least he truly hoped she did.

It was now or never.

But God it cost her.

Everything.

"I don't, actually." she said clearly and his eyes widened.

His heart stopped.

"What?"

She took a deep breath and sank her nails a bit further, until it hurt her.

Good, she deserved to be hurt.

She was hurting him.

"The real reason I’ve been avoiding you is because I don’t feel that way about you and I didn’t know how to admit it. You’re right, I did think I felt something for you but that kiss made me realize it wasn’t the case. I know you like me and I didn’t want to hurt your feelings by telling you that you’ll always be a friend to me. Only a friend.”

She might have slapped him.

It might even have hurt a bit less than that did.

He opened the mouth, then closed it.

No.

All the time they had spent together.

That look on her eyes.

Nope.

That kiss?

He refused to believe this was only friendly behavior.

She was afraid of something,

But he wasn’t.

"Regina." tried the man, blue eyes glassy suddenly. "You don't mean that." he tried, taking a step closer and God, she wanted to run into his arms, but she couldn't.

She just couldn't.

"I know you feel it too." he breathed and his voice broke slightly. "I know this kiss meant something to you, too."

Regina could feel her heart beat so fast in her chest, she couldn't do that.

She just couldn't.

No.

"I know you feel the same way I do, please my darling. I know you’re afraid but I believe that together, we can overcome anything."

She wanted to believe him so badly.

So badly.

But she was her mother’s daughter.

Through and through.

She destroyed everything that she touched.

She thought of her mother saying ' _Love is weakness, darling.'_

She thought of Robin and all that he meant to her.

She thought of what it felt when she thought he wouldn't come back from England.

She thought of what would happen to their friendship if their relationship fell apart (like always in her life so far, she always managed to screw up good things happening to her).

And she took her decision.

"I am sorry but this is the way it has to be, Robin." she said in her most regal voice. "Nothing will ever happen between us.” he paled and she felt terrible. “You are wrong, I don't feel the same way you do, I just didn't know how to tell you the truth. You will always be my best friend in the whole world and I don't want to lose that."

She saw a tear escaped his blue eyes and her heart broke in her chest.

Period.

* * *

  * **1 month later.**



It was his turn to avoid her, now.

How ironic.

He had spent weeks running after her to get the answer to the questions he was having, and now that he had it, he didn't want to face the truth.

Regina didn't love him.

He had been stupid.

He was still stupid.

Because how was it possible that even now, all he could think about was that amazing kiss they had shared?

He was head over heels in love with her and that would take some time to disappear.

In the mean time, he’d need some space from her.

* * *

Regina wanted to text him, to call him, to see him.

Anything at all that had something to do with him.

But she couldn't.

He had asked for some time alone to deal with her rejection and who was she to refuse him?

And why did it feel like her mother had won in the end, while Regina had done everything in her power for it not to be the case?

* * *

  * **2 month later.**



**RM – I miss you.**

Robin froze and then his phone biped again.

**RM – Will you stay mad at me forever? You’d have the right to, but I think it would kill me to be honest.**

Robin read the text and frowned.

Didn’t she understand?

He wasn’t mad at her.

He was hurt because he was the opposite of mad.

**RL – I am not mad at you, Regina.**

**RM – How much longer will you avoid me, then? I need to know if I’ve lost your friendship forever.**

Robin sighed and closed his eyes.

He wasn't ready to see her.

He wasn't even sure if he still wanted her to be a part of his life, it hurt a bit too much at the moment.

And then his phone biped again.

**RM – Robin, do you hate me?**

He froze.

No, he didn’t.

But he would not admit that to her.

He was done admitting things to her.

**RM -?**

**RM – I just miss you so much. I really do.**

And that broke his resolve.

Because he was so in love with her.

And he missed her terribly.

**RM – I am so very sorry about what I said. I did not mean to hurt you that much.**

**RL – You have actually no reason to apologize for what you’re not feeling, Regina. It happens.**

**RM – I know I hurt you.**

He swallowed, his heart tightening.

**RL – It’s the situation that’s hurting me, not you directly.**

Robin couldn’t believe they were having this very serious conversation over texts.

He took a deep breath.

**RL – I know deep down that this is not your fault, you can’t control what you feel – or rather don’t feel about me. I know that. And I will get over it. I just need some time on my own to do so.**

Her answer took a long while, almost half an hour and he had been waiting anxiously by his phone when it biped.

**RM – I understand that, I really do. Really. But I need you. I know this is so selfish of me to say that after what I put you trough and I do apologize, but I need you in my life. I know this is not exactly what you wanted, but I still want you in my life. Because you not being in it? I can think of nothing worst at the moment.**

Robin's heart broke in his chest once again.

Why was she doing him things like this?

Why?

And why couldn't he be mad at her?

**RL – You know I value our friendship, too.**

And it was true.

He really did.

**RM – Can we see each other tomorrow? Try to put this thing behind us and be friends again?**

He was about to send something when she added another one.

**RM – We’ll go slow. I promise. I just need you in my life and I think you need me. We’re two sides of the same coin, you and I.**

He didn’t know what to do.

Of course he missed her.

But could they be friends again?

Well…

There was only one way to find out, wasn’t there?

**RL – Fine, we can have lunch together tomorrow, take things slow and work on our friendship.**

* * *

  * **3 month later.**



It had now been two months since Regina had told Robin she didn't feel the same way about him, and even if it still hurt like hell, he was getting pretty good at hiding it.

Things were still a bit tensed between the two of them, but they were at least working on their friendship, and that was already something.

Their reunion lunch had been tensed and awkward and so not like them.

But at some point, he had made a stupid joke out of habit and she had laughed freely for the first time in an hour and that had made him laugh, too.

A silence had settled then, during which they had only looked at each other.

Robin had smiled first, Regina had smiled in return.

And just like that, they had been back on tracks.

Well, back on the right track at least.

Things were still pretty tensed.

Regina was still thinking about it all when someone talked, making her leave her thoughts.

"Are you sure you didn't make a mistake?" asked Mary Margaret (Regina's best friend), looking at her friend.

"Of course." answered stubbornly the brunette.

"But Regina-"

"Mary, please-"

Mary Margaret knew everything about her mother, they had grown up together and had got into the same College.

She couldn’t understand why she would even ask her that.

"I think you're fooling yourself." said Mary, “And that you’re just afraid.”

Regina's heart stopped and she couldn't talk anymore.

"I think you do love him," continued softly Mary Margaret and Regina's eyes were full of unshed tears.

"Well." Regina cleared her throat. "It's too late for that, now."

Mary Margaret sighed.

"It's never too late."

"Oh _please_." groaned the brunette, "Wake up Mary, we're not in a fucking fairy tale. This is real life, and in real life hard choices have to be made." she tried to straighten, "And you have to stick by those choices."

* * *

Robin was coming home from the supermarket when someone called him.

At first he frowned but turned around and his eyes widened, when he saw who was there.

" _Marian_?" he called and the woman beamed.

"Robin!" she smiled, walking to him and hugging him. "Surprised?"

"Pretty much." he answered, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, you've talked so much about your dear America that I thought I'd come and see for myself. I’m taking my second semester here." He nodded and then she blushed slightly, looking down. "I wanted to see you, too. I’ve missed you."

Robin's eyes widened.

He knew she wanted the same thing she did when he was in England and couldn't gave her the heart he had so willingly given to another.

But now, said another didn't want him and had rejected his bruised heart into his face.

And he needed to move on.

Didn't he?

So he smiled at Marian and her eyes widened in delight.

* * *

  * **4 month later.**



"Were you with _her_ , again?" she glared when Robin came in the class, late as usual because he was too busy spending his time with fucking _Marian._

His eyes widened.

He swore to God he didn’t understand her anymore.

"Perhaps I was. Is there a problem with that?"

She shrugged like she didn’t care but glared at him once again, furious.

"Just curious, that’s all."

Robin frowned slightly but then the teacher told something important and he took his things, trying to listen.

But Regina couldn't.

She hated this situation.

Hated that she had been the one to tell Robin she didn't feel anything about him, so that now he was happily moving on with Marian and she couldn't say anything because for fuck’s sake, she had been the one to reject him!

She hated that situation.

She hated Marian.

She hated Robin.

(God, if only that last one was true)

* * *

  * **5 month later.**



It had been more than a month that Robin had started dated Marian, but they had not gone farther than a simple kiss.

He couldn't.

God, he would spend the rest of his life alone, wouldn't he?

Alone because he was destined to forever be pinning after a woman who didn't care about him at all.

It was just...

How could he move on when she was sending him such mixed signals?

Because Robin wasn’t that oblivious.

He could see something was strange.

Like when he mentioned Marian, he could swear Regina got jealous.

And did he sometimes mention her only to see the reaction of the one brunette he couldn’t live without?

He’d rather not answer that.

His mother would kill him to see him act this way, would say she had raised him to be a better man than that and she would be right.

Then what was wrong with him?

"Robin?" called a voice and he forced a smile, turning toward Marian who ran to him and kissed his lips, babbling about her day.

From the corner of his eyes, Robin clearly saw Regina ran in the other direction.

Bloody hell.

* * *

  * **6 month later.**



Tonight was the big night.

Regina was sure of it.

She could see the signs.

Could read people.

Tonight was the night.

Her heart was squeezing painfully and her stomach was making ties, because she was so sure of it: tonight would be the night Robin would sleep with Marian for the first time.

She knew he had not yet, but she also saw the way he looked at the young woman and it was making her feel sick.

Yes, she had not stopped to think about what Robin might feel to see her with Daniel.

And now she was tasting a bit of her own medicine.

And it didn’t feel great.

Regina suddenly got up.

Robin told her the restaurant they'd be in.

No matter what, she wouldn't let that night be perfect.

* * *

Robin was nervous, he could sense that he was sweating and he didn't know what to do or how to do it.

Tonight would be the night he would tell Marian that he didn’t want to be together anymore, not because of her but because he wasn’t ready ( or willing) to be in a committed relationship at the moment.

He should have told her that weeks ago, but better late than never, right?

The thing was,

He didn't know how to break the news.

She seemed so happy.

God.

Well, he needed to do this.

Robin opened the mouth to speak, but at the same moment, someone sat by their side.

* * *

Regina sat at the table, ignoring Marian's glares and Robin's widened eyes.

"Am I disturbing something?" she asked and Robin couldn't answer, he opened the mouth then closed it.

What the hell was she doing here?

Marian glared at the woman and oh, this would end badly.

“Well you’re kind of interrupting our romantic date." gritted Marian, trying to stay polite.

Regina and Marian had hated each other from day one and it was really obvious at the moment.

Robin was frozen.

He had not even thought this was a possibility to ever happen and now he was like frozen in time.

"Oh, am I now?" asked Regina in false concern. Then she looked at Robin, but he still couldn't speak.

"Robin!" called Marian and that made him leave his shock.

"What are you doing here, Regina? We’re in the middle of something."

"Well, I was hungry-"

"And of course there is only one restaurant in town." chuckled bitterly Marian, earning a glare from Regina. “And one table in said restaurant that you had to grace us with your marvelous presence.”

"Marian-" started Robin, but the young woman raised her voice.

"No. Don’t. Just don’t. Stop being blind when she’s concerned.” he paled. “She’s trying to ruin our night, Robin.”

"Am I?" asked Regina once again, "And why would I do that, dear?"

"Because you can’t stand the thought of us together!” Regina paled this time but it made no sense to Robin. She had defined things between them. But Marian kept going, “You're so bloody jealous!" screamed the English woman and that made Robin froze.

_Jealous._

Regina's eyes widened, but then she composed herself.

"How could I be jealous of you?" she breathed with disdain.

"Please, stop that. You two." started Robin, but they weren't listening.

And his mates had been right, girl fights were _terrifying._

"Oh don’t play that with me, Regina. You’re jealous because I have him."

"Marian-"

But Regina chuckled loudly this fake chuckle he had never heard but already hated.

It had nothing to do with her warm chuckle that he loved.

"He’s with you only because I told him we couldn't be together." smirked Regina. “Sorry to break the news, but you’re the second choice here.”

"If that's what you like to think, go ahead." said Marian, "I know how we feel when he kisses me. Or when we-”

Regina didn't let her finish, she couldn't hear more about what Robin and Marian did together as a couple.

Instead, she didn't know what came into her, but in one second she grabbed the glass of wine in front of Robin and threw it at Marian's face.

And then,

Silence.

Regina's eyes widened when she realized what she had just done.

She looked at Robin, and _great_ , he seemed mad at her now.

"Robin..." she started but Marian was screaming,

"Bloody hell! Can you believe it?! This woman is crazy!"

"I am so sorry." breathed Regina to Robin, leaving the table and running out.

Robin’s eyes followed her, astonished, before turning to Marian who was still trying to wipe the red wine off of her dress.

And then he seemed to come back among the living.

What the hell had just happened?

"Oh God, Marian. Are you okay?"

 _"_ Seriously?" she glared at him. "Your idiot of a friend just spilled an entire glass of red wine of my favorite dress, how do you think I feel?!"

"I am sorry about that." he said, holding her his napkin, which she took angrily.

Then, Marian let out a deep breath and laid down the napkin.

When she looked up, tears were shining in her brown eyes.

"I am not even mad about the dress. "she admitted and he frowned slightly.

"Why, then?"

She sighed again.

"You didn't stand up for me, Robin."

He froze.

"Marian..."

"You let Regina say all those things to me, and then you let her go when she ran away after spilling the glass on me."

What could he answer to that?

"I am sorry. You're right, I should have said something."

A tear escaped Marian's eyes as she asked, voice trembling.

"You're still in love with her, aren't you?"

He swallowed and his silence was all the answers she needed.

Marian chuckled sadly and wiped her cheek,

"You know when you told me months ago that we couldn't be together because your whole life was in the USA, I think I didn't understand exactly what you meant." their eyes locked, "I do, now." The woman got up and put on her coat while he got up too, "I wish you happiness, Robin."

"I am so sorry, Marian." he said again, and she smiled softly.

"I understand."

"You are an amazing woman."

"Just not the right for you."

He smiled sadly at that and then, she was gone.

Robin sat back on his chair and put his head in his hands.

Now, what should he do?

He took his phone.

**RL – You and I have to talk. Now.**

* * *

Regina swallowed when she saw the text.

She didn't want to talk.

Ever again.

In fact, she’d never talk to Robin again.

(As if.)

But God what had taken into her?

She wanted to pretend like the evening didn't happen and she had not made a fool out of herself.

Because Mary had been right (wasn't she always?), she had made a mistake when she had pushed Robin away, because she loved him.

God, she loved him so much.

And even her mother’s voice in her mind had not been enough to make that disappear.

Regina had actually thought a lot about it and realized that even now, years later and miles away, her mother was still controlling her life only because Regina let her do it.

She was an idiot.

But it was too late, now.

And after the events of the night, she was sure he hated her.

And he had every rights to.

So Regina opened the door of her flat and came in, tears rolling down her cheeks.

She had been such an idiot.

* * *

Robin arrived at the door of her flat and he knocked loudly.

At first, nothing happened but he wouldn't let her avoid him anymore.

She was going to face her actions, tonight.

He was so tired of the game she was playing with him.

Tonight, he'd have his real answers.

"Regina, open the bloody door!" he said, voice loud and angry.

Regina was behind the door.

She didn't want to open him.

She didn't want to face the truth.

But she had to.

So, she opened and here was he, looking so mad at her and could she blame him?

Regina let him enter and then took a deep breath before turning around.

"I am sorry I ruined your night, Robin. I don't know what came over me and I'll apologize to Marian as well in the morning."

How did she do that?

How could she make his anger go away that quickly?

Was she some kind of witch?

One minute he was so angry with her and the second after, all he could think about as taking her in his arms and never let go.

He sighed deeply and ran a hand through his hair, sighing again.

He didn’t know what to do.

"I don't understand, Regina." he said softly and her eyes widened.

She looked down and he resumed,

"Why are you so upset with me being with someone else? It doesn’t make any sense."

She froze.

"I am not upset."

And here it went again, he was angry.

"Not upset?" he exclaimed and she jumped, "Regina, you just threw a glass of wine at my girlfriend!"

Argh, she hated that when he called Marian his girlfriend!

"I apologized!" she shouted back and he laughed bitterly.

"Yes, I heard you. But now, I want to know why you did it. And you owe me an explanation."

Regina swallowed.

She thought that she could, but she couldn't tell him the truth.

It was too hard.

So she looked down once again.

"I don't know."

"Were you jealous?" he asked softly and shivers ran through her.

"I am _not_ jealous." she said.

He chuckled and she glared at him.

"I am not jealous!" she said again and now, she didn't know if she was trying to convince him, or herself. "I am not, Robin! Why would I be?!"

"Why would you be, indeed?" he shouted back and her eyes widened. "I was all yours and _you_ didn't want me! So yes, Regina, why would you be upset when you chose for things to be this way between us!"

She didn't know what to answer to that.

Robin took a deep breath and a step closer to her.

She looked so sad.

Why was she so sad?

Their eyes locked, blue in brown and he asked lowly, as if he was afraid of her answer.

But he had to know.

"Regina, do you want things between us to stay the way they are?"

She closed her eyes a few seconds.

She knew what she wanted.

"It doesn't matter what I want." she breathed and suddenly, it was like Robin's heart was beating a lot faster.

"Of course it does, it matters to me."

Regina was trying to think about the right thing to do.

But he was getting closer to her and really, she couldn't think when he was so close to her.

Robin was now inches from her, and she could feel his breath on her face.

"But..." God, she was losing it. "But what about Marian?"

Robin smiled and then, she saw his hand rise as he tenderly stroked her cheek and she wanted to resist the soft pressure but couldn't, letting out of a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"We aren't together anymore." he whispered and his voice was so intense, his eyes too. "It didn't feel right, when my heart is so yours to claim."

Regina's eyes widened.

Robin's heart was beating erratically in his chest.

He was giving her everything, now she needed to make a choice.

He would stick by it, whatever she chose.

"Robin..." she breathed and her eyes deviated on his lips for a second.

That was all the sign he needed.

"I am going to kiss you, right now." he murmured,

So, Robin leant in very slowly in order to give her time to stop him, if she wanted to.

She didn't.

Not this time.

This time there was no voice in her head,

Just Robin and she in the moment.

All she could think about was tasting those lips of his again.

And then it happened.

At first the kiss was tender, soft pressure of lips meeting but then Regina's hand found Robin's cheek and he groaned, bringing her closer to him, deepening the kiss and she let him do it, kissed him back with equal passion.

When they receded, breathless, Regina's hand was still on his cheek, thumb stroking the skin there as his hands were around her waist, bringing her closer.

"Don't tell me you didn't feel that." he breathed, and she chuckled lightly as he nuzzled her nose with his.

"I did, Robin."

He nodded slightly and opened the mouth to speak, but she cut him, kissing him again.

And that was new, for her to initiate things between them but he already loved it.

Robin kissed back with all that he had, his tongues stroking hers and his hands gripped her waist a bit harder when she moaned at his ministrations.

"Regina..." he said when they receded and brown eyes looked back at him, "I don’t understand you.”

She bit her lip and her hand traveled to his neck, chased the shivers she brought there.

"I want this." she finally breathed and it was like he could breath again. “Us.”

"Really?" a smile lit up his face and she smiled back, because yes.

Yes, she was sure of it, now.

She couldn't let him go.

Never again.

"Yes." she chuckled happily as he leant in and pecked her lips.

"Wait," he said frowning slightly. "You are sure? You won't change your mind? Because I don't think I could take it if-"

But she cut him once again, kissing him soundly and that shut him up.

They receded and she leant in, sticking her forehead to his as she murmured above his lips,

"I am absolutely sure, Robin. Trust me, I've had time to think about it."

He smiled this dimple smile she loved so much.

And then she said the words that had his heart roaring in his chest,

"All I want is you." she opened the mouth again because he deserved an explanation about her behavior, but he kissed her again and every single thought that wasn’t him left her mind.

* * *

  * **20 years later.**



Robin and Regina were sat on the couch, enjoying some time together (something they still did, even after 18 years of marriage and three children) when the door opened and then slammed.

They both heard someone climbing the stairs really loudly and Regina frowned,

"Was it Henry?"

Robin's arm was still around his wife's shoulder as he nodded, looking pensive.

"Yes, I think so." then he added, "I should go and talk to him."

Regina smiled and kissed his clothed chest.

"I will be waiting for you here."

"You better, m'lady." he smiled, then leant in and kissed her lips before leaving the room and heading towards the room of his oldest son.

* * *

Regina watched him leave, smiling dreamily.

Even now, after all those years together, he still made her heart beat for him, skipped a bit when he smiled at her or kissed her.

She still loved him as much as she did, that night he kissed her for the first time.

Now, they were happier than ever, them and their three kids.

There was Henry who was 15, Roland who was 10 and Hope, who was their little baby of 5.

Regina smiled again and looked at her wedding ring, wondering (not for the first time) how she had gotten so lucky.

* * *

Robin knocked at the door softly.

"Leave me alone!" came a young voice and he sighed, before opening the door and the sight welcoming him broke his heart.

Henry was laid down on his bed, his head on his pillow, looking visibly upset.

"What's going on, my boy?" he asked softly and Henry muttered something that Robin couldn't quite make out.

So he sighed and walked toward his son, sitting on the side of his bed.

"You know you can talk to me."

Henry nodded and that made his father smile tenderly.

A small silence settled.

Then, Henry sat up and his eyes were red, breaking Robin's heart.

He often wished he could take the pain of his dear children on his own shoulders, he would do it if he could.

Take Regina's pain, too.

"She doesn't like me, daddy."

And that must have been something serious, because Henry was now a teenager and the only time he called him "daddy" anymore was when he needed for a moment to forget that he was growing up.

"Who?"

"Ashley Walsh."

_Ah._

Yes.

Ashley was a girl from Henry's history class and it appeared that his son was quite taken by her.

"Are you sure?"

Henry nodded and sniffled slightly.

"She told Grace that she didn't like me. And Grace told me this morning that I should forget about Ashley because she couldn't care less about me, she loves some douche in the football team."

"Oh my boy..." breathed Robin and then opened his arms.

Henry hesitated only for a second before hugging his father back, when they receded, Robin patted his son's shoulder.

Time for a father/son talk, then.

"Henry, do you want to know something really important?"

The boy nodded.

"You shouldn't give up on that girl."

Henry's eyes widened,

"But dad, haven't you heard what I just told you? She doesn't care!"

"She _said_ so." smiled his father. Then he took a deep breath, "I will tell you something _my_ mother told me when I was kind of having the same problem: You can't be sure until you ask her."

Henry’s eyes widened in horror.

"I can't do that!"

"That's what I told her." smiled softly Robin. "But she was right, you know. And I think you're old enough to hear about that story, my son."

"About what story?"

"When your mother and I met, I fell instantly in love with her, she didn't."

Henry's eyes widened.

"She didn't?"

"Nope."

"But... But how did you do? What did you do? How did you guys end up married?"

Robin chuckled.

"Because, you never give up on true love." said his father and Henry smiled softly. "I knew for the moment I saw your mother that she was the love of my entire life. And I was sure that I was the love of hers."

"You knew it?"

"I did."

"How?"

" _That's_ another kind of conversation." chuckled Robin and Henry laughed too. "The point is, if you really like this girl, don't give up on her just because she _seemed_ not to like you."

Henry nodded, frowning slightly but then he looked up and beamed at his father.

"I won't." he said, "I won't give up on her."

"That's my son." said Robin, ruffling his son's hair. "Are you alright?"

"Much better. Thanks, dad."

"Anytime."

When Robin left the room of his son, smiling softly as he closed the door behind him, he jumped slightly seeing another person in the corridor.

Regina was there, her eyes were glassy and shining with a bright love that always took his breath away.

She walked to him and her hands found his chest while his circled her waist.

“Were you spying on me, my love?” he raised an eyebrow and she laughed, stroked his chest tenderly and that had his heart beat faster, as it always did.

“Perhaps I was, my darling.” she answered and he bit back a smile at his nickname for her. And then she sighed and leant closer to him, "I've heard everything." she whispered and he smiled, "You are such an amazing father, Robin."

His heart warmed at this and he leant in, kissing the woman he still loved as fiercely as he did the first time they met.

"And you, my love, are a wonderful mother."

"We are good, aren't we?"

He chuckled and one of his hand cupped her cheek, she leant into his hold, making him smile a bit more.

"We are. We truly are."

Regina turned the head and kissed his hand on his cheek, before blue eyes met brown once again.

"Robin?"

"Yes, my love?"

"I've heard what you said to Henry. Did you really feel that way?"

The man nodded, smiling with an utter devotion that had Regina shivering.

"I did then. I still do, Regina. I knew the moment I met you that you were the one for me and I still feel that way right now, with you in my arms. I love you, so much my darling."

A tear escaped Regina's eyes as she leant him, kissing him passionately right there in the corridors.

She would normally avoid that kind of public display of affection in a house full of children, but right now her heart was overwhelming by love, and she needed him to know that, to _feel_ that.

And by the way he kissed her back, deepening their kiss, he did know.

"Robin?" she asked again, breathless after they receded.

"Yes?"

He needed to know.

It was 20 years late, but…

She had to tell him.

"I've always felt that way, too." she admitted and his eyes widened. "It took me a bit longer to acknowledge it, but I knew from the moment we met that you and I were endgame. It was just…” her voice broke, “I just needed to let go of my mother and her terrible teachings first. I had to let go of her voice in my head telling me that I was not good enough, would never be good enough to be loved, and that I always destroyed everything and everyone around me.” a tear rolled down her cheeks and he wiped it tenderly, “That was why I tried to keep you at bay. But then… Then I realized that when I was with you, that voice disappeared completely. No one had ever managed to do that. When I am with you, I am so happy and nothing else matters than you and me. Once I realized that, it was easy to open my heart and soul entirely to you and let my past go.” their eyes locked and he looked so touched. “I haven’t regretted it once since then. Not once.”

His eyes were glassy suddenly,

"Oh, Regina.." was all he could say before he leant in, taking her breath away (like he always did) by kissing her.

He had no words.

When they receded, there was only one thing she wanted to add, and she did, blue eyes locked onto blue as she said those words she still meant, even after all those years.

"I love you, Robin."

  
  


  
  


  
  



	12. He is lost to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - So, this happens during WWI. I took inspiration on Downton Abbey and one of my favourite ship: Matthew&Mary. So, for the basic plot: Robin is a British writer without a lot of money, and Regina is a rich heiress. Her family is American, but they moved to a british village when her father inherited a castle. Robin and Regina fell in love and, despite what their parents thought about it, started seeing each other. They were pretty serious (with Robin thinking about proposing) when he got called to war. The story is based 6 months after he left, Regina is always thinking about him, waiting for the love of her life to come back home.

**He is lost to me.**

  
  


Regina was sat in front of her vanity, brushing her hair while looking at the framed picture laid in front of her.

There was a handsome young man on it, blue eyes; blond hair and dimple smile.

She smiled softly and took the frame, stroking the face of the man tenderly, her heart aching for his arms around her.

Her whole soul aching for his.

"Oh Robin," she breathed into the empty space. "Where are you? I miss you so much." then she felt her heart squeeze as she murmured the next few words. “I hope you’re safe, wherever you are.”

Robin Locksley came into her life two years ago, and the least she could say was that it wasn't love at first sight at all.

He was an American writer who had come to live in the manor next to theirs with his mother, and he had always something to say, he was always teasing Regina or smirking...

She had hated it.

Had hated him, right from the start and it had seemed quite mutual.

Regina chuckled at the thought.

Because all of that hate had actually been hiding an intense attraction to each other, and the weeks passing they had started to actually enjoy each other's compagny, and the smirks had turned into smiles, the bicker had turned into tender whispers, the fights into long kisses...

And the rest was history; he had made his way into her heart as easily as a thief would steal a prized good. 

They had been seeing each other for a year, now.

Not everything had been easy, because for instance their parents had been toroughly against their relationship from the very start and had tried to make them let each other go, but by then Robin and Regina had already been deeply in love and deeply committed to each other so they had soon realized it was useless.

In the end, both parents realized they wanted nothing more than seeing their child happy.

So they gave their blessings.

Regina had never been happier than she was by his sides.

She loved him entirely and she knew he loved her fiercely.

They were perfect for each other and she really had thought he was about to propose, but then war broke out in Europe and Robin got called up to the front.

She had been deadly worried about him and could remember pretty well the talk they had, before he left for France.

  
  


_She saw him talk_ _ing_ _to her parents, smiling politely and chuckling to something her father said._

_Regina folded her hands together and tried to look more serene than she felt._

_Then, Robin looked at her and flashed her those dimples of hi_ _s_ _, turning her into puddle._

_He started walking toward her, and Regina took her chance to look at him; he was handsome with his uniform and that thought made her heart beat faster._

_He was hers._

_Finally, Robin reached her and grabbed her hands in his, before laying a kiss on her knuckles._

_"My love." he breathed, eyes shining and she smiled in answer, that smile she knew he loved._

_But then, she stopped smiling and brought her hands to his_ _chest, stroking there tenderly and feeling his heart beat faster._

_"I am_ _so_ _scared, Robin." she whispered and heard him sigh slightly, before circling his arms around her waist, bringing her closer._

_Regina tensed a bit at first, afraid of being proper with her parents in the room but then looked up and realized they had left to give them so privacy._

_She was sure she had her father to thank for that one._

_So she snuggled into his hold and heard his content sigh._

_"I know_ _you’re afraid_ _." answered the young man and she closed her eyes, feeling his heart beat against her hands. "But I will be fine, I promise."_

_She chuckled bitterly._

_"Can you_ _even_ _make_ _such promises?_ _Because we said when we began this that we wouldn’t lie to each other. Ever._ _"_

_"Look," said Robin and he tilted her chin so she opened the eyes and looked at him. "I_ _will_ _be back to you, Regina."_ _His eyes were intense and he sounded genuine._

_But would that be enough?_

_Did war truly care about people in love?_

_Regina was afraid she knew the answer to that last one._

_She tried to nod, but felt a tear leave her eye._

_She cupped his cheeks and smiled when he leant into her hand,_

_"I can't lose you, Robin." she breathed, voice wavering. "I can't._ _I-_ _"_

_He brought her closer to him, so he could whisper over her lips._

_"And you won't." he said firmly and she circled his neck, tried to get even closer to him. "Regina, I-"_

_"I know." she cut him, because she didn't have the strength to hear him say these words that meant the world to her._

_Not when he was leaving so soon after._

_"No,_ _my darling_ _." he smiled, nuzzling her nose. "Let me finish. It's important that you hear me out before I go."_

_"Why?" her eyes widened in panic and she took a step back, but he took one to her and resumed their stance._

_"Because this is the memory I want you to think of, when you miss me too much._ _I want it to be the memory you cling on to when you will be feeling alone and worried, as I know you will._ _" Another tear on her cheek and she nodded._ _He smiled again, a sad smile she did not know he had, before saying._ _"Regina Mills, I love you." he breathed, "You are the_ _love_ _of my entire life, and I want you to know that I_ _will_ _come back to you, at any costs."_

_She chuckled tearfully,_

_"I love you too, Robin. So much._ _You have no idea._ _"_

_He smiled again, and she could see his own eyes were glassy before he leant in, kissing her with all the love he could muster._

  
  


And then he had left.

It had been almost 6 months now since then, and he still had to come home, even on a break.

God, she missed him so much.

It was torture.

Of course, he sent her letters when he could, and she kept them all folded underneath her cushion, sleeping with it like it was a part of him.

But lately, letters had been fewer and now, it had been at least two months, since she had got one.

"He will come back, you know." said softly a voice and she jumped to find her maid and friend, Snow, behind her with a tray of tea.

Regina looked at the picture of her love again,

"I can't wait."

* * *

**_In the mean_ ** **_time, somewhere in France…_ **

Robin took the small picture out of his pocket and stroked the face of the love of his life.

God if he missed her.

It was torture.

He had not been able to see her for over 6 months now, and she was all he could think and dream about.

Every time he closed his eyes, he thought about that elusive smile of hers he was so in love with.

They had been able to keep in touch as best as possible, but it was almost impossible in their current location and it was awful.

Robin sighed and stroked her face again.

"She is pretty." said a voice behind him, and he jumped, turning to find one of his men – named David, pointing at the picture. "Your fiancee, perhaps?"

Robin smiled.

"Not yet." was all he answered.

A small silence settled in the tranchée.

"Do you think we'll be home for New Year's Eve?" asked David.

David was an orphan houseboy Robin had taken under his protection, he was young and a bit reckless but a good lad.

He had promised himself he'd take him with him back to the manor if they could go home on permission to spend Christmas there. 

Had also thought about finding him a place as houseboy in the manor when the war would be over.

But the war didn't seem to want to end.

And Christmas had not been an option,

New Year didn't appear to be, either.

Robin looked down at his picture.

"I don't know." he answered, "We've already missed Christmas. Any news with our letters?"

David shrugged.

"Stuck here. Too dangerous. They don't know in how long we'll be able to actually send them."

Robin groaned.

"Fine, thanks."

David nodded and left, but Robin was left thinking alone.

He hoped Regina wasn't too worried about him.

He hoped she was okay.

And then, because this war had you becoming paranoid…

He hoped she had not forgotten about him.

His heart squeezed.

He had been gone for 6 months now, what if she had found someone else?

God, no.

He couldn't think about that.

First, thinking about coming back.

Then, he would see how things are evolving.

(He would fight for her, of course, if it had to come to that. And then, if she really was happier without him, _then_ he'd let her go. Even if it would kill him.)

But he knew Regina was waiting for him.

He trusted her.

It was just that being so far away from her was driving him crazy.

"God, I miss you so much." he breathed to the picture.

But then, noises and whistles could be heard and Robin looked up.

"Bloody hell." he breathed. He was running to his men when he found David, eyes hard and worried.

"They are attacking us."

Robin heard the sound before he saw it.

A bomb.

"Get down!" he screamed as loud as he could before grabbing David and jumping on the ground.

And then,

 _Nothing_.

* * *

Regina was sipping her tea, talking with Snow when suddenly she felt kind of dizzy.

Her heart beat faster and her vision got blurred for a moment, dropping her cup.

" _Regina_!" exclaimed Snow, but the moment was over as soon as it started. "Are you alright?"

"I..." started the young woman, confused. "I don' t know..."

She couldn't explained what had just happened.

"Do you want to lie down for a bit?"

"Yes, please."

Regina got up and was helped by Snow to get to the bed,

"Would you be a dear, and tell my parents that I won't be downstairs tonight? I'll see them all tomorrow."

"Of course, my lady."

"Thank you."

Snow then left and Regina was left all alone in her room and she didn't know why, but she couldn't help but feel like someone was squeezing her heart in her chest.

Something was wrong.

Something was very wrong.

And then her heart stopped.

Robin.

He was in trouble.

It was like she had been able to actually feel it.

She turned around and looked at another picture of Robin on her bed table, she took it and then squeezed it against her chest, taking a deep breath.

No, she was being foolish.

She was just paranoid because she had not heard of him in a very long time.

Everything was gonna be alright.

She had to stop worrying so much.

Robin would come back to her,

Safe and sound.

* * *

  
  


**_The next day._ **

Regina had not felt good enough to come down in the morning, so she had lunch in her room.

But now, she felt a bit better and wanted to reassure her parents and sisters that she was fine.

So she dressed and left her room, getting down the stairs when she heard voices arguing in the living room.

When she peered from the stairs, she saw her father holding a letter, her mother looking frantic and her two sisters looking very pale.

Zelena was one year older than her, red hair and blue eyes, she wasn't the nicest person in the world but she loved Regina dearly.

Marian was four years younger, dark eyes and dark hair, she and Regina looked very much alike and she was kind and sweet.

It was seeing her sisters so upset that set Regina into panic for unknown reasons.

"We have to tell her." Zelena said and Marian nodded, before adding.

"Zelena is right, we have to. She deserves to know."

Their father shook his head,

"It will break her heart."

"She isn't a child anymore! She deserves to know, for God's sake!" exclaimed Zelena.

" _Zelena_ ," warned their mother, "Do not talk this way to your father."

"But she is right, mother!" cut Marian and Zelena smiled at the welcoming help. "Regina deserves to know what's happening. You can't hide it from her. It wouldn't be fair, and you know it!"

"Henry," said their mother, "You can't really be considering telling her, can you?"

"Cora..." sighed the man. "Maybe the girls are right. Maybe Regina needs to hear the truth from us."

And that was when Regina took the last steps and entered the living room.

When she did, all heads turned towards her, and she felt really anxious suddenly.

"Tell me what?" she asked and there was a major silence in the room.

Zelena and Marian shared a look, while Cora walked to her.

"Oh, sweetheart, we hadn't heard you coming and-"

"Tell me _what_ , mother." she said again, her heart beating way too fast in her chest already.

That feeling the other day…

About her Robin…

Surely it couldn’t…

Cora stopped and turned toward her husband.

"Henry?" she asked and the man sighed.

"You should sit down." he said softly and now, Regina was anxious anymore, she was plainly afraid.

"Why? Why would I want to sit down?"

No.

It couldn’t be true.

She refused to even consider it.

"Honey..." started Cora but Regina shook her head.

"Tell me. Now."

They all looked at her, and it was Zelena who finally muster enough courage to say it.

"I am so sorry Sis." she took a deep breath, "Robin is missing."

And just like that, Regina's world fall apart.

She felt dizzy.

Her sight became blurry.

She couldn't feel her legs anymore.

She could only hear her heart beating in her head.

Her heart screaming one name,

_Robin._

She didn't hear the rest, just felt her legs gave up on her, she would have fallen, if her mother and father hadn't caught her in time.

"Marian! Bring a chair to your sister!"

The younger woman nodded and ran in search of a chair, when she found it, Regina sat but she couldn't talk.

She couldn't think.

Robin.

Oh God,

No.

Please, no.

It couldn't be happening.

He had promised her he would come back!

"What... How... Why-" she tried.

Zelena sighed and walked so she was besides Marian.

"We don't know much, dear." she breathed sadly. "Just that his unit got under attack, and we haven't heard from him since then. It was yesterday."

A tear escaped Regina's eyes.

"But... but...No. It can't be."

"I am so sorry, Regina." said Cora and then, her daughter looked up, eyes glassy.

For some reasons, she was angry.

So very angry.

Mental pictures of mesmerizing blue eyes, dimple smiles and tender kisses tried to find their way to her mind, but it was easier to hold on to that anger.

She didn't know what she would do, otherwise.

"You are not." she hissed, getting up on wobbly legs."You're happy because you never liked him! You're happy because you're dying to marry him off to some stranger, no matter if I love him as long as he has money!"

"Regina!" said her father firmly, "I know you're in a lot of pain right now, but you can't talk to your mother like that!"

"But you know I'm right father!" she screamed, and now tears were falling down her cheeks freely. "You know it. Because mother and you never loved each other the way I love Robin. I love him with all my heart. He is my soulmate. And I..." she sobbed. "I... I just can't..."

"There is sill hope." cut Marian softly and Regina looked at her, "There is still hope, Regina."

"Marian..." glared Zelena.

"No, it is said that Robin has gone missing. There is no mention of him being actually _dead_. No body has been found, this is something. They have found other bodies, not his."

A flicker of hope crossed Regina's face.

"You think it is possible?"

Marian smiled and took her hand,

"I think you can't give up just now."

Regina smiled at her the best she could before taking a deep breath.

"I need some air."

"Do you want someone to come with you?" asked Zelena and Regina smiled at her, thankful for her concern.

"No. I am sorry, but I really need to be alone, right now."

And just like that,

She left the living room.

* * *

  
  


**_2 months later._ **

Regina was in her bedroom, on her knees near her bed with Robin's picture in front of her eyes, like she had done every nights and every mornings for the past two months.

"Dear God," she breathed, "Please let him be safe somewhere. I am begging you. I will do anything that's necessary. Give up anything. Anything at all..." she broke down, sobs taking hold of her.

Snow was coming to see if she needed help to get ready for the ball when she found her in this state.

"Oh, Regina." she breathed.

Regina looked up at her, shoulders shaking.

"I can't... He can't... We..." Snow ran to her and took her in his arms.

"I know." she breathed sadly. "Everyone knows."

* * *

When Regina got downstairs, she still looked very pale and she caught the sadness in her sisters' look.

Zelena and Marian then walked to her, each lacing their arms through one of hers.

"Strange night to make a ball, right?" asked Zelena and Regina chuckled.

"I don't feel like dancing right now." she admitted and Marian squeezed her hand.

"You don't have to, you’ve got us."

Regina smiled at her sisters,

"I don't want to prevent you from enjoying this evening."

"Oh, please darling." sneered Zelena, "Like there was a single interesting man in here. They’re all deployed, everyone knows that."

Marian laughed and Regina smiled.

She was so grateful for her sisters.

Without them...

Without them she would never have been strong enough to go through the nightmare that was Robin being missing.

And God if it had been a nightmare so far.

She missed him everyday.

Thought about him all the time, his blue eyes, his crooked smile and his warm arms.

She missed the way her heart always missed a beat when he looked at her, missed the way he would say her name.

She wanted the love of her life back.

"Sweetheart!" came a voice behind them and Regina sighed, before they turned around. "Look who I found on my way here!"

And sure enough, besides her mother was Daniel Stable.

Regina couldn't believe it.

It had been almost a month now since her mother had been desperately trying to set her up with that man.

(Because as Cora so tactfully said it, she was still unmarried and now that Robin was gone she had to find another option.)

(She had cried herself to sleep on the night of that particular conversation, had sworn her mother she’d never marry anyone else.)

Actually, now that Regina took a minute to think about it, it had started a bit after the party they had thrown for New Year's Eve.

Daniel Stable.

They used to be friends (and yes, she did have a childhood crush on him once upon a time) but they weren't ten anymore.

And her heart was very much taken.

"Mother..." breathed Marian.

"What?" said Cora, smiling. "I just found Daniel, who's here on permission, aren't you dear?"

Daniel nodded and smiled at Regina, bowing slightly.

"You are even more beautiful than you were yesterday, my lady."

Regina couldn't do that.

She couldn't.

She was about to talk, when her mother added.

"Daniel was dying to know if he could dance with you, darling."

"Well, I could dance with him." said Zelena and Cora glared at her.

"I fear he only wants to dance with Regina."

Regina looked down a few minutes before anger took hold of her once again.

She missed Robin like hell, she barely slept or ate.

She was so desperate that sometimes, just thinking of a life without him was too much for her.

And her mother dared treating her this way.

This was enough.

She snapped.

It was bound to happen anyway.

"Regina..." tried Marian weakly, sensing she was getting angry.

But Regina didn't listen.

She took a step closer to her mother,

"How can you do this to me?"

Cora's eyes widened.

"What?"

"How..." and her voice was shaking with anger or with tears, she honestly didn’t know at that point. "You know how I feel right now. How can you do that to me?"

"Honey," tried her mother. "It's been two months and-"

"Robin isn't dead!" she screamed and Cora's eyes widened. "He isn't!"

She knew she sounded like a fool, but she believed that.

She had to.

"Maybe I should leave." said Daniel.

"No, you stay." said firmly Cora, glaring at her daughter. "Regina will dance with you. This drama has lasted enough." Another tear escaped Regina's eyes, as her heart broke in her chest a little more. "Now, you quit acting like a spoiled little girl and start acting like an adult. This is the best thing that could have ever happened to you."

Silence fell.

Nobody dared talk.

Marian had a hand on her mouth, eyes widened in horror.

Zelena's eyes were hard, but her hand was squeezing Regina's.

Daniel didn't know what to do, or say.

And Regina was just... shaking.

How could she be heartless enough to say that?

"I know you never liked Robin. " she finally hissed. "I know you always thought he wasn't good enough for me." she breathed, "But I know why. I know, mother. You’re jealous. Jealous of the love we share. Jealous of that fact that I get to know what real love feels like, and you never did!"

"Regina-"

"You're a monster." Cora's eyes widened once again, but then Regina stood straight. "I won't dance with you, Daniel. I am sorry, but you are wasting your time with me. I’m in love with someone else and I will always be, for as long as I shall breath."

"No, actually, it's quite alright." he said softly, before smiling one last time. "I was glad to see you."

And then he was gone.

"You stupid girl!" shouted her mother.

"Stop talking to her like that!"

Regina's eyes widened.

Zelena's eyes widened.

Even Cora stopped talking.

Because this came from sweet Marian, who never shouted, who never said something hurtful.

This was surprising.

"Marian?"

"Stop talking to her like that." she said again, and Zelena stepped up.

"You are unfair and you know it. You can spend your nerves on Marian and I, God, you can even set _us_ up if it's so amusing to you!"

"But let her be." finished their little sister. "Regina is off limits."

Now, Cora was shaking with anger and Regina just couldn't believe it.

"I am your mother."

"But we won't let you ruin our lives anymore." ended softly Regina, and Cora's eyes widened.

"We will talk about this later. Be assured that your father will know about this!"

Once she was gone, Regina finally let the sobs out and fall in her sisters' arms.

"How could she say such things?" she breathed and Zelena stroked her hair.

"She doesn't mean it." tried Marian, but even her sounded hesitant.

"I want... I want Robin..."

"Oh darling," said her big sister. "I know you do."

* * *

Later, Regina was in her bed, getting ready to sleep, Robin's picture in her hands.

"Do you think he is dead?" she asked Snow for the first time.

Her friend stopped working on the fire and got up, before sighing and sitting by her sides on the bed.

"I don't know." she finally admitted and Regina's hands shook, lips trembling.

"I... I don't know what I will do if..."

Snow took her hand and squeezed it.

"You don't have to think about that just now."

Regina nodded weakly.

* * *

**_Two weeks later._ **

Regina's birthday was approaching really fast.

She wasn't talking to her mother anymore (neither were her sisters), but actually, she wasn't talking much at all.

She was losing hope.

Two months and a half, and still no news.

So now, they were all dining when Henry tried to cheer his daughter up.

"So, sweetheart." he said, "What do you want for your birthday?"

Regina looked up and felt her throat squeezed so hard it was difficult to speak.

"Nothing that you can buy me, daddy." she breathed and Henry paled slightly.

Then, she felt her heart squeezed and she knew what was next; tears.

So she excused herself, and left the room.

  
  


* * *

Regina couldn't sleep.

Because when she closed her eyes, happy memories with Robin or flashes of the life they could have had were invading her mind, and waking up after that was worst than torture.

So she started walking in the corridors.

And then, she heard voices and curious, walked towards the noise.

"I want to believe that he isn't gone." she heard Marian said.

"I know." answered Zelena. "I do, too."

"I want to believe that somehow it wouldn't be fair for Robin to die when there was this wonderful life waiting ahead of him."

"But life's unfair, Marian. _War_ is unfair. A lot of fine young men were killed..." her voice broke and Regina knew why.

Zelena had had a love affair with a young married man.

Walsh (it was his name) got called to war around the same period Robin did, but he was killed only a few weeks after they had left.

Regina suspected that Zelena had never really healed from his death.

"I am sorry, Zelena." said Marian and Regina then knew, she knew too.

"About?"

"I know about Walsh and you."

A small silence settled.

"Well," she chuckled sadly. "He told me he would leave his wife for me. Guess he didn't have the time, after all..."

"I am so sorry. He was a great man."

"Indeed he was." she breathed. "I do not wish the same pain to Regina, but I don't want to give her false hope."

"I know." answered Marian. "Either way, we're gonna be there for her, aren't we?"

"Of course."

Regina closed her eyes and put her hand on her mouth, trying to stifle her sobs, before she let herself slide against the wall.

She couldn't do it.

Not without Robin.

* * *

**Regina's birthday.**

Regina was 23.

And yet, she couldn't find it in her heart to enjoy this day.

Because her heart was with Robin.

So she was sat on steps outside the manor, looking at the sky and thinking about what this day could have been, without the horror of the war.

And Regina didn’t want to, but she was starting to lose hope.

It had been so long.

"Are you still mad at me?" asked a voice and she froze.

"I do not wish to talk to you." only said Regina, before she got up and was ready to leave, but her mother stopped her.

"I am sorry, Regina."

The young woman huffed.

"As if that's going to make things better."

"I am aware that I've been too far, this time."

Regina sighed then.

"I don't know if I can forgive you." she admitted and Cora nodded.

"I understand that." A small silence. "You were wrong, though." she breathed and Regina looked up, frowning. "About me knowing what true love is."

Regina frowned, still on the defensive.

"Don't tell me Daddy is your true love, I wouldn't believe you."

Cora chuckled sadly.

"Maybe we should sit down." Regina didn't want to talk to her, but she was curious and agreed, sitting back on the steps with her mother. "While I love your father dearly, you are right when you say I am not in love with him the way you’re in love with Robin." Regina frowned again. "When I was younger, I fell in love with the son of a farmer."

"Really?" couldn't help but exclaim Regina and Cora chuckled.

"Yes, really. But God, it was so long ago..."

"What happened? What was his name?"

"Well," swallowed her mother. "His name was Rumple Gold." she said fondly. "And I was so crazy about him. But my mother wanted to marry me to someone wealthy and I... I..." her voice broke before she said again. "I didn't have your courage, my dear." she admitted and Regina's eyes widened. "I didn't have the courage to say no to my mother. To tell her that I was already in love with someone else. I broke his heart and mine on the process."

"And you married dad."

"Yes, I married your father. And with time, I grew to love him like I do, now. Your father is a great and honorable man, Regina. He makes me so happy and I love our life together, wouldn’t trade it for the world. And right now, I couldn't picture my life without him in it. Or without you, any of you three."

Regina smiled softly, despite of herself.

"I guess you were kind of lucky in the end, then."

"Yes, yes I certainly was." then she looked down, "But sometimes, I forgot what it is to be young and in love. But you have to know, that I didn't mean what I said. I am so, so sorry."

"Then why did you do it?"

"I don't really know. I... I was feeling so bad about seeing you this broken and... I lost it. I’m not a very good at dealing with my feelings, never was."

Regina nodded.

"I know. And I know I’ve been a bit difficult lately." she breathed. “Give me a bit of time?”

"I understand."

"But I think that with time, I can forgive you."

Cora smiled, eyes glassy.

But then,

Then Zelena went down running and breathless, stepping outside.

"Regina! Have you seen it?"

"What?" asked her sister, and for some reasons, her heart was beating so fast in her chest.

"The military carriage coming our way!" ended Marian who was also coming down, their father behind her.

Regina's heart stopped.

And then she turned around very slowly.

And indeed,

There was a military carriage coming their way.

"Oh _God_..." she breathed and would have collapsed, if Zelena and Marian had not been there to support her.

Hour of truth.

She couldn’t do that.

Everything depended on what news was inside that carriage.

Everything.

Her whole life.

The carriage stopped a few meters from them, and Regina took a few steps closer.

 _"Robin..."_ she breathed.

The door opened, and Regina hold her breath but then her heart broke.

It wasn't Robin.

The young man was blond with blue eyes, he seemed younger and walked toward her, looking nervous.

"Are you Regina Mills?" he asked and she nodded, too afraid to talk. He smiled sadly. "I have something for you."

Regina was about to throw up.

 _Something_.

Something.

Not someone.

Something.

Robin's belongings, she was sure of it.

"No..." she whimpered then, and her legs were starting to shake. She wouldn't be able to stand much longer. "Oh, please _no_..."

The young man opened the door once again, and Regina was expecting him to come out with things.

But he didn't.

Instead...

And seeing that, her heart absolutely stopped.

Before beating again, faster.

Oh, God.

Could it be?

" _Robin_?" she called, weakly.

Oh thank God.

Because yes, it was Robin that was getting down the carriage.

His arm was bandaged, David helped him stand up and he got bruises all over his face.

He seemed in a pretty bad shape...

But it was him.

Same blue eyes that were full of tears now, same smile with dimples...

Her Robin.

"Oh thank God!" she cried before running to him.

Regina couldn't care less about convenience, she ran to him and with his valid arm, he circled her waist and brought her closer to him while she buried her face in his chest.

"Oh my love..." he breathed against her hair and she sobbed like a girl. "My darling love..."

Regina receded and cupped his cheeks, tears rolling down her cheeks.

But there were on his, too.

"Where were you?" she asked, voice trembling. "I've been waiting for you!"

Robin leant in as if he was drawing strength from her proximity.

"My unit got attacked.” his voice was shaking and she couldn’t stop touching him, making sure this was real. He let her do it, just hold her closer. “The last thing I know, I was in this French hospital. I woke up a week ago and asked David to take me here right away. "

"I thought..." her voice broke and he brought her closer to him still. "I thought you were..."

"I know." he cut her, voice hoarse. "But I promised I would come back, didn't I?"

Blue eyes locked onto brown in an intense stare.

"Don't ever leave me again." she breathed and he shook his head, tears rolling down his own cheeks.

" _Never_." then he cupped her cheek and she leant into his hold. "I love you, so much."

She chuckled tearfully and he leant in, before kissing her tenderly in front of everyone.

But Regina couldn't care.

The love of her life was back.

Everything would be alright, from now on.

They would have the life they had always dreamt of.

They would be together.

Her heart was back in one piece and she knew Robin felt the same.

After all those months of torture, she was finally back in the arms of the man she loved.

Back in the arms of the man she knew would be her husband and the father of her children.

War had not taken her love from her.

Their happiness was still possible.

Once again, his arm found its way around her waist, bringing her back to present and closer to him while he whispered against her lips the words that had a genuine smile forming on her lips.

"Happy Birthday, my love."


	13. Not any woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I was wondering if you would be able to write a jealous Regina, preferably not over Marian, since you have written most jealous Robin... And then maybe some break upmake up fluff because we could use some after the season finale!

**Not any woman**

** Gossips Storybrooke – February 2026 **

_Dear readers,_

_Welcome to our Valentine’s Day special!_

_Today we will talk about couples that touched us and you._

_Today, we're talking about love._

_True love._

_How love can make you cross lines you never thought you would._

_But also, to what ends are you willing to go in the name of love?_

_What do you do when you find that person that is just it for you?_

_First we're gonna talk about one of your absolute favourite, they were voted number 1 of our online survey._

_Robin Locksley and Regina Mills._

_Regina Mills is a teacher in a small high school in a town called Storybrooke, Maine._

_Robin Locksley is a very famous former actor, who lived in New York._

_Put together on paper, they had nothing to do with each other, and yet..._

_The greatest love story always comes from the most unexpected situation._

* * *

**Storybrooke, years before.**

Regina was walking in the corridors of her high school when she heard it, the sound of girls squealing and laughing.

"He is _so_ hot!" exclaimed one. “I honestly love him so much.”

"And he such a great actor, too!"

"Yes, I love him. God, I dream of meeting him someday..."

"He wouldn't fall in love with you, Lily."

"You don't know that!"

Again, laughter, and Regina walked closer, curious now.

"You're way too young for him."

"You don’t know that. Love knows no boundaries!”

"You're not even 16."

"I will be. Next month! And he is not _that_ old, stop being so dramatic all the time."

"How old is he? 28?"

"He turned 27 last month."

Emma laughed.

"You little stalker."

"What are you talking about, girls?" asked Regina finally and the two turned around and blushed slightly.

“Hi Miss Mills.” said Emma,

"We were talking about Robin Locksley, Miss." answered Lily, "Do you know him?"

Regina's heart sped up.

"I've heard about him, yes."

"He is so amazing.."

"Lily is _so_ in love with him." teased the blond girl and the brunette one nudged her elbow,

"Emma!"

"It's alright, Lily." smirked Regina, "I won't tell your secret. Now don't be late for school, girls."

Emma grabbed Lily’s arm and they both started to walk away.

"We won't. Have a good day, Miss Mills."

"You too."

Regina smiled, watching them leave.

She was a teacher at Storybrooke Highschool, and a good teacher at that.

She loved her job, she loved her students.

But there was someone else she loved even more.

Regina opened the door of her office, came in and closed the door before she took her phone and dialed a number she knew by heart.

"My love, I was thinking about you." came his deep, accented voice and she smiled.

* * *

**New York.**

Robin had been in his flat, reading a new script some producer had sent him when his mind had taken him elsewhere entirely.

Had taken him to a brunette woman who was everything for him, and for whom he would gladly lay down his life.

Regina Mills.

They had met in Storybrooke 5 years ago, before Robin got famous and while Regina had just gotten out of University.

Robin had actually been in this city by chance only, one of his casting happening there.

His casting had not gone well at all, and in order to take his mind off the endless rejections he was facing, he had decided to go to the cinema to see an old movie.

That night, it was _Some like it hot_ with Marilyn Monroe.

So he had paid his seat, walked in and while scanning the room to find a decent seat, his eyes had landed on her.

She was suddenly everything he was able to see.

The entire world disappeared. 

And Robin could swear his entire world stopped spinning and he knew.

He just _knew_ it had to be her.

Love at first sight and all of that bullshit.

So he had walked to her and had sat by her side.

He could remember what had happened next like it had happened the day before.

_"Good evening, m'lady." dark brown eyes looked up toward him and he could see the surprise in it._

_"Hello." she answered and God, that voice! He briefly wondered if there was a part of her that wasn't sexy as hell?_

_He couldn't let her go._

_That much was true._

_It made absolutely no sense and yet he had never been so sure of anything else in his life._

_And he didn't even know her name yet._

_"I am sorry to be so blunt, but I saw you when I came in and I've never seen anyone as_ _beautiful as you."_

_She blushed lightly and looked down, before looking up from under her lashes and God, he'd be damned if he let her live without the promise of seeing her again._

_"I bet you're just saying that to any woman you meet." she smirked and he really, really didn’t._

_"I swear you're the first and only."_

_She chuckled and Robin smiled in answer._

_"May I know your name, m'lady?"_

_She smiled and eyed him carefully for a few seconds before rolling her eyes playfully._

_"I am Regina, Regina Mills."_

_"Regina." he murmured, trying how it tasted on his tongue. "Well, Regina my name is Robin Locksley."_

_"Nice to meet you, Robin."_

_"May I sit with you?"_

_"With me?" she raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow,_

_"With you." then he saw her look around, "You aren't waiting for someone, I hope?"_

_"He's late." is the only thing she said and Robin smirked._

_"His loss, my gain." and he sat by her side. "I have a feeling this evening will be something we'll never forget."_

And he had been right, of course.

The film had ended but they had wanted to spend more time together so they had decided to go to a local pub where they had done nothing but talked and flirted until the early hours of morning.

They had finally been forced out of the pub and Robin had offered to take her home, she had agreed and once in front of her place he had been about to leave (not without her phone number tucked safely in his pocket along with the promise of many more nights with her) when she had sighed and grabbed the lapel of his jacket.

And then she had kissed him.

Robin had felt something during the kiss;

Something ever words could not describe.

It felt like his entire body was in fire, like his heart was trying to set free from his chest, like his life had found his meaning, his soul finding a part he had never known he needed.

In just one kiss.

They had receded but he hadn't wanted to let her go just yet and had brought her closer to him, she had gone willingly and had nuzzled his nose, had murmured him to come upstairs with her and who was he to deny her?

He had been under her charm from the first second and that kiss had sealed the deal for him. 

This very night, they had made love for the first time.

It might sound rushed but it was anything but.

The truth was that they both had felt that strange yet deep connection like they had been meant to be together at one point and the Universe was finally right.

It had been fantastic, amazing, wonderful.

Robin had never been so happy, and it might sound strange or even foolish, but that very night with Regina tucked safely into his arms, he had known she would be the one for him.

He had just known it, without any sorts of doubt.

He had never had that feeling before.

Ever.

And he knew that she felt the same.

Then, the rest had been history.

Their story had gotten more and more serious, real feelings coming into the pictures and deepening this strong connection they already had.

Regina was teaching in the Storybrooke Highschool and Robin had decided to settle in Storybrooke to stay with her. 

He couldn't imagine a life if it wasn't by her side, so he had found a job and kept on searching for castings but his priority had somehow changed. 

But one day, Robin had been called by a famous producer who had seen one of his tapes and who was asking him a casting for a huge movie in New York.

Regina had been so happy for him, so ecstatic he would get to leave his dream after all the work and effort he had put into this, but Robin had hesitated.

Leaving her behind had seemed impossible.

If it was a choice between his career and she, she would win every single time.

They actually had had a long conversation when Regina had told him he couldn't give up on his dream, that this didn't mean they were breaking up because they had been together for so long by now that breaking up wasn't an option.

They had talked, and talked, and Robin had left for New York to meet with the producer.

He had been cast, the movie had been a huge success, Robin's career exploding and everyone wanting to work with him.

And little by little, it made no sense for Robin to stay in Storybrooke so he had to leave for New York full time.

They had had another talk.

A bit more difficult, but they had made it through.

Robin had wanted Regina to join him in New York but she had refused, telling him she loved her job and her city.

He had understood but had told her living apart would do them no good, it had to be temporary the time for one of them to join the other.

She had agreed on that.

Seemed like a problem future Robin and future Regina would have to deal with.

They had also talked a lot about whether or not it was a good idea to tell people about their relationship, but in the end, they had decided against it. Regina didn't want to be stalked by journalists and fans and Robin had understood that, he didn't want her to pay a price for his dream.

So they had kept their relationship a secret for that long, and even if it was sometimes hard (he knew Regina could really get scared and upset of the movie industry and he understood, would hate the thought of her kissing other persons, but it was his job and he took absolutely no pleasure in it), it had been 5 years now and Robin had never been more in love that he was now.

Then, like some divine sign, his phone had rung.

He smiled when her picture appeared.

"My love, I was thinking about you."

He could almost see her smile and closed the eyes, picturing it.

She had the most beautiful elusive smile ever.

"You were?" she asked and he hummed.

"I was thinking about that day we met." he smiled, warmth entering his heart.

He heard her chuckle.

"You were quite the charmer, weren't you?"

"What can I say? I saw you and everything else disappeared. I knew you were the one." he said and she chuckled again, and God he loved that tender chuckle more than anything.

Love above all else that he was the only one able to draw it from her.

"Well, for the record, I am glad that you came to me."

"Trust me, I’m the one grateful about that night. It brought me the most important thing in my life."

" _Robin..._ "

"I mean it, Regina. I don't think you realize just how much I mean it."

A small silence.

He knew what was coming next.

"Even with all these hot women running around you all day?"

He could hear the small insecurity and the hint of jealousy.

How could she even think they could measure up to her?

She was everything.

"You're the only one I got eyes for, my love."

"You better." he heard her smile and he chuckled. "I gotta go," she sighed and he heard a loud ring on the phone, knew she had to get back to work. "I just wanted to hear your voice, Lily and Emma were talking about you again and that made me miss you so much."

Robin chuckled.

She had told him all about Emma and Lily (her favorites students) and he knew the latest had a pretty serious crush on him.

"Maybe one of these days, I could come by your high school and visit my fans there."

"Oh, I'm sure they'd love that! Some of my colleagues would, too..." she added bitterly and no, he wouldn't have this.

"Too bad for them. It appears I am taken."

"Oh, you are?"

"Yes, m'lady."

"What a lucky lady."

"I am the one who's lucky here, believe me my love." then he added, " And, it also appears I am in desperate need of English Literature classes..."

He heard Regina laughed.

"Oh, you are now?"

"Yes. In terrible need..."

"Well, we'll see what we can do about that." she teased. "But I really gotta run, now. Love you!"

"I love you, too."

* * *

Regina came home after quite a hard day and settled on her couch with a glass of wine.

She was thoughtful and barely touched her plate, thinking about what she had seen on the TV some hours ago, when she came home after work.

She had wanted to look at the channel in hope to see something about Robin, when instead she had seen Zelena Wickedoz appeared on screen, and God, she _hated_ that woman.

Hated her.

Zelena was Robin's co-star for his new movie, his love interest at that and Regina hated that.

Yes, she did hate passionately each and every of his love interest, so afraid they would manage to take him from her.

But Zelena was something else entirely.

She couldn't be trusted. 

Robin had already met her and told her she had nothing to fear and that she wasn't as awful as she seemed to be.

But Regina hated her.

Zelena was after Robin.

And she wasn't even shy about it!

Granted, she didn't know he was taken (very much so, thank you) but still, there was something about this woman..

So Regina took the remote and decided to listen to her.

_"I heard you and charming actor Robin Locksley got along pretty well?" asked the journalist with a wink and Regina's heart stopped._

_Zelena grinned and then she said,_

_"Well, you know what, I never hid the fact that I find Robin to be very attractive. And I think, I think deep down he knows we're meant to be together. He just doesn't want to admit it..._ yet _. But there is so much chemistry on set, it can't be faked and I know what I'm talking about." she winked and then everyone laughed._

_"I think you'd look good together."_

_“Thank you!” smirked Zelena and the audience laughed again, Regina felt sick. “It’s what I keep saying! And who knows, maybe I'll invite you to our wedding."_

_The journalist said something else but Regina couldn't hear more and she turned off the TV, standing frozen for a few minutes before getting up and heading to the kitchen, pouring herself another glass of wine._

_There was no point in being worried._

_Robin loved her and only her._

_He had told her so millions of times..._

_God, she didn't know if she would ever get used to it._

Then her phone rang, making her jump and Regina smiled before taking the phone.

"Hi, Robin." she breathed.

"I don't bother you, do I?" he asked and she smiled again, couldn't help it as his deep and accented voice warmed all part of herself, including her heart.

"Never."

"I miss you." was all that he said.

And he seemed sad lately, weary.

"I miss you, too. So much... 5 weeks is a _very_ long time."

He aughed softly.

"I agree. Let's never do it again, what do you think?"

Regina chuckled,

"You and I both know that might not be possible."

Another silence. 

"You never know what might happen, my darling."

Regina frowned a little but then he talked,

"You’re everything I can think about, lately, more so than usual.” he sighed loudly, “I can't wait to come home to you. That's all I'm able to think about, night and day."

And that sentence alone brought tears to her eyes.

Because _home_ was wherever the other was.

"I can't wait, either." she breathed and then her voice broke and she could almost see the frown on Robin's face as he asked,

She spent the time they were apart praying for him not to fall for someone else.

It was exhausting.

She didn't know how long she could take it before she begged him to come home to her. 

"Regina, are you alright?"

"Yes."

" _Regina..._ "

"I just miss you so much, that's all."

He sighed. 

"My love, talk to me, please."

And that's the last part, the pleading, that got to her and she took a deep breath.

She couldn't tell him the whole truth.

But she could join him in the middle. 

"I just saw an interview with Zelena Wickedoz again." she heard Robin's sad sigh. "I know what you're about to say and that's why I didn't want to tell you about it but-"

"What did she say that upset you so much this time, my love?" he asked.

"Nothing much, really. The usual. She said that you would be so great together" and she could hear it, the bitterness in her own voice. "And of course why would you resist her, how could you? And of course, she'd invite that stupid journalist to your wedding and she also said that a chemistry on set like yours couldn't be faked-"

 _"Regina._ " chuckled Robin, and she couldn't help a small smile too. "You do realize how ridiculous it sounds, don't you? Plus, it’s probably just some movie promo and even if it’s not I don’t give a single fuck about her. You know that."

"It's always good to hear you say it." she smirked and now, he laughed.

She loved to hear him laugh.

"Well, my love, I shall tell you as much as you need it. I love _you_. I love you and only you and there is room for anyone but you in my heart, forever."

She smiled now.

"I think I'll need to hear it a lot."

Robin chuckled.

"We've got all of our lives, Regina."

She stroked the ring around her neck and smiled. 

"I love you."

"And I love you. Now, try to get some sleep, my love."

"I'll see you soon?"

"Sooner than you expect."

"Goodnight, Robin."

"Goodnight, beautiful."

* * *

**The next morning,**

Regina was walking through the corridors of her high school, ready to get lunch when she glimpsed her favourite students but that's not what stopped her.

They were holding a gossip magazine.

Her heart stopped in her chest.

No.

There was no way this was happening.

_No._

"He can't be seeing that bitch _!_ " whined Lily and Emma's eyes widened.

"Lily!"

But for once, Regina agreed.

Because on the front page, there was Robin.

 _Her_ Robin.

But he wasn't alone.

There was a picture of him and Zelena in front of his hotel and the legend said: _After an entire night alone... Are New York's hottest actors finally together?_

And Regina's heart broke totally in her chest.

She walked to the girls but wasn’t feeling herself, she felt like she was walking aside her body.

She needed to know.

She must have looked quite a mess because Emma's eyes widened and Lily frowned.

"Are you alright, miss Mills?"

"I'm fine, Emma." she tried a smile and then pointed at the magazine in Lily's hand. "Can I have this?" she saw the girl hesitated. "Please, I'll give it back, I promise."

"But-" started the brunette but Emma took the magazine and gave it to the teacher.

"Of course, Miss Mills. Are you sure you're okay?"

Regina smiled.

"I am. Thank you both. Now, go back to your class."

She didn't wait for the answer and turned around, almost running to her office.

Once in her office, Regina locked the door and took a deep breath before letting herself sliding to the floor, back against the door.

She couldn't do that.

This was her nightmare.

The thing she had been most afraid of since Robin had took off to New York. 

But there was no point in delaying this.

She needed to know.

She took another deep breath and opened the newspaper before her heart broke for good this time.

There he was,

Her beloved Robin.

The article said that he had been seen entering his hotel with Zelena late the previous night, and she had only left in the morning, wearing a very satisfied smile and his jacket. 

Regina had offered him that jacket.

He never parted with it.

Tears pricked at the back of her eyes. 

There were pictures.

Pictures of them going in, and of her going out.

Together for the first part, alone for the second.

God.

Without her realizing it, Regina felt a tear rolled down her cheek.

Then two, then she was sobbing like a child, and her hand reached to the engagement ring that she always wore around her neck.

  
  


_It was their last night together before Robin had to go back to New York, where another movie was awaiting to be filmed._

_They knew they wouldn't be together for at least an entire month, perhaps more so._

_Their night had been perfect, they had dinned (Regina had cooked Robin his favourite lasagnas), they had talked, they had made passionate love and now, he was holding her close to him as she traced random figures on his chest._

_"God, I'm gonna miss you so badly..."_

_She smiled and laid a kiss on his chest._

_"I'll miss you, too."_

_He brought her closer to him and kissed her hair so tenderly her heart fluttered._

_"Maybe we'll take some well-deserved time together just the two of us when I come back."_

_Regina's eyes widened and she receded from him a little, watching him smile so tenderly, blue eyes twinkling._

_"You mean it?"_

_"Of course I do." he chuckled, pecking her lips. "I love you so, so much."_

_She smiled against the kiss, and when they receded, Robin stroked the underline of her face and her heart beat faster at the intensity in his blue eyes._

_"Why are you looking at me like that?"_

_He smiled and cupped her cheeks, then took a deep breath feeling nervous suddenly._

_"I was just looking for the right moment."_

_"The right moment?" she asked._

_He nodded, then took her hand and laid it against his beating heart._

_"I've been thinking about it for months, now."_

_"About what, Robin?"_

_Her heart was beating faster, too._

_Could it be?_

_Robin kissed her again, lovingly._

_And then he left the bed and took his jacket, before taking something out of it and Regina gasped._

_"Oh God." was all she could said as she saw him walked closer with the velvet sat up, holding the cover to her chest. "Robin..."_

_Robin chuckled nervously and then, he knelt on the ground beside the bed, taking her hand in his._

_"My love, you know that I love you with all of my heart. I feel like together, we can overcome anything life throws at us. I knew you were the one for me the moment I laid my eyes on you, five years ago and this feeling stayed and only grew stronger. You're the love of my life, you're my soulmate. And I want us to spend every moments of our lives together... " he took a deep breath, "Will you make me the happiest man in the whole world and marry me?" she gasped suddenly, "I know I could have picked a better time than now, I know that I'm taking you by surprise, but-"_

_Regina didn't let him finish, she threw herself on him and kissed him with all the she had._

_When they receded, he was smirking._

_"Is that a 'yes', then?"_

_She smirked back and circled his neck._

_"It is. Of course it is!" she giggled and he chuckled too. "God, Robin, it is a thousand yes!"_

_Robin pecked her lips and then took the ring and she left her hand._

_He slid it and it fit perfectly, making her eyes shine with love and Robin's eyes were glassy too as he brought her back to him, whispering endless words of love and adoration against her skin._

* * *

Robin was suddenly woken up by the buzz of his phone, he woke up, thinking it to be his Regina but frowned a bit when he saw the name appearing.

Killian.

Robin took thee phone, still a bit tired (and to be honest feeling a bit of a hangover too).

"Killian?" he asked right away, getting up and wiping his eyes. "What is it?"

"Robin," came the voice of his best friend but something was wrong and that woke up Robin. "What the hell did you do last night?"

"What?"

He had gone out with some crew mates and Zelena, but nothing out of the extraordinary had happened apart from the fact that they had drunk _a lot._

"Are you out of your mind, mate?!" shouted Killian and why did he seem so angry? 

"I don't understand a bloody thing you're say-"

"I know you miss her, but please, tell me you didn't do something so stupid!" then he added without Robin could say a word. "You're lucky enough to find true love and you-"

Okay.

Somehow Robin understood it had something to do with Regina.

His heart started beating faster.

Something was wrong.

Something was terribly wrong. 

"Killian." he exclaimed suddenly because the sudden fear he was feeling was too much. "I'm asking you one last time, what is going on with you?"

"With _me_?" he heard the incredulous tone of his friend. "With me?! Good God, Robin. What is going with _you_!" then he sighed. "You should call Regina, maybe it isn't too late."

Too late?

Why would it be too late?

Robin swallowed dryly. 

"Too late for what?" another silence. "Killian, you're scarring me! Why would it be too late?!"

"Mate," and now, Robin could hear his voice was understanding and a bit hesitating. "Did you see the gossip news?"

Robin frowned.

"I just woke up."

Another sigh.

"Go on, watch some. Any one of them."

Robin swallowed, anxious suddenly and took the remote before lighting up his TV (he had been sleeping on the couch, remembered why but was too worried to think about it right now).

Robin froze when he saw his picture on the TV, next to Zelena's.

What the hell...

Why did it look like...

Oh no.

What was going on? 

He put the sound on and then...

And then his world stopped turning.

"Oh bloody hell." was all that he could manage.

* * *

Regina had been crying for hours, locked in her office.

They had tried to come and make her leave to get her classes, but she couldn't.

Nope.

This was too much.

And if that made her weak, then so be it.

She didn't even care at that point.

Nothing made sense.

Nothing mattered. 

So she got up, wiped her eyes and she knew her eyes were red, and she was pale but she walked to the head teacher office and told Mary Margaret that she was feeling very ill and had to go immediately.

Regina could see Mary wanted to ask more information but she took a look at her friend and let it go, not asking. 

Regina was grateful for that, wouldn't have been able to talk without crumbling down again. 

Back at her flat, she felt like she had no tears left to shed.

She was laid down in her bed, holding against her one of Robin's shirt (because even if he had broken her heart in a matter of minutes, she was still in love with him) and then her eyes fell again on the newspaper thrown on the ground.

Robin.

Her Robin.

How could he do that to her?

_Why?_

He knew her.

Knew her history.

Knew cheating was a sore subject.

Knew it was her biggest fear.

Right then, tear filled her eyes again and she squeezed his shirt into her heart trying to ease the pain somehow but it only made it worse.

The shirt smelled like him and now she only missed him even more, which made absolutely no sense. 

Regina closed her eyes and tried to remove from her mind the picture of Zelena, gloating to every journalist on every fucking show that she had a wonderfully hot night with Robin and that she had always known it was a matter of time before he would give in to the temptation.

Regina could have throw up.

God, she had given him her heart.

She had trusted him with it.

And he had just shredded it and gave it back to her.

In pieces.

* * *

Robin couldn’t believe it.

He couldn’t fucking believe it.

This couldn't be happening.

"Killian..."

"I am not judging you, mate."

"But nothing happened!" he screamed.

"Robin-"

"No! Let me talk!" exclaimed Robin and he got up, started pacing while running a desperate hand in his hair. "I got out with the crew, we ran into Zelena and she joined us. But nothing else happened!"

"Robin, you've seen the pictures?"

"She was totally drunk and I didn't want to let her come home alone, but I slept on the couch! I swear I did. God, you know I love Regina. You know that I wouldn't ruin what we have! I've asked her to marry me, for God's sake!"

A small silence settled.

"Did you hear what Zelena said?"

Robin swallowed.

"I did. I can't believe it. Why would she lie?"

"I don't know."

Killian didn’t look convinced.

And it was driving Robin mad.

If he didn’t manage to convince Killian…

What about his darling Regina?

"I _swear_ nothing happened."

"Robin, perhaps you had too much alcohol and then-"

"Killian!" screamed Robin and he must have sounded desperate because his friend stopped talking and now, Robin _did_ feel desperate. His heart was beating too fast and he was starting to panic. "Nothing happened with Zelena!"

"I am not the one you should be telling that to." only ended the man and Robin's heart stopped.

And then filled with dread.

Regina.

His dear and beloved Regina.

"Call her." is the only thing Killian said before ending the call.

Robin took a deep breath, and with fingers trembling, he dialed her number.

Regina had a complicated past and a complicated history with cheating.

If he didn't want to lose her completely, he had to make her see he didn't do anything.

If she didn't believe him...

No.

He refused to think about that. 

* * *

Regina was still crying when her phone buzzed.

She looked at it and closed her eyes when she saw who was calling her.

 _Robin_.

She considered not answering him, but this needed to be dealt with and over with quickly.

So she took a deep breath and took his phone call.

"Regina." came his relieved voice and she closed her eyes, heart breaking a bit more (if possible). "Thank God. Please my love, listen to me this isn't-"

"Don't." she breathed and even to her, her voice seemed so broken. "Just don't."

" _Regina, please_ -"

"I want nothing to do with you, anymore."

A silence.

His breathing was ragged,

Or was it hers?

"No, you can't mean that!"

"I do." her voice broke and she cleared her throat. "You made your choice, Robin."

"No! Nothing happened, I swear!"

She chuckled darkly.

"Of course, not." she said bitterly.

"Regina, please my love, please listen to me..." she could see in his voice that he was desperate.

But she couldn't do it.

She couldn't listen to him.

She couldn't forgive him.

She just couldn't.

"Was she worth ruining what we had?" she asked, because she needed to know.

That was all she could think about since she saw the newspaper.

"But nothing happened!" he screamed and she jumped but closed her eyes and tears rolled down her cheeks again. "Please, Regina. You know I love you, I would _never_ -"

"Stop." she cut him weakly, but firmly. "Stop saying lies. Just fucking stop!" she exclaimed because being angry was easier.

It didn't hurt less, but it was easier.

And he knew.

She had told him everything.

He knew her mother had spent her entire childhood cheating on her father, had hurt him so much Regina was sure he died of sadness.

Robin knew Regina had suffered so very much because of that.

He knew cheating was the only thing she could never forgive.

"Regina," his voice broke. "I love _you_. I’ve asked _you_ to marry me. You have to trust me on this. Please. We talked last night, did I seem about to cheat on you??"

He had not.

But there was proof.

"And how can I believe you when there are pictures of the two of you everywhere? When she is gloating around that you had a wonderfully hotnight together?!"

"But it isn't true!" he screamed back and now she could hear it clear as day, the desperation. "It isn't true! God, you have to see that this is a lie! You _have_ to!"

Regina closed her eyes and squeezed his shirt tighter against herself, trying to gather enough courage to do something that would surely break her heart forever, something she would never be able to move on from.

"What I do see at the moment Robin, is that you and I are over."

A silence.

"You don't mean that." came his voice, breathy suddenly, trembling. "Regina, stop. Stop, I'm begging you."

"I loved you so much, Robin."

"Regina-"

"I would have done anything for you."

"Oh God." she could hear the same tone in his voice, and knew she wasn't the only one crying right now. "Please, stop."

"Was it worth ruining everything?"

"Stop, Regina." he begged and she closed her eyes again. "I love you more than anything, you have to know that... I can't live without you."

She needed to end this conversation.

This was getting too painful.

She couldn't do it.

"You'll get used to it."

"No..." his voice broke. "At least, let me explain-"

"There is nothing to explain."

"But Regina, this is not-"

"I will give you your ring back when you come for your things."

And that brought them both to silence for a few seconds.

"Please, don't do that." he whispered on the phone and she put a hand on her mouth trying to stop a sob.

"Goodbye, Robin."

"Regina! No! I lo-"

And she ended the call, finally letting the sobs took her as she laid back down on the bed.

She wouldn't be her father, wouldn't make the same mistakes he had done, forgiving again and again.

She wouldn't make that to his memory.

* * *

"Regina! No! I lo...ve you." he ended but she had already ended the call.

Robin's heart was beating so fast he could hear it in his head, tears were rolling down his cheeks, his legs were trembling and he felt like he could crumble any minutes.

And then, he realized for real.

Regina had just left him.

God, she had left him!

She had left him because he had been so stupid and-

She was the love of his life, his soulmate.

She couldn't just leave him!

Robin then became aware of the wetness of his cheeks and couldn't help but wonder for how long he had been crying.

Robin looked around, feeling so lost suddenly, like a very part of himself had been ripped apart.

He sat on the couch, and buried his face in his hands, trying to pinpoint exactly the moment where his life had crashed down.

Zelena.

It was Zelena's fault.

Robin had been planning everything for months now. 

Months.

He had wanted to come home to Regina in a couple of days after the filming would be done.

He had wanted to take a break from his career, had wanted to surprise her, had wanted to put her first.

He had wanted to marry her, have children...

And now it was all ruined.

All because of Zelena and the awful lies she had told.

And why the hell did she tell that?!

She knew as well as he did that nothing had happened…

  
  


_"Oh." she purred and he pushed her away gently. "So now, we're spending the night together?"_

_Robin sighed and opened the door of his room, before leading her through._

_"_ You _are going to stay here for the night, and_ _I'll sleep on the couch."_

_"But-"_

_"Goodnight, Zelena."_

He had wanted to come home to Regina.

He had wanted to love her forever and spend the rest of his life with her.

But now, his dream was gone.

Robin then felt another feeling took hold of him.

Rage.

Hot, white _rage_.

So Robin got up, took his keys and phone and left his flat, ready to confront Zelena about her lies.

* * *

It had been a week.

A week since it happened.

A week and all Regina had been able to do was stay in her bed, and cry.

It was pathetic but it was her truth.

She barely ate, slept very little and all she could do was spend her days and nights in Robin's shirts (which didn't even smell of him anymore).

She was broken.

She didn't know what to do.

How could you move on from losing the love of your life?

She had wanted everything with him.

Everything.

Marriage, children and eternal love.

But in all of her distress, there was something Regina should have done. 

She should have turn on the TV.

She really, really should have.

Because if she had, she would have seen Robin making things right with Zelena. 

_Robin was nervously waiting to make his enter in this very famous TV show._

_This was the right thing to do._

_For Regina._

_He took a deep shaky breath and then heard the host of the TV show called his name and Robin knew this was the moment of truth._

_He took another deep breath and then came in under the applause of the audience._

_He glared at Zelena._

_She looked unaware he was to come and when she saw him, she had at least the decency to look sheepish._

_But it was too late._

_He had lost the woman he loved because of her._

_Now, all he could do was trying to make the truth known and pray for Regina to be looking._

_He had sent her a text, had asked her to watch the TV but she had never answered._

_She had never answered any of his calls, either._

_He was beginning to think she had blocked his number._

_"Robin, Welcome." said the journalist, "When I asked you if you wanted to come to this show, you told me you agreed but only because you wanted to tell the truth about what happened." Robin nodded, "Are you implying that Zelena lied?"_

_Robin knew that face, she wanted gossips._

_And she was about to get some._

_"Perhaps it's best to keep some privacy..." tried Zelena but he glared at her again and she blushed._

_"So now, you want some privacy? " and his voice was so cold but he couldn't help it. "Too bad Zelena, because I feel like being an open book, for once."_

_"Robin, please-"_

_"No. You are going to listen to me Zelena." she froze. "And you're going to explain the whole world why you lied."_

_Not a sound could be heard on the TV show._

_"What lies is he talking about?" asked the journalist and Zelena gave him a begging look, but he only scoffed._

_"I'm not telling them. You_ _are."_

_"Robin..."_

_"You are, Zelena. Because believe me when I say that if you do not do it, I will. Without a doubt. "_

_"What the hell is going on, people?" asked the journalist and Zelena paled, then blushed before clearing her throat._

_"It's possible that I-"_

_Robin scoffed again and she jumped before looking down and taking a deep breath._

_Then she looked up and seemed more composed, even if still ashamed._

_"I lied."_

_"You lied?"_

_"Yes."_

_"About?"_

_"I lied about what happened between Robin and I a week ago."_

_The audience gasped loudly._

_"How so?" asked the journalist and Zelena glanced at Robin for a few seconds before looking right at the camera._

_"Nothing happened between me and Robin. I just_ wanted _it to happen. I've lied and I am truly sorry. I thought..." her voice broke and she shook her head. "I don't really know what I thought to be honest."_

_Robin felt like a weight leaving his chest._

_"Well, that was unexpecte." said the host, eyes wide._

If she had turned on the TV, Regina would also have heard Robin admitting something else.

Something game changing.

_Zelena had explained everything and they both knew her career was ruined now (because what producers could trust such a liar?) but Robin wasn't feeling guilty, it was all_ her _fault._

_He never asked her to say those lies about them._

_Before the show ended though, he had a few last things he wanted to add._

_"Carole," he called the journalist. "May I add something?"_

_She nodded._

_"We'll take the time. Go on."_

_He took a deep breath._

_"I wanted to tell you all how important to me it is that you realize nothing is happening between Zelena and I, that nothing happened and nothing will ever happen." he took a deep breath and looked right at the camera, picturing Regina."I am not a single man." gasps could be heard and he smiled, relieved to finally share this news with the world. "I am, actually, exactly the opposite. I have been seeing someone for five years now, and I am so in love with her." he was hoping she would see that when he repeated, "So in love."_

But that was not all.

If Regina had turned on the TV, she would also have heard that last important thing...

_"Wow." only said the journalist, eyes wide. And even Zelena was looking at him like he had gone crazy suddenly. "Well,_ _I didn't see that coming. Can we know more about her?"_

_"We wanted to keep it a secret for a while, because I didn't want her to be bothered at work, or in the streets. She is the most stunning woman I've ever met, and I am totally head over heels in love with her."_

_The journalist shook her head and smiled,_

_"Wow." she said again, "Congratulations, then!"_

_Robin smiled._

_"There is one last thing I want to add."_

_"Go on."_

_"I wanted to thank every one of you for your undying support and love these past few years. I wanted you to know how important it is to me, you've given me so much more than I could ever repay you." he smiled, moved suddenly._

_"Uh. This does sound like a goodbye speech..." noticed the journalist and Robin took a deep breath, sure about his choice._

_"It is." he said and ignored the exclamations of despair and disappointment from the public. "I am so, sorry and maybe one day I'll come back. But right now, I need to focus on the woman I love, so that's what I will do. I will come home to her, marry her and start this family we’ve always dreamt of. I’ve been pushing her aside for this career that I do love, but as much as I love acting… I love her ten thousands times more."_

_Robin got up and handed the journalist his micro,_

_"Goodbye." then he walked at the camera, to the viewers. "Thank you for everything. It means more to me than I can say. You will all be in my heart,_ forever _."_

_And then, in one last smile, he was gone._

Regina could have seen all of that.

But she didn't.

She didn't know what Robin did in order to show he was fully hers.

* * *

It had been a week.

A week since it happened.

And Robin couldn't take it anymore.

He had to do something.

Anything.

She didn't answer his texts, his calls, he had even tried to send her an e-mail but nothing. 

He was losing her.

And no.

No.

That wasn't happening.

So Robin took a decision.

The filming was over, so he had taken the first plane out of New York to Stroybrooke, and he was now on the road to their flat.

His heart was beating so fast and he was so very nervous.

He needed her.

Needed to hold her, to kiss her, to love her.

So when he arrived at their apartment, he used his own key and entered.

"Regina?" he called softly but no answer.

Their flat was empty and for a moment, Robin felt a deep fear settled in.

Maybe she had left?

Maybe she had just taken her things and left him?

Maybe he would never see her again..

_No._

He refused to believe that.

Robin walked towards their room, and with his heart beating fast and loud, he opened the door.

And then his heart stopped.

Relief surging in.

_Regina._

She was there.

But she was laid down on the bed and he frowned slightly before going in.

She looked pale, dark circles were under her eyes and even asleep, she was frowning.

Oh God.

What had he done to her?

Robin took a minute to look around him and his heart broke for her, he could see tissues everywhere and she was in one of his shirts, clutching it to herself in a way that made tears appeared in his eyes.

"Oh my love." he breathed and then he couldn't help himself and walked toward her. Robin sat on the edge of the bed and stroked her cheek tenderly. "Wake up, Regina." he breathed and then, her eyes fluttered.

"Robin?" she murmured and then seemed to remember herself as she froze and sat up, trying to get away as far as possible on the bed.

"Regina-"

"What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you."

She sat up and shook her head, brown eyes so guarded and God he hated that. 

"I've told everything that I had to say."

"But I didn't!" he exclaimed and she looked down, pulling a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Please, go." she breathed and he hated that he had hurt her so much.

He should have come sooner,

Should have missed the last days of filming and just come back.

He had been so stupid.

"I'm not leaving you, Regina." he said, wanting to reach for her hand but he knew it wasn't the right moment. "Not before you agree to listen to what I have to say, at least."

"I don't want to." she shook her head and then, picked up something around her neck and his heart broke when she laid the ring in front of him in the bed. "That's yours, by the way."

He opened the mouth but nothing came out.

This was too hard.

This ring...

It meant everything.

He shook his head and took a deep breath, trying to think. 

"I won't take it. I won't."

"Robin-"

"No, Regina. You don't get it!" he exclaimed and this time she scoffed and get up, started pacing before exclaiming loudly,

" _I_ don't get it? For God's sake Robin, I'm not the one who screwed our relationship! _You_ are! You fucked up everything!"

"I didn't ruin anything!" he screamed back, getting up.

If only she would listen...

"Oh God, how can you say that after you slept with that slut!"

That cut Robin's anger.

Because suddenly, he realized something. 

"You didn't watch the video I sent you, did you?"

Regina shook her head and chuckled bitterly.

But he saw the tears in her eyes.

"And why would I?" she sniffled and he tried to take a step to her, but she took one back. "I didn't want to hear about your wonderfully hot night together." he kept walking to her and she kept walking back. "And how _perfect_ you were... Perfect, my ass!" she said and Robin couldn't help a low chuckle but she glared at him and he remembered she didn't know the entire story yet, so he just kept on walking to her until she was stucked against a wall of her room.

Hope was surging in his heart suddenly.

She didn't know.

Things would go back to normal.

He was sure of it, now. 

Robin walked again to her and caught how her eyes widened, and all the emotions in it.

Pain, hurt, heartbreak, love...

So he sighed, and very slowly raised his hand and cupped her cheek.

Regina closed her eyes and tried not to lean in into his hand but it was so hard.

She loved him so much and his proximity was driving her crazy.

A tear escaped her eyes and he wiped it tenderly with his thumb.

"Why did you do that to me?" her voice broke. "I thought we were happy... Robin, I really thought we were."

"Regina-"

"I thought you were the one for me and I thought I was the one for you. Forever, that's what we promised each other. Or did I misunderstand something?"

Robin's heart broke as he leant in until their foreheads touched.

"No, you didn't, I swear. Regina, you _are_ the one for me. You and no one else. Ever. I swear.”

Regina took a deep shaky breath and tried to push him away but he wouldn't let her go.

Instead, blue eyes met brown.

"Please, listen to me carefully. Nothing happened with Zelena." he said and Regina wanted to scream.

She searched for the lies in those eyes she knew so well, but her words died in her lips when she found none.

"But..."

And then it was enough.

"She lied."

A silence, Regina's eyes were frantic and searching for his.

And then she frowned.

"I don't understand. Why would she do that?"

One of Robin's hands found its way to her waist and he brought her a bit closer, his heart stuttered when she let him do it, even leant into him a bit.

"Because she is a very stupid, very insecure woman." he walked even closer to her and when she looked down, cupped her cheek again to force her to look at him. "You should have watched what I sent you, my love."

She shook her head again. 

"Robin, you made your choice and-"

"It's you." he ended and once again, their eyes met. "My choice." he said firmly and her eyes teared up again. "It's you. It's always been you. God, Regina. I love you more than anything in this life. I have loved you from the moment I laid my eyes on you, and every second of every hour of every damn day since then. "

They looked at each other for a few seconds.

"Then why did you do that?" she asked again and this time, Robin decided he had had enough.

"I didn't sleep with Zelena Wickedoz."

"Robin..."

"She lied. She lied about that, and she admitted it on TV a week ago."

Regina’s heart stopped.

"She what?"

"She lied, Regina. She admitted that she had lied on a interview on national TV, after I went there to set things straight."

"You did what?"

She didn't understand what was going on.

"I couldn't lose you." he said and he could see it, the hope in her eyes. "I couldn't let lies separate us. So I came on her show and forced her to say the truth. It was the only way, Regina. At least the only way I could think of."

"You did that for me?" and her voice was so weak.

"Of course. " he said like it was so easy to believe. "And, I told something else, too..."

He was nervous now, because he had done that without thinking of consequences, without asking Regina about it.

"Robin?" she asked again and he sighed.

"I kind of told the world that I was seeing someone."

"You did what?" her eyes widened and he blushed a little before taking her hands in his, and putting it on his beating heart.

God he knew that got her everytime.

"I didn’t say who! But … I wanted to make a romantic gesture for you." he explained. "I wanted the whole world to know that I am seeing someone and that I love that person - you, more than anything else."

"Robin..."

"I am sorry, I know we said we wouldn't tell anyone yet."

Regina was over thinking. 

Everything.

Everything was melting in her mind, Robin, Zelena, her father, her mother.

Everything.

It was too much.

She had slept so very little, had barely ate, had been feeling so bad for so long now...

She was not in her usual state. 

She needed out.

So Regina did what she always had done before Robin came into her life.

She fled.

Regina escaped his hold and started pacing again, running a hand through her hair.

No.

This was too much.

Too much.

She wasn’t her father.

She couldn’t live the life he had lived.

She wouldn’t.

Even for Robin.

Oh God.

"This is a bit too much for me."

His eyes widened.

"Regina-"

"I don't know what to think anymore. I don't know what to feel anymore. I don't know what to do anymore."

She stopped and looked at him, smiling sadly.

"Robin, you have to understand, I spent an entire week thinking that you cheated on me-"

"But I didn't!" he exclaimed and she smiled sadly once again.

"It's not that simple and you know it. You know me." he swallowed at that. "I spent a week hating you. A week trying to realize that we were truly over. A week thinking about what had happened between my mother and my dad and how I never thought it'd happen to us but it did.""

Robin’s heart broke for her.

He knew her story and had wanted to never make her suffer this way.

But she looked so closed off.

"I can show you the video." he breathed, trying to find an out for them. "That way you'll see-"

"Stop, please." she cut him.

A silence. 

"Regina, I don't understand." he was paled and his heart was beating way too fast.

He had thought that once she knew about the truth, things would go back to normal.

So what was happening?

"Things can't just go back to the way they were."

"But why not?"

She didn’t know how to make him understand.

She could see things so clearly suddenly.

The veil had been lifted.

"Because Robin, I..." her voice broke. "The pain I felt... I don't know if I can risk it anymore."

He didn't know what to say.

"But, I didn't do anything, Regina. Haven't you been listening? You won't have to feel that pain because I love _you_ and I won't ever see someone else!"

She closed her eyes,

He didn't understand.

"This is not that simple." she said again.

"Why?"

She took a deep breath.

She needed him out.

"This is too complicated, Robin." she finally admitted and he froze.

A silence settled.

Somehow, he was sure that she wasn't talking about their problem at hand.

But surely she couldn't...

"What are you saying?" he said carefully.

"I am saying that , as painful as it is, maybe this separation is for the best." her voice broke.

His eyes couldn't get wider if he tried.

"No. No!" he said, shaking his head. "It can't be. I love you. You know I love you. And I know you love me, too!"

"But I can't take it anymore, Robin." tears were leaving her eyes. "I can't. I think I deserve something easier."

It was everything he had always been afraid of hearing her say.

At the start of their relationship when he had had to leave her behind, whenever she would call he was afraid it was to break up with him because this was to complicated. 

That fear had passed with time.

It was back in full force now. 

"Something easier with someone else?” he ended and his voice broke too.

This couldn't be happening.

It wasn't true.

She couldn't just leave him.

Robin shook his head and tried to control the pain, but a few tears escaped his eyes too.

"I am so sorry, Robin..."

When he finally looked up, he could say this was hurting her just as much.

"Why are you doing that?" he asked. "To punish me?"

"No-"

"Because I didn't do anything. I swear. Please, Regina" he took a step closer and took her hands in his once again, and she could feel how desperate he was suddenly. "You can't do that."

She was troubled by his skin on hers.

It got her honest suddenly.

"This period when we were separated was the worst of my whole life." she admitted.

"Mine, too! I thought I was dying-"

"But" she cut him, "I think it was necessary. It would never have worked between us, Robin." a tear escaped her eyes.

If only she could make him see what she was seeing for the first time since they were together.

They had been fooling themselves.

"I think it worked perfectly fine for the last five years." he said bitterly.

"Perhaps. But it was only a question of time."

No.

How could she be so calm about this?

How?

"Regina, I don't understand." blue eyes met brown. "If it hurts you as much as it hurts me, why do you want us to be separated?"

She took a deep breath, brown eyes locked on blue.

"Because I feel in my heart that this is what I truly need at the moment. I need us to be apart to be happy in the future, even if it breaks my heart at the moment."

Robin's world stopped turning and crashed. 

He let go of her hands, eyes wide and pained suddenly.

Regina turned around and tried to cover a sob, but couldn't.

She walked to the bed and took the ring before closing her hand around it and walking to him again.

Robin wasn't even looking at her, his eyes were lost and he was frowning.

"Thank you for these last five years, Robin." she breathed and he finally looked at her and she could see how hurt he was.

He was as pale as she was and his jaw was tensed.

"You've made me very happy. I hope I've made you half as happy as you've made me." he breathed and she froze at the intensity in his voice. He seemed to be pondering his next words carefully, tears shining in the blue of his eyes. "I just thought..." Robin shook his head, trying a smile but he couldn't manage one. "I just thought that we would have forever."

"I am sorry."

He nodded again and then she took his hand and laid the ring in it.

A tear escaped his blue eyes and she could feel his hands trembling (or was it hers?)

"Are you sure this is really what you want?" he murmured.

She let go of his hand and he followed the movement with his eyes, frowning slightly.

"It is, Robin. I am sorry."

How come he didn't see that coming.

Had there been signs he would have missed?

"I..." he tried, looking at the ring he had given her. "I... I meant every words I said when I gave this to you. Every words."

"I know."

He nodded and closed his fists around the ring.

"I am so sorry." she breathed again, and God it hurt!

Letting him go was the hardest thing she had to do willingly.

But it was the right thing to do.

She loved him too much.

The state she had been in during these last days was proof enough.

She couldn't risk it.

"I know you are." then he looked up and he seemed so small suddenly that she froze. "I guess it's just from one nightmare to another, huh?" he said bitterly. "I'll get used to it if I must. I'll get used to it for you, if that is what you need of me."

"Robin-"

"I would do anything for you, I hope you know that."

"I-"

But he couldn’t stop talking.

Didn’t want to stop talking because that would mean he had to leave her behind…

And how could he do that when he loved her so bloody much?

"I've been stupid. Stupid and blind." he breathed again, taking a step back. "I thought that things would go back to the way they were between us if only I showed you how much I lov-" he stopped, blushing. Nope. No big speech of love. She didn’t want those anymore coming from him. She wanted distance and it was killing him. He swallowed dryly and his heart was beating so fast in his chest he felt kind of dizzy. " I thought that you missed me as much as I miss you. I thought that you couldn't live without me, the same way I can't live without you." he was bravely looking at her, "I was wrong. You have nothing to be sorry for, Regina." and he believed that. "I should have seen that this, _us_ " he cleared his throat," wasn't what you needed or wanted anymore." he chuckled bitterly and looked down. "I should have been less selfish and seen that you weren't happy anymore with the way things were. There have been signs, you’ve tried to talk to me and I…” he shook his head.

"This is not your fault, Robin." she said and he scoffed gently. "It's not ! And it's not about the love I bear you, it's about me and what I need. Need, not want. There's a big difference."

Blue eyes locked onto brown and she could see the utter despair in it.

He took a step closer and stopped suddenly.

"Can I?" he asked and when she understood what he asked, tears pricked at the back of her eyes and she nodded.

Robin then took the steps separating them and he engulfed her in one of this hugs of his.

She heard him let out a relieved sigh against her and felt her heart broke once again.

She closed her eyes and snuggled deeper in his hold, wondering if she had taken the right decision after all.

Robin closed his eyes and squeezed her tighter against him, trying to memorize how complete he felt when she was near.

He loved her so, so much.

He would have loved her his entire life (would love her his entire life).

He indulged in his need for her during a few minutes, and then receded even if his entire heart and soul was screaming at him not to.

"I'll come back for my things when I find a place to live."

Her eyes widened.

"You're not going back to New York?"

She could see him flinch, but he only shook his head.

"Not yet. I might stay for a little while."

Yes she didn't want to be with him,

But he couldn't live.

Not yet.

"Robin-"

"It's fine." he breathed even though it wasn't fine at all. He was looking at her like it was the very last time, like he was dying of thirst and she was water. He was looking at her with so much love and devotion that it broke her heart. "Goodbye, Regina." he finally breathed and she couldn't answer as she saw him leave the flat.

"Goodbye." she murmured to the now empty space.

* * *

**Two months later**

Robin was in his new apartment, looking at Regina's ring like he had been doing for the past two months.

He still loved her and he missed her like hell.

He had settled there but all he could think about was her and the future they could have had.

But she wouldn't answer any of his calls (and God knows he had tried), and she wouldn't answer him at the door either.

The only thing he had got from her a week after they split up was a text telling him to warn her when he would want to pick his stuff.

So she could be away, probably.

She couldn't be clearer.

She didn't want him in her life anymore, and no matter how heartbroken he was, it was a truth he had to get.

He missed her so much.

* * *

Regina was in her couch with a glass of wine.

She missed him.

She missed him so much but she thought she had made the right decision for both of them.

This couldn't have worked with Robin always in New York, always seeing new hot actresses and she would still be stuck here wondering what he was doing and with whom...

It couldn't have worked.

It was for the best.

So she took a deep breath and then her bell rang.

Regina got up, and even if she could hear her entire heart screaming at her not to do this, she opened the door.

"Hello, Graham."

* * *

Robin couldn't stay at home this night, he needed to go out.

So he took a cap, a coat to hide himself as best as he could – even though paparazzi had calmed down after they had realized nothing interesting was happening to him in Storybrooke. 

Robin didn't care.

He didn't care about them,

He didn't care about his movie,

Or about his carreer.

All he cared about was Regina.

He needed Regina.

So he tried to go at her place, but no one answered.

He should have known.

Was it that easy for her to erase him of her life?

He couldn't do that.

Brokenhearted, he walked back to the city and wandered in the streets, his mind on the woman he loved and how their life could have been, if he had not screwed everything up.

And not for the first time, Robin came to a conclusion.

He should never have left to New York, he should have stayed here with her.

They would have been happy, he would have found a job.

They would have been together.

Robin then glimpsed their restaurant from the other side of the road and he smiled sadly, needed to be close from his love, even if it was just a place where she liked to go.

* * *

Regina was not feeling well.

They were sitting in this restaurant (their restaurant) and she was not feeling well at all.

All she could see was Robin, smiling at her from accross the table and taking her hand in his, kissing the inside of her wrist...

God she still loved him.

She couldn't do that.

She couldn't do that to Robin and she couldn't do that to herself.

God, she needed to get out.

She needed air.

(She needed Robin.)

"Graham, I am-" but right in the moment where she was about to tell him she couldn't do this, someone else talked.

_"Regina?"_

Regina froze.

No.

Please, no.

When she looked up, she saw Robin looking at her like she had taken a knife and stabbed him in the heart.

He was just standing there, eyes wide and lost.

"Robin." she breathed and got up right away.

No.

Oh please no.

And then they were facing each other.

She noticed how pale he was, noticed that he seemed so tired and that his blue eyes weren't as bright as she remembered them (even if they were still beautiful).

He opened the mouth, but then his eyes fall on Graham, on the table lit by candles and on Regina.

She could see him tense and right away, she wanted to ease his pain.

"Robin," he looked up towards her, "this is not-"

"You're Robin Locksley!" exclaimed Graham who managed to remain oblivious of the tension. "I know you! I love your movies, mate!"

"Thanks." said Robin but she could see he was trying to stay composed.

He was trying not to look at her, she noticed.

Graham got up, clearly happy to meet him.

Robin took a step back,

"I should go. Have a great evening." he said but he was still frowning, still not looking at her.

God, it was awful.

"Robin-" she murmured but he shook his head.

"Wait, I wanted to tell you that I find your decision to stop your career to focus on the woman you love incredibly inspiring. It took balls to do what you did, mate."

Time seemed to stop.

Regina couldn't breath.

She couldn't.

"Yes, well-" started Robin, blushing but Regina cut him.

"You did _what_?"

Surely she had misheard.

Surely Graham was wrong.

It couldn't be...

She had not wondered why Robin wasn't getting back to New York.

Oh God...

"Robin?" she asked again but he avoided her eyes.

He clasped Graham on the shoulder and then whispered,

"I really have to go. Nice meeting you.”

And then he was out.

* * *

Robin got out of the restaurant without anything.

Not even hope.

He had thought that maybe, Regina needed time.

Time to realize they were meant to be together.

But she didn't seem to need time.

She didn't seem to need him either.

Oh God.

He had been so stupid…

* * *

Regina ran out of the restaurant and she glimpsed him, a few steps away.

"ROBIN!" she screamed but he didn't stop so she started running. "Robin, please stop!"

He did, his back on her as she was trying to catch her breath.

"Is it true?" she asked, breathless and could hear Robin's bitter chuckle before he turned around and his eyes were glassy.

And he had never looked at her like that.

Like she had breaking his heart and his trust.

Like she was someone he did not know anymore.

God if she hated that look on his eyes.

"It doesn't matter anymore." he murmured.

But it did.

God it did.

"Did you stop your career to be with me?" she asked again. 

She needed to know.

Robin swallowed.

"I have to go." was his answer, "I wouldn't want to crash into your date."

And it was hurting him so much to admit that while he had been pinning for her all this time, she was dating again.

She was seeing other men.

He could think of no one else but her.

So great.

"It isn't a date." she tried and he chuckled darkly. 

"Isn't it?" asked Robin loudly and she jumped, "You're all dressed up, there was only the two of you and there were candles... It _is_ a fucking date Regina! Please don't take me for a fool. I deserve better than that."

"Robin-"

But he was not done.

"Now, what am I supposed to think? Did our relationship mean anything to you?"

"Don't say that!"

"WHY NOT?!" he screamed, "Why not, Regina? Five years together and barely two months after we broke up, you're already back on dating tracks! While I can't even get you out of my mind." he finished, looking down for a few seconds.

"Robin, please..."

"I have to go. I'll go pick my stuff tomorrow afternoon."

"Please-"

"Goodnight, Regina."

* * *

The next day, Regina was waiting for Robin.

She had not been able to sleep.

The hurt in his eyes...

For the first time since they broke up, she found the courage to look at Robin's interview, the one he did to explain everything.

_"Carole," he called the journalist. "May I add something?"_

_She nodded._

_"We'll take the time. Go on."_

_He took a deep breath._

_"I wanted to tell you all how important to me it is that you realize nothing is happening between Zelena and I, that nothing happened and nothing will ever happen." he took a deep breath and looked right at the camera, picturing Regina."I am not a single man." gasps could be heard and he smiled, relieved to finally share this news with the world. "I am, actually, exactly the opposite. I have been seeing someone for five years now, and I am so in love with her." he was hoping she would see that when he repeated, "So in love."_

Regina felt tears pricked at the back of her eyes.

"Oh, Robin..." she whispered, a hand covering her mouth.

What had she done?

_"Wow." only said the journalist, eyes wide. And even Zelena was looking at him like he had gone crazy suddenly. "Well,_ _that was unexpected."_

_"We wanted to keep it a secret for a while, because I didn't want her to be bothered at work, or in the streets. She is the most stunning woman I've ever met, and I am totally head over heels in love with her."_

_The journalist shook her head and smiled,_

_"Wow." she said again, "Congratulations, then!"_

_Robin smiled._

_"There is one last thing I want to add."_

_"Go on."_

_"I wanted to thank every one of you for your undying support and love these past few years. I wanted you to know how important it is to me, you've given me so much more than I could ever repay you." he smiled, moved suddenly._

_"Uh. This does sound like a goodbye speech..." noticed the journalist and Robin took a deep breath, sure about his choice._

_"It is." he said and ignored the exclamations of despair and disappointment from the public. "I am so, sorry and maybe one day I'll come back. But right now, I need to focus on the woman I love, so that's what I will do. I will come home to her, marry her and start this family we’ve always dreamt of. I’ve been pushing her aside for this career that I do love, but as much as I love acting… I love her ten thousands times more."_

_Robin got up and handed the journalist his micro,_

_"Goodbye." then he walked at the camera, to the viewers. "Thank you for everything. It means more to me than I can say. You will all be in my heart,_ forever _."_

_And then, in one last smile, he was gone._

By the end of the video, Regina was crying.

How could she have done that?

How could she broke his heart after everything he had done?

How could she doubt him?

How could she doubt _them_?

Was it too late?

Then the bell rang and she wiped her cheeks before running opening the door and here he was,

"Robin."

He looked as bad as she did, with dark circles under his eyes.

"I came to take my stuff." he said lowly.

She let him in and saw him walked toward the living room.

She searched for the courage to tell something and finally, she did.

"I saw the video." Robin froze but then resumed what he was doing. "I didn't know you had done that for me. Why didn't you tell me?"

Robin chuckled darkly and then turned around, facing her.

"Oh yeah, you were saying that you _needed_ us to be apart in order to be happy, it was such a great time to confess I had crashed everything else so I could be with you."

"Robin-"

"It's fine. We don't even have to talk about it."

"But I want to!" she exclaimed and he frowned.

"Why would you? It's in the past." he looked down, "I got to move on, now. You did."

She frowned.

"I didn't move on."

He scoffed.

"Clearly not. That was very obvious last night."

And he tried not to act this way but it was too hard.

The image of her on a date with another man was burning in his mind.

He had not slept.

At all. 

Just the thought of his lips on hers, his hands on hers...

He shuddered at the thought.

"Robin, if this is about Graham-"

He chuckled,

"Graham? Is that even a name?"

"Please, listen to me."

He sighed and looked at her, looking so tired finally.

"Look," his mouth opened and closed a few times before he could speak," I am happy that you moved on." she could see it was taking all of his courage to say that to her. "No, actually scratch that because I’m not. I’m heartbroken that you did.” his voice broke and a gasp escaped her.

“Robin…”

“But even if this is not the outcome I was hoping for us, all I ever wanted was for you to be happy, and-"

"But I am not happy." she finally said and his eyes widened. "I am not happy, Robin. I can't be happy, not without you."

A silence fell on the room.

"Please, tell me you're kidding me." he breathed and she took a tentative step closer, hoping he wouldn't back down.

He didn't.

"I am sorry. I was so afraid that you'd ruin everything between us, that I did it first..."

"Afraid?"

"I was scared for you to find another woman better than me, and I thought that this fear was enough to stop our relationship. " he looked down a few seconds, "But it wasn't. I miss you, Robin. I miss you so much and I hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me, because I can't live without you."

Another silence when all he did was looking at her, blue eyes wide and surprised.

"Regina, I'm not sure I understand what you mean." he said and she took a deep breath before taking a step closer to him, and another when she saw he didn't back down.

So now, she was very close to him.

"I am saying that I still love you, Robin." she breathed and he could see the fear of rejection in her eyes, but his heart burst in his chest. "And I am saying that, if you can forgive me, I'd like to take our story back where we were."

Robin only looked at her.

Actually, Regina was started to get worried by his silence.

"Robin?" she asked hesitantly.

"Please, tell me I am not dreaming." was all he could say and a tear rolled down her cheek when she closed the gap between them and grabbed the lapel of his jacket, bringing his mouth back to hers in a kiss that was so passionate. Robin brought her even closer to him and she smiled when they receded, foreheads meeting "No more plans like this, please?" he asked, breathless and she chuckled lightly, pecked his lips again.

"I swear, Robin."

"God, I love you so much." she could tell his eyes were glassy and he brought her even closer to him, kissing all parts of her he could get, ending with her lips. "I thought..."

"I know." she cut him. "And I am sorry."

"Let's not talk about the past anymore, alright?"

"I'd like that very much." she breathed, brown eyes shining with love and joy before he leant in and kissed her again.

* * *

** Gossips Storybrooke- May 2015 **

_Robin Locksley has been seen with a beautiful stranger this Tuesday night in a local restaurant. Some witnesses said they looked very much in love, and Robin was very tender and loving with her. They kissed numerous times, had a lot of fun and left the restaurant holding hands..._

_Is it the mysterious woman?_

* * *

** Gossips Storybrooke- June 2015 **

_It is now official!_

_Actor Robin Locksley is dating teacher Regina Mills [see our magazine from may-2015], friends of the couple say they are very happy together and even plan on getting married soon! Youhou!_

_And you, what do you think about this couple?_

_Here in Gossips Storybrooke, we totally ship them <3_

* * *

** Gossips Storybrooke- January 2016 **

_It is done my friends!_

_Here in Gossips Storybrooke, we've been the first to tell you about the engagement of our favourite couple [see magazine from September 2015], well it's done! Former actor Robin Locksley and teacher Regina Mills are now officially married. The ceremony was beautiful and private with only friends and family. The bride was wearing a beautiful dress designed by her best friend Tink, CEO of the company Tinkerbell._

_The two lovers decided to go to Paris for their honeymoon and we wish them a lot of love and happiness!_

* * *

** Gossips Storybrooke – April 2016 **

_Dear readers, here at the redaction of Gossips Storybrooke, we are so enchanted and glad to tell you a news that made us so very happy._

_Our favourite couple is expecting!_

_Indeed, Regina Locklsey confirmed that she was expecting their first child, after pictures of Robin and she looking so close and happy in a restaurant. We wish the future parents a lot of happiness!_

_(And to enjoy nights of sleep while it lasts…)_

* * *

** Gossips Storybrooke – December 2017 **

_It's a boy!_

_Today, on the December, 24th of December; Robin and Regina Locksley welcomed their very own Christmas miracle. A little boy they named Henry._

_The mother and child are both healthy, the father is ecstatic and we, at Gossips Storybrooke couldn't be happier for them!_

* * *

** Gossips Storybrooke – August 2020 **

_We learnt recently that Robin Locksley (who decided to become a director) will have movie filmed here in our beautiful city._

_The former actor didn't want to leave his beloved wife, nor his 3-years-old son behind._

_We’re all so excited to follow Robin in that new adventure!_

* * *

** Gossips Storybrooke – November 2023. **

_It's another boy! 6 years after little Henry (who couldn't be cuter) was born, Robin and Regina Locksley welcome a new addition to the family. Another boy, named Roland came into the family._

_The parents couldn't be happier_ _(or more in love) as you can see on thee very exclusive pictures behind this article…_

* * *

** Gossips Storybrooke – July 2024. **

_It is during a random walk in the city that Robin and Regina Locklsey decided to tell the world they were expecting again!_ _Rumors had been going crazy lately after some people had guessed a baby bump on her Instagram story, but the future parents finally told the world._

_Indeed, the parents were walking with their two sons Henry (7) and Roland (almost 1) in the city and with Robin's arm around his wife's waist, everyone could guess the small baby bump._

_Everyone could see how happy they were, with Robin who couldn't help but kiss his wife every time he could._

* * *

** Gossips Storybrooke – April 2025 **

_A girl!_

_Dear readers, our favourite couple had a girl today._

_Her name is Hope Locksley and the little girl is very healthy and rumors has it that she already has daddy wraps around her little finger! Haha._

_Anyway, the mother is fine; the brothers are really excited and the father is head over the moon with happiness._

_And here at Gossips Storybrooke, we have a question for you..._

_Could they get anymore perfect?_

_Because we don't think so._

_They are living what every girl dream of..._

_A real fairy tale._

_(Now excuse us while we go cry waiting for our own love story.)_


	14. You saved me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Can you write a chapter where the person destined to marry with the Sheriff Nottingham is regina and robin steal her from him in the enchanted forest?

**You saved me.**

  
  


Regina was in her chamber, looking outside while frowning.

"He'll come for you, you know." came a gentle voice and she closed her eyes before forcing her smile onto her face and turning around, facing her servant girl whose name was Snow.

Snow had been her best friend since forever, since she arrived in Nottingham so many years ago. and she knew her better than anyone.

"Who?" asked Regina innocently and the other woman smiled.

"Robin."

Regina felt a pang of sadness hit her at this name.

Robin.

Robin of Locksley had been her first love, a long time ago.

Well, if she was honest with herself, it had ran a lot deeper than that.

They were childhood sweethearts, then they had started to date and at one point they were even promised to each other.

Robin and Regina had been deeply, madly in love with each other but alas, fate had decided otherwise.

Robin had to leave town and became the outlaw he now was while she had to stay behind.

It had been four years now.

Surely he didn't think about her anymore.

Surely he had found a fair maiden of his own and…

Her heart squeezed in her chest and she had to take a deep breath.

She still think about him everyday.

"It's been so long." breathed Regina, looking outside again, in the woods; like she could see him if only she would try hard enough. "I'm sure he has forgotten about me by now."

She heard Snow's chuckle.

"I doubt that very much, milady."

* * *

_**And indeed at the same time in the forest of Sherwood...** _

Robin was supposed to watch over the food.

He was supposed to.

But all he could really do was thinking about her, about _Regina_.

That was all he could do.

All day and all night.

How was she?

Was she happy?

Had she met someone else?

Was she missing him the way he was missing her?

Robin sighed deeply, lost in thoughts.

Four years were such a long time...

She must have forgotten about him.

Their story must be nothing but a fond memory for her.

"Robin!" screamed a voice and the man jumped before looking towards a man frowning at him. "The food." groaned the man and Robin sighed.

"Sorry, Little John. My mind was elsewhere."

Little John scoffed and took Robin's spoon.

"With Regina, again?" Robin smiled sheepishly. "Mate..."

"I know." cut him Robin. "I know I have to forget about her. I try to. I swear. But it isn't that easy. She-"

"She is tattoed deeper in your heart that that damn tattoo is on your wrist, isn't she?" said gently John and Robin swallowed and nodded.

"I love her, John. And I don't know if that feeling will ever go away." he looked up and blue eyes seemed haunted. "Sometimes," he tried a first time. "Sometimes, I try to imagine what would my life be if instead of having stood up to the Sheriff, I had married her like I meant to. Like I wanted to."

"Robin..." warned John. "Regret is a dangerous road to take."

"I know."

"You did what you had to do for your people."

This time, it was Robin's turn to scoff lightly before he ran a tired hand on his face.

"I know, I know all that."

" _But_ ," said John and their eyes met. "If you want her back as much as you say, then maybe it is time to make something about it."

Robin's eyes widened.

"And do what? Take her here with us?" John nodded. "John, come on! She is a lady! She is not meant to be living a hidden life in the woods as an outlaw, she sould be getting so much more... She deserves so much more."

John studied him.

"But you still love her."

"I do." breathed the outlaw. "I really do. And that's why I can't do that."

* * *

Regina was taking a walk in the gardens when she found herself in front of a cerrtain tree and she smiled, despite of herself at the memory it brought her.

_"Robin!" screamed the young woman while they ran and ran and when he was holding her hand, she felt like the Queen of the world._

_Finally, breathless, they stopped in front of a tree and blue eyes locked onto brown as one of his hands came cupping her face._

_"I love you, Regina." he breathed and she smiled, leaning on his hand._

_"I love you too."_

_"And one day," said the young man. "One day I'll marry you."_

_She smiled that smile he was crazy about and then he leant in, kissing her breath away like he always did._

_"How can I know you won't just change your mind?" she raised an eyebrow and he chuckled before giving her his signature smirk and he pecked her lips again before receding and walking to the tree."Robin?" she asked when she saw him took his knife out of his belt._

_For some minutes, he did something she couldn't see and then he walked back to her and laid an arm around her waist, bringing her back to him as she gasped when she saw what he did._

_And he looked entirely to proud of himself as he laid a tender kiss on her hair._

_On the tree was curved_ R+R _and she chuckled happily before tying her arms around his neck._

_"This way, everyone will know that you are mine and I am yours."_

_"I like the sound of that." she breathed and leant in again, kissing him._

Regina walked closer to the tree and traced the letters with her finger, tears welling up in her eyes.

" I miss you so much, Robin." she breathed but her voice broke.

Where was he?

Was he still thinking about her?

* * *

Regina took a deep breath before she came in the room where she knew _he_ was waiting for her.

The Sheriff of Nottingham.

This disgusting excuse of a man.

The very reason why her dear Robin had to leave.

She hated that man with all of her being.

Regina took a deep breath and entered the room before walking toward him with her head held high.

The Sheriff smirked upon seeing her but she remained cold and distant.

"You wanted to see me?" she asked and he nodded.

"I did." Then he pictured the table, "Please take a sit."

"I do not want to sit with you." she spatted and he flinched a bit, but soon resumed his stance.

"Very well."

"So tell me, _Sheriff_ " and the disdain in her voice was hearable. "What do you want?"

He smirked again and got up.

"I've noticed that since your pathetic attempt at a marriage with the outlaw Robin of Locksley," she froze in front of the tone in his voice. "You've failed to find a new husband."

"That's because I don't want one." she said firmly and his eyes widened, locked onto hers. "I do not want another man by my side. I do not wish to marry anyone else."

"Robin will never be able to come home to you."

"Then I shall remain alone."

She saw the man's fists closed and she smiled in victory.

Not for long.

"That's out of question." he finally said and she froze.

"Excuse me?"

"See, Regina" he said, getting up. "I have something to ask you." she froze again and took a step back.

"Don't you dare..." she breathed but his smirk widened and it was not a loving smile like Robin's, it was an evil one.

"You're free and I am free."

"I am _not_ free." she spatted but he tutted, shaking his head.

"What you're implying now is awfully close to treason, my dear."

"I don't care. And I am not your dear."

The Sheriff smirked again and finally said the words she had been so afraid to hear.

"I want you to be my wife."

She laughed in disbelief.

She laughed in an attempt to hide her fear was more like it.

"No way!" was her first answer. "There is no way in hell to ever see this happening. Ever."

The Sheriff paled a bit and became serious before his voice turned dark.

"You might want to reconsider this once I told you that; if you refuse to do as I say, I will bring you the head of your beloved Robin."

Regina froze, terrified by the tone of his voice.

Her blood was frozen and she couldn't move.

Robin.

Her dear Robin.

She swallowed and when her voice broke, she cleared her throat.

"You've been unable to catch him until now," she reasoned and saw him paled again. "I don't see why that would change."

Then, to her horror, the frown on his face turned into a laugh.

A terrifying laugh.

She swallowed again and this time, he told her in an almost friendly way.

"My dear Regina," the Sheriff then straighten. "I will be able to bring you his head on a plate because this time, I've got a spy amongst his own ranks." Regina's face must have shown her surprise because he laughed again. "That's right, dear." then he snapped his finger and a dark figure approached.

Regina narrowed her eyes to see who was coming and then, her eyes widened and her heart stopped.

"Will..." she breathed and the young man looked down in shame.

Will Scarlett.

One of Robin's more trusted men.

God no.

No, no, no, no, no!

It couldn't be happening.

"So," said the Sheriff again. "What do you say? "

Regina couldn't answer, all she could see was treason as she tried to run to Will to hit him but a guard stopped her.

"How could you?" she screamed and Will paled. "How could you do that to him? He trusted you! He still do! Will, please..." her voice broke and the man looked up, seeing her so defeated. "Don't do this."

"Too late." cut her the Sheriff and they all saw the tear rolling down her cheek. "Are you ready to marry me, now? Or are you willing to bet dear old Robin's life?"

Regina swallowed heavily and closed her eyes a few seconds, heart beating way too fast and then way to slow; making her a bit dizzy.

She knew what needed to be done.

So she took a deep breath and looked ahead of her, right into the Sheriff's eyes.

"I will marry you." she breathed and he smiled but then she added."At one single condition."

"Name it."

"I want Robin to be left alone."

She saw the man rolled his eyes.

"You're not even in position to make a deal, my dear."

"I am." she said, voice trembling with confidence and anger. "I am because if I want, I can leave right now and run to Robin, warn him about what's going to happen, live a happy life alongside him forever." Another tear escaped her eyes. "If you truly want me here with you, if you don't want me to fight back, if you don't want me to take every single chance to escape you, if you want me to do as you want... If you don't want to lose me forever." she took a deep breath. "You'll leave him alone. You'll stop hunting him, you'll stop threatening him. You'll leave him live his life the way he sees fit. That is my condition."

Regina's heart was burning.

She knew she had said the right things, if the frown on the Sheriff's face was of any indication.

She knew he had loved her for so many years, had been jealous of Robin for her love.

She knew that's what started it all, the fact that she had chosen Robin all those years ago.

She also knew she was sentencing herself to a miserable life.

But she was making the right choice.

At least this way, Robin would be safe.

"Fine." breathed the man and she looked up. "But the second you broke your part of the deal, I bring him here and cut his throat myself."

She froze and shivered.

"It won't come to that." she hurried to say.

"You'll have to do _anything_ I want." he said again and she froze at his meaning.

"I will." her voice broke.

He nodded and then, she took it as her sign to leave, tears and sobs ready to escape her any moments now, before his voice called her back.

When she turned around, she was surprised to find for a moment nothing but genuine curiosity

"Are you really ready to give up your freedom for him?"

She smiled sadly.

"I am ready to give up everything that's mine to give up, in order for him to be happy." a tear rolled down her cheek. "That's how much I love him." then, she added "And I pity you, Sheriff; because that's a kind love you will never know."

She barely had time to see the mask back on, before she left the room.

Regina walked a few meters and then she leant on a pillar nearby, trying to pull herself together.

Her vision was blurry, her heart was squeezing in her chest and her legs were trembling.

Snow arrived at this moment and her eyes widened in worry at seeing her friend in this state,

"Regina!" she screamed before running to her, trying to help her in any way she could. "Regina, what's wrong?"

But Regina started sobbing and the only thing she could say was the name of the man tatooed in her heart.

" _Robin.._."

* * *

**Back in Sherwood Forest.**

A tall and dark figure was making its way along the camp of the merry men, unknown to everyone but their leader who was waiting by the fire.

Robin's eyes narrowed and then widened at seeing who was here.

"It is worst than what we had first thought." said a breathless Will and Robin felt his heart stopped.

* * *

They were in Robin's tent now, John and himself, listening to Will.

John had been quite surprised to learn that it was Robin's plan all along, to send Will so he could have news about Regina.

"You didn't tell me." he said accusatory and Robin looked sheepish.

"I know. I am sorry." he sighed. "But our talk shook me, and I needed to be sure that she was fine."

John nodded and then they all turned to Will.

"So?" said Robin and they could all hear the fear and exiety in his voice.

Will took a deep breath.

"I have a very good news, and a very bad one."

Robin froze.

She didn't love him anymore.

That was the bad news.

She had met someone else, and she was happy.

That should be the good one.

God.

How was he supposed to move on when he still loved her so much?

Will frowned, seeing Robin's frown and then he walked closser to his leader and said softly.

"Regina still loves you as much as you love her." Robin's eyes widened and he looked up, hope in the blue orbs.

"Does she?" he asked in a breath and Will nodded, John smiled.

"She does." then, he frowned. "But..."

"But what?" asked Robin right away because he could sense something was not right here.

"But I am afraid that she is also as ready as you are to give up her happiness so you can be free."

Robin froze.

It couldn't be.

He must have misunderstood...

There was no way...

But Will ended his thoughts and confirmed his fears when he said, eyes sad.

"She agreed to marry the Sheriff, if he let you alone."

Suddenly, a scream could be heard in the tent.

A scream full of anger and despair.

Robin's scream.

And then he left the tent.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" asked Snow and Regina smiled sadly before a tear rolled down her cheek again.

They were in Regina's chamber, sat on her bed where Regina had spent the whole day crying.

"I would do anything for Robin." she murmured. "I want him to be safe and that is the only way I know how."

Snow smiled sadly.

"You know you will be miserable," Regina froze. "Stuck with a man you hate."

"But at least, the man that I do love will be free to be happy." her voice. "That's all that matters to me."

* * *

John found Robin a little ahead in the forest and he leant on a tree, watching his friend releasing arrows after arrows angrily.

But then, Robin must have felt his presence for he turned around, and looked at him.

His blue eyes were red and he seemed desperate.

John's heart broke for him.

"I can't let her marry another man." he breathed brokenly. "I can't ..." his voice broke. "Not now that I know she loves me still I can't let her marry _him_ and spend the rest of her life miserable because of me!" then he cleared his throat and straighten himself, his voice firmer. "I have to go back for her. No matter if it's a trap, no matter if I risk my life going back. I can't let the woman I love ruin her life for me."

A small silence settled.

"What will become of Regina when you got her out of Nottingham?"

Robin spoke in a clear voice where not a doubt could be heard.

"She will stay here, with us; with _me_."

John frowned, then smiled and clasped his bestfriend's shoulder.

"It's about damn time!" he muttered and Robin chuckled weakly.

"John," he said seriously. "You don't have to come with me. We have very little time and this is the most dangerous mission we ever have done. Our chances are very slim here."

"Are you willing to go?"

"I'm willing to do anything for her."

John smiled again.

"Then I'm in." Robin looked up, "I'm in, Robin. We will bring her back where she belongs : in your arms."

* * *

**A week later.**

The preparation were going on in the castle, as the wedding approached.

The Sheriff wanted to marry her as soon as possible and Regina suspected that he was afraid she might change her mind.

But she wouldn't.

She was doing this for Robin.

She was paler by the days and Snow was really starting to get worried about her.

They were in the garden, taking a walk and she could sense Regina was not there with her.

"Are you really sure about this?" asked Snow for the millionth time and Regina only smiled brokenly.

"I haven't been so sure of anything else in my entire life." she said in a firm voice.

Then they heard noises behind them and turned around to find the Sheriff, who smirked at them, apparently in a very good mood.

And why wouldn't he? thought Regina.

He got what he always wanted, Robin out of the picture and she was his forever.

"Isn't it my new bride to be?" he asked and she froze. "Aren't you lovely, my dear? Excited about our big day, huh?" he walked closer but she took a step back. "What's wrong, my dear?"

Then Regina looked up, eyes empty.

"Make no mistakes," she said and he froze. "For I will be your wife, I will obey you and do whatever you want. You will have me physically but never, _ever_ will you have my heart."

Then she stuck her chin in the air and left him there, in her best regal way.

* * *

In the forest, Robin was fidgeting.

The big day was arriving fast and he needed to be sure everything was ready.

He had taken the decision to only bring Will and John with him because he didn't want to endanger his men.

One of his new recruit, David had been suspicious but never told a word, which Robin was grateful of.

The big day was arriving fast, but not fast enough.

He couldn't wait to hold Regina in his arms, he couldn't wait to start this new life alongside her and he couldn't wait to save her from that pig of Notthingham.

He was so lost in thoughts that he didn't hear Will getting closer to him.

"It's ready." said his mate, "All we need to do is wait for the wedding day, now."

Robin nodded, tense.

Two more days.

* * *

**The night before the wedding.**

Regina was in her chamber, looking at the engagement ring Robin had given her so many years ago and that she still wore on a necklace around her neck.

"I love you, Robin." she breathed, holding the silver ring into her finger, the small diamond on it shining like any other. "And I will _always_ love you."

Then she closed her palm and her eyes, tears leaving them.

* * *

Robin was sat down on his tent, still fidgeting.

He couldn't sleep.

He would have wanted to reassure her, somehow.

Tell her she was going to be fine, tell her he was coming for her and that he still loved her so, so much.

Robin sighed and took a locket from his pocket before opening it and the portrait of Regina was in it.

"You don't need to be afraid, I will always love you." he whispered, "I am coming for you, my love." he breathed, stroking the edges of her face tenderly.

* * *

**Wedding day.**

When Robin woke up Will and John at dawn, he looked pale and deep circles were under his eyes, his jaw was tense and his look determinate.

"Have you gotten any actual sleep?" asked John and Robin smiled sadly before taking his bow.

"I couldn't sleep while the love of my life must be so afraid on her own." was his only answer and then he looked at his friends and took a deep breath. "It's time."

* * *

Regina was being prepared for her _wedding_.

She had not slept all night but was now ready to spend the rest of her life with a man she couldn't stand, so the man she deeply loved would be left unharmed.

She tried not to think about what was about to happen.

Her mind was on Robin and their memories...

_She was cuddled against his chest, and he was drawing pattern on her skin._

_"I love you, you know." she breathed and he brought her closer to him._

_"I love you too, more than anything in this world." She chuckled and he receded from her before cupping her cheeks and she gasped at the intensity in his eyes. "I'm being serious, Regina. I don't think you realize how much I mean these words."_

_She nodded, eyes wide and trusting before leaning in, kissing him tenderly._

_"I do." she breathed against his lips. "Because I would do anything for you, Robin._ Anything at all. _"_

_The man smiled tenderly and brought her lips to his for another deep kiss that left her moaning and had him breathless._

_Then, they lips connected again in another sort of kiss._

_More passionate._

_Less innocent._

_"We shouldn't..." he breathed when she kissed his neck but his hands were betraying him as they clutched at her waist._

_"Why not?" she breathed, her lips over his and she could see his blue eyes were dark with lust._

_"Regina, I don't want you in trouble."_

_She smiled tenderly and intertwined their fingers together before whispering._

_"I have every intention to be with only one man," she breathed and he smiled lovingly before squeezing her hand._

_"And I only wish to be with you." he answered before leaning in and kissing her again, until he was hovering over her. "But at any moment, tell me if you want me to stop."_

_She nodded and brought him back to her._

Regina smiled at the memory before it turned into a bittersweet smile.

At least she had given her body to Robin first.

She at least had that satisfaction, to have known how it felt to make love with the person you love.

She would have to keep that memory into her pocket for the dark times that were to come.

_He got on one knee and she gasped._

_"Robin?"_

_The young man swallowed and took her hand, holding it tight and she could see he was a bit nervous._

_"I love you, Regina." he breathed, blue eyes locking onto brown. "I love you so much and the only thing I want in this life is you." She gasped, eyes glassy. "The only thing in my life that I am absolutely sure about is_ you _." Robin kissed her knuckles tenderly. "So, will you make me the happiest man in this Earth and marry me?"_

_A sob of happiness escaped her as she nodded and he smiled, eyes shining with love._

_"I will." her voice broke and he laughed happily. "Of course I will, Robin. I thought you'd never ask!"_

_With slightly trembling hands, he took a ring from his pocket and put it on her ring finger before kissing her hand reverently and then he got up and she circled his neck while he brought her closer to him and kissed her again and again, getting lost in the taste of her._

A tear rolled down Regina's cheek.

At least she had the chance to know what it felt like to have the man of her life asking her to be his wife.

At least she had had the chance to know how happy that made her feel.

And she had felt what it was to watch it all fall apart.

_Regina heard a noise behind her and she turned around before gasping in relief when she glimpsed him coming through her window, unharmed._

_And suddenly, she could breath again._

_"Robin!" she breathed, running to his arms and he opened them before squeezing her to him and burying his face in her hair. "God, I was so worried about you. The Sheriff made it clear that you were now an outlaw, and that poor excuse of a man actually put-"_

_But Robin cut her by kissing her._

_Regina moaned and kissed back, her hands on his chest while his were cupping her cheeks._

_But there was something different about this kiss._

_It was desperate._

_When they receded, Regina looked up and saw Robin was paled and his eyes were glassy._

_Her heart froze in her chest._

_"Robin?" she breathed again and he opened the mouth but no words came out. "Robin, talk to me."_

_Finally, he sighed and leant his forehead to hers._

_"This new life..." he started, voice low. "that I have chosen." his voice broke and she put her hands on his, framing her face. "It is dangerous, Regina."_

_"I don't care." she whispered, afraid of where this conversation was heading. "I don't care how dangerous it is, Robin. I just want to be with you."_

_He closed his eyes and she saw a tear escaping it before blue eyes locked onto brown._

_"I want that more than anything else." he said and she smiled but he only took a step back and she felt so cold without him. "But I can't."_

_"Robin-"_

_"I can't risk your life."_

_"Please-"_

_"It would be treason, Regina. You'd be killed and I can't risk it." he took a deep shaky breath. "I prefer being miserable but with you alive and safe, that selfishly keeping you by my side and risking your life."_

_Regina shook her head and walked to him, cupping his cheeks._

_"You don't have to, Robin._ I _make my own choices and I want to go with you." he sighed again and she forced him to look at her. "When you gave me this," she showed him the ring and saw the pain in his look. "you promised me a future with you." her voice broke and tears escaped her eyes. "Please, don't take that away from me, now."_

_Robin smiled brokenly and he leant in, until their lips met again._

_"I love you." he breathed and she leant into the hand that cupped her cheek. "And I will always love you."_

_"I love you too." she answered. "Please, don't leave me."_

_Robin's heart was breaking in his chest._

_He couldn't do this._

_Not to her._

_Not to his Regina._

_But then he thought about all the people in Notthingham and knew he needed to make the right choice and not the selfish one._

_So he took a deep breath and kissed her one last time, their tears mingling as he receded, and kissed her knuckles reverently._

_"You will always have my heart, m'lady."_

_"Robin..." she whimpered and seeing her this broken was killing him. "_ Please."

_"I am sorry." he murmured and then was out._

Another tear escaped Regina's eyes.

This had been the most painful day of her entire life.

"You're almost ready." said one of her maid of honor, making her leave her thoughts and she jumped before nodding quickly.

This would be the worst day of her life, without a doubt.

But she would get through it, thinking about Robin the whole time.

* * *

They were about to enter the castle when Robin stopped them suddenly.

The leader turned around and looked at him men, before taking a deep breath.

"Before we do this," he said " you have to know that our chances to come back are really slim. And I want you to know that if you are not sure about this, or if you're afraid, that's fine. You don't have to come, I won't be mad. Ihave to go there because I love Regina so much and I can't leave her a second time, but you got a choice, my friends."

The merry men just looked at each other and then chuckled lowly,

"Robin," said Will. "You have to know by now that we would follow you to the end of the world and back."

"Plus," added John. "You forgot Regina was my friend too, once upon a time. And even if that seems so long ago now, I still remember vividly how happy you were by her side."

"A love like that happens only once in a lifetime, it is way too precious to be wasted."

Robin smiled, touched before he clasped his friend's shoulders and they resumed their walk.

* * *

All the maids of honour were now gone, leaving Regina alone.

She looked at herself in the mirror and took a deep breath.

She could do this.

She was doing it for Robin.

She had to do it.

"You're absolutely beautiful." said a voice and Regina froze before tears came to her eyes, because it couldn't be. Her mind was playing her tricks. "Exactly how I imagined you would look on our wedding day."

There was no way the owner to this voice could be here.

But then she turned around and gasped,

" _Robin_..." she murmured and a hand came to her mouth to stifle the gasp.

But it was him.

Her beloved Robin.

His clothes were much more simple and he looked like a man, no longer the young man he had been.

But his eyes were still as blue as she remembered them to be, roaming hungrily over her features and she could glimpsed the unshed tears in it as well.

"My love..." he breathed and then, she took a step closer while he closed the distance before claiming her lips in a searing kiss. His hands were circling her waist, bringing her more to him, while hers were clutching at his jacket, afraid to see him leave again.

Their hearts were beating wildly in their chests and Regina couldn't believe it, wasn't still sure it wasn't all a dream.

But then they receded,

And no more words needed to be told.

Because their eyes spoke for them.

Spoke of sweet love, lost love...

Spoke of still burning love.

* * *

Will and John were waiting anxiously for Robin and Regina to appear.

The plan was for them all to leave through an hidden corridor, but for that to happen; Robin and Regina needed to cross the courtyard and with all the guards there, it was madness.

But Robin told them the crowd would help so here they were, waiting.

"Do you think they'll make it?" asked Will and saw John pondering his answer carefully.

"I think Robin is willing to do anything for Regina."

Will frowned.

"Do you think it will be enough, then?"

"I think love is the most powerful magic of all." only said the man.

"That's bloody not an answer."

* * *

Regina looked at Robin in awe, stroking every inches of him she could get her hands on.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, "I thought you had forgotten about me..."

" _Never._ " he swore fiercely, bringing her closer to him. "I thought about you for every second of every hour of every day of every year." she felt her eyes fill with tears and he added softly, taking one of her hands and laying it to his beating heart. "My heart is still yours, Regina. It has never stopped being yours."

"Neither did mine." she breathed.

"And now, we got a chance to be together, forever." he exclaimed and she frowned slightly. "I am here to take you out of here, I am here to take you with me because I should have agreed when you asked me to come, so many years ago."

Regina was silent for a few seconds.

She wanted to say yes.

She wanted that more than anything.

"I can't, Robin." she breathed, one tear leaving her eyes. "No matter how much I want to. Because this deal is the only way I know how to save your life."

Robin smiled, touched.

Then he cupped her cheek and leant in so their foreheads met and he whispered against her lips

"I don't want my life to be saved if it is to see you chained to that monster forever. Regina, I can't let you marry someone else when I know how in love we still are, and how happy we could be. " she looked down but he cupped her cheek and saw her eyes were so lost. "Please my love, I beg you. Come with me."

Regina didn't know what to do.

She loved him.

She loved him so much.

Why not, after all?

Why couldn't she be happy?

She finally nodded and Robin let out of a breath he didn't know he had been holding before taking her hand in his and walking to the door,

"Then let's go. There is no more time to lose."

* * *

At the same time, a guard entered the room of the Sheriff of Notthingham.

"Robin Hood has been spotted sneaking into the castle, sir." The man sneered then. "Do you want us to arrest him right now?"

The Sheriff laughed and turned around.

"No. Let him hope for a bit."

Then he laughed again.

Regina would be his.

Robin would be dead.

This would be a good day.

Just like he had planned.

* * *

Will and John were fidgeting.

They couldn't actually tell what, but something was very wrong.

Then, a noise could be heard behind them and when they turned around...

* * *

Robin and Regina were running in the corridors, hands intertwined together and this was the first time in so many years that they felt so alive.

But then, Regina abruptly stopped.

Robin stopped too and was ready to beg her because he didn't want to lose her again, but she only shook her head and the fear in her eyes took his breath away.

"Snow." she breathed.

"Snow?" he asked, remembering the girl who used to follow Regina everywhere. "She is still your maid?"

"My bestfriend." answered Regina. "We have to take her with us, please. Because otherwise, the Sheriff will have her killed."

Robin only nodded because anything that mattered to her mattered to him as well.

"Where is she? Take us to her." she nodded and they started running again.

* * *

Will and John suddenly found themselves facing dozens of guards and they swallowed.

That wasn't good.

Then, the Sheriff arrived and he sneered, seeing them.

"Looks like you got no choice," he said."If you want to live, you'll have to surrender."

Will laughed.

"Oh bloody hell, we're dying to do just that. Aren't we John?"

John smiled, but it was tense.

"You must know by now, that we will be loyal to Robin til the death."

The Sheriff lost his smile suddenly.

"Listen to me well," he said angrily. "I will catch Robin Hood, because his love for Regina will be his downfall." he sneered again. "Now, arrest me those men. But I want them aliveto see what will come next."

* * *

They entered Snow's chamber without knocking fisrt and the eyes of the woman widened when she saw them.

"Robin?" she asked, frowning and this one smiled before she turned her attention to Regina; "What's going on?"

Regina took a deep breath.

"I've got no time to explain," she said. "but you have to come with us. There is a beautiful life waiting for us, Snow." she smiled and her eyes were shining with hope. "A life full of happiness, love. Please, come with us."

A small silence came in.

"Ladies," gently said Robin. "We've got very few time to lose."

That seemed to shake Snow and, while still lost, she nodded.

"Fine." she said. "I follow you."

Regina smiled and then caught Robin's hand and he gave it a squeeze to let her know everything would be alright.

Robin, Regina and Snow finally arrived to the tricky part in the courtyard.

But suddenly, before they went in, Robin stopped and turned to Regina on an impulse before he said,

"I love you. Please, never forget that I love you more than life itself."

Regina smiled, touched but then she frowned slightly and brought his hand to her face.

"Why are you saying this to me?"

Robin only smiled and leant in, kissing her tenderly.

He receded and was ready to go but she caught his arm and foced him to look at her,

"I love you that much, too." she admitted and he smiled again, this dazzling smile she was in love with.

Robin, Regina and Snow were almost at the end of the courtyard. And Robin was starting to believe they might actually make it when suddenly, a voice brought his hope to ashes.

"You didn't think it would be _that_ simple, do you?" asked a man voice and a gasp escaped Regina, but Robin only put her behind him and looked at the man.

The Sheriff.

They had not seen each other in so many years.

"Robin Hood." sneered the man. "So nice of you to come to my wedding." Robin felt Regina tensed behind him. "Guards," he smirked again. "Seize him."

" _No!_ " screamed a voice and they all stopped when Regina went in front of Robin, shielding him with her body.

"Regina..." started Robin but her glare was on the Sheriff when she said.

"You promised no harm would come to him." she said. "You promised."

The man's eyes darkened.

"Well, that was before you tried to escape with him." Regina swallowed but didn't look down. "And I didn't say anything for the case he came and stole my fiancée!"

"She is not yours!" finally screamed Robin and he went to stand by Regina's side. "She was never yours, and she will never be."

"Shut up." hissed the Sheriff darkly. Then he smirked. "Bring his friends."

The guards brought Will and John, in a bad state with bruises and blood.

Robin's eyes widened and he opened the mouth but John cut him.

"We're fine, Robin."

"For now." added the Sheriff and Will snorted, earning him a glare.

"What? I'm about to die anyway, I can do what bloody hell I want. And what I want is to snort at the stupidity of what you're saying."

The Sheriff rolled his eyes and then looked back at Robin, who seemed more pale and tense.

"You also know that one word of me and your dear Regina is no more."

Robin paled.

"You wouldn't dare. I know that in your own sick way, you love her."

A silence during which they only looked at each other.

"But if you know me so well, you also know that I would prefer her dead than yours."

Robin swallowed and his eyes went on Regina then.

His so beautiful and so precious Regina.

She looked at him, she saw his eyes and shook her head.

"Robin, no..."

"I can't let you die for me." he breathed. "I can't. You were willing to sacrifice your happiness so I could be safe, I'm giving you my life. You won't have to marry him after that."

"Robin, no..." Regina's eyes were glassy and she felt her world was about to shatter. "Please, don't."

But the outlaw raised his hands and gave her a sad smile before he straightened . "I surrender." he said. "I surrender."

"Wise decision." smirked the Sheriff before men jumped on Robin and Regina screamed and tried to stop them, but one of the guards caught her arm and stopped her while she still sobbed her lover's name.

Another guard caught the arm of Snow.

"Please don't hurt him." Regina whispered to the Sheriff and the pain in her eyes actually stopped him for a few seconds. "I beg you." she whimpered. " _Please_."

No.

She couldn't lose him again.

Not after just getting him back.

Oh no. 

"I am sorry my dear," smirked the man. "You know I only want to make you happy, but this is something between the outlaw and I."

" _Please_!" she sobbed and now was clutching at the guard holding her not to fall down. "Please don't... I'll do anything that you want! _please_!"

There was a crowd now.

People were looking sadly over their beloved Lady Regina, and their hero Robin Hood.

"Please!" she screamed and even the guard holding her was flinching now, and looking hesitant. "Please, please... Not him... Don't hurt him..."

Robin's eyes were glassy, his heart was breaking in his chest to see the woman he loved in this state, but he stood tall and looked at the Sheriff.

"Will you force her to look the man she loves be killed?" he asked and the Sheriff flinch and then looked at Regina. "Are you that cruel?"

"I won't be told what to do."

Robin closed his eyes before taking a deep breath and focusing on Regina instead while one of the guards grabbed his arm and his friends called his name but he didn't fight back, kept on thinking about Regina.

"My love," he called and his voice broke when she looked up, brown eyes frantic and terrifed. "Everything is going to be fine, but I need you to look away."

"No..." she sobbed, again and again. "No, Robin... I love you. I love you and..."

"You know I love you too, my darling. That's why you can't look. _Please._ "

She tried to walk to him but her guard stopped her and her eyes widened in pain.

"I ... Please..." she looked so small and so broken. "Please" she asked again and Robin took a deep breath and tried to smile.

"That's bloody inhuman!" screamed Will and Robin smiled sadly at the loyalty of his friends, felt sorry for having dragged them in this mess. They would die, too.

Because of him.

"You can't do that!" screamed John. "At least take the lady elsewhere, she can't see that!"

" _Robin_..." sobbed Regina.

Then it all happened so fast, Robin still thought it was a dream.

An arrow pierced the air and the skin of the man holding him.

A huge silence settled on the courtyard and everyone looked up on the castle walls, toward where the arrow had come from.

And Robin thought he would die from relief.

David.

David was there and from the look of it, he wasn't alone.

"Now," David said in a firm voice. "I believe you will let my friends go, Sheriff." he spatted and Robin smirked before his eyes were on Regina, and she was pale, looking at him like he was about to disapear and he tried to give her a comforting smile.

"Who are you?" asked the Sheriff.

"Who am I?" laughed David and then he looked behind him and dozens of men arrived by his side. "I think the question you're searching for is : who are _we_?" Robin smiled at the blank face of the Sheriff.

"You didn't think I would come alone, did you?" the outlaw asked and now, the man was white with rage. "So," asked Robin. "Do you want to live, or to die?"

"I could still kill you."

"And my men would kill you right after. You're much more afraid of death than I am."

He was walking on a thin line there, and he knew it.

But he had to try it.

Then, it all seemed like a dream when the Sheriff swallowed and took a step back, making a sign to drop the weapons.

"This is not over." the Sheriff said, face red with anger.

Robin shrugged and then turned toward the love of his life as the guard holding her let her go.

Regina let out a whimper and ran into his arms while he opened them to her; and he heard Will gloat to the Sheriff.

"You might not be so lucky the next time." he hissed and Robin only smirked and brought Regina even closer to him.

"Perhaps not. But right now, I've got everything I need."

* * *

They were back in the forest, fleeing the castle before the Sheriff sent men at their pursuit ( things he must have done by now), and Robin called David.

"You followed us." he only said and the man smirked.

"I kept thinking something was wrong and you would get into trouble." he smirked again. "Looks like I was right."

Robin chuckled and clasped his man's shoulder.

"Thank you, for saving us."

"That's what a merry man do."

"And that you are." smiled Robin before the man nodded and walked to Snow, a bit ahead.

Robin smirked when he saw the blush on the woman's face, but then something cut him out of his thoughts.

Regina, who had not left his sides since they fled the castle, was shaking like a leaf.

Robin's heart stopped and then he took her hand, and stopped.

In front of Will's questionning look he only smiled and said they would join him in a few seconds.

The young man nodded understandingly and soon, they were only the both of them.

So much had happened in the matter of two hours, he couldn't blame her for feeling a bit overwhelmed.

He was, too.

Robin then noticed she looked down at their joined hands.

"Regina?" he called gently and when she looked up she was so pale, brown eyes glassy and his heart broke. "Oh my love..."

And that was all it took.

He saw a tear rolling down her cheek, then another and soon she was sobbing in his arms, clutching at him like there was no tomorrow.

"I'm alright." he breathed and her hand found his heart and he knew she needed to feel he was alive so he put his hand above her, and their eyes met. "I am alright."

"I almost lost you." she finally spoke and her voice broke.

"But you didn't."

"I could have." she answered stubbornly and he smiled sadly before cupping her cheek, hand getting lost in her hair.

"Everything will be fine for now on, Regina. I won't let anything happen to you." she closed her eyes and he forced her to look at him. "Do you trust me?"

She nodded and then said firmly.

"With my life."

Robin smiled at that and brought her closer so their forehead met.

"I promise that we will be alright, my love." brown eyes met blue. "I won't ever leave you again."

"You promise?" she asked weakly and he smiled again.

"I give you my word. It's you and me. It's always been you and me."

Regina gave him a dazzling smile then and he leant in to kiss her but she stopped him.

"Is there something wrong?"

"I've got something of yours." she only whispered and he saw her took a necklace from under her dress ( she was still in her wedding dress) and what he saw on it made his heart beat faster.

His wedding ring.

"You kept it?" his voice broke with the emotion and she smiled and bit her lips, nodding.

"It's yours."

Robin's heart was beating so fast in his chest.

He loved her so very much.

And then he smiled,

"No, it's yours." he breathed and took it before taking her hand and he could see tears in her eyes, but it was tears of joy this time. "If you still want it?"

"Of course I do." she breathed and he smiled, eyes glassy too before putting the ring on her finger.

Where it belonged.

"I love you, so much." Robin said and she circled his neck, bringing him closer to her.

"I love you,too." then she added, "You saved me today, thank you."

"No, Regina." he chuckled tenderly. " _You_ saved _me_." he leant in again so their lips were barely separated. "Thank you."

And then he kissed her.

Everything would be alright, from now on.

They were together, at last. 


	15. Just another chance, please.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - can you have Regina purposely make robin jealous with the hatter or will Scarlett or something and then she plays along with them (they are aware of the plan) but then they strayed to get carried away, and grabby, and she plays along until she realizes that what they did was never a part of the plan and she tries to stop it but can't and they cross the line and robin watches and intervenes and is jealous but also wants to protect her. And maybe add Marian in the background?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So in this universe, Regina brought Robin and Marian back to Storybrooke. There is no Zelena, Marian is Marian and she is pregnant with Robin's child. Robin and Regina aren't together because Regina is pissed off that he moved on, Robin is trying to get her back. Robin and Marian are officially divorced, he only helps her with the pregnancy.

**Just another chance, please.**

  
  


It was now way into 9 pm when the door of the Rabbit Hole opened loudly.

Regina looked up and smirked.

Robin just came in, looking around and she knew she was the person he was looking for.

Good.

She had a plan.

It wasn't a smart plan, but it was something she needed to do.

Because they were having a very rough patch.

And that was actually an understatement.

The understatement of the year.

Regina sighed and studied her outlaw, tilted the head slightly while sipping her drink.

The truth was that they had been back from New York for a couple of weeks now, and things were terribly tense between them.

She had not been able to forgive him.

No matter how much he tried to apologize.

How was she supposed to forgive him?

He had moved on.

He had chosen Marian over her.

It wasn't that she didn't want to forgive him,

It was that she didn't know how to do it. 

And yes, he had been trying again and again to apologize ever since he came back.

And yes, she knew he was not with Marian anymore and if she really tried, she could try to understand why he had tried to move on.

But right now, she couldn’t forgive him.

And she wanted to make him pay.

She wanted to hurt him the way he had hurt her.

And then her mind brought her to one of their more intense arguments, a few hours only after they had been back in Storybrooke.

  
  


_"Regina,_ _please!_ _Please just listen to me for one bloody second._ _"_ _tried the man and he caught her arm softly but she jerked out of his hold and their eyes locked._

_And Oh God was she mad._

_"_ _And why on Earth would I do that,_ _Robin? What do you want to say that could possibly make any of this any better?"_

_They were in the streets of Storybrooke, yelling at each other but she couldn't care less as she felt her heart break in her chest in a thousand of pieces._

_He had moved on._

_H_ _e had got another woman pregnant._

_He.Moved.On._

_She did not._

_Where did they go from there?_

_God,_

_She had been so stupid._

_So stupid to think life wouldn't kick her in the teeth again._

_And she was so angry._

_Had not been that angry in a very long time._

_(Had not been that heartbroken in a very long time, either.)_

_"Please, just listen to me." he begged and a tear escaped her eyes at the pain in his._

_She knew it hurt him too, but he had started this._

_How could she trust him again?_

_How could she let him love her?_

_How?_

_"I don't want to_ _listen to you. I don’t want to talk_ _to you. I want nothing to do with you._ _." she breathed and his eyes widened. "We have nothing more to say to each other, Robin.You personally saw to that."_

_She turned around and was about to leave, when he called in a broken voice._

_"I_ _have at least one thing left to say to you.” he took a deep breath._ _“I love you."_

_Her heart stopped._

_And then, it was too much and she turned around, tears leaving her eyes._

_"How can you say that?" she asked, "How can you say that when barely two weeks after you_ _left_ _, you chose Marian over me? How can you say that_ _after everything you told me_ _? How can you say that when another woman is pregnant with you_ _r child_ _?!" she screamed and a tear left his eyes. "How, Robin?”_

_A small silence._

_Robin was pondering his next words very carefully._

_"I…_ _I_ _thought I would never see you again._ _Please, you have to understand. I really thought I had no other choice.”_

_They were facing each other, so close and yet they had never seemed so far from one another when she said,_

_"You could have fought for me." she said sadly, "I did._ _I tried to find a way to bring you back.”_

_Robin closed his eyes_ _and she could see it was hurting him as much as it was hurting her, but she couldn’t care at the moment._

_He shook his head and opened his eyes, voice trembling._

_"I know I messed up." his voice broke,_ _blue eyes so honest_ _. "I know I don't deserve you, nor your forgiveness, Regina. But trust me when I say that I can't live without you. I can't."_

_"Then why didn't you fight for me?" she screamed. “_ _Because it seemed to me like you pretty well could live without me!”_

_“Because I thought I had not choice!”_

_“But that’s not an excuse! You have to hear that. Robin, why did you move on if you love me so damn much!”_

_"Because I was afraid!" he screamed back and she froze. "I was afraid that I could never come back._ _I acted like a bloody coward and I know that!_ _For the first time_ _in my entire life I lost hope. I lost hope because_ _the pain was_ _too_ _heavy,_ _I couldn’t take it_ _. I'll probably never forgive myself for that, but I did. And I am so, so sorry."_

_They stayed there, close enough to touch yet none of them dared to cross that border._

_"So what do we do, now?" he asked in a small voice and she sighed, licked her lips and tried to ignore the beating of her heart._

_"Now, I need some_ _time_ _alone."_

_"Regina-"_

_"I am sorry Robin."_

_And then she left._

Regina shook her head, the memory too painful.

He had tried and tried again after that to get her to change her mind,

So far, no chance.

Regina sighed and then turned towards her friend.

Jefferson.

She knew Robin hated the man because they had history.

He was essential to get her revenge to work.

Jeff had agreed to help her make Robin jealous.

So here they were.

She saw from the corner of her eyes that Robin had finally glimpsed them, and she smirked again. 

"The plan is on." she smiled and he smirked back, glimpsing the outlaw a few meters away from them, but watching them closely. "Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked and he looked back at her, raising an eyebrow. "Because I can't predict Robin's reaction to this. I know he can get very jealous when it comes to me."

He really did.

Would it be back in the Enchanted Forest or in Storybrooke.

She used to love it.

Used to.

(Still did.)

"Wasn't it the whole point?" smirked Jefferson and she laughed.

Then he held her his hand, and she took it, still smiling.

Let the game begin.

* * *

Robin came inside and then instantly his eyes were drawn to her.

His Queen.

Things had been rocky between them and he knew he was to blame entirely.

But he was determined to make it right.

He was determined to get her back.

He sat on a table and looked at her again, frowning.

She wasn't alone.

Who was that man that dared came close to _his_ Queen?

Robin closed his fists tight.

Jefferson.

Bloody hatter.

He hated that.

Hated his Regina so close to a man that wasn’t him.

He knew he was being unfair given this all situation was on him,

But this was just too much.

* * *

Marian came in the Rabbit Hole after seeing her _ex_ husband rushed here.

Suddenly, her eyes found him and she sighed, seeing him looking so intensely at Regina and an unknown man.

She knew this face.

Knew the way his blue eyes were glued to the woman on the bar.

He was jealous.

He was miserable.

He loved Regina.

But then again, that was something Marian had known for a long time.

And somehow, she knew this situation they were all in was her fault.

She had known back then he loved Regina, he had told her so but she had begged him for one last chance.

She had even taken Roland as an excuse (and that was how desperate she had been) and now she was pregnant but it all felt wrong.

Robin wouldn't by her side.

There was a chance he wouldn't even be happy because of her.

She walked towards him.

* * *

Regina was looking over at Robin once again, when Jefferson leant in.

"You know your plan won't work if you can't stop looking at him."

She sighed.

He was right.

It was just that she couldn't help it, wherever Robin was near it was like her eyes and mind ( and heart, and soul) were drawn to him like a moth to a flame.

"I know."

Jefferson looked at Robin and saw the man was looking.

"Laugh."

"Excuse me?"

"Put your hand on my chest and laugh, Regina." she frowned, "Do you want to make him jealous, or not?"

She smiled and did what she was told.

Yes, there w as a voice in her head telling her this wouldn’t end well.

But she chose not to listen to that voice for now.

* * *

Robin had decided he would stay and watch over her, making sure the man she was with (that bloody Jefferson of all people!) wouldn’t cross any lines.

Yes,

He was spying on her.

But no.

He was protecting her.

Robin sighed loudly and he took a sip of his whiskey, watching the woman he was deeply in love with with another man.

Trying so very hard not to go there and make a scene.

Because he had lost that right.

Because she deserved better than that.

Because she was not his anymore, no matter how hurt he was.

Then he saw her stroke the man's chest, laughing and his heart squeezed so hard it was difficult to breath suddenly.

"Robin?" asked a voice and he closed his eyes before sighing again.

"I want to be left alone."

"Robin, I-"

" _Marian_." he said and her eyes widened at the sound of his voice. So cold. "I want you to leave me alone. Please. Unless there's something wrong with the baby, I do not wish to see you."

He was hurting her and he knew it.

But he couldn't help it.

He had lost Regina.

And nothing else mattered for the moment.

So he finished his drink in one sip.

And ordered another.

He was trying to get Regina back and somehow talking to Marian didn’t seem like the idea of the century.

So this time, he finally made the right choice,

And hoped it wasn't too late.

* * *

Regina looked over at Robin once again and then her heart stopped.

He was sitting with Marian.

Why was he with her?

Why was he with her _again_?

And why did it hurt her so much?

Seeing the two of them was torture.

"I think he doesn't care." she whispered sadly and Jefferson frowned and leant into her,

"Then maybe we should… _update_ the game a little."

Their eyes met.

"How so?"

Jefferson got up, took her hand and she giggled (yes, for the show) put his hands on her hips and brought her closer to him, leaning his head in her shoulder as they started dancing together.

"And now?" he murmured and her eyes deviated towards her archer.

She saw he had paled and was now looking at them with blue eyes wide, fists tightly closed and she smirked.

"It is working." she squealed and Jeff chuckled. "You, my friend, are a genius."

Jefferson laughed and nodded.

Finally, this night had been an excellent idea.

* * *

Robin was still watcheing her and his heart was breaking in his chest.

Regina was now dancing with the hatter and his hands were all over her.

How could she let him touch her?

How?

And then he cursed himself for such thoughts while he had done worst to her.

Robin ordered another shot and thought about all the mistakes he had made.

He had left her the night Marian returned.

He had left Storybrooke.

He had given up on her while knowing his heart was hers to claim.

He deserved what was happening to him.

Robin downed his shot and ordered another.

* * *

Regina and Jefferson were back on the dance floor when she noticed he was getting a bit handsy with her.

She didn’t like it.

Because even if she had done an awfully good job at pretending otherwise lately, Robin was the only man she felt comfortable touching her.

And she had not entirely given up on him just yet,

She was still trying to find a way to forgive him, not that she would ever admit that out loud.

Robin was the only man she wanted, and even if it turned out that she couldn’t let herself have him then she wanted no one else.

Ever.

Jefferson’s hand got a bit under the restricted limit, he leant a bit too close…

At first she brushed it away, blaming the fact that he was still playing their game...

But she knew the truth,

He was drunk.

And that was no good news.

She looked around her, trying to find an out.

* * *

Robin frowned.

His senses on alert at the look of her.

Something was wrong.

He knew her too well.

Regina didn't seem at ease and that was bothering him.

Then, he saw Jefferson's hand fall on her bottom and clenched his fists, growling low from his throat.

No one could touch her like this.

No one apart him, that was.

* * *

Regina tried to tell him to back off a little,

"Jeff." she said. "I think he got the point... You can step back a little, now." but the groaned something that looked a lot like "Don't wanna" and brought her to him.

She played along at first, thinking it's all a part of their plan, but feeling less and less at ease.

* * *

Now, Robin's focus was only on the woman he loved.

He frowned.

Because that look on her face?

He knew it.

And it was not normal.

Something was wrong.

It was in the tense of her shoulders, the slight frown of her brows and the way her eyes kept looking around her, searching for an out.

He knew her so well.

She was feeling uncomfortable.

He totally forgot about Marian being there, his blue eyes only on the couple.

Ready to act if she ever needed it.

* * *

"Jefferson." said again Regina, trying to recede once again but he refused.

Now, she was a bit scared to be honest because he was drunk and clearly overpowering her.

And yes, she could use magic but he was still her friend, no matter how much of an asshole he was behaving like at the moment.

She'd rather avoid making a scene.

After all, it was her fault if he had drunk so much so she couldn't just let him fly accross the room.

But still,

It was a bit too much.

She was stuck and didn't know what to do.

* * *

Robin was serioously worried, now.

One more minute and he was going to punch Jefferson hard and get his woman back to safety.

One

More

_Minute._

He knew she was not a damsel in distress,

But God if he would always be there to rescue her anyway.

* * *

Jefferson was getting out of her control and she knew she soon would have to stop their game, the sooner the better.

But at the same moment, he grabbed her head with force and crashed his mouth to hers.

She tried to recede, but he forced his tongue into her mouth and then...

Nothing.

* * *

Robin was up before he could really understand what was going on.

His blood was boiling in his veins at the sight of a man kissing his Regina, but more than that, at the sight that she was trying to receded from said kiss.

And she had been forced too much in her past.

It would not happen again on his watch.

This stupid interaction ended _now_.

He got up and almost ran to them before grabbing the man's collar and throwing him away from Regina and when he did, he punched him violently.

"Stay the hell away from her!" he groaned.

Then he looked up and got lost in dark eyes that were looking defiantly toward him.

She was stunning, his Queen.

In every ways.

Then he took her hand and brought her away from the gathering crowd but she receded from his hold and he turned around to tell her to stop being a child, but stopped at the sight in front of him.

She looked so tired, so vulnerable.

He took a step closer to her, she didn't take one back.

He cupped her cheek, she leant in.

"I am sorry." he murmured and she smiled sadly, closing her eyes a few seconds.

"I know." she took a deep breath and opened the eyes, looking at Jefferson, stumbling up. She sighed loudly, "He's my friend, I can't leave him there."

Robin snorted and she glared at him.

He sighed.

"Fine." he stroked her skin and she shivered. "Fine. I'll drive you both to your house, help you get him to bed. Is that okay?"

She looked down, in a small voice.

"You should really bring Marian home."

He froze.

Shit.

He had forgotten about her.

"Regina..."

"It's fine."

She receded from his hold and turned around, but he caught her hand and brought her back to him.

Her eyes widened at how close they actually were.

"Listen to me well, I'm never making the same mistake again. I'm never picking Marian over you ever again, understood?" and his eyes were so blue, his voice so certain that she nodded.

"Okay..." she murmured and he smiled softly.

"So give me two seconds, I'll call a cab for Marian. And then I'll drive you and that stupid hatter back to your place, and help you settle him in the _guest_ room." he emphasized the last word and that had Regina chuckle.

She couldn't help it then, when she walked to him and laid a small kiss on his cheek.

"Fine. Thank you, Robin."

His eyes lit up and locked onto hers.

"Anything."

* * *

**An hour later.**

Regina and Robin had taken care of Jefferson, who was sleeping in her guest room.

Marian had been taken home.

Regina had gone to change and remove her makeup, she thought Robin would be gone when she got out, but it shouldn't have been a surprise to find him sat on her bed instead, exhausted after all the emotions of the night.

Regina sighed and sat by his side.

She was so tired.

All she wanted to do was pretend everything was alright and snuggle against his broad chest.

After all...

He had proved once again she was his priority.

He could have taken Marian home.

But he had stayed with her.

That had to mean something,

Right?

"How is he?" Robin asked and she sighed again.

"Do you really care?" she raised an eyebrow.

He smelled so good.

She was so tired.

She was so tired of pushing him away.

She was.

"I don't." he answered and she could see the darkness in his voice. "And I'll do what I did in a heartbeat if he dares touch you again against your will.”

"Robin-"

“Don’t pretend otherwise. I know you too well.”

She sighed loudly.

He did know her.

But she didn’t want to go there.

So she sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

“Why are you here?” she finally asked.

"The truth?”

“Always. Please.”

He took a deep breath.

“I can't live without you, Regina." he breathed and she froze. Robin took her hand in both of his, and blue eyes met blue. "I just can't. And seeing you with him..." he shook his head. "It drove me crazy." he put her hand on his chest so she could feel his heart beating. "I know I don't deserve it, Regina, but please give me a second chance. I'll never let you down again, I swear. Let me prove you that I still can make you happy."

Regina looked down and took her hand back.

"I don't know." she answered, tears burning her eyes. "I don't know, Robin." She got up and started pacing. "I don't know if I am strong enough to open up to you once again. I want to." her voice broke. "But I am not sure I can."

Robin looked down, nodded.

He got up and kissed her forehead tenderly.

Regina closed her eyes and enjoyed his closeness, the scent of forest that was so him and the warmth that escaped his body.

God she loved him.

It was actually stupid how much she loved him.

"I love you." he breathed and when she opened the eyes, a tear escaped his eye.

A tear.

From the strong Robin Hood.

That melted something inside of her.

She could actually feel it.

She didn't know how he always managed to crumble all of her walls.

But he did.

So Regina did the only thing she could think of and she grabbed his hand and brought him back to her, their faces inches from each other.

She needed him close, and maybe tonight would be the time for her to be brave.

“What about Marian?”

He took a deep breath and then brought her hand to his beating heart.

It was beating so very fast she felt a bit dizzy herself.

“I made a mistake and I could never ever apologize enough for that. But Marian and I are divorced, I want to be with you. Yes, she’s pregnant and yes I’ll love this baby because it’s mine. But…” their eyes locked. “I know we can make it work. Let me show you.”

Regina knew she was losing this battle.

It seemed like nothing else mattered than he and she.

And then this proximity had her vulnerable and honest.

"I am not with Jefferson." she breathed and his hands fall on her waist, bringing her possessively back to him. "It was all part of a stupid plan to..." she took a deep breath. "To make you feel like I did. It's stupid and I know it, but I don't know how to cope with the pain, Robin. It is eating me alive. All I can think about is you with her and-"

"Please let me help!" begged the archer and she closed her eyes a few seconds before he cupped her cheek. "We can cope with it together, my love. Because I am sure of it, we are invincible as long as we stick together. _Please._ "

She closed her eyes.

God she wanted to say yes.

She wanted that more than anything.

She was so miserable without him...

Could she open up her heart to love again?

Regina opened her eyes and studied him, 

He was patiently waiting out on her and she loved him even more for it.

This situation ended tonight.

She'd be the one to end their misery.

She'd take the risk.

One last time.

Tearfully, she nodded and a sob of happiness escaped the archer.

“I can try.” she murmured. "I want to."

His eyes widened in happiness.

“For real?”

“For real.” she smiled. “But we’ll have to take it slow. This will take time, Robin.”

“Of course! I am a very patient man, Regina. I'd wait for you until the end of times.” he chuckled and she chuckled too as he circled her waist and made her turn around. “May I ask for a kiss or would that be to forward of me?" he asked, eyes lost on her lips.

She bit her bottom lip,

God she had wanted that for weeks, too.

“I think that would be a good start.” she smiled.

Robin smiled that dimple smile she was so in love with and leant in, sealing their promise with a kiss.

All of the rest would just have to wait.

They were here, and this was true.


End file.
